Quand la magie fait d'un rêve une réalité
by Emilie Dubois
Summary: Une jeune fille se dispute avec ses parents. Mais le lendemain au réveil, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu ! Chapitre 22 EN LIGNE
1. Mauvaise soirée

**Note de l'auteur : Coucou, voilà le premier chapitre, généralement j'aime pas trop écrire le début des fics, je trouve ça assez agaçant. Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira même si je trouve ça un peu simple comme début. Bonne lecture à vous !**

**PS : Bienvenue à ange déchu qui est ma première lectrice. Bisous à toi ^^**

**Chapitre 1 : Mauvaise soirée**

_Une demoiselle rentre du collège. Cette jeune fille était grande. Ces cheveux lui allaient jusqu'aux épaules. Ils étaient de couleurs châtains clairs avec quelques mèches blondes. Ces yeux qui regardaient le trou de la serrure bougé de sens pour ouvrir, leurs colorations se trouvaient entre le gris et le bleu. Elle était également de petite taille. Certes, c'était parfois un inconvénient, mais elle en était le plus souvent fière de l'être. Ces doigts étaient longs et fins. Ils pouvaient presque rentrer dans le trou de la serrure._

_Une fois que les derniers cliquetis se firent entendre, la porte s'ouvrit. Elle balança son sac dans le couloir et file dans la cuisine pour pouvoir prendre un goûté. Lorsqu'elle a tout ce qu'il lui faut, elle se jette alors sur le canapé du salon, les pieds sur la table avec le plateau TV version goûtée. Elle allume sa télévision. Bien évidemment, elle ne peut s'empêcher de mettre son film préféré qui est tout simplement un film rempli de magie et de sorciers. Le temps que le film commence, elle en profite en même temps pour commencer à prendre quelques bouchées de sa première tartine de nutella. Au bout de trois tartines, le film était déjà bien entamé. _

_« - Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver celui-là », venait-elle de penser à haute voix. » _

_Elle commença à grignoter et soupirer à chaque fois qu'il y avait quelque chose ou qu'elle voyait un personnage qui ne lui plaisait pas dans le film. Parfois, lorsqu'elle s'imaginait dedans, il était sur et certain pour elle, qu'elle leur ferait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Mais bien sûr, son moment de détente fut de courte durée . Le téléphone de la maison sonna. Elle du avec difficulté se lever pour aller le chercher. Une fois dans la main, elle décrocha avec un morceau de tartine dans la bouche._

**Alicia : Allô ? Oui j'écoute...**

**... : Al' c'est Séverine !**

**Alicia : Eh ! Ça va bien ?**

**Séverine : Oui ! Et toi ?**

**Alicia : Oui ! Tu sais qu'on c'est quitté il ya seulement à peine 30 minutes lol ?**

**Séverine : Oui je sais ! Mais c'était pour savoir si tu étais bien rentrée.**

**Alicia : Eh bien, comme tu le vois oui ! **

**Séverine : Je suppose que tu fais ta pause habituelle avant de faire tes devoirs ?**

**Alicia : Oui, oui c'est bien cela ! Je suis d'ailleurs en train de regarder mon film tout en mangeant. Je suppose que tu as du le remarquer ça aussi.**

**Séverine : En effet. Alors, je vais te laisser.**

_Elle entend soudain la porte d'entrée claquer. Elle grimace légèrement._

**Alicia : Désolée, je dois raccrocher. Mes parents arrivent. Et tu sais comment ils sont quand il s'agit de téléphone.**

**Séverine : Je sais. Mais un truc vite fait. **

**Alicia : Quoi ?**

**Séverine : Tu veux qu'on se rejoigne ?**

**Alicia : Si tu veux ! À quelle heure ?**

**Séverine : 8h à l'église ça te va ?**

**Alicia : Ça me va ! A demain alors !**

**Séverine : À demain.**

_Elle raccroche et dépose le téléphone avant de rejoindre rapidement le canapé, ni vu, ni connu. Sa mère rentre en compagnie de son père. C'est la première à arriver dans le salon et à poser ces affaires. Elle remarque que le sac d'Alicia s'y trouve. Elle souffle de soulagement après une dure journée. Son père fait la même chose quelques instants plus tard._

**Alicia : Bonjour pa' bonjour m'man !**

**Les parents : Bonjour !**

_Elle éteint la télévision et termine le dernier bout de sa tartine avant de le ranger dans la cuisine. _

**Sa mère : Tu as des devoirs à faire il me semble non ?**

**Alicia : Oui je partais les faire justement !**

_Sur ces mots, elle prit la direction de sa chambre sous le regard froid de son père ce qu'elle sentit bien évidemment. Elle préféra se contenter de se taire. Ça l'étonne d'ailleurs qu'aucun des deux n'ait dit quoique ce soit à propos du téléphone. Vu qu'ils ont surement entendu un petit bout de conversation entre elle et son amie. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle se posa sur son bureau en ayant pris son cartable et elle déballa toutes ces fournitures scolaires. Elle regarda dans son agenda toute la liste de devoir qu'elle avait à faire pour la semaine et elle les fit un par un. Mais il fallait à tout pris avant de commencer en revanche qu'elle les fasse avec un fond sonore. Et ce ne fut qu'en mettant son film préféré dans sa chambre qu'elle allait pouvoir les faire tranquillement. Elle pouvait émerger totalement dans le monde du travail malgré qu'elle n'aime pas faire les devoirs._

**...**

_Elle était bien partie dans ces devoirs quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte de sa chambre. La jeune fille ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on la dérange à peine 30 minutes plus tard. Ça l'énervait qu'on la dérange pendant qu'elle faisait ses devoirs, sinon elle n'avançait pas._

**Alicia : ENTREZ !**

_La porte s'ouvre et la personne rentre. Elle se retourne pour voir qui c'était. Ce fut sa mère . Pourquoi vient-elle ? Il n'y a donc pas moyen de rester tranquille même quand on fait quelque chose de sérieux pour une fois ?_

**Alicia : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ?**

**Sa mère : Qui était avec toi au téléphone ?**

_Ah, la question arrivait enfin. Vaut mieux tard que jamais comme on dit. Mais bien sûr, elle lui demandait cela comme si elle avait la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie ou que c'était un crime d'avoir quelques minutes une amie au téléphone. Au risque de dépenser que 5 euros maximum. Ce n'était pas comme si elle allait les mettre en dette. _

**Alicia : Avec Séverine !**

**Sa mère : C'est elle qui a appelé ?**

**Alicia : Oui c'est elle qui m'a appelée ! Pourquoi ?**

**Sa mère : Parce que tu sais très bien que le téléphone, ça coûte cher !**

**Alicia : D'un je le sais ! De deux je rappelle que c'est elle qui m'a appelée ! Et de trois on est à peine resté 5 minutes tous les deux au téléphone.**

**Sa mère : Tu me parles sur un autre ton s'il te plait Alicia !**

**Alicia : Je te parle correctement. C'est toi qui le prends pas mal.**

**Sa mère : Si tu le dis..., nous règlerons ça avec ton père tout à l'heure pendant le diner.**

**Alicia : Moui...**

**Sa mère : Et quand tu fais tes devoirs, fais-les sans ta télévision.**

_Et voilà, la porte claque, Alicia fait alors une belle grimace en guise de réponse pendant que sa mère n'est plus là. Juste pour un appel, Alicia allait devoir encore une fois affronter les foudres de son père. Il osera lui faire probablement une morale à deux balles sur ce sujet là._

_« Alicia : FFFF qu'est-ce qu'ils sont énervants parfois les parents ! », pensa-t-elle._

_Elle n'aimait pas ce genre d'histoire, surtout que cela faisait 5 ans déjà que s'était ainsi avec son amie donc ils savaient très bien comment cela se passait quand elles étaient au téléphone avec elle, s'était toujours Séverine qui l'appelait et elles ne restaient jamais très longtemps au téléphone toutes les deux puisqu'elles se voyaient pendant toute une journée déjà. Donc du coup le prix du téléphone diminuait même si elles avaient toujours quelque chose à se dire. Et puis elle n'était plus une enfant de dix ans, il fallait que ses parents finissent tôt ou tard par le comprendre et ainsi arrêter de réagir de cette manière. Enfin, sur ce, elle se remit au travaille, elle avait encore le plus dur à faire, les mathématiques, les sciences physiques et elle gardait le meilleur pour la fin le dessin._

**...**

_Maintenant elle entamait le plus dur. Les deux matières qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde à l'école. Il fallait tout de même que la demoiselle les fasse. Elle s'arma alors de courage pour pouvoir les terminer assez rapidement. Enfin du moins elle espérait simplement comprendre tous les exercices. Mais une voix s'éleva d'en bas :_

**... : ALICIA A TABLE !**

_« Alicia : Eh mince, je peux jamais finir tout ça sans qu'on m'appelle, c'est pas vrai ! »_

_Elle referma son stylo-plume et craqua ses doigts d'un air déterminé. Elle finira tout ça après une bonne petite collation. Une petite pause ne sera surement pas de refus. Elle laissa alors toutes ces affaires ainsi pour ne pas perdre le fil en revenant après le diner puis elle descendit rejoindre ses parents. Une délicieuse odeur lui vint alors jusqu'à elle. Lorsqu'elle se trouva devant l'entrée de la cuisine, elle alla s'asseoir à sa place, celle-ci se trouvait juste en face de ses parents. Leurs têtes se posèrent vers elle._

**Alicia : Je suis là !**

_Elle s'assoit et regarde ce qu'il y a de beau à diner. Plein de bonnes choses comme toujours. Une bonne salade croustillante en entrée, des côtes de porcs grillés à point comme il le faut avec un assaisonnement adéquat accompagné de pommes de terres sautées. Et le dessert est surement dans le four, mais avec toutes ces odeurs mélangées elle n'arrive pas à savoir ce que sa mère leur a préparé. Sa mère lui sert alors l'entrée pendant que son père lit le journal et le pose une fois qu'il soit servi à son tour._

**Alicia : Bon appétit à tous !**

**Les deux : À toi aussi.**

_Pendant qu'ils dinent, le père d'Alicia parle de la journée qu'il a passée dans son entreprise. Il travaillait dans le domaine de l'électricité et il était le chef là-bas. Il leur explique qu'il a eu au moins à faire à une équipe qui ne voulait pas du tout faire les missions qu'il leur donnait, il préférait passer leur temps à prendre une pause dans le dos de mon père et du coup il avait du les remotiver un peu pour les faire bosser. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils passèrent au plat de résistance. Lorsque la femme de la maison sert tout le monde, le père regarde sa fille d'un air sérieux._

**Son père : Alicia il faut qu'on parle.**

_Elle tourna alors la tête vers lui. Elle n'aimait pas le fait qu'il lui dit ça, ça ne sonnait jamais très bon généralement et de plus vu le regard qu'il lui lançait ça confirmait le ton de la discussion qu'il allait y avoir. Ça y est, s'était parti pour le quart d'heure de moralité. _

**Alicia : Je t'écoute !**

**Son père : Bien. Déjà tu devrais arrêter de parler agressivement à ta mère.**

**Alicia : Je ne lui parle pas en mal. C'est elle qui le prend comme ça !**

**Son père : OK ! Ensuite, le téléphone c'est pas msn hein.**

**Alicia : Je sais ! Comme je l'ai dis à moment, ça fait 5 ans que c'est toujours Séverine qui m'appelle et on ne reste jamais plus de 10min et vous le savez.**

**Son père : Tu devrais aussi arrêter de faire tes devoirs en écoutant la musique ou regardant la TV.**

**Alicia : À vous entendre, je ne peux plus rien faire à part être quelqu'un de sérieux et je ne veux pas vous ressembler de ce côté là !**

**Son père : Soit, tu dois aussi arrêter avec ce film, là, Harry Trotter ?**

**Alicia : Harry Potter papa !**

**Son père : Bref... ça n'est plus de ton âge. Il y a autre chose que ça. **

**Alicia : Alors-là, désolée, mais vous me demandez de faire quelque chose d'impossible là. Pendant plus de 10 ans, je n'ai jamais lu un livre à part ceux de l'école, et encore, et là vous me demandez d'arrêter ce qui me fait lire ? Je vous rappelle que c'est la seule chose qui me motive à lire.**

**Son père : Essaie de lire dans un autre niveau.**

**Alicia : Non !**

**Son père : Dans tous les cas tu devras arrêter tout ça.**

**Alicia : Eh bien je m'en fou, même si les gens me prennent pour une gamine avec ça j'assume que ça vous plaise ou non point final. Sujet clos.**

_Le résultat était là. Conversation inutile comme toujours. Elle termina son plat et se précipita dans sa chambre sans demander permission ni dire bonne nuit à ses parents ou sans finir son assiette. De toute façon, cette conversation lui avait coupé l'appétit. Quand elle fut de nouveau dans sa seule et unique pièce où tous les soucis s'envolent, elle regarda son bureau tous ces cahiers ouverts, elle n'avait même plus la motivation de continuer à faire ses devoirs, la chose qui lui donnerait envie en voyant ça, c'est de s'écrouler sur la table et faire une sieste. Heureusement, le principal à faire pour le lendemain était clos. Il ne lui restait plus que les devoirs des jours suivants. Elle se contente donc de se mettre en pyjama et de préparer ses affaires pour le lendemain. Une fois prête, sans plus attendre elle se coucha dans son lit bien douillet. Elle regarda son réveil. Il affichait 20h30. S'était peut-être tôt pour se coucher, rares étaient les moments où elle dormait à une telle heure, mais au moins elle sera en forme ça c'est sur. Elle alluma à nouveau sa télévision pour mettre son film afin d'essayer de voir la fin. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour s'endormir sous les discours des personnages de cette saga qu'elle connaissait bien sûr par cœur. Valait mieux entendre ce genre de chose plutôt que ce qu'elle avait entendu quelques minutes plus tôt ce qui lui aurait fait travailler le cerveau toute la nuit._

_Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure que ces paupières se fermèrent._


	2. Du rêve à la réalité

**Note de l'auteur : hello voilà le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que jusque-là ça vous plait ! Petit coucou à notre nouveau lecteur aussi ! Bisous à vous ^^**

**Chapitre 2 : Du rêve à la réalité**

_Le réveil sonne, c'est tellement difficile d'ouvrir les yeux le matin. Elle aurait préféré dormir encore un peu plus. Elle avait toujours cette impression d'avoir seulement dormi que peu de temps et pourtant, en regardant l'heure, les aiguilles indiquaient qu'il était 8 h 30. Son premier geste était de sortir du lit en sursaut. Le plus dur c'était qu'elle commençait les études à 8 h 30 et elle devait retrouver son amie devant l'église proche de l'école à 8 h. Et au moment ou elle se réveiller, les camarades de sa classe devaient surement déjà être monté pour le cours de langue française. Il était certain que si son père et sa mère l'apprenaient, ils allaient encore trouver l'excuse de se disputer avec elle. _

_« Alicia : Quelle poisse ! »_

_Elle fouilla rapidement dans les placards pour prendre de quoi s'habiller. Préparée en 5 min, elle prit son portable et composa le numéro du CPE, mais malheureusement, ça sonne dans le vide. Lorsqu'elle regarde l'écran de son GSM, il est écrit qu'il n'y a plus qu'une barre de batterie. Verte, elle lance son portable sur son matelas. Sa veste sur les épaules ainsi que son sac, elle sort de sa chambre. Mais quelque chose clochait dans la décoration du couloir. _

_« Alicia : Mais, qu'est-ce que... »_

_Alicia avait les yeux partout, lorsque quelque chose ne clochait pas chez elle, elle le voyait tout de suite. Et là, c'était le cas. Bizarrement, la décoration de son couloir avait changé. D'habitude, il est de teinte beige-jaune avec une fresque typiquement provençale. Cette fois, c'était différent, la maison était en bois. Dans son élan de précipitation pour aller à son école, elle n'avait pas tout de suite vu que la construction même du couloir où elle se trouvait avait totalement changé. Pour plus de clarté, elle éclaire la lumière en appuyant sur l'interrupteur. Au bout du couloir, il y avait un escalier qui descendait vers possiblement d'autres pièces de la maison. La jeune fille impressionnée par les changements ne regardait pas où elle marchait. Les yeux d'Alicia yeux continuaient d'être rivés vers la décoration des murs ainsi que des meubles anciens. _

**Alicia : Aie ! Ça fait mal.**

_Elle venait de rentrer dans quelqu'un. Elle se masse l'épaule. Ne lâchant pas du regard les murs. _

**... : Si tu n'avais pas couru tu ne me serais rentré dedans et l'on ne serait jamais tombé tous les deux si douloureusement.**

_Alicia était dans les vapes, même si la décoration avait changé, elle pensait que les parents étaient encore avec elle. _

**Alicia : Pardon Pa ! Je ne t'avais pas vu !**

_Elle frotta à nouveau une dernière fois la tête et se releva. Elle n'avait pas lâché les murs une seule fois depuis qu'elle était sortie de sa chambre._

**... : Pa ' ? Que veut dire ce mot ?**

**Alicia : Ça veut dire papa, voyons !**

**... : Excuse-moi, mais je ne suis pas votre père.**

_Surprise par la voix qui arrive jusqu'à ses oreilles, elle dédaigne enfin lever les yeux vers la personne qui n'était pas son père. À la vue de cet individu, son sang et son cœur se figèrent pendant quelques secondes. L'étonnement d'Alicia pouvait se lire facilement. C'était impossible. Elle devait sûrement rêver. Ou alors, elle était tout simplement bonne pour se faire enfermer à l'asile pour les fous. Lorsqu'elle relooka l'étranger en face d'elle, elle tentait désespérément de prononcer des mots. Aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche, elle était terrifiée. La personne devant elle s'avança de quelques pas en levant une main vers elle. Mais Alicia ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, elle recula._

**... : N'ayez pas peur. Je ne vais pas vous manger !**

_L'homme était jeune. Il devait avoir quelques années de moins qu'elle. Il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle en revanche. Ces cheveux étaient roux. Son visage se montrait rassurant. Des taches de rousseurs étaient également incrustées sur ces joues. _

… **: Bonjour Alicia. Je suis Fred Weasley !**

_C'était la phrase de trop. Il connaissait même son nom sans qu'elle se soit présentée. Trop d'émotions d'un coup, elle sent une chaleur monter. Puis le trou noir. _

**...**

_Des voix se font entendre. Elle est perdue. _

… **: Est-ce qu'elle va ?**

… **: À mon humble avis, elle est juste tombée dans les pommes. Elle respire ! C'est déjà bon signe !**

_Quelqu'un met un gant mouillé sur son front. Elle marmonne. Elle bouge dans tous les sens. Ses yeux s'ouvrent petit à petit. Le visage d'une femme avec les cheveux ébouriffés et roux se tenait devant elle. Elle se touche le front humide. Elle a un mal de crâne atroce. Autour d'elle, il n'y avait pas que cette femme, il y avait aussi le jeune homme qu'elle avait croisé quelques minutes auparavant dans le couloir. Des souvenirs lui revinrent à partir de ce moment-là._

**Fred : Maman je te l'avais dit que je lui faisais de l'effet !**

**... : Tu lui fais plus peur qu'autre chose Fred.**

**... : Arthur dit lui.**

**Arthur : Molly a raison.**

_Tous les noms qu'elle entendait la perturbaient, ça ne lui arrangeait pas du tout son mal de tête. Elle observa toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans le même lieu qu'elle. Finalement, ils n'étaient pas que deux. Elle n'avait pas vu l'homme assez âgé qui se tenait sur le fauteuil en face de son canapé, un journal à la main. Elle tenta de se redresser en tenant le gant sur son front. Seulement, la femme l'obligea à se recoucher._

**Molly : Vous devriez rester allongé.**

**Alicia : Je suis en parfaite santé, je vous assure. **

**Molly : Vous avez eu un malaise !**

**Alicia : Est-ce qu'on pourrait me dire où je me trouve ?**

**Molly : Bien sûr, vous êtes chez la famille Weasley.**

_Les yeux d'Alicia se figent à cette annonce. Elle savait la réponse. Mais souhaitait avoir la confirmation. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment a-t-elle fait pour changer de lieu en si peu de temps sans l'avoir remarqué ? Elle décide de se lever que la femme nommée Molly le veuille ou non et dépose le gant sur la table._

**Alicia : Oui, c'est ça, je délire ! Même si hier je n'ai pris aucune drogue. Et puis, de toute façon, je n'en prends aucune. À moins que quelqu'un ait ajouté un produit hallucinogène dans ma boisson hier.**

**Arthur : Pourtant, vous ne rêvez pas. Vous êtes bien chez nous.**

_N'en croyant pas un mot et ne pouvant plus se contenir, elle se met à hurler et s'enfuit par les escaliers pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre, qui elle, est restée intacte. Arthur plie son journal et le laisse sur ses genoux. Les membres de la famille Weasley sont plus ou moins tous surpris par sa réaction._

**Fred : C'est la première fois qu'on réagit comme ça en nous voyant !**

… **: C'est toi qui l'effraie Fred. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher.**

**Fred : Percy je n'ai rien fais, alors ne rejette pas la faute sur moi !**

_Il tourne les yeux vers celui qui lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau._

**George : Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je n'étais pas sur les lieux au moment de votre rencontre. Donc, je ne peux rien dire.**

**Molly : Bon, de toute façon, il faut que quelqu'un aille la rassurer et la faire redescendre.**

**Percy : Fred n'a cas y aller, c'est lui le responsable !**

**Fred : Arrête de mettre tout sur mes épaules. **

**Arthur : C'est vrai. Que ça soit nous ou quelqu'un d'autre qui la croise, sa réaction aurait été la même.**

**Molly : Mais Fred va quand même y aller.**

**Fred : Mais...**

_Heureux, Percy lui fait un immense sourire. Fred lui répond en lui faisant une jolie grimace avant de monter. Alicia était en train de tourner en rond dans sa chambre. Elle tentait d'appeler sur son téléphone portable, dont le réseau était toujours absent._

_Désormais, Fred se tenait devant sa porte. Il n'était pas très rassuré sur le coup. Ayant probablement peur qu'Alicia réagisse de la même façon. Ça n'est qu'après quelques secondes de réflexion, qu'il tambourine à sa porte. _

_Malheureusement, Alicia était décidée à ne pas ouvrir. Désespéré, il hurle :_

**Fred : Maman, elle ne veut pas répondre !**

**Molly : ECOUTE ESSAIE ENCORE !**

_Il soupire. Pourquoi est-ce lui qui doit tout faire ? Cela n'est pas de sa faute si elle s'est évanouie. Il fronce les sourcils et recommence. Alicia n'a pas envie de capituler. Elle est sous les draps en train de se cacher. Il s'efforce dans ce genre de conditions de l'apaiser en discutant._

**Fred : Tu sais, on ne te veut aucun mal. Ouvre-moi s'il te plaît.**

_Alicia ne réagit pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se persuade qu'elle ne craint rien. Fred est sur le point de partir, quand il entend la clef de la serrure. Il se retourne. La porte est ouverte. Elle est là derrière la porte, craintive. Ils se suivent du regard sans un mot. Ça n'est que lorsqu'elle s'écarte et ouvre grand la porte qu'il ose s'avancer. _

_Une fois rentré, il constate que les murs de sa chambre sont tapissés de posters. Deux attirent son attention. Il s'en approche doucement. Sur les deux affiches, une montre des membres de sa famille, et l'autre, des élèves de Poudlard étaient tous en ligne. Il préfère juste admirer sans rien commenter à ce sujet qu'il trouve ça très étrange. Tous les murs en étaient remplis._

**Alicia : Je suis désolée.**

**Fred : Pourquoi l'es-tu ?**

**Alicia : Tu vois des choses qui te paraissent bizarres.**

**Fred : Certes, mais elles sont fascinantes. C'est drôle de voir des membres de sa famille ou des élèves que l'on connait sur des posters.**

**Alicia : J'imagine ! Mais je suis encore plus choquée que toi. Ne suis-je donc pas dans un rêve ?**

**Fred : Tu as bien essayé de vérifier cette hypothèse tout à l'heure. Tu as bien vu que ce n'était pas le cas.**

**Alicia : Mais comment est-ce possible ?**

**Fred : Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne pense pas être la personne qu'il faut pour te répondre. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous savions que tu devais venir.**

_Il venait de décrocher son regard des posters, il fit le tour de la chambre d'Alicia en frôlant chaque objet qu'il touche du bout des doigts sans poser un œil sur elle. _

**Alicia : Vous étiez au courant de ma venue ?**

**Fred : C'est exact !**

**Alicia : Qui vous a mis au courant ?**

**Fred : Dumbledore. Le directeur de notre école, Poudlard.**

**Alicia : Vous a-t-il dit autre chose ?**

**Fred : Juste que tu serais très importante notre communauté et que tu nous serais utile pour l'avenir.**

_Il finit enfin de faire l'état des lieux. Il s'arrête sur une photo de famille qu'il ne connait pas. Il la montre à Alicia. _

**Fred : C'est ta famille ?**

**Alicia : Oui, c'est la mienne !**

**Fred : Ils ont l'air sympathique.**

**Alicia : Mais pas vraiment simple à vivre tous les jours !**

**Fred : Comme dans toute famille, il y a des hauts et des bas !**

**Alicia : Tout à fait !**

_Il repose la photo. Même s'il a observé toute la chambre, il ne peut s'empêcher de fouiner un peu dans les endroits qu'il n'a pas encore vus._

**Alicia : Et ton père ?**

**Fred : Quoi mon père ?**

**Alicia : Ne connait-il pas la vraie raison de ma venue ?**

**Fred : Tu peux te risquer à le lui demander, mais il n'en sait pas plus que moi. Et tous les autres membres de ma famille sont dans le même cas. Ils te répondront tous la même chose.**

**Alicia : Je suis mal barrée alors si personne n'est capable de répondre à ma question !**

**Fred : Je pense qu'avec le temps, tu sauras tout.**

**Alicia : Il y a des chances.**

_Il s'arrête enfin de fouiller dans les affaires d'Alicia. Il s'approche d'elle._

**Fred : Au fait ! Tout à l'heure, nous nous sommes rencontrées de manière assez brutale. Et nous ne nous sommes pas présentés.**

**Alicia : Si, tu m'as dit ton nom ! Et tu as dit le mien.**

**Fred : Oui, mais en tant que personnes civilisées, ne devons-nous pas nous serrer la main ?**

_Elle le dévisage en silence. Il avait tout de même raison. Leur rencontre n'avait pas été très sympathique. Elle fait le premier pas en levant sa main vers lui. Il sourit. Ils se les serrent et se font une poignée de main._

**Alicia : Je m'excuse d'avoir réagi aussi maladroitement envers vous tous !**

**Fred : C'est tout à fait normal, si ça m'arrivait, je serais dans le même était que toi. Et voir pire, si je n'ai pas mon jumeau avec moi à ce moment-là.**

**Alicia : Un frère jumeau ?**

**Fred : Il s'appelle George.**

_Elle se tape la main contre le front. Il l'avait complètement oublié._

**Fred : Bon, nous devrions redescendre, tu ne penses, pas ?**

**Alicia : C'est une excellente idée. **

_Alicia referme la porte. Elle s'arrête de marcher et se retrouve en plein milieu du couloir alors que Fred allait commencer à descendre les escaliers. Il se tourne vers elle. Ne l'entendant plus marcher._

**Fred : Que se passe-t-il ?**

**Alicia : Tu es sûr que je ne rêve pas ?**

**Fred : Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à penser cela ?**

**Alicia : Parce que tout ce décor me paraît irréel.**

**Fred : Attend, je viens te confirmer ça de suite que tu es bien chez nous.**

_Il s'en va la retrouver et la pince au bras. Elle lance un « Aïe ! » et lui donne un coup sur l'épaule. Ça le fait rire. _

**Alicia : Pourquoi m'as-tu pincée ?**

**Fred : Pour te montrer que tu sens la douleur, si c'est le cas, c'est que tu trouves chez les Weasley ? **

**Alicia : Je n'aurais pas pu tomber sur une famille bien pire que la vôtre !**

**Fred : Merci pour nous !**

**Alicia : Je voulais simplement dire par là Fred que j'aurais pu tomber sur une famille plutôt malveillante.**

**Fred : Ah ! Allez descend. Tu auras tout le temps qu'il faudra aujourd'hui de toute façon pour réaliser que tu es bien avec nous. Et les autres doivent se demander ce que nous faisons. **

**...**

_Une fois dans le salon. Tous les membres de la famille étaient présents et à table. Aucun ne manquait à l'appel cette fois-ci. L'embarras se fit ressentir lorsque tous les regards se fixèrent sur elle. Elle pouvait constater de ses propres yeux que toute la famille avait les cheveux roux flamboyants. Ils étaient tous très grands aussi, sauf la mère et la petite dernière. C'était juste impressionnant. En poussant un peu plus ses observations le temps que sa timidité s'envole, elle vit que tous les détails y étaient. Comme dans les films et ce que le livre pouvait laisser imaginer. La vaisselle se faisait sans l'aide de mains. Ce n'est qu'en posant de nouveau les yeux vers la table, qu'Alicia voit Arthur lui montrer deux chaises vides._

**Arthur : Installez-vous je vous pris. **

_Ils s'assirent. La famille Weasley ne lâchait pas Alicia du regard. _

**Arthur : Tout d'abord bienvenu Alicia.**

**Alicia : Merci. Veuillez m'excuser pour tout à l'heure.**

**Molly : Ne vous sentez pas coupable. Nous nous doutions que vous seriez probablement prise de panique. **

**Arthur : On sait que tu as des tas de questions à nous poser. Seulement, nous ne sommes pas en mesure de te répondre.**

_Fred me lance un regard du genre « je te l'avais dit ». _

**Alicia : C'est que ce que Fred m'avait dit. Je suppose que c'est Dumbledore qui m'expliquera tout ?**

_Mr Weasley confirme ses dires. Il s'aperçoit que Fred a pris les devants. _

**Arthur : C'est bien Fred, tu nous as devancés. **

**Alicia : Oui, je suis au courant du minimum en ce qui concerne ma venue.**

**Arthur : Parfait : Souhaitez-vous que nous fassions un tour de table pour faire un peu connaissance ?**

**Alicia : N... Ça ne serait pas de refus.**

_Alicia allait refuser, car elle connaissait déjà tout sur leur vie privée dans les moindres détails. Mais ils trouveraient ça étrange qu'elle sache tout. Et elle ne savait pas du tout si ça poserait problème pour plus tard. Ils se présentent chacun leur tour. Ron & Ginny sont juste adorables avec leurs bouilles d'enfants. Chaque description correspondait parfaitement à ce qu'elle savait._

**Alicia : Je vous remercie.**

**Percy : Papa, serait-il possible qu'Alicia se présente également ?**

**Arthur : J'allais y venir. Te sens-tu prête à le faire ?**

**Alicia : Bien sûr !**

_En quelques phrases, elle se présente. Même s'ils ne comprennent pas la moitié des mots._

**Arthur : Je pense que tu auras des choses à me raconter sur certains objets moldus.**

**Alicia : Si ça peut vous aider !**

**Molly : Arthur ne commence pas.**

**Arthur : As-tu des questions sur notre monde ?**

**Alicia : Pour le moment, aucune ne me vient. Peut-être plus tard. Laissez-moi d'abord le temps de digérer tout cela.**

**Arthur : Évidemment ! Chérie, à ton tour.**

**Molly : À mon tour de... ?**

**Arthur : D'expliquer l'emploi du temps de la journée.**

**Molly : Ah oui. Ça tombe bien finalement que tu sois arrivée tôt ce matin. Nous devions de toute manière aller au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter des fournitures scolaires. Ensuite, nous rentrons tranquillement. Il est possible que nous façonne une halte **

**Alicia : Le n'ai pas d'argent pour pouvoir me les offrir. **

**Arthur : Aucun souci pour ça ! Tout est arrangé !**

**Alicia : Que voulez-vous dire ?**

**Arthur : Avec Molly, nous avons convenu que nous te prendrons des livres en promotions.**

_Cette proposition ne lui convenait pas. Elle ne peut pas les laisser acheter toutes les fournitures scolaires sans rien demander en échange. De plus, en réfléchissant bien, elle ne savait pas du tout combien de temps elle allait rester ici. Percy n'avait pas non plus l'air d'apprécier cette nouvelle._

**Molly : Alicia veut peut-être manger quelque chose non avant d'y aller ?**

**Alicia : Non merci, ça ira. Je peux tenir jusqu'à ce soir ! J'ai mangé il n'y a pas très longtemps dans mon monde.**

**Molly : Si tu veux manger, n'hésite pas à le dire.**

**Alicia : Oui, oui ! En revanche, auriez-vous quelque chose pour les maux de tête ?**

**Molly : Je vais vous apporter ça. **

_Elle file dans la salle de bain et revient avec un cachet. Alicia l'engloutit d'un seul trait. _

**Arthur : Vous êtes prêtes ?**

**Alicia : Nous pouvons y aller.**

_Ils se lèvent et mettent tous leurs capes avant de se diriger vers la cheminée. Alicia se souvient qu'elle n'a pas de cape elle aussi. Elle aurait surement l'air ridicule si elle n'en avait pas._

**Alicia : J'ai un problème !**

**Molly : Lequel ?**

**Alicia : Je n'ai pas de cape. Et je pense que mes vêtements ne passeront pas inaperçus. **

**Molly : Très bien dit. **

**Fred : Je dois avoir une cape en plus. Je peux en lui prêter une s'il le faut ?**

**Molly : Si tu en as une en trop oui. Va la chercher.**

**Fred : J'y vais de ce pas.**

_Il se dépêche d'aller la chercher dans le placard de sa chambre. Il descend deux par deux les marches. Le voilà de nouveau dans le salon._

**Percy : Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi rapide Fred. Tu as le feu aux fesses ?**

**Fred : Ah ah, très amusant. Tiens, essaie Alicia.**

_Il la lui tend et elle joue les mannequins le temps d'essayer la cape. Elle était un peu grande à cause de la hauteur, mais ça suffisait largement._

**Fred : Nickel, tu pourras la garder jusqu'à ce que la tienne sera achetée.**

**Alicia : Merci.**

**Molly : Maintenant, tout le monde est prêt. Allons-y.**

_Ils se placent sans attendre dans la grande cheminée en pierre. Mme Weasley tend un pot rempli à première vue de poudre. Elle le scrute en haussant un sourcil. _

**Ron : Mais elle ne sait pas se servir de la poudre de cheminette !**

**Arthur : Alors, vas-y en premier Ron.**

_Il prend une pincée de poudre et s'installe à l'intérieur de la cheminée. Alicia l'observe avec curiosité. Il prononce distinctement le mot : « Chemin de Traverse » et juste après avoir lâché ce qu'il tenait dans sa main sur le sol de la cheminée, il disparaît dans un nuage de fumée noir. Alicia était ébahie. _

**Arthur : Alicia à toi donc.**

_La jeune fille acquiesce. Elle se met à la même place que Ron après avoir pris une bonne dose de poudre de cheminette. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, Alicia prononça à son tour l'emplacement où elle devait se diriger. Puis elle disparut à son tour en laissant derrière elle une sensation étrange qu'elle n'avait jamais connue jusque-là._


	3. Le Chemin de Traverse

**Note de l'auteur : Coucou les lecteurs**

**Voici le chapitre 3**

**Je suis déolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à le publier mais avec le travaille et les activités de la MJ Family je n'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment **

**J'espère que vous aimerez**

**Ps : Maintenant, plus nous avançons dans l'histoire, plus les chapitres sont long. J'espère donc qu'ils ne seront pas trop chiants à lire pour vous.**

**Si c'est le cas hésitez pas à m'en parler je suis toute ouïe**

**Chapitre 3 : Le chemin de Traverse**

**Elle atterrit alors dans une pièce sombre, elle regarda autour d'elle et elle vit Ron. Il se pencha vers elle en lui tendant une main. Elle la prit et se releva. Debout, elle retira la poussière de ses vêtements?**

**Alicia : Où sommes-nous ?**

**Ron : On est dans la cave des Chemin de Traverse !**

**Alicia : Je vois !! Les autres vont arrivés par là aussi ?**

**Ron : Oui !**

**Ils s'écartent alors de la cheminée, en effet, peu de temps après ils arrivèrent tous un par un. Fred n'avait pas eu le temps de se relever que Georges lui atterrit dessus et tomba comme une masse sur le sol. Il se mit à grogner.**

**Fred : La prochaine fois attends au moins une minute avant d'arriver à ton tour après moi.**

**Georges : Excuse-moi monsieur si je suis arrivé sur toi !**

**Fred : C'est très gênant.**

**Georges : Depuis quand c'est très gênant ?**

**Fred : Depuis aujourd'hui !**

**Georges : Han je vois, monsieur veut faire bonne manière devant notre invitée.**

**Fred : Ne dit pas de bêtises.**

**Georges : Làlàlà, j'ai trouvé la faille du jour.**

**Fred : Maman dit-lui d'arrêter !**

**Molly : Georges arrête de taquiner ton frère jumeau.**

**Il se releva en grognant. Alicia se mit à sourire. Ah si seulement.... Elle croise les bras et les regarde.**

**Alicia : Si on y allait ?**

**Arthur : Oui !!!**

**Ils se mirent tous en route et montèrent les escaliers.**

**.....**

**Ils se trouvèrent en un rien de temps à l'étage qu'il souhaitait. Arthur ouvrit le rideau et laissa passer toute la famille et le referma derrière-eux lorsque tout le monde fut entrer. Il y avait un brouhaha infernal. Mais s'était comme l'avait imaginé Alicia. Malgré le bruit que les sorciers faisaient en discutant, elle adorait voir tout cela. **

**Arthur : Si jamais on te perd Alicia, on se retrouve ici ! **

**Alicia : Pas de problèmes.**

**Ils ne restèrent finalement pas longtemps, Arthur et Molly dirent bonjour au barman, Alicia avait un trou de mémoire sur le nom du gérant des Chaudron Baveur.**

**Alicia : Comment se nomme déjà le gérant des Chaudron Baveur ?**

**Molly : Mme Rosmerta !**

**Alicia : Ah merci.**

**Ils se trouvèrent enfin dehors. Alicia était abasourdie par le décor du Chemin de Traverse. Elle se rappelait que dans les livres quelqu'un était amoureux de Rosmerta ou s'était elle qui était amoureuse d'un membre de la direction de Poudlard. Une fois que tout le monde fut présent, ils sortirent et allèrent directement vers la banque des sorciers. Alicia se sent réellement dans son élément, si elle avait pu passer toute sa vie ici elle aurait été la fille la plus heureuse du monde et puis elle aurait été capable de s'y habituer. Plus ils avancent dans la ruelle, plus elle voit la fameuse banque. C'est drôle pour cette jeune Moldu, parce que quand elle l'avait imaginé, ça l'avait fait toujours rire de la voir construite penchée. Un peu comme la tour de Pires. Les deux monuments avaient toujours été une dimension immense. En y repensant, les portes doivent faire sûrement à coup sûr presque la taille géante de Hagrid, le garde chasse de Poudlard. Ils entrent lorsqu'ils se trouvent devant. Et c'est aussi grand qu'elle ne le pense. Des créatures s'occupent de faire le travail. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi ils préfèrent faire travailler des créatures que des employés sorciers. Même avec toutes les explications qu'elle peut avoir.**

**Gobelin : Que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

**Arthur : Nous aimerions aller retirer des gallions dans les coffres vous-savez-lesquels.**

**Gobelin : Très bien, est-ce que chacun de vous avez les clefs ?**

**Arthur : Oui attendez, je les ai.**

**Il prend alors un sac qu'il avait accroché à la ceinture de son pantalon et le donna au gobelin. Il descend de son bureau et ils le suivent. **

**.....**

**Le chemin est long pour aller aux coffres. Ils doivent emprunter une barque pour pouvoir s'y rendre. D'ailleurs, ça ne plait pas du tout à Alicia de monter dedans. Percy et Ron sont déjà de l'autre côté, suivit par Ginny et Molly. Alicia recule alors du quai.**

**Alicia : Il est hors de question que je monte dedans.**

**Arthur : Pourquoi ?**

**Alicia : Parce que... parce que je n'en ai pas envie.**

**Arthur : Ne faites pas l'enfant.**

**Alicia : Je ne fais pas l'enfant, je ne monterais pas dans cette barque.**

**Arthur : Vous avez peur de l'eau ?**

**Alicia : Nooon, je... je... n'ai pas peur de l'eau.**

**Fred : T'inquiète pas, si tu tombes je te rattraperais.**

**Alicia : Laisse tomber. Je reste ici, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, je n'ai pas de coffre ni d'argent. Je vous attends à l'entrée.**

**Non seulement elle n'aime pas l'eau, mais elle n'aime pas les endroits trop sombre, pour elle s'est impensable de rester ici longtemps.**

**Molly : Qu'est-ce qui se passe Arthur ?**

**Arthur : Ne t'en fais pas on arrive.**

**Gobelin : Vous ne pouvez pas partir sans moi !**

**Fred : Je reste avec elle c'est pas grave. On fera un aller/retour avec le gobelin. En attendant que ça soit mon tour je prendrais soin d'elle.**

**Alicia : Je peux me garder toute seule tu sais !**

**Arthur : Oui mais non. C'est d'accord Fred ! Fait bien attention à elle.**

**Fred : Promis !**

**Fred sourit et Arthur monte dans la barque. Le gobelin était en train de s'impatienter. Puis Alicia s'éloigne du bord de l'eau. Fred la regarde et la rejoint. **

**Alicia : Désolée si parfois je te parais un peu froide.**

**Fred : Non y a pas de mal.**

**Il ouvre ces bras et elle le regarde quelques instants. Elle hésite à s'y jeter dedans. Mais finalement elle y succombe. Il referme alors ces bras et elle se resserre un peu plus contre lui. Son parfum l'enivre. Elle en profite un maximum, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé s'y trouver un jour. Elle s'amuse à tirer le pull de Fred. Celui-ci s'en étonne,ne s'attendant pas à avoir autant de tendresse.**

**Fred : Mon pull ne t'a rien fait rooo.**

**Alicia : Désolée, c'est une manie que j'ai chez moi quand je suis bien avec la personne.**

**Fred : Donc ça veut dire que malgré tout tu es bien en ma compagnie ?**

**Alicia : Bien sûr qu'est-ce que tu crois.**

**Fred : Coooool !**

**Il la serre un peu plus et il lui fait un bisou sur la tête. Si ce moment pouvait durer aussi longtemps qu'ils le veuillent, ils en seraient bien heureux tous les deux. **

**Fred : Tu as de la chance, parce que je ne donne pas mon affection à n'importe qui !**

**Alicia : Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'en profite.**

**Fred : N'en profite pas trop non plus !**

**Alicia : Aussi...**

**....**

**Mais leur moment de tendresse ne dure bien évidemment pas éternellement, ils doivent se séparer car la première barque revient sur le quai où ils se trouvent. Ils se stoppent leur étreinte.**

**Ron : Fred est amoureux d'Alicia.**

**Fred : Ron tait-toi !**

**Ron : Non, Fred aime....**

**Percy : Laisse-le tranquille.**

**Ron : Non !**

**Alicia : S'était juste un câlin amicale ! Rien de plus, pas la peine de t'emporter Ron.**

**Ron : Tu parles.**

**Fred donne alors une gentille tape sur la tête de son petit frère pour qu'il arrête. Il lance un petit « Aïe » et se frotte l'endroit où il a frappé.**

**Molly : Fred ne tape pas ton frère.**

**Fred : Mais il se moque de moi !**

**Molly : C'est un charge de revanche, tu n'as cas pas te moquer de lui !**

**Ron : Bien fait !**

**Fred lève à nouveau la main mais sa mère le foudroie du regard, il la baisse et grogne. Ron lui tire la langue.**

**Molly : Ron arrête de chercher ton frère aussi.**

**Ron : FFF !!!**

**Alicia et Fred se regardent et hausse les épaules. Ils se comprennent immédiatement. Arthur arrive peu de temps après.**

**Arthur : Fred va chercher tes gallions.**

**Fred : Ok !!**

**Il lui obéit de suite. Alicia ne le quitte pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus le voir. Ron le remarque et la moldu fronce les sourcils.**

**Alicia : Sans commentaires ok ?**

**Ron : J'ai rien dis !**

**Molly : Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?**

**Ron : Non rien m'man !**

**Elle lui fait un large sourire. Lorsque tout le monde a enfin sa monnaie sorcier, ils sortent de Gringotts. Alicia est contente de retrouver la lumière du jour. Mais ces yeux ont mit un certains temps avant de se refaire à la lumière du soleil. Molly prend la lettre où est écrit la liste des fournitures scolaires.**

**Molly : Bien, on doit d'abord commencer par Fleury et Botts pour les livres.**

**Arthur : Pas de soucis, les enfants allez-y avec votre mère. Quand à moi je vais aller avec Alicia chez Ollivander pour qu'elle choisisse sa baguette magique.**

**Fred : Eh, je veux y aller avec vous moi !**

**Arthur : D'une tu as déjà ta baguette et de deuxtu restes avec ta mère.**

**Fred : Mais...**

**Arthur : Ne discute pas !**

**Il grogne, il veut tellement venir avec elle et son père qu'il est déçu de ne pas pouvoir les accompagner même s'il a déjà sa propre baguette/**

**Molly : Bon allons-y !**

**Tous suivent Molly pendant qu'Alicia et Mr Weasley restent ensemble. Ils s'en vont donc en direction de la boutique de baguette magique.**

**....**

**Arthur : Alors, que savez-vous sur nitre monde ?**

**Alicia regarde devant elle, elle déteste cette question. Mais elle n'est pas prête de lui répondre. Du moins pas maintenant.**

**Alicia : En fait, je n'en sais pas plus que vous/**

**Arthur : Vous en êtes sûr ?**

**Alicia : Oui !**

**Arthur : Vous savez, vous pouvez tout nous dire !**

**Alicia : Je le sais mais je n'ai rien à dire à propos de ça.**

**Arthur : Alors quand vous vous sentirez prête, faites-moi signe !**

**Alicia : Oui !**

**Ils se trouvent enfin devant la boutique de Ollivander. Ils entrent. Le gérant se trouve devant le comptoir et les accueil comme il se doit. La jeune fille le regarde de haut en bas. Il a l'ait aussi vieux en vrai. Toujours avec autant de cheveux grisâtres et de rides sur le visage. Rien de bien dérangeant pour elle.**

**Mr Ollivander : Bonjour Mlle Rodriguez.**

**Alicia : Bon... bonjour....**

**Mr Ollivander : J'étais impatient de vous rencontrer enfin. Bonjour Me Weasley !**

**Arthur : Bonjour.**

**Alicia : Comment ça vous êtes ravis de me rencontrer ?**

**Elle les regarde tous les deux un par un d'un air suspect. Comment cela se fait qu'il soit aussi impatient de la voir sachant qu'il ne la connait pas et qu'il n'a jamais entendu parlé d'elle ? Elle aurait tant voulu en savoir plus. Mais de toute façon elle sait très bien qu'elle le sera en temps et en heure. Sans plus attendre, Ollivander prit une boite où se trouve la première baguette magique qu'elle allait essayer. Pour elle, c'est un moment historique de sa vie. Elle prend alors la baguette qu'il lui tend et s'écarte. Elle fait un geste, mais des boites tombent des étagères. Ça n'est donc pas celle-là pour elle. Elle se souvient que la baguette choisit son sorcier. Donc elle retente encore une fois. Elle attrape la deuxième qu'on lui propose.**

**Cette fois c'est une fumée dorée qui s'échappe de la baguette magique et qui se forme autour d'elle et disparaît aussi vite qu'elle n'est apparu.**

**Mr Ollivander : C'est la bonne.**

**Alicia : Trop bien !**

**Arthur : Mais tu ne peux l'utiliser que à Poudlard pour le moment.**

**Alicia : Je dois aussi attendre ma majorité pour l'utiliser.**

**Mr Ollivander : Comment le sait-elle ?**

**Alicia : C'est qu'une question de logique.**

**Elle préfère passer ça pour de la logique que de montrer en effet qu'elle en sait trop sur eux. Elle n'apprenait pas grand chose pour le moment qu'elle ne sait déjà. Mais elle se contente donc de leur dire le peu qu'elle connait pour éviter toutes questions sur l'avenir de leur monde et pour éviter de vexer Mr Weasley qui est sûrement chargé de lui expliquer tout. Mr Weasley sortit d'un sac des gallions.**

**Arthur : Combien je vous dois ?**

**Mr Ollivander : 25 gallions au lieu de 35 ! Je vous fais un prix d'amis !**

**Arthur : Merci c'est gentil.**

**Ils disent au revoir au gérant et sortent. Alicia n'apprécie pas trop que ça soit eux qui lui achète toutes ces fournitures. Elle sait qu'ils n'ont pas beaucoup d'argent, ils ne sont pas non plus obligés de le faire mais ils le font quand même pour elle, elle se sent gênée vis à vis de ça.**

**Alicia : Promis dès qu'une occasion de propose pour que je gagne une bourse, je vous rembourse petit à petit tout ce que vous m'achèterez aujourd'hui.**

**Arthur : ça n'est pas la peine Alicia !**

**Alicia : Mais ça me met mal à l'aise...**

**Arthur : Avec le temps ça vous passera !**

**Elle soupire, elle aimerait bien pouvoir faire quelque chose pour ça. Pour le moment elle n'en a pas les moyens. Elle range sa baguette magique après l'avoir tout de même admiré fièrement pendant quelques secondes. **

**Alicia : Vous savez, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille de sorcier dont le père travaille en tant qu'Auror et la mère dans une boutique de vêtements pour sorciers sur le chemin de traverse et qu'on habiterais ici. Je n'ai peut-être pas cela, mais je suis contente de vous avoir comme seconde famille famille ici. Pour moi c'est en quelque sorte un rêve qui se réalise puisque je suis déjà là.**

**Mr Weasley se met à rougir, il est touché par ce qu'elle vient de lui annoncer. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir de tels propos de sa part.**

**Arthur : Merci beaucoup ça me touche. On nous fait si peu de compliments. On est pas riche vous savez.**

**Alicia : Je le sais. Mais ce que j'aime chez vous c'est que vous faites ça avec le coeur, c'est en parti ça qui rend votre famille unique comparée à certaines.**

**Arthur : Arrêtez vous allez me faire pleurer.**

**Alicia : Ça n'est pas le but. Après vous avoir rencontré, je suis pressée de voir les autres élèves à Poudlard.**

**Arthur : Mais en attendant vous avez toute l'après-midi pour nous raconter ce que vous savez sur les Moldus.**

**Sur ces mots, Alicia rigole. Elle en avait oublié se détailt. Mr Weasley adore les Moldus. Elle en aurait été surprise d'ailleurs qu'il ne lui pose aucune sur son monde. Celui-ci se demande alors pourquoi elle rigole.**

**Arthur ; Pourquoi vous rigolez ?**

**Alicia : Excusez-moi, c'est pas contre vous.**

**Arthur : Si dites-moi !**

**Alicia : Non, je repensais à ce qu'un ami m'avait dit quelques jours avant de venir ici.**

**Arthur : Ah ok ! Bon, rejoignons ma progéniture. **

**Alicia : Bonne idée !**

**Ils se mettent à leur recherche.**

**....**

**Quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'ils sont en route, Alicia s'arrête déjà devant une boutique. Elle est en admiration devant les produits de ce magasin. Arthur ne voyant plus Alicia à ces côtés, se retourne et la voit donc devant la boutique. Il retourne la rejoindre.**

**Alicia : J'aimerais tellement apprendre à y jouer !**

**Arthur : Au quidditch ?**

**Alicia : Oui !**

**Arthur : Faut voir ça avec le Capitaine de Quidditch de ta futur maison. J'espère que tu seras avec mes fils.**

**Alicia : Je ne souhaite que ça.**

**Arthur : Si tu es à Gryffondor avec mes fils, faudra que tu vois ça avec Olivier. C'est leur Capitaine.**

**Rien qu'à ce prénom, un frisson lui parcoure tout le corps. Elle soupire d'admiration. Elle scrute tous les objets que vend la boutique.**

**Alicia : Pardon si je vous fait retarder.**

**Arthur : Arrêtez de vous excuser tout le temps. C'est normal. Vous découvrez notre monde. On a toute l'après-midi.**

**Alicia : Désolée....**

**Arthur : J'ai dis quoi ?**

**Alicia : J'arrête promis.**

**Elle visionne une dernière fois la boutique et se tourne sur le père des jumeaux.**

**Alicia : On peut y aller.**

**Il acquiesce de la tête à sa remarque et ils s'en vont pour de bon les retrouver. Ils passent devant plusieurs boutiques, des maisons aussi habités par des sorciers. Alicia adore l'ambiance qu'il y a sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'est festif, c'est pas pareille que lorsqu'elle se promène dans les villes où elle visite avec sa famille et sa classe.**

**Arthur : Ah, ils sont là !!**

**Alicia : Où ça ?**

**Arthur : Chez Mme Guipure. Ils font leur robe !**

**Il va en direction de la boutique dite. Alicia le suit. En effet, ils sont là, on ne peut pas les rater de la vitrine, en même temps une famille de rouquin on ne peut pas les rater de loin. Ils doivent grandir tellement vite que c'est normal que chaque année ils refont leur robe. Cela doit coûter cher à force pour les parents et la famille de faire ça. Ils entrent. Le carillon de la porte se fait entendre une fois qu'ils ouvrent la porte.**

**Mme Guipure : Bonjour Mr Weaslet et Mlle Rodriguez.**

**Alicia et Arthur : Bonjour !**

**Décidément, tout le monde, enfin les personnes importantes sur le Chemin de Traverse la connaissent. Elle-même en est surprise. Mr Weasley le constate.**

**Arthur : Nous-mêmes on sait beaucoup de choses. On est des sorciers ne l'oublie pas.**

**Alicia : Cela n'excuse pas tout.**

**Arthur : On est comme vous. On sait beaucoup de choses sur vous.**

**Fred : Ça a été chez Ollivander ?**

**Fred change de conversation, ce qu'il trouve plus judicieux.**

**Arthur : Oui ! D'ailleurs, elle aime beaucoup le Quidditch apparemment !**

**Fred : Cool, on risque de bien s'entendre alors.**

**Mme Guipure : Fred à votre tour.**

**Fred : Ok j'arrive.**

**Alicia et le père Weasley s'assoient avec les autres et patientent. Après ça sera autour d'Alicia puisque tout le monde a sa robe déjà. Ginny n'en a pas besoin étant donné qu'elle ne rentre que l'an prochain à Poudlard. Si Alicia se rappelle bien, elle récupère une des robes de ces frères. En tout cas, Alicia est impatiente d'avoir sa robe maintenant. Après la baguette, il ne lui manque plus que ça pour être une vrai sorcière.**

**Molly : Tu essaieras les chapeaux que nous avons à la maison. Normalement l'un des miens devraient t'aller.**

**Alicia : D'accord.**

**Elle patiente. Elle trouve le temps long. Elle regarde Fred se faire habiller. Ça lui va bien. Ça le met en valeur. Puis elle regarde un peu la boutique, histoire de voir comment elle est. Elle est assez grande pour une boutique, avec les robes qui sont installées devant la vitrine.**

**Trente minutes plus tard le mannequin qui n'est autre que Fred descend du socle et se regarde dans le miroir. **

**Fred : C'est parfait.**

**Mme Guipure : Mlle Rodriguez c'est à vous !**

**Sans plus attendre, elle se met à la place de Fred et écarte les bras. Elle a hâte que ça se termine. Tout le monde la dévisage. Elle ne dit rien. Dès qu'une partie de la robe est cousue par les fils et les aiguilles ensorcelées, elle en frissonne. Elle se languie de s'admirer à son tour dans le miroir et de se venter cette fois d'avoir sa robe également comme tout le monde.**

**Alicia : Vous en avez pour longtemps ?**

**Molly : Alicia ne soit pas aussi impatiente et désagréable.**

**Alicia : Désolée. Je suis juste pressée.**

**Mme Guipure : Ça ne fait rien ! Il ne reste plus grand chose à coudre.**

**Alicia : Cool, cool !**

**Georges : Qu'est-ce qu'elle est impatiente notre chère Alicia !**

**Fred : Aussi impatiente que nous !**

**Georges : C'est clair.**

**Molly : Alicia ne sera jamais comme vous deux !**

**Fred : Sympa pour nous.**

**Alicia se met à rire.**

**Mme Guipure : Ne bougez pas !**

**Alicia : Ok !**

**Mme Guipure : Sinon vous allez vou faire piquer par une de mes aiguilles.**

**Alicia : Je ne bouge plus.**

**Elle continue donc de faire la statue, le temps que la robe soit terminée. Les jumeaux continuent de se chamailler avec leur mère à son sujet.**

**Arthur : Vous allez arrêter oui !**

**Mme Guipure : Bon c'est fini !**

**Alicia : AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ENFIN !!**

**Elle saute du socle et se jette sur le miroir. On aurait dit qu'elle était une petite fille qui venait d'avoir son cadeau de Noël ou d'anniversaire, tellement elle est contente. Maintenant, elle se met à sauter.**

**Molly : Te voilà comme nous maintenant.**

**Alicia : Je peux la laisser sur moi ?**

**Molly : Oui, mais fais-y attention.**

**Alicia : D'accord ! Merci Mme Guipure.**

**Mme Guipure : De rien jeune demoiselle ! Tout le plaisir est pour moi.**

**Elle met sa cape. Mr Weasley sort son sac de gallions.**

**Molly : Non chéri, c'est à mon tour de le lui payer.**

**Arthur : Tu as déjà acheté les livres ma chérie.**

**Molly : Et toi la baguette !**

**Arthur : Alors sur les deux choses que nous devons lui acheter on fait moitié/moitié !**

**Molly : D'accord !**

**Alicia : Il reste encore des choses à acheter ?**

**Molly : Oui, ta robe donc et ton animal !**

**Alicia ouvre la bouche, elle en avait oublié l'animal aussi. Elle ne peut refuser, elle en a besoin aussi. Mais elle ne sait pas quoi prendre du coup. **

**Alicia : Alors je vous laisse libre choix pour l'animal, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me faut.**

**Molly : Ok !**

**Les deux parents payent le montant totale de la robe d'Alicia et s'en vont prendre l'animal qu'elle doit avoir. Les enfants restent devant l'animalerie sorcière.**

**Percy : Tu sais, tu es chanceuse de nos parents t'achètent tout. Nous on doit se débrouiller avec nos économies.**

**Tout se tournent vers Percy, étonnés de sa remarque et du ton qu'il a employé.**

**Alicia : Je sais, je les ai remercié pour ça.**

**Percy : Ça n'est pas suffisant. On est pas riche et ils font beaucoup d'efforts.**

**Alicia : J'en ai déjà discuté avec ton père de ça Percy.**

**Percy : Là je ne te parle pas de mes parents, on se parle entre nous.**

**Fred : Percy elle en a déjà parlé avec eux c'est largement suffisant comme argument.**

**Percy : Arrête de la défendre sur tout Fred.**

**Georges : Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu en profites pour piquer ta crise de jalousie quand les parents ne sont pas là ?**

**Alicia comprit alors la réaction de Percy. Elle aurait du s'en douter d'ailleurs que c'est à cause de ça qu'il se met soudainement à réagir ainsi. Elle le comprend tout à fait d'ailleurs.**

**Alicia : Laissez, je comprends la réaction de votre frère.**

**Percy : Je ne déteste pas, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ils changent leurs habitudes juste parce que c'est toi. Même a Ginny ils ne font pas ça. Elle doit tout payer l'année prochaine avec l'aide des économies que les parents nous on donné sur toutes ces années.**

**Fred : Laisse-là tranquille !**

**Percy : Toi ça ne te fait rien tout ça ?**

**Fred : On ne peut rien y faire. Elle ne vie pas dans notre monde !**

**Percy : Cette excuse ne résout pas tout !**

**Alicia : Non ça ne fait rien les garçons. Il est compréhensible. Ne vous disputez pas pour ça !**

**Fred : Il y a des limites quand même ! Parfois Percy d'une tu ne sais pas te taire et de deux là tu aurais du pour une fois ne rien dire. Tout est justifié.**

**Percy : Comme tu veux. Mais je ne retire pas ce que je pense de ce sujet. Je suis encore libre de dire ce que je pense et c'est pas mon frère qui m'en empêchera.**

**Les parents Weasley arrivent au moment cruciale de la discussion. Ils s'arrêtent et se regardent froidement. Alicia ne sait pas comment réagir fasse à cela, elle comprend tout le monde mais elle ne peut pas faire grand chose malheureusement. Enfin le seul moyen pour elle de régler tout cela est de pouvoir bien sur rembourser leurs parents, mais elle ne sait pas comment trouver l'argent qu'il faut pour ça. Tout sera réglé. Mais en attendant elle doit faire avec et ça la met mal à l'aise vis à vis de Percy. Lorsqu'ils lui montrent alors le magnifique hiboux qu'ils lui ont acheté, elle ne montre plus autant sa joie. Fred n'est pas content du tout de la voir ainsi. Il ne trouve pas ça exemplaire pour une personne qui vient d'arriver dans leur monde.**

**Fred : Bravo Percy tu as tout gagné.**

**Arthur : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**Percy : Rien de grave !**

**Fred : Tu parles.**

**Alicia : Il est magnifique, merci beaucoup en tout vas !**

**Molly : J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Tu n'as plus qu'à lui choisir un nom.**

**Alicia préfère changer de sujet, il y avait trop de tensions, déjà qu'elle ne se sent plus très bien et qu'elle se force à sourire.**

**Ginny : Et si on rentrait à la maison maintenant ?**

**Ron : Oui tout le monde à les affaires qu'il faut !**

**Molly : Très bien, rentrons alors.**

**Ils vont alors en direction du Chaudron Baveur les mains remplis d'achats pour la rentrée. Alicia aurait aimé que cette matinée se termine autrement, elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête : Rentrer au plus vite et s'enfermer dans sa chambre.**

**....**

**Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à rentrer d'ailleurs. Heureusement pour elle. Elle fut la première à passer la cheminée de la maison des Weasley, elle s'écarte laissant la place aux autres d'arriver. Fred fut le suivant. Tous ces livres s'éparpillent sur le sol à cause de son atterrissage mal interprété. Alicia l'aide à se lever et à lui donner ces livres.**

**Fred : Je suis désolé pour mon frère....**

**Alicia : Laisse tomber. Il a raison.**

**Fred : Ne culpabilise pas part ce qu'il vient de dire ! Il est toujours comme ça !**

**Alicia allait répondre mais Georges arriva à son tour.**

**Alicia : Bon je vais dans ma chambre si on me cherche. Je vais ranger tout ça.**

**Fred : Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?**

**Alicia : Non ça ira ! Merci pour ta proposition.**

**Elle prends ces affaires scolaires et elle monte dans sa chambre sans plus attendre. Quand tout le monde est arrivé, Arthur remarque l'absence d'Alicia.**

**Arthur : Où est Alicia ?**

**Fred : Dans sa chambre.**

**Arthur : Je pensais qu'elle nous attendrait.**

**Fred : Elle a préféré ranger tranquillement ces affaires. Ce que je comprends.**

**Sur cette fin de phrase il avait regardé son grand frère Percy. Celui-ci détourne le regard à ce moment-là.**

**Arthur : Bon eh bien faites pareille. On se revoit pour le diner de ce soir.**

**....**

**Alicia passe donc toute l'après-midi dans sa chambre, Fred aura beau essayé de la convaincre de sortir, elle refuse à chaque fois. Elle a toujours trouvé une excuse pour y rester. Il s'est bien qu'elle a été vexée par ce que son frère lui avait dit sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il n'aime pas du tout ça. Il va donc voir Percy. Arrivé devant sa chambre, il frappe. Celui-ci répond et il ouvre.**

**Percy : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**Fred : Tu es content de toi j'espère.**

**Percy : A propos de quoi ?**

**Fred : Fait pas comme si tu as oublié !**

**Percy : Écoute je n'ai dis que ce que je pensais.**

**Fred : Ça on ne peut pas le nier c'est certain ! Mais tu aurais du t'en abstenir !**

**Percy : Non ! **

**Fred : Va au moins t'excuser !**

**Percy : Non !**

**Fred : tu n'en fais vraiment qu'à ta tête.**

**Percy : Oui !**

**Fred : FFFF idiot.**

**Il sort mécontent, il n'a même pas voulu s'excuser. Il ne sait pas trop quoi faire pour arranger les choses entre eux deux même si lui aussi il comprend les deux réactions, il est perdu. D'un côté, il est tenté de se venger pour le faire de s'être mal comporté vis à vis de la jeune Moldu mais bon pour le moment il s'en abstiendra. Il retourne donc dans sa chambre rejoindre son jumeau.**

**Georges : Alors ?**

**Fred : Rien !**

**Georges : Des deux côtés ?**

**Fred : Oui !**

**Georges : J'espère que ça va s'arranger :**

**Fred : Moi aussi.**

**Ils se trouvèrent une occupation en attendant le diner.**

**....**

**Quand ce fut l'heure du diner, l'odeur se fit sentir dans toute la maison. Ginny et Ron furent les premiers à descendre alertés donc par la bonne odeur qui sortait de la cuisine. Molly du quand même appeler le reste de la famille pour qu'ils viennent descendre. Alicia est la dernière. Lorsqu'elle arrive dans le salon, Percy la foudroie des yeux. Elle baisse les siens. Décidément, il lui en veut encore. Fred soupire. Les parents Weasley ne comprennent pas ce qui se passe et pensent qu'ils ne doivent pas s'en mêler tant que ça ne dégénère pas entre eux. Molly sert tout le monde. Alicia allait pour la première manger des repas sorciers. Elle ne sait pas trop à quoi les goûts ressemblent mais elle allait tester. Elle commence à goûter. Elle trouve cela délicieux pour un repas qu'elle ne connait pas. Et elle dit d'un ton mal à l'aise mais sincère : **

**Alicia : C'est très bon. Vous cuisinez très bien !**

**Molly : Merci !**

**Le diner se contente alors que de ces simples mots. Tous gardent le silence. Fred et Percy continuent leurs regards méchants. Limite ils se tueraient du regard s'ils le pouvaient. Arthur trouve ça pesant. **

**Arthur : Pas trop anxieux pour demain les enfants ?**

**Ron : Naaaaaaaaan je suis pressé.**

**Percy : Moi aussi.**

**Le silence revient aussi vite. Ils passent au dessert. Alicia se régale malgré tout. Elle tente de faire comprendre en même temps à Fred par quelques regards que ça ne sert à rien qu'il reste fixé sur son grand frère. Mais il insiste. Il trouve ça injuste, elle s'en doute bien. Lorsqu'ils terminent le dessert, Percy se lève le premier et s'en va. Les autres suivent. Alicia en revanche reste pour aider à débarrasser.**

**Molly : Vous faites quoi ?**

**Alicia : Je vous aide à débarrasser pourquoi ?**

**Molly : Laissez, vous allez vous fatiguer pour rien.**

**Alicia : Euh d'accord...**

**Elle laisse donc Mme Weasley faire toute seule bien qu'elle aurait préféré l'aider. Elle monte dans sa chambre et croise Percy qui venait de la salle de bain. Il la dévisage. Elle n'aime pas trop ça façon qu'il a de la regarder.**

**Alicia : Écoute je...**

**Percy : Ça ne servira à rien de t'excuser ! De toute façon j'aurais tord alors bon. Bonne nuit.**

**Il se dépêche de rentrer dans sa chambre. Alicia en fait de même après. Elle voulait s'excuser quand même par respect mais elle était mécontente qu'il refuse tout de même de son côté. Elle se met en pyjama et prépare ses affaires. Mais en y repensant, quelques larmes coulent. Elle n'aime pas les disputes. Elle aurait préféré ne pas en avoir du moins avec l'un des Weasley. Elle était dégoutée. Elle essuie ces yeux et une fois qu'elle termine de ranger, elle ferme ses valises et se couche. Elle s'endort seulement une heure plus tard sur cette fin de journée plutôt négative alors qu'elle avait bien commencé.**


	4. Poudlard Express

**Chapitre 4 : Poudlard Express**

**Un sursaut la réveille. Elle tourne la tête et regarde l'heure qui est indiquée sur le réveille. Il est 8h. Elle pousse un léger gémissement de mécontentement. Ne s'attendant pas à se réveiller ainsi et aussi tôt. Elle regarde autour d'elle. Elle a toujours la même chambre qu'elle a quand elle est dans son monde. Mais la dispute qu'elle a eu la veille avec l'un des jeunes Weasley. Malgré cela, elle tente de se rendormir avant le prochain réveille. Seulement dix minutes plus tard elle est encore en train de compter les moutons afin de retrouver le sommeil mais rien à faire. Elle décide donc de se lever et de se préparer. Elle prend ses affaires et file dans la salle de bain. Elle peu alors être sûr qu'elle n'est pas rentrée dans son monde, tout est encore bien présent comme lorsqu'elle est arrivée la veille. Donc rien a changé. À peine au milieu du couloir, une porte s'ouvre et la tête de Percy apparaît. Il est déjà habillé et apparemment beaucoup réveillé qu'elle. **

**Alicia : Bonjour Percy !**

**Malheureusement il reste muet. Elle ne cherche donc pas à lui demander plus de ça part. Il lui en veut toujours pour la discussion qu'ils avaient eu la veille ce qu'elle peut comprendre bien qu'elle aurait préféré que par respect il lui dise au moins un petit bonjour, mais rien. Dommage. Elle le regarde passer devant elle et descendre. Elle lâche un soupire et s'en va dans la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'elle sort de la douche, elle entend l'horloge familiale annoncer que c'est l'heure de se réveiller. Elle en profite pour terminer de s'habiller avant que tout le monde n'ai besoin de la salle de bain. **

**Fred et Georges préfèrent aller dans le salon en attendant le petit-déjeuner et tout le reste de la famille. Ils voient Percy. Ils ne lui disent pas bonjour. Il en fait alors de même. **

**Fred : Tu sais tu devrais t'excuser quand même pour hier.**

**Percy : Je n'ai aucune raison de m'excuser !**

**Fred : Si et tu le sais bien seulement tu es têtu comme une mule.**

**Percy : Comme tu veux mais ça ne changera pas mon avis sur elle pour le moment à moins qu'un miracle intervienne.**

**Fred : Tu es ignoble Percy !**

**Percy : Et toi grotesque.**

**Fred : Arrête ou sinon je dis à maman ce que tu as dis à Alicia !**

**... : Me dire quoi ?**

**Fred : Euh... Rien maman ! C'est un truc entre Percy et moi !**

**Molly : C'est bien ce qui me fait peur. Enfin...**

**Sans plus attendre elle se met devant la cuisine et d'un coup de baguette magique elle prépare le petit-déjeuner. Ginny et Ron arrivent à leur tour et prennent place.**

**Ginny : Où est Alicia ?**

**Percy : Dans la salle de bain !**

**Fred : Comment tu le sais ?**

**Percy : Je l'ai croisé en descendant tout à l'heure et elle prenait la direction de la salle de bain tout simplement Fred.**

**Sur ces mots Fred lui tire la langue et son grand frère est ennuyé par le comportement de Fred. D'ailleurs, ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que la moldu les rejoigni.**

**Alicia : Oh vous êtes tous là ! Je ne pensais pas tous vous voir tout de suite en descendant !**

**Georges : Eh bien non on est là !**

**Fred : On était impatient de te voir.**

**Percy : Non toi tu étais impatient.**

**Fred : Tait-toi Percy.**

**Molly : Percy arrête !**

**Fred sourit, il montre alors une place libre près de lui à Alicia. Elle s'assoit. Un silence s'installe à table jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Tous les regards se tournent vers la porte. Ça n'est que Mr Weasley qui rentre, des dossiers pleins les bras.**

**Arthur : Quel travail cette nuit.**

**Molly : Ça c'est bien passé ?**

**Arthur : On a été débordé.**

**Molly : Installe-toi et repose-toi un peu.**

**Arthur : Merci ma chérie !**

**Il dévisage tous ces jeunes qui se trouve à table un par un.**

**Arthur : Alors les enfants prêts pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ?**

**Fred : Et comment ! On va pouvoir encore découvrir de nouveaux passages.**

**Georges : Et faire de nouvelles farces !**

**Molly : Pas de bêtises cette année.**

**Fred : Mais maman...**

**Molly : Non !**

**Fred : C'est nul.**

**Arthur : Et toi Alicia ?**

**Alicia : Je suis impatiente.**

**Arthur : Tu as de quoi.**

**Alicia : Mais dommage que Ginny ne rentre que l'année prochaine !**

**Ginny : Ne t'en fais pas, j'aurais un jour l'honneur d'étudier avec toi dans notre futur salle commune.**

**Alicia : J'espère bien !**

**Elle fait un sourire bien qu'elle ne sait pas du tout si elle va revenir l'année prochaine quand Ginny sera en première année à l'école de sorcellerie. Elle lève la tête vers Percy et perd son sourire quand elle le voit froncer les sourcils. Fred en a plus qu'assez de son comportement. Non pas qu'il a l'habitude de le voir ainsi mais là c'est pousser un peu les choses trop loin.**

**Fred : Papa je pense que tu devrais dire à Percy de se calmer.**

**Mr Weasley est surpris par l'annonce de son fils. Il se tourne donc instantanément vers les deux concernés. Fred et Percy. **

**Arthur : Pourquoi ? Il n'a rien fait me semble-t-il.**

**Fred : Justement si !**

**Alicia : Fred ce n'est pas grave tu sais.**

**Fred : Au contraire !**

**Arthur : Bien qu'a-t-il fait ?**

**Molly : Fred j'espère que tu ne cherches pas un moyen de punir ton frère.**

**Fred : Pour une fois non. Demande à Alicia !**

**Tous se tournent vers elle. Elle se sent alors gênée. Elle remarque que Percy se mord la lèvre en regardant son assiette.**

**Arthur : Alicia ?**

**Elle reste quelques secondes sans rien dire puis lève la tête et elle se met à jouer avec sa fourchette. Malgré ce qu'il a dit elle ne peut pas se permettre de laisser Fred dire ce qu'il c'est passé entre elle et Percy tout à l'heure, elle ne veut pas qu'il se fasse punir juste à cause d'elle car d'un côté elle comprend ce qu'il ressent.**

**Alicia : Il ne sait rien passé. C'est juste Fred qui essaie d'embêter Percy pour lui avoir balancé une boule puante dans la chambre. Il ne voulait pas vous le dire parce qu'il souhaitait simplement se venger.**

**Arthur : Pourtant si s'était le cas Fred se serait déjà énervé !**

**Fred : Oui comment est-ce possible que je ne me sois pas énervé quand il m'a lancé cette boule puante ?**

**Alicia : Tout simplement parce que tu voulais t'en débarrasser au plus vite et que tu ne pouvais pas respirer cette odeur. Et Georges pourrait vous le confirmer.**

**Georges sentit des yeux se fixer sur lui. Ceux d'Alicia étaient beaucoup plus impressionnant que les autres. Elle attendait que celui-ci prenne la défense de Percy. Quant à celui-ci, il est surpris de voir qu'Alicia se tourne en sa faveur alors qu'elle peut très bien le descendre.**

**Georges : Ce que dit Alicia est vrai !**

**Molly : Bien, Fred excuse-toi au près de ton frère.**

**Fred : Jamais ! Même mon propre jumeau ne me défend pas c'est incroyable. Pourtant je n'ai même pas encore dit ce que Percy a dit à Alicia. Et s'était pas très gentille de sa part.**

**Molly : Arrête Fred ! Excuse-toi.**

**Fred : Non ! Parce qu'en plus je viens de me faire prendre pour un idiot.**

**Ginny : Mais tu es un idiot Fred.**

**Fred : Toi je te jure que....**

**Arthur : Ça suffit, l'affaire est close. Terminez le petit-déjeuner et on y va. Je n'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard. Et ensuite n'oubliez pas de mettre vos habits moldus.**

**Ils terminent donc le petit-déjeuner. Fred est dégoûté par l'aptitude que viens d'avoir Alicia. Elle l'a fait passé pour un menteur et un idiot devant toute sa famille. Percy regarde son frère avec un large sourire, heureux de ne rien avoir eu. Lorsqu'ils finirent, ils allèrent tous dans leurs chambres. Arrivé à l'étage, Fred stoppe Percy et Alicia.**

**Fred : Je vous remercie pour m'avoir fait passé pour un idiot et un menteur alors que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire ce qu'il avait dit.**

**Percy : Il n'y a pas de quoi et je ne retire pas ce que je lui ai dis parce que je le pense.**

**Fred : Tu vois Alicia, malgré l'effort que tu as fais, comment il te remercie. Mon frère n'est rien d'autre qu'un hypocrite et un égoïste.**

**Percy : On l'est ou on ne l'est pas ! Et si on l'est il faut l'être jusqu'au bout Fred ! N'est-ce pas ?**

**Fred : Espèce de scroutt à pétard.**

**Et il s'en va dans sa chambre. Percy se tourne vers Alicia.**

**Percy : Merci quand même de m'avoir aidé mais je pouvais le faire tout seul.**

**Alicia : Si tu le dis. En attendant j'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras d'avoir intterrompu votre quotidien.**

**Percy : Ne t'en fais pas, bien que ce jour-là pour le moment n'est pas près d'arriver.**

**Sur ces mots il se retire et laisse Alicia seule dans le couloir de l'étage. Elle soupire et s'enferme dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que ça soit le moment de se rendre au Poudlard Express. Elle est un peu dégoûtée qu'il ne s'excuse pas quand même malgré qu'elle l'est aidé. La prochaine fois elle saura que ça ne servira à rien de l'aider vu qu'il sait très bien se défendre seul.**

**........**

**Molly : LES ENFANTS ON Y VA !!!**

**Sans plus attendre, ils mirent leur vêtements moldus et descendirent rejoindre les parents en bas. Les parents sourirent.**

**Arthur : Vous êtes tous très élégants. Bien allons-y !**

**Alicia : Mais comment est-ce qu'on y va ?**

**Arthur : En voiture.**

**Alicia : Cool !**

**Ils sortent de la maison, trois voitures se tiennent devant l'entrée principale de la maison. Alicia est impressionnée de les voir enfin en vrai. **

**Arthur : Ce sont les voitures du Ministère de la Magie. Nous avions pensé que ça te ferait plaisir de monter dans l'une d'elles.**

**Alicia : Et comment....**

**Arthur : Alors allons-y !**

**Mr Weasley dit bonjour à ces collègues de travail et ils montent chacun dans une voiture.**

**Alicia : Fred tu montes avec moi ?**

**Fred : Non, monte avec Percy !**

**Alicia : Euh ok !**

**Elle hausse les épaules et monte donc avec Percy et Ginny. Ron est avec ces parents. Et Fred et Georges sont ensembles. Ils se mettent en route. Le trajet est long alors les passagers s'occupent comme ils peuvent pour faire passer le temps. Quand ils arrivent enfin devant la gare Alicia était contente.**

**Alicia : Mais c'est celle de King Cross.**

**Ginny : En effet ! Elle est jolie comme gare hein !**

**Alicia : Elle est magnifique. Je ne l'avais jamais vu d'aussi près jusqu'à maintenant.**

**Ginny : Eh bien voilà un de tes rêves exaucé.**

**Alicia : Ça tu l'as dis !**

**Percy : Bon descendons !**

**Percy fut le premier à descendre. Les autres firent la même chose. Alicia était impressionnée par l'architecture de cette gare qui se trouve finalement dans son monde. Elle passait du monde des sorciers aux moldus à celui des moldus aux sorciers. Elle découvre donc pratiquement tous les moyens d'accéder au monde des sorciers dans lequel elle allait y passer un bon moment.**

**Arthur : Bien, maintenant allons chercher des chariots pour les bagages.**

**Alicia : Pourquoi ne pas les faire voler ?**

**Arthur : Parce que les moldus pourraient nous voir et on ne doit pas montrer notre existence.**

**Alicia : Ah oui c'est vrai.**

**Arthur : Allez, c'est parti pour les chariots.**

**...**

**Ils prirent tous un chariot chacun et mirent leurs valises dessus. Leurs animaux faisaient un bruit incroyable ce qui les faisaient tout de même remarquer par les gens normaux. Ils ont beau essayer de ne pas se faire voir, il n'y a rien à faire. Ils entrent dans la gare. Alicia est émerveillée, même en tant que moldu elle n'a jamais pu aller dans cette gare et pour une première fois, elle adorait. Bien qu'elle se doutait de comment elle était, en vrai s'était bien mieux. Si elle pouvait immortaliser ce moment, elle l'aurait fait mais malheureusement elle n'a rien pour le faire. Elle se promet alors que si elle retourne chez elle, elle ira beaucoup plus longtemps que quelques minutes. Alicia pousse son chariot jusqu'à ce que Mr Weasley s'arrête devant un mur.**

**Arthur : Voilà donc la voie 9 ¾ ! Un conseil, ça ne sert à rien de demander à un chef de gare, si tu reviens l'an prochain. Il te prendra pour une folle.**

**Alicia : Ok, je m'en souviendrais !**

**Arthur : Bien. Percy vas-y.**

**Percy passe le premier. Il prend de l'élan et il traverse le mur avec son chariot. Alicia est stupéfaite. **

**Molly : Alicia à toi !**

**... : Excusez-moi... Excusez-moi !!!**

**On se tourne tous vers la personne qui venait de les interrompre. S'était un garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés, des yeux verts, des lunettes rondes, des vêtements trop grands pour lui et une cicatrice sur le front à droite. « - Une cicatrice ? » pense Alicia. Elle secoue la tête, pensant rêvé par la description détaillé que venait de faire ces yeux. Ça ne peut pas être lui. Il n'est pas devant elle. Il est si petit par rapport à la dernière fois qu'elle l'a vu en film.**

**Molly : Oui qui y a -t-il ?**

**... : Vous savez comment on... on...**

**Molly : Comment on entre à la voie 9 ¾ ?**

**Il fait un signe de tête positif. Il aimerait lui aussi savoir comment il fait pour se rendre au même lieu qu'eux.**

**Molly : Mon fils Ron rentre aussi en première année à Poudlard. Je suppose que toi aussi ?**

**... : Oui !**

**Molly : Fred, Georges allez-y les premiers.**

**Fred : C'est pas moi Fred ! Moi c'est Georges.**

**Molly : Oh excuse-moi Georges.**

**Fit-elle désolée de s'être trompée. Fred se mit en face du mur et se prépare à foncer dessus.**

**Fred : Je plaisantais, Fred c'est moi !**

**Alicia : Quel blagueur ce Fred.**

**Molly grogne, elle déteste quand ces fils font semblant de s'échanger de prénom alors qu'elle sait très bien qui est qui. Tandis qu'Alicia en rigole. Lorsque Fred et Georges passent, le petit garçon les regardent surpris. Il ne s'attendait surement pas à cela et pensait surement qu'ils allaient s'y rendre autrement.**

**Molly : Alors tu vois, ce n'est pas si compliqué que cela, en fait c'est très simple. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de foncer droit vers le mur. Si tu as peur le mieux pour toi c'est d'aller vite.**

**... : D'accord !**

**Molly : Allez vas-y mon garçon.**

**Il fait la même chose que les jumeaux. Et il fonce droit dans le mur à son tour. Il ne reste donc plus que Ginny, Ron, Molly, Arthur et elle.**

**Molly : Arthur, passe avec Alicia et Ron !**

**Arthur : Pas de problèmes ! Suivez-moi les enfants. Alicia passe en première.**

**Alicia : Ok !**

**Les choses sérieuses reprenaient donc, bien qu'elle ne savait pas si le petit garçon qu'elle venait de voir était celui auquel elle pensait. Mais de toute façon elle le saura bientôt. Elle fonce donc vers le mur tout en prenant de l'élan et en quelques secondes, elle se retrouve dans une autre gare beaucoup plus ancienne et plus rempli que celle de King Cross. Tous étaient vêtus de vêtements sorciers avec leur chapeau pointu et peu de personnes se trouvaient habillés comme elle. Ron, Ginny et Molly les rattrapent.**

**Molly : Bienvenue chez toi Alicia.**

**Elle fait un large sourire, heureuse d'entendre Mme Weasley lui annoncer cette phrase. Même si ça n'était pas pour longtemps son séjour à Poudlard, il était sur qu'elle était heureuse d'être maintenant chez les sorciers. Ça allait être sa deuxième maison.**

**Ron : Bon, je vais me trouver un compartiment.**

**Alicia : Quant à moi je vais déposer mes affaires et je reviens vous dire au revoir. **

**Ils acceptent la remarque des deux enfants et ils les laissent se débrouiller en attendant leur retour. La jeune fille tente alors de monter en vin. Les valises étaient trop lourdes pour elle.**

**... : un coup de main Alicia ?**

**Alicia : Ca ne serait pas de refus stp Fred. Mais il faut que je trouve un compartiment?**

**Fred : Viens avec nous, on t'a gardé une place.**

**Alicia : Il y a que toi et Georges ?**

**Fred : Non, il y a Olivier, un ami à nous et une amie à Olivier. Dont je ne connais pas le prénom parce que je ne l'ai jamais vu à Poudlard.**

**Alicia : Olivier ?**

**Fred : Olivier Dubois.**

**Le prénom prononcé, la valise tombe sur le sol.**

**Fred : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**Alicia : Non ne t'en fais pas.**

**Fred : J'espère.**

**Il l'aide à monter les valises.**

**....**

**Ils arrivent devant le compartiment où ils se sont installer. Alicia respire un bon coup alors que Fred pose la main sur la poignet de la porte.**

**Fred : Tu es sur que ça va aller ?**

**Alicia : Oui.**

**Il ouvre la port et rentre la première valise.**

**Fred : Georges aide-moi.**

**Celui-ci se hâte pour l'aider. Une fois les valises installées, Alicia entre à son tour et reste bouche-bée.**

**Fred : C'est une manie chez toi d'être surprise comme ça ?**

**... : Bien je pense savoir aussi pourquoi elle l'est, je la connais bien.**

**Fred : Comment cela tu l'as connais ?**

**... : Bien sur, on se connait depuis trois ans.**

**Alicia : Franchement, si je m'attendais à ça. Séverine je ne savais pas que toi aussi...**

**Séverine : Eh bien je peux te retourner ta constatation.**

**Alicia : Et tu es arrivée quand ?**

**Séverine : Hier.**

**Alicia : En même temps que moi alors. Et tu vis chez qui ?**

**Séverine : Chez celui que tu préfères.**

**Tout le monde la regarde et c'est la confusion totale face à ce qu'elles racontent. Alicia se sent gênée au fond et fronce les sourcils à son amie pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne doit pas le lui faire remarquer. Même si ça lui fait plaisir de savoir que sa meilleure amie est hébergé par ce fameux gardien et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor.**

**Fred : Vaut mieux pas chercher à comprendre.**

**... : Ce que c'est compliqué une fille !**

**Fred : Parle pour toi Olivier. Moi j'en ai 3 à la maison.**

**Olivier : Deux me suffisent largement pour le moment je pense !**

**Séverine : On est pas non plus des filles énervantes. Promis on va se faire toute petite et discrète.**

**Olivier : Pourquoi ? Si vous faites ça vous allez vous faire avoir par les Serpentard.**

**Fred : A ce propos Olivier tu penses qu'elles vont toutes les deux être à Gryffondor ?**

**Olivier : Je ne sais pas, je le souhaite pour elle. Mais si l'une d'elle se retrouve chez les verts et argents c'est foutu.**

**Séverine : C'est si grave que ça si on y est .**

**Alicia : Sev tu oses demander ça ?**

**Séverine : on ne sait jamais.**

**Olivier : Oui, et si vous y êtes et que vous devenez ami en plus avec Flint c'est la fin pour nous cinq. Vous pouvez nous dire adieu.**

**Alicia : Pour me dire adieu ils vous en faudra plus que ça ! **

**Olivier : Alors faites en sorte d'atterrir chez nous.**

**Fred : Après on ne peu pas leur en vouloir si le Choixpeau en décide autrement Olivier.**

**Georges : Moi peu importe, Alicia sera toujours ma nouvelle amie.**

**Fred : Mon jumeau tu fraterniseras avec l'ennemi ?**

**Georges : Oui parce que dans tous les cas ce ne sont pas des ennemis. **

**Fred : Peut-être que tu as raison !**

**Alicia : Bien sur qu'il a raison.**

**La conversation ce clore sur cette phrase. Ils s'occupent pendant le restant du trajet qu'il y a à faire. Ils en profitent en même temps pour se goinfrer de bonbons sorciers ce qui fait bien évidemment plaisir à notre Alicia qui rêvait jusque-là d'en manger.**


	5. La répartition

Note de l'auteur : Hello tout le monde, bienvenue à notre nouvelle lectrice vic'. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira également. Il sera beaucoup plus long que les autres. Et j'essaierais de poster régulièrement les chapitres. Gros bisous à tous.

Chapitre 5 : La répartition

Alors qu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la gare, ils descendirent tous. C'est là qu'un énorme géant les attendirent un peu plus loin. sur le quai avec une lanterne dans la main droite, le visage rayonnant. Apparemment toujours heureux de voir des élèves arriver. Peut-être lassé de se retrouver seul à Poudlard en compagnie de vieilles personnes. Fred se tourna vers Alicia.

Fred : C'est Hagrid, notre garde chasse et professeur d'études des créatures magiques.

Alicia : Ah oui ce fameux Hagrid.

Son amie se pencha alors vers elle et lui murmura :

Séverine : Ce n'est pas Harry là-bas ?

Elle regarda alors dans la même direction que Séverine et constata en effet que le garçon avec les cheveux ébouriffés et de couleurs châtains foncés, des lunettes sûrement rondes si sa vision ne lui jouait pas des tours et si ces souvenirs étaient correctes, ce ne peut être que Harry Potter, l'élu, celui qui avait survécu au plus grand mage de la magie noir. Elle acquiesça alors en guise de réponse, pour elle, cela ne faisait aucun doute, s'était bien Harry. Elle fit un large sourire, contente d'apercevoir enfin l'unique héro qu'elle connaissait depuis tout ce temps. C'était pour elle au fond une fierté. La consécration d'un rêve qui devenait réalité. Elle se sentait privilégier. Personne n'avait sûrement pas eu la même chance qu'elle de l'apercevoir de dos. Pour elle s'était largement suffisant. Mais se dire qu'elle allait passer un certains temps avec lui la rendait euphorique. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se trouver dans la même maison que lui pour que tout soit parfait.

Alicia : Cela ne fait aucun doute oui. J'en mettrais ma main à couper si je me trompe !

Séverine : On aura cas vérifier tout à l'heure.

Alicia : En même temps tu en connais beaucoup des élèves qui disent bonsoir à Hagrid ?

Séverine : Euuuh seulement trois !

Alicia : Ce n'est pas bête ! Mais pas besoin de vérifier, c'est bien lui, pas un sosie comme on a l'habitude de voir.

Séverine : Par conte, cache ta joie Alicia, on a l'impression que tu es en face de ton idole et que tu baves rien qu'en le voyant.

Alicia : En même temps c'est en parti ce qu'il est non ?

Séverine secoua la tête, désemparée de voir Alicia dans un tel comportement en voyant Harry alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas autant été avec Olivier. Voulait-elle se lancer dans la polygamie ? Possible, la connaissant bien.

Séverine : Dois-je te rappeler que tu es à fond sur Olivier ?

Alicia : Je peux pas inverser la donne ?

Celle-ci la regarda avec de gros yeux. Alicia se mit à rire en voyant sa réaction.

Alicia : Je plaisantais voyons. Toujours fidèle à Olivier t'inquiète pas.

Séverine : J'espère pour toi qu'il n'est pas déjà pris.

Alicia : Pris ou pas ne t'en fais pas qu'il sera à moi !

Séverine : Ouh là, toi je te vois venir.

Alicia : A moins que tu veuilles que je te laisse Harry ?

Séverine : Certainement pas ! Ce n'est pas mon genre d'une et de deux tu sais que j'ai déjà un amoureux.

Alicia : Ça t'intéresse pas de sortir avec un sorcier ? Tu m'étonnes-là !

Séverine : Eth bien non cela ne m'intéresse pas. Mon homme me convient parfaitement.

Olivier faisait le tour des yeux le quai pour tenter de voir s'il y avait quelques amis à lui afin de pouvoir leur dire bonjour, mais non, ils étaient déjà presque tous partis pour Poudlard et il ne restait que quelques élèves de troisième et sixième année et il ne les connaissait pas. Ces yeux se posèrent vers les deux non sorcières et remarquèrent qu'elles étaient en pleine discussion apparemment très intéressante puisqu'elles s'étaient complètement déconnecter de leur groupe alors qu'il y a quelques minutes elles leur parlaient. Il était peut-être possible pour lui qu'elle parle de lui, pour en savoir un peu plus, il mit à la hauteur d'Alicia mais elles ne le remarquèrent pas et firent comme s'il était invisible. Mécontent de passer inaperçu, il se racla la gorge ce qui fit enfin attirer l'attention d'Alicia et Séverine, mais les jumeaux répondirent également. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir tant d'yeux braqués sur lui. Quatre lui suffisaient amplement. Les deux jeunes filles avaient du arrêter leur petite conversation privée afin de se pré-occuper d'Olivier qui voulait sûrement leur parler alors que les deux jeunes filles se faisaient des messes basses et il n'aimait pas du tout cela surtout quand il ne savait pas de quoi elles parlaient et quand ils ne prenait pas place dans le débat. Qui sait ? Ça pouvait être sur lui leur sujet principale en plus. Alors oui, il voulait savoir. Vu que d'après ce qu'il scrutaient pendant un petit moment, s'était top secret.

Olivier : De quoi vous parlez ?

Séverine : Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

Alicia : Si tu penses que nous parlions de toi, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil.

Olivier : Ça veut dire quoi cette expression ?

Alicia : Parle la barbe de Merlin, nous ne parlions pas de toi si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Fred : Quel caractère ! Tu t'énerves vite non ?

Alicia : Même pas !

Il remit correctement sa cape pour leur montrer alors qu'il pouvait tout de même être au centre des conversations des filles. Alicia pouffa de rire à le regarder réajuster sa cape. Quoiqu'au fond, cela ne la dérangeait pas du tout puisqu'en effet, elles parlaient bien de lui à un moment donné. Mais elle ne voyait pas du tout l'intérêt de lui en parler étant donné que dans tous les cas s'était des histoires de filles.

Alicia : Si tu essaies de me surprendre, sache que cela ne marche pas avec moi.

Olivier : Et qui t'as dis que j'essayais de te surprendre ? Qui te dis que ce n'est pas déjà fais ?

George : Et toc, un partout. Fred, je prends les paris.

Fred : 10 galions que c'est Alicia qui gagne !

George : 10 galions pour moi que c'est notre Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch qui gagne.

Fred : Tu es joueur !

Hagrid : Bien, les premiers années suivez-moi.

Fred et George se disputaient les vainqueurs, pendant qu'Alicia et Olivier se provoquèrent dans un duel de regards. Tous les nouveaux venus se joignirent à Hagrid. Les deux amies moldues se regardèrent. Alicia serre les dents, contrariés par une question qui se pose soudainement dans sa tête. Elle se demande alors si Séverine pense à la même chose qu'elle, mais à en croire son visage qui est comme le sien la réponse est vite apparu. Un grand garçon aux cheveux roux arriva, le torse bombé montrant fièrement quelque chose.

.... : Les premières années sont en train de partir, vous devriez aller les rejoindre les filles.

Fred : Percy, tu casses tout, on était en train de parier.

Percy : Ce n'est pas le moment, surtout si vous ne voulez pas avoir d'ennuis.

Tous les regardèrent se tournèrent vers Percy, c'était un garçon plus vieux que les jumeaux. Même si Alicia l'avait vu pendant quelques jours, elle le zappait complètement.

Fred : Vous devez y aller, vous n'êtes pas réparties toutes les deux.

Alicia : C'est bien ce que je pensais. Dégoûtée. On doit passer devant tout le monde, choisir sa maison à l'avance aurait été plus simple.

Olivier : Désolé, tout le monde passe par la case départ donc tout le monde passe par le Choixpeau Magique.

Séverine : Donc vous nous abandonné le temps qu'on aille se répartir ?

Olivier : Oui mais si vous êtes toutes les deux à Gryffondor on se retrouvera très vite.

Alicia : Après comme tu le dis c'est le Choixpeau Magique qui décide.

Fred : Et tic, George, ça fait 2-1 !

Olivier : Ce n'est pas du jeu, elle a reprit ma phrase.

Fred : Ça fait partit du jeu.

Percy : Vous êtes consternant. Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

Olivier soupira, Alicia reprit ces phrases et il détestait cela. Alicia n'aimait pas du tout le ton qu'il prenait face aux jumeaux. Elle prit tout de même le temps de lui lancer un large sourire avant de se faire tirer le bras par Séverine qui voyait que tous les premières années s'en allaient en compagnie du garde chasse. Les garçons n'eurent même pas le temps de leur souhaiter bonne chance qu'elles étaient déjà en train de retrouver leur groupe. Percy s'en alla arborant une marche de guerrier. Avant de pouvoir arriver au château, il fallait pour les deux jeunes filles passer un lac avec des barques magiques. Elles se trouvaient dans une barque rien que toutes les deux. Plusieurs acclamations se firent entendre face au spectacle qui s'offrait à eux niveau panorama. Après avoir traversé quelques mètres en barques, elles posèrent enfin le pied à terre. Elles constatèrent alors qu'elles n'étaient pas encore arrivées à destination. Il leur restait encore une colline à monter avant de se retrouver devant les grandes portes de Poudlard.

Alicia : Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? Je ne pensais pas que s'était aussi long de se rendre à ce maudit château.

Séverine : A ton avis pourquoi c'est aussi long ? Dans toutes les guerres historiennes tu as toujours plusieurs kilomètres à parcourir avant de te rendre au château afin de prendre de l'avance sur l'ennemi.

Alicia : Ah s'il te plait, épargne-moi ton cours d'histoire. Tu sais que ce n'est pas du tout mon fort et que ça m'ennuie au plus au point

Son amie lui donna un coup léger sur la tête et celle-ci fit semblant d'avoir mal en se frottant la tête. Se fut donc une bonne idée de chamaillerie entre elles pour faire passer le temps mais apparemment ce n'était pas du goût du garde chasse puisqu'il se tourna brusquement vers elles, interloqué par le bruit que faisaient les deux élèves.

Hagrid : Arrêtez de vous chamailler toutes les deux où je retire des points à votre maison.

Elles s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent. Comment retirer des points à leur maison alors qu'ils ne savaient pas encore où elles seront ? Peut-être qu'il était devin ?! Mais Hagrid avait déjà pensé à la question puisqu'il leur répondit immédiatement.

Hagrid : Je n'ai pas forcément besoin de dire à quelle maison vous appartenez pour vous retirez des points, ils suffit juste que je dise le nombre et c'est retiré automatiquement.

Alicia : Ah quand même, vous êtes bien évolué je trouve.

Hagrid : Heureusement !!!

Séverine : Pardonnez mon amie, elle est folle si je puis dire.

Alicia avait poussé une exclamation de surprise à la fin de sa remarque, déjà que tout le monde les regardaient, maintenant tous les yeux étaient tous tournés vers elle. Elle se mit à rougir. Certains la regardèrent comme si s'était une extra-terrestre venu de nulle part. Elle se mit à regarder le sol sans plus rien dire. Arrivé enfin devant en haut de la colline, ils devaient juste traverser la cours et entrer. Les deux moldues étaient impressionnées par la grandeur de ce décor si irréel. pour elles, ça allaient tout de même être un moment historique même si elles perdaient du temps à faire la répartition avec les premières années. Les portes s'ouvrirent toutes seules et ils entèrent. Hagrid se tourna vers eux lorsqu'ils les virent tous en extase son sourire s'agrandit.

Hagrid : Maintenant je vais vous laisser. Nous nous retrouverons pour le banquet. C'est le Professeur McGonagall qui vous expliquera ce qu'il faudra faire.

Puis il s'en alla en les laissant entre eux sous des bruits de pas qui résonnaient quand il montait les marches à cause de son poids. Un silence s'intensifia en attendant l'arrivée de ce professeur. Un élève au cheveux blonds et court avec un visage assez pâle passa devant Alicia tout en la bousculant. Elle se mit à grogner mais ne répondit pas. Son amie la regarda et haussa les épaules.

... : C'était donc vrai ce qu'on disait dans le train tout à l'heure ? Harry Potter est élève à Poudlard ?

Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever et interrompit le silence qui était bien plus plaisant que d'entendre ce genre de répliques cinglantes de la bouche d'un enfant apparemment à peine âgée de 11 ans puisqu'il faisait partit des nouveaux arrivées. Il avança sa main et l'ouvrit pour qu'il la serre.

... : Je suis Malfoy, Drago Malfoy.

Mais me garçon à la cicatrice aussi célèbre qu'il soit ne répondit pas. Il garda ces mains le long de ses hanches. Un petit rouquin qu'elle connaissait bien puisque sa famille l'avait chaleureusement accueilli se mit à ricaner. Il fronça les sourcils, ne trouvant pas cela drôle qu'on rigole alors qu'il venait aimablement se présenter face à Potter.

Drago : Mon nom te fait... ? Une robe de seconde main, des cheveux roux, tu ne peux être qu'un Weasley.

Les joues rouges cramoisie, les poings serrés, Alicia cette fois ne pouvait plus se retenir, elle décida de s'interposer entre le blond, le rouquin et le garçon à lunettes rondes. Comment osait-il leur parler avec un ton aussi méprisable ? En face de ce perturbateur, elle le regarda froidement. Séverine voulait la retenir mais elle n'eut pas le temps, elle fut beaucoup plus rapide sur ce coup là. Elle fut consterné de voir son ami prendre la mouche aussi vite. Le dénommé Drago Malfoy était surpris de cette intervention si soudaine. Il la foudroya du regard. Tous les élèves témoins de la scène ne disaient aucun mots. Limite ils en oubliaient de respirer. Ils ne voulaient pas perdre une seule miette de ce qu'il se passait sous leurs yeux ?

Alicia : La prochaine fois que tu leur parle comme ça devant moi Malfoy, sache que ton père en pâtira à ta place.

Drago : Laisse mon père tranquille, je ne sais pas qui tu es, ni ce que tu fais ici alors que tu es censée être au moins en cinquième année comme ton amie mais ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas.

Alicia : Sache très cher que je suis en droit de m'en mêler si je veux, il n'y a aucune interdiction écrite il me semble.

Un parchemin se posa sur l'épaule de Malfoy et celui-ci leva les yeux vers la personne qui le tenait. Son tain devint tout à coup blanc. Il déglutit difficilement et descendit quelques marches pour rejoindre deux amis plutôt enrobés. Alicia leva à son tour la tête vers cette personne et elle se sentit gêner. Sans attendre elle retourna au près de son ami qui lui donna un petit coup de coude tout en lui jetant un regard électrisant. En guise de réponse, elle crispa les dents. Ne trouvant pas mieux à faire pour lui répondre.

... : Mlle Rodriguez, Mr Malfoy calmez-vous je vous pris.

Tous reprennent un air sérieux et regarde l'adulte qui se trouvait devant eux.

... : Bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Je suis le professeur McGonagall, directrice adjointe de Poudlard, directrice de Gryffondor et professeur de métamorphose. Vous allez passer par le Cjoixpeau Magique qui va vous répartir dans quatre maisons qui auront pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Se sera comme une deuxième famille pour vous. Vous allez vivre ensembles pendant sept années. Je vais maintenant voir si tout est près et je reviens vous chercher bien sûr dans le calme.

Elle lança un regard aux concernés qu'elle avait interpellé quelques secondes plus tôt comme s'ils allaient recommencer à nouveau le temps qu'elle leur tourne le dos. Le rouquin se nommait Weasley et si ses souvenirs étaient bons, son nom exact était Ron, Ron Weasley, il s'approcha alors d'elles.

Ron : Merci d'être intervenu quand même !

Alicia : Ne t'en fais pas, je connais aussi bien que toi les Malfoy.

Soudain, elle reçu un coup de coude au bras droit et elle se tourna vers le responsable. S'était Séverine qui lui fit un regard méchant.

Alicia : Désolée !

Ron : Comment ça vous...

Séverine : Mon amie délire.

Drago : Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'elle délire. Elle est complètement écervelée ton amie !

Alicia : Toi je te jure que...

Des pas se firent entendre à nouveau dans le hall d'escalier qui mène vers la Grande Salle. Séverine pince alors Alicia pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle va se faire gronder si jamais elle continuait sa phrase. Après avoir gémi de douleur, elle tourne la tête vers elle et souffle de mécontentement.

Séverine : Je pense que McGonagall revient, des pas raisonnes alors arrête.

Ce fut en effet le cas, la directrice de Gryffondor revint, elle remercia Séverine. Mais elle ne supportait pas les remarques infantiles de ce blondinet qui se croyait tout permis. Mais elle devait se montrer plus maline que lui désormais et elle ne voulait pas se faire pincer par un quelconque professeur, elle ne souhaitait guerre se retrouver en retenue ou encore faire perdre des points alors qu'elle venait d'arriver en plus à cause d'un premier année et d'un Malfoy. Elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Elle les connaissait que trop bien elle aussi. Le professeur McGonagall les scruta un par un.

Professeur McGonagall : C'est bon, nous pouvons y aller. Alors suivez-moi en silence.

Ils obéirent et la suivirent sans plus rien dire. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et laissèrent place une vision chaleureuse. Quatre tables en bois étaient disposés. Tous les élèves de second à la septième années étaient assit. En avançant, ils pouvaient constater des places libres qui leurs étaient pré-destinés le temps d'une soirée. Ils avaient également sortis les chapeaux de cérémonies. Lorsqu'on levait la tête, on pouvait voir un ciel étoilés avec des bougies en haut des têtes des étudiants, ce qui attiraient l'attention des élèves qui étaient ébahies. Ils se demandaient tous comment cela était-ce possible.

... : C'est un ciel magique qui fait croire à un vrai ciel étoilé. Je l'ai lu dans le livre d'histoire de Poudlard.

Et voilà, on avait la réponse, Alicia cherchant la personne qui venait de dire cette célèbre réponse intelligente, elle ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver. La personne était une jeune fille de onze ans, de dos, elle avait les cheveux ébouriffé et châtains. Elle marchait assez droitement. Elle n'avait pas l'air si surpris de voir tout cela, comme si elle connaissait tout également.

Alicia : Séverine, Miss je-sais-tout est là !

Séverine : Tu pourras peut-être prendre exemple sur elle et enfin réussir à faire un devoir ici.

Mécontente de cette moquerie, Alicia donna un léger coup de pieds à Séverine ce qui lui fallut presque perdre son équilibre, mais malheureusement elle se rattrapa rapidement, ni vu ni connu.

Séverine : Raté !

Alicia : Dommage, ça aurait été drôle. La prochaine fois j'essaierais plus fort !

Séverine : La prochaine fois c'est moi qui te jetterais dans le lac, vu que tu ne sais pas nager, ça serait bête pour toi de te retrouver coincer.

Alicia : Ffff tu n'es pas drôle !

Séverine lui tira fièrement la langue, elles étaient presque arrivé à l'estrade où se trouvait les professeurs, le directeur ainsi qu'un vieux chapeau de sorcier tout miteux posé sur un tabouret. Elles croisèrent les regards des jumeaux et d'Olivier qui leur firent un large sourire et leur souhaita bonne chance dans un murmure audible que pour elles. Elles les remercièrent et arrivèrent à l'estrade. Un homme barbue et au longs cheveux blancs avec des lunettes en forme de demi-lune se leva et se posa près d'une statue où se trouvait un oiseau et un livre.

... : Bienvenu à tous et à toutes. Je suis le directeur de Poudlard Albus Dumbledore. Avant de vous énoncer quelques règles de l'établissement, vous allez vous faire répartir et rejoindre vos camarades qui n'attendent que vous.

Professeur McGonagall : Je vais d'abord vous appeler par votre nom, ensuite vous vous assiérez, je poserais le Choixpeau sur votre tête et à l'annonce de votre maison vous irez la rejoindre.

Le professeur McGonagall déroule alors un vieux parchemin jaunit et noircit. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

Professeur McGonagall : Donc, Lavande Brown.

Les jambes tremblantes, elle s'assit maladroitement sur le tabouret et le professeur posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Il ne fut que quelques secondes pour qu'il hurle un « Gryffondor ». c'est alors qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre à cette table-là. Elle fut accueilli comme un petit élèves passèrent également, deux furent envoyé à Poufsouffle et un autre à Serdaigle, s'en était presque devenu un concourt de bruit, genre, à celui qui faisait le plus de tapage en voyant un nouveau arriver, mais bien évidemment les Gryffondor gagnaient à se petit jeu. Miss Je-Sais-Tout était envoyée à Gryffondor. Ron avait dit à Harry que cette élève était folle et Alicia ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement et de confirmer sa pensée.

Professeur McGonagall : Mlle Séverine Chandler.

Alicia fit un sursaut à l'annonce du prénom, deux secondes après qu'elle tourna la tête vers Séverine, elle n'était plus à ces côtés, celle-ci avait déjà pris les devants et avançait d'un pas rassuré et confiante vers ce chapeau qui désignait la maison des étudiants. Sûr, tous les regards se posèrent vers elle. Alicia pu entendre quelques élèves qui se trouvaient à la table derrière elle murmurer quelques phrases «- Qui est-ce ?» ou encore «- Comment se fait-il qu'elles se fassent répartir maintenant, elles sont vieilles je trouve !». Alicia soupira, elle-même n'avait pas la réponse à ces questions, elle ne pourra donc pas leur répondre au moment opportun.

Choixpeau Magique : GRYFFONDOR !!!

A l'annonce de la maison, ce fut un soulagement pour elles comme pour les camarades de Séverine. Olivier devait être fière de voir qu'elle les avait rejoint. Si seulement ça pouvait faire la même chose pour elle. Si elle se retrouvait à Serpentard s'était la fin du monde pour elle. Une dizaine d'élèves passèrent, beaucoup se dirigeaient vers Gryffondor et Serdaigle, seulement quelques uns étaient envoyés dans la maison des rusées. La sélection était de plus en plus dur sachant qu'il ne restait qu'à peine une dizaine d'élèves.

Professeur McGonagall : Mr Drago Malfoy !

Celui bouscula Alicia qui était abandonnée à son triste sort. Elle montra légèrement les crocs. Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de la bousculer ? À quoi ça lui servait ? À se rendre plus fier ? Si s'était le cas, s'était raté. De plus il avait à peine frôlé le Choixpeau que celui-ci avait répondu Serpentard. Elle eut un moment de dégoût. Il marcha fièrement vers sa table qui l'idolâtrait à moitié pourtant il avait plus l'air d'un zéro qu'un héro. Les N et O passent enfin. S'était si long. La vie était dur pour elle lorsqu'elle se retrouvait toujours enfin de liste. Elle avait le temps de stresser. Dans son monde, à chaque fois s'était infernal. Toujours vers les 5 derniers. Mais bon, comme on lui a dit souvent, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne.

Professeur McGonagall : Mr Harry Potter !

Lorsque le professeur McGonagall annonça le nom du prochain élève à se faire répartir, des murmures s'élevèrent à nouveau. Comme si déjà leur venu n'alimentait pas assez les conversations. Tout le monde apparemment ne savait pas que le survivant était à Poudlard cette année-là. Il était lui aussi stressé ce qu'elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre. Le Choixpeau mit un certain temps, d'après ce qu'Alicia comprenait, il hésitait. Mais au bout d'une minute il annonça :

Choixpeau Magique : GRRRRYFFONDOR !!!

Ce Potter reçu les honneurs des Gryffondor, certains personnes lui serrèrent la main quand Alicia le regarda aller vers sa table un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle l'enviait. Ils avaient cette fois carrément eux les honneurs des professeurs et de tous les élèves de Gryffondor. Presque tous ces amis étaient répartis, il ne restait plus qu'elle et quatre élèves. Ça se jouait des coudes pour savoir qui allait passer en premier. Quand à elle, elle regardait ses amis l'air triste. Ils croisèrent les doigts devant elle pour lui montrer qu'ils croyaient encore en elle et qu'ils gardaient espoir. S'était vraiment inhumain de la faire passer en dernière. Elle ne supportait plus cela. En plus elle passait devant au moins plus de quatre cent élèves. Chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite encore auparavant. Elle tourna les yeux de nouveau vers l'estrade. Une certaine Parkison Pansy fut envoyée à Serpentard. Alicia pensait qu'elle avait du être oubliée et que le professeur McGonagall voulait que ça soit Potter qui passe avant pour ne plus le faire attendre étant donné que «Pa» était avant «Po».

Professeur McGonagall : Mlle Alicia Rodriguez !

Sa respiration ne fit qu'un stop, elle crut un instant qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes au nom qu'elle venait de signaler. Ça yeah, s'était enfin à elle. Depuis plus d'une demi heure elle attendait son tour. Elle réajusta le col de sa chemise et avança les jambes et les mains à son tour tremblants comme une feuille. Ces jambes étaient devenues du coton, elle se forçait pour ne pas tomber. Arrivée au tabouret, elle se crispa contre le bord. Quand le chapeau se mit à parler, elle sursauta légèrement. L'effet de surprise était assez impressionnant. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à penser la maison Gryffondor. Et quelques secondes plus tard une voix raisonna dans sa tête. Cette voix avait crié Gryffondor. Est-ce bien cela qu'elle avait entendu ? Elle n'était pas folle ? Le Professeur McGonagall retira le Choixpeau Magique et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle remarqua alors que les élèves de Gryffondor étaient pratiquement tous debout et ils l'applaudissaient. Elle ne rêvait donc pas, elle se leva le temps de comprendre qu'elle avait la maison qu'elle voulait et elle se dirigea vers sa table en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de Ron, elle lui souhaita également bonne chance. Elle comprenait ce qu'il endurait. Lorsqu'elle se trouva à sa table, Olivier et Séverine se décalèrent pour lui laisser une table et la serrèrent un par un pour la féliciter. Séverine se pencha légèrement vers l'arrière car Fred lui demandait de se poser afin de la prendre aussi dans ces bras. George lui envoya un bisou magique. Elle en rigola.

Séverine : Tu vois s'était pas si terrible !

Alicia : Parle pour toi ! J'étais morte de peur.

Olivier : Le plus dur est passé.

Alicia : En effet !

Harry : Il manque plus que Ron !

D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre puisqu'à peine son prénom prononcé dans la bouche de Harry que le Choixpeau l'envoyait à Gryffondor. S'était le dernier. Ils l'applaudirent une nouvelle fois. Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et demanda le silence.

Dumbledore : Bien, avant de diner et d'aller se coucher, je vous énonce donc quelques règles. Ceux qui souhaitent s'inscrire aux équipes de Quidditch, il faut aller voir les Capitaine de vos maisons. Ainsi se fera une sélection. Je vous rappel également que la forêt près de se château est interdite. Ceux qui tenteront d'y aller perdront 15 points. Monsieur Rusard votre concierge, retira tout objets illicite et contraire au règlement. L'aile droite du troisième étage est également interdit, à moins que vous préférez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Tous avaient tournés les yeux vers le directeur, Alicia et Séverine se regardèrent et se comprirent immédiatement.

Dumbledore : Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes un bon appétit.

Des plats délicieux apparurent. Malgré le discourt mystérieux de Dumbledore, cela n'empêchèrent aucunement de se jeter sur les plats. Alicia prit un bon petit mélange. Finalement ils étaient plutôt bien nourrit ces élèves, ils n'avaient pas à se plaindre. Quand Alicia prit un pignon de poulet, elle toucha la main de quelqu'un. Elle leva les yeux pour voir à qui elle appartenait et ce n'était que celle de Percy leur Préfet. Celui-ci la méprisait du regard.

Alicia : Désolée !

Elle retira aussitôt sa main et se contenta de ce qu'elle avait pour le moment dans son assiette. Décidément, il lui en voulait toujours un peu.

Fred : Al', demain tu veux que pendant un temps libre on te montre le terrain de Quidditch ?

À cette demande, son visage s'illumina.

Olivier : Non !

Fred et Alicia regardèrent alors Olivier surpris.

Fred : Pourquoi ? On a pas encore entrainement il me semble.

Olivier : Maintenant si ! Donc dès qu'on aura un temps libre demain j'inscrirais sur le tableau d'affichage le planning de la semaine.

George : On vient juste d'arriver !

Olivier : Et alors ? Vous savez très bien ce que j'attends de MON équipe !

Fred : On sait ce que tu attends de nous mais laisses-nous au moins nous reposer.

Olivier : Si tu veux te reposer ne va pas au terrain alors.

Fred : J'irais quand même !

Olivier : Alors avec un entrainement. Et si tu veux Alicia pourra venir NOUS voir NOUS ENTRAINER et pas feignanter.

Alicia : Euh si ça ne vous dérange pas vu que c'est un entrainement.

Olivier : Du tout ne t'en fais pas !

Séverine : Je pourrais venir ?

Olivier : Bien sûr !

Fred s'était décomposé sur place. Il ne voulait pas s'entrainer tout de suite même s'il adorait le Quidditch, il voulait faignanter en effet mais au moins le premier jour. Histoire de reprendre un peu ces marques. Mais Olivier ne voulait pas. Pendant qu'Olivier tentait de m'apprendre le Quidditch à Travers les Âges, Harry et Ron discutaient. À un moment donné il posa une question à Percy que personne n'entendit d'ailleurs. A la fin du diner alors que tout le monde était rassasier, Dumbledore se leva une dernière fois.

Dumbledore : Maintenant que vous avez tous diner, les Préfets vont ramener chacun d'entre vous dans vos appartements.

Les préfets de chaque maisons s'exécutèrent, Percy demanda aux élèves de le suivre. Il était fier de lui à ce moment, sa tête était haute et son regard ne regardait que ce qu'il avait en face de lui. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la Grande Salle, Olivier se fit bousculer par un groupe d'élèves qui passait à ces côtés pour rejoindre le reste des élèves de leur maison. Une fois l'élève reconnu, il serra les points.

Olivier : Flint recommence et je tu peux êtes sûr que je te casse les dents au prochain match de Quiditch.

Séverine et Alicia se tournèrent brusquement vers Olivier et se regardèrent ensuite.

Alicia : Il a bien dit Flint ?

Séverine : Je crois !

Alicia interpela Olivier. Les jumeaux étaient en compagnie de leur petit frère un peu plus loin derrière eux donc ils ne pouvaient pas entendre leur conversation. Celui-ci se retourna de mauvaise humeur après avoir vu ce fameux Flint.

Olivier : QUOI ?

Alicia : Euh... Désolée de te demander cela ! Mais tu as dis Flint ? Pourquoi ?

Olivier : Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Alicia : Pour savoir !

Olivier : En effet j'ai bien dit Flint. Flint est un élève de Serpentard. Il est dans l'équipe adverse de Quidditch. C'est leur Capitaine aussi. Si je pouvais le tuer ça fait longtemps que je l'aurais fais, je ne le supporte pas. Rien qu'à le regarder il m'insupporte.

Séverine : Je vois !

Alicia : Je comprends.

Olivier : Non tu ne comprend pas !

Alicia : Ce que je comprends c'est que tu n'es pas un meurtrier. Donc c'est pour ça qu'il est encore vivant.

Olivier, son visage s'adoucit à ces paroles qu'Alicia venait de lui dire mais il la regarda sérieusement alors qu'ils commençaient à monter les escaliers un par un. Elles jetèrent un coup d'œil et virent que ceci bougeaient. Percy expliquaient aux nouveaux qu'il fallait faire attention car les escaliers n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Mais les deux jeunes filles préféraient garer leurs attentions sur Olivier qui ne les quittait pas des yeux.

Olivier : Sachez toutes les deux que si j'apprends qu'il vous a fait des ennuis ou quoique se soit je serais le premier à lui montrer ce que sait qu'un vrai sorcier.

Séverine sourit tandis qu'Alicia se sentit mal à l'aise. Ça lui faisait plaisir qu'il lui dise cela mais elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il se mette en danger pour elles. Elles pouvaient très bien se défendre toutes seules aussi.

Alicia : C'est très gentil de ta part mais tu sais je ne veux pas que tu es non plus des ennuis avec lui à cause de nous.

Olivier : Ce n'est pas la peine de me faire changer d'avis. Séverine est ma protégée, si on me l'a confié dans ma famille ce n'est pas pour rien. Et toi tu es son amie et je commence à t'apprécier petit à petit donc je ne tolèrerais pas qu'il vous face du mal.

Séverine : Bien dit !

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un tableau qui bouge. D'ailleurs les filles n'avaient pas fait attention car ils bougent tous.

Tableau : Le mot de passe !

Percy : Capout Draconis !

Ils entrent tous, la salle de détente était assez petite. Tout était aux couleurs de la maison, rouges et or avec tes tapisseries plus anciennes que les autres. Certaines montraient des lions, d'autres des animaux inconnus.

Percy : Bien, les premiers années suivez-moi !

Elles commencèrent à y aller quand Fred les retint.

Olivier : Vous n'êtes pas obligées d'y aller ! Vous n'êtes pas en première année. Vous êtes dans la même année que moi !

Séverine : Ah on pensait quand même que...

Olivier : Eh bien non.

Séverine : Mais on va être complètement décalées par rapport à vous !

Olivier : Ne vous en faites, je vous aiderais avec quelques amies. D'ailleurs...

Il se dirigea vers un groupe de filles qui s'étaient assise sans perdre de temps sur le canapé près de la cheminée. Elles levèrent la tête vers lui, un large sourire. Alicia haussa un sourcil se demandant qui cela pouvait être. Elle ne les reconnaissait pas.

Olivier : Katie, est-ce que tu pourrais montrer le dortoir des filles à Alicia et Séverine ?

Katie : Maintenant ?

Olivier : Oui s'il te plait !

Katie : Bon d'accord !

Elle se leva, elle était beaucoup plus grande qu'Alicia et faisait la même taille que Séverine, elle avait les cheveux attachée en queue de cheval, de couleur bruns et les yeux marrons, elle était plutôt fine mais bien formée comme il fallait. Sa peau était plutôt mâte. Elle s'avança vers les deux Gryffondorienne un sourire aux lèvres.

Katie : Venez, je vais vous montrer !

Elle monta et les filles suivirent Katie sans broncher. À première vu on pourrait penser que la Salle Commune était petite vu d'en bas mais en fait non. Dans leur dortoir, des lits à baldaquins s'y trouvaient. Ils avaient l'air confortables. Les rideaux cachaient très bien la lumière qui entrait dans le dortoir à cause de la lune. Des filles s'étaient déjà posées également et elles se présentèrent toutes une par une. En regardant de plus près, elles constatèrent que leurs valises et leurs chouettes étaient déjà monter. Elles étaient soulagées.

Katie : Voilà donc votre lit. Si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit je suis en bas avec les autres filles !

Séverine : D'accord, merci !

Katie : Ah oui, le couvre-feu est à 22h ! Voilà bonne nuit d'avance mesdemoiselles !

Séverine : Merci et bonne nuit à toi aussi !

Katie s'en alla sur ces mots et elles s'installèrent sur leur lit. Alicia sortit sa chouette pour la nuit.

Alicia : Je pense que je vais me coucher maintenant après tout ce qu'on a eu aujourd'hui !

Séverine : Tu as raison ! Honnêtement, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'on est là !

.... : Pourtant vous êtes bien à Poudlard les filles ! Et bienvenue à vous !

Alicia : Merci euh.....

.... : Angélina Johnson ! Je fais partie de l'équipe de Quidditch avec Olivier et les jumeaux que vous connaissez ! Katie aussi elle en fait partie !

Alicia : Je me disais bien. Ce n'était pas normal !

Angélina : Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas normal ?

Alicia : Un truc à auquel j'ai pensé !

Angélina : Si tu penses qu'ils sortent ensembles, on pourrait penser que oui mais ce n'est pas le cas, ils sont juste amis !

Alicia : C'est ce qu'on dit la plus part du temps avant que....

Angélina : Seulement ça n'arrivera pas !

Alicia : Ok désolée.

Angélina : Il n'y a pas de mal !

Séverine : Bon, eh bien je vous dis bonne nuit.

Angélina : Tu ne te mets pas en pyjama ?

Séverine : Euuuh si.

Angélina sourit, Séverine et Alicia se mirent en pyjama, une fois bien au chaud dans les couettes, elles mirent à peine quelques minutes à s'en dormir, elles avaient complètement oublié d'aller dire bonne nuit aux jumeaux et à Olivier tellement elles étaient épuisées par leur journée.

Pendant que le temps tourne, le couvre feu approche, certaines sont déjà couchées, d'autres persistent, Olivier et les jumeaux en font partit.

George : Je pense que je vais aller me coucher.

Olivier : Vous n'attendez pas les filles ?

George : Si tu veux mon avis, elles sont déjà en train de dormir, sinon elles seraient descendu depuis un bon moment.

Fred : Elles doivent être fatiguées, c'est compréhensible.

Olivier : Possible mais un «bonne nuit» ne coute rien !

Katie : Ne te prend pas la tête pour ça, je pense sincèrement qu'elles étaient épuisées.

Olivier : Si vous le dites. Bon je vais me coucher aussi alors.

Fred : Bonne idée, surtout que demain ON A ENTRAINEMENT !

Katie : Entrainement demain ? Mais on vient d'arriver !

Olivier : On en reparle demain ! Je vous donnerais toutes les informations !

Katie : Tu exagères quand même.

Olivier : Je veux qu'on écrase ces Serpentard !

Katie : Mais on ne sait pas contre qui on va commencer à jouer !

Fred : Dit plutôt que c'est pour faire le beau devant Séverine et Alicia !

Olivier : Non ! C'est pour Flint que je fais ça !

Katie : Flint, Flint, Flint mais tu n'as que ce nom là à la bouche.

George : Pour une fois j'aurais préféré que ça soit Séverine et Alicia !

Fred : On peut toujours rêver.

Katie : Bon allez je file, c'est bientôt l'heure.

Sur cette fin de phrase ils allèrent tous se coucher. Les filles dormaient, Olivier réfléchissait sur les entrainements du lendemain et sur comment son année allait se passer avec ces deux nouvelles recrues et le retour de Flint, sûr, ça n'allait pas être de tout repos. Puis sans s'en rendre-compte, il s'en dormit petit à petit, retraçant dans son rêve ces deux fameuses rencontres.


	6. Ennemis à Jamais

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello, voici enfin le nouveau chapitre ! Désolée pour mon retard. J'ai eu quelques soucis.

Toute la nuit, elle avait retracé tout ce qu'elle venait de subir d'un coup. Tout cela l'avait chamboulé, au réveil, elle avait pensé qu'elle se retrouverait une nouvelle fois chez elle, dans sa chambre à elle, mais non, quand elle ouvrit les yeux complètement et que la lumière du soleil éclairait le dortoir, elle fut encore sous le choc de voir qu'elle était encore à Poudlard, dans son lit à baldaquin avec des sorciers de Gryffondor. Son amie dormait dans le lit à côté du sien. Elle ne désirait pas la réveiller. Elle se contenta de s'habiller et d'enfiler enfin la tenue de sorcier pour toute une journée. Elle prit tout son temps pour l'enfiler et elle s'admirait en même temps dans le miroir tout en faisant un minimum de bruit. Enfin vêtu, et attention, elle n'a mit que trente malheureuses petites minutes, elle se prend la direction des escaliers et descend pour aller se réfugier sur le canapé près de la chemin avec un journal qui se nomme la Gazette des Sorciers, mais même s'il date de la veille, elle s'en fou, ça sera le premier qu'elle lira.

Alicia : Sérieux, j'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de lire ce journal. ENFIN !

Oui, elle aime se parler toute seule, en même temps, elle ne peut vraiment pas en parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même. Enfin, si, Séverine. Mais bon. Ce n'est pas la même chose.

Pendant qu'elle feuillette, c'est le calme plat dans la Salle Commune. Mais ce n'est qu'une heure après que des pas commencent à se faire entendre dans les escaliers. Elle tourne la tête et remarque un premier année. Elle le salue et il part à ces occupations matinal qui n'est autre qu'une partie d'échec version sorcier.

Alicia : Dit-moi, je peux me joindre à toi ?

Première année : Bien sur !

Alicia : Chouette !

Elle replia le journal et marcha jusqu'à la table pour s'y asseoir.

Première année : Tu connais les règles ?

Alicia : Pas toutes, explique-les moi !

Il lui explique toutes les règles. Une fois qu'elle a bien tout retenu, ils se font leur petite partie. Bien évidemment, Alicia n'ai pas vraiment une pro à ce genre de jeu.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il est huit heures du matin, des élèves que la Gryffondor ne connait pas encore personnellement commencent à arriver avec leurs sacs bandoulières sur l'épaule. En plus, le petit-déjeuner était à huit heure trente.

La partie commençait bien quand des mains se posaient sur ces yeux quelques minutes plus tard, le première année en profita pour tricher. D'un coup de tête, elle dégagea les mains de celui qui lui bouchait la vue. Ces yeux se posent de nouveau sur le tapis de jeu.

Alicia : Tu as triché non ?

Première année : N'importe quoi !

Alicia : MENTEUR ! Ta dame a bougé de place.

Première année : Tu délires complètement.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se leva mécontente qu'un joueur se paie sa tête. Elle regarda alors les pieds de la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle et qui lui avait caché les yeux. C'était Olivier.

Alicia : Tu m'as fais perdre mon match !

Olivier : Y aura d'autres parties à faire dans l'année va.

Alicia : Mais quand même. J'allais gagner.

Première année : la bonne blague quoi.

Elle fronça les sourcils et elle tira Olivier pour aller discuter avec lui ailleurs. Il sort un parchemin de son sac et le déroule.

Alicia : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Olivier : Les futurs heures et jours d'entrainement que nous aurons.

Elle le lui vole des mains et elle lit. Une dizaine de dates y est écrit juste pour trois semaines et elle trouve ça déjà beaucoup.

Alicia : Et quand est-ce que tu t'occupes de moi ?

Olivier : Hors match et hors entrainement !

Alicia : Avec des entrainements qui durent apparemment 2h ?

Olivier : Ecoute, on fonctionne comme ça chez nous.

Alicia : Et je trouve ça un peu tôt pour commencer !

Olivier : Je veux qu'on batte les Serpentard cette année j'ai le droit ?

Alicia : Je sais que tu détestes Flint, mais...

Olivier : Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre lui et moi, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point je le hais.

S'il savait aussi à quel point elle le détestait aussi, mais ils viennent de commencer leur année, ce n'est pas le bon moment pour se chercher des poux. Elle le laisse punaiser l'affiche contre le tableau et elle monte dans le dortoir voir si son amie est réveillée. Quand elle monte, elle croise dans les escaliers Katie et Angélina.

Alicia : Salut les filles, regardez bien le tableau d'affichage ! Olivier a accroché quelque chose pour vous.

Angélina : Oh non !

Elles avaient compris de quoi elle parlait. Au dortoir, elle vit Séverine enfin réveillée et changée en train de papoter avec une élève dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom. Elle lui fit la présentation. Elle ne discuta pas avec la nouvelle élève. Elle prit son sac et mit tous ces livres dedans.

Alicia : Le petit-déjeuner va commencer !

Séverine : Depuis quand tu veux être à l'heure toi ?

Alicia : Depuis aujourd'hui !

Séverine : Ah bon !

Elle affirme d'un signe de tête. Elles ont en plus le malheur de commencer par les cours de Potions. Elle va dans le petit couloir pour récupérer les escaliers, mais regardant vers le sol, elle bouscule un élève sans le faire exprès. Elle relève la tête pour voir à qui, elle avait à faire. La personne lui sourit. Apparemment, bien contente de la croiser dès le matin.

Alicia : Fredinouchet !

Fred : Hein ?

Alicia : Comment tu vas ?

Fred : Bien ! Et toi ?

Alicia : Tranquille vu que tu es là !

Il sourit grandement quand Alicia lui annonce qu'elle est heureuse de le voir là. Elle lui tend son bras et il l'entoure du sien. Ils descendirent tous les deux. Georges les retrouva quelques instants plus tard. Fred hurlait après Olivier pour le fait qu'il ne le leur laissait même pas le temps d'entamer leur semaine tranquillement à Poudlard. Il les regarde tous un par un méchamment pour bien leur faire comprendre qu'il ne changera pas d'avis. Il s'attarda ensuite quelques secondes sur les bras emmêlés du rouquin et d'Alicia et il leur tourne le dos avant de prendre son sac et d'aller dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Ils se regardèrent tous d'un air surpris, seule Séverine avait l'air de comprendre mais elle préféra ne pas s'en mêler vu que cela ne la regarde pas.

Angélina : Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il a aujourd'hui.

Les deux nouvelles se taisent.

Georges : Si on allait manger ?

Katie : Bonne idée !

Ils se mirent donc tous en route, ils papotèrent tous ensembles sur le chemin. Les jumeaux prirent comme à leur habitude des passages secrets, laissant les filles entre elles. Ils croisèrent Harry, Ron & Hermione mais ne restèrent pas avec eux.

Alicia : Tu penses que c'est le fait qu'il revoit Flint qui le met dans cet état-là Angy ?

Angélina : Je ne sais pas, d'habitude, il n'est pas comme ça.

Katie : C'est possible que ça soit cela. Je lui parlerais tout à l'heure dès qu'on aura un moment.

Alicia & Séverine écoutaient d'une oreille discrète ce qu'elles se disaient entre elles. Quand elles arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle, elles virent les jumeaux et Olivier avec un autre élève qui n'avaient pas l'air d'être fort sympathique. Mais en les reconnaissant de plus près, elles accélérèrent le pas. Elles entendaient Olivier hurler après un élève.

Olivier : Flint, je te jure que cette année tu auras intérêt à te calmer.

Flint : Depuis quand tu me donnes des conseils ?

Olivier : Peu importe depuis quand.

Flint : Higgs, voilà donc ces nouvelles élèves.

Les élèves participants à cette discussion se tournèrent vers les deux jeunes Moldus. Alicia se sentit devenir rouge cramoisie.

Flint : Dubois, écarte-toi de mon chemin !

Il le pousse légèrement pour s'avancer vers la nouvelle recru de Gryffondor. Mais soudain, une main agrippa la cape de Flint. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et se tourna face à celui qui osait le bloquer dans sa démarche.

Olivier : Tu la touches, je te jure que tu n'iras pas jusqu'en 7ème année ici !

Flint : Je peux toucher son amie alors ?

Olivier : Aucune des deux est-ce bien claire ?

Flint : Tu me fais rire Dubois !

Il fit volte-face vers Alicia et lui frôla le visage. Prise d'une colère monstrueuse, elle lui donna une énorme gifle que personne ne vu venir. Olivier était lui aussi sur le point de s'énerver pour l'avoir touché, mais Katie le retenait par le bras en le suppliant de ne pas réagir. Et celui qui était le plus en colère, s'était bien évidemment ce Serpentard qui venait de s'en prendre pleins la figure par une simple Moldu.

Séverine : Tu n'aurais pas du Al' !

Flint : En effet, elle n'aurait pas dû. Je crois que nous allons vite nous revoir toi & moi ! Allons-y Higgs !

Il part. Alicia s'est très bien qu'elle a fait quelque chose qu'elle risque de regretter même si cela la démangeait depuis trop longtemps, et là, elle avait l'occasion de le faire. Mais quand elle sentit tous ces regards se poser sur elle, elle se sentit mal à l'aise et regrettait déjà son geste.

Séverine : Quand je te dis que tu ne sais pas te contrôler. La prochaine fois crois-moi !

Alicia : Ce n'est pas question de se contrôler.

Séverine : Tu savais qu'il ne fallait pas réagir.

Alicia : Et toi tu savais que ça allait arriver. Tu sais quoi ?

Séverine : Non !

Alicia : Tu me saoules !

Sans plus un mot, Alicia s'enfuit de la troupe pour aller en direction du parc.

Olivier : Je vais aller lui parler.

Séverine : Je pense surtout que tu devrais la laisser seule.

Katie : Olivier ! Elle a peut-être raison. Elle la connait mieux que nous !

Olivier : Je ne veux rien savoir.

Il refuse l'idée de Séverine et il s'en va à sa recherche.

Séverine : Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont têtus tous les deux.

Katie : C'est vrai !

Ils entrent enfin dans la Grande Salle pendant qu'Olivier et Alicia se privent de petit-déjeuner. Le gardien mit plusieurs minutes avant de la retrouver dans le parc, mains dans les poches, sac à l'épaule, tête baissée et en train de shooter dans des cailloux dès qu'ils étaient devant ces pieds. Il accélère la cadence de ces pas pour essayer d'atteindre son niveau. Lorsque se fut le cas, elle aperçut les pieds d'Olivier mais n'en releva pas la tête.

Olivier : Je peux te parler ?

Alicia : A quoi ça va servir ?

Olivier : Je ne sais pas, mais je sens qu'il faut qu'on en parle.

Alicia : Qu'as-tu à me dire ? Mise à part que ce que je viens de faire je vais le regretter jusqu'à ce que je parte d'ici ?

Olivier : Peut-être. Mais pourquoi tu l'as giflé ?

Alicia : Parce que je n'avais certainement pas envie qu'il me touche.

Olivier : Je sais, je n'avais pas envie qu'il le fasse, si tu ne l'avais pas giflé, je lui aurais réglé son compte moi-même, comme je fais souvent.

Alicia : Oui eh bien les rôles s'inversent.

Olivier : Tu as eu de la chance qu'aucun professeur ne l'ai vu ou que Rusard n'était pas dans les parages.

Alicia : Ca aurait été peut-être pas si mal !

Olivier : De nous faire perdre des points ?

Alicia : Non, mais bon. De toute façon, cette conversation ne rime à rien.

Elle accélère un peu plus le pas, mais il la suit quand même.

Alicia : Écoute, lâche-moi !

Olivier : Je ne veux pas !

Alicia : Pourquoi ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

Olivier : Parce que je n'ai pas envie. Quelque chose me pousse à vouloir continuer.

À cette phrase, elle interrompit sa démarche. Il se met face à elle. Son regard se fait plus tendre.

Alicia : Tu ne me connais pas, comment peux-tu dire une telle chose ?

Olivier : C'est ce que je ressens Alicia, j'ai envie d'apprendre à te connaître. Mais... si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais. Et sache que si tu as besoin d'aide, ou bien que Flint ne cesse de te faire des misères, je serais là.

Alicia : On peut apprendre à se connaître, ça oui, si tu veux, je suis d'accord, mais en ce qui concerne Flint, je saurais me débrouiller seule.

Olivier : Même si tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable ?

Elle ne répondit rien à cette phrase, elle vit un banc pas très loin d'eux, elle prit la main d'Olivier et elle l'entraina jusqu'à ce banc où ils s'assirent tous les deux.

Alicia : Désolée si je te parais désagréable. Alors que tu veux simplement m'aider.

Olivier : Ce n'est rien !

Alicia : Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai fais à Flint, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû le faire. Mais s'était plus fort que moi !

Olivier : De toute façon, il l'a mérité, et puis, c'est une tête claque, ça fait cinq ans que je rêve de le tuer.

Alicia : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu le haïsses autant ?

Olivier : Son arrogance, son aptitude en générale, sa tête tout court et puis quand on est au match de Quidditch. C'est à cause de lui que la première fois je n'ai pas continuer de jouer. Il m'a lancé un cognard en pleine tête, du coup, je suis resté dans le comas pendant huit jours. Et depuis ce jour, j'ai toujours voulu me venger. Mais pas moyen.

Alicia : Je comprends un peu pourquoi tu le détestes.

Olivier : Et maintenant qu'il t'a touché...

Alicia : Frôlé !

Olivier ; Peu importe... il n'aurait pas dû. Avant que vous n'arriviez, je le mettais en garde contre ça. Parce qu'il m'a interpelé alors que j'entrais dans la Grande Salle. Et il s'est mis à me parler de vous deux. Trouvant que des Moldus pur souche n'avait rien à faire chez nous et que notre maison descendait au plus bas après avoir accepté Harry; Hermione et les Weasley au complet. Donc voilà pourquoi vous nous avez surpris en train de parler tout à l'heure.

Alicia : OK ! Bon, maintenant on sait ce qu'il le dérange.

Olivier : Oui, mais je me méfie de lui et de Higgs, parce qu'ils peuvent faire de très mauvaises choses.

Alicia : Quels genres ?

Olivier : Faire renvoyer des élèves qu'ils n'aiment pas.

Alicia : Ils ont déjà réussit ?

Olivier : Oui, quand nous étions en deuxième année. Et ils essaient avec moi, mais ça ne marche pas. Mcgonagall fait tout son possible pour que je ne sois pas viré. Je me contente donc de lui mettre la misère au Quidditch.

Alicia : Je commence à comprendre un peu votre relation à tous les deux.

Il fait un signe de tête positif, ravi de voir qu'elle comprend.

Olivier : Bref, voilà quoi, et si on allait attendre devant la salle de potion ?

Alicia : Bonne idée.

Il récupère la main d'Alicia et il l'entraine jusqu'à la salle de Potion.


	7. Comment détester un prof

**Notre de l'auteur : **Et voilà un autre chapitre, j'espère qu'ils vous on plus. N'hésitez pas à commenter. Je posterais surement le chapitre 8 dans la matinée.

Ils attendent devant l'entrée de la salle de potion, il fait sombre, humide, Alicia n'aime pas trop ce genre d'endroit. Elle préfère la lumière du jour. Il va falloir qu'elle s'habitue à l'obscurité. Alicia est adossée au mur pendant que le gardien lui fait face. Ils discutent entre eux jusqu'à ce que quelques élèves dont Katie et Angélina ne viennent.

Katie : Olivier, je pourrais te parler cinq minutes.

Olivier : De Quidditch ?

Katie : Non, d'un truc sérieux là !

Olivier : OK !

Alicia lui fait signe d'y aller, elle reste en compagnie d'Angélina. Elle ne lui parle pas trop, elle a moins de facilité à venir vers elle. Pendant ce temps-là, Katie a donc pris à part Olivier dans un coin pour ne pas qu'Alicia ne les surprenne.

Olivier : Je t'écoute.

Katie : Je sais que cela ne va pas te plaire. Mais aujourd'hui, je te trouve bizarre.

Olivier : Je suis ce qu'il y a de plus normal ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Katie : Tu t'embrouilles encore plus avec Flint.

Olivier : C'est normal, vous n'étiez pas là quand nous discutions tous les deux. Enfin avec les jumeaux et Higgs en plus.

Katie : Et quel était le sujet ? Le Quidditch encore ?

Olivier : Non, et je suis grand, laisse-moi faire. OK ?

Katie : Tout cela finira mal entre vous Olivier. Je le sens.

Olivier : Que cela finisse bien ou mal entre lui et moi, ça ne nous regarde que tous les deux. Compris ? Je ne veux pas que tu te mêles dans nos disputes encore une fois.

Katie : Je m'inquiète pour toi, on est amis depuis cinq ans maintenant. Je n'ai pas envie que tout tourne mal.

Olivier : Cela se passera bien, j'en suis certain.

Il lui fit une bise sur la joue pour la rassurer, mais cela ne changeait rien à la peur qu'elle avait et qui se faisait plus grandissante d'année en année en voyant la relation entre ces deux élèves devenir de plus en plus hard. Katie lui dit encore ces quelques pensées envers Alicia & Séverine. D'autres élèves arrivent à ce moment-là.

... : Rodriguez. J'espère que tu vas nous montrer tes talents de Moldus pendant ce cours.

Séverine venait à peine de les rejoindre, elle avait entendu la réplique de Flint.

Séverine : Al', ne répond pas à sa provocation.

Alicia : Mais il me cherche.

Séverine : Tu es, dans son domaine je te signale, là !

Flint : Voyez-vous cela, Rodriguez a encore besoin d'une maman pour lui dire ce qu'il faut faire ou pas.

Elle sentit de nouveau la colère monter en elle, elle en trépigna du pied. Et serra les poings. Séverine faisait la sourde oreille face à ces critiques plutôt douces. Elle s'attendait à plus haut. Elle fit un large sourire en guise de réponse à Flint. La porte de la salle des potions s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître l'immense et imposante silhouette du professeur Rogue. Alicia fut très intimidée quand elle le vit. Il était deux fois plus grand qu'elle, elle devait lever la tête pour le regarder. Rogue la regarda avec un regard noir, Flint en profita pour sourire à son tour. Séverine ravala sa salive.

Professeur Rogue : ENTREZ !

Alicia se fit pousser par Flint, mais elle se plaça la première. Ce Serpentard prit tout son temps pour s'assoir, il s'installa finalement près de son ami Higgs, bien évidemment. Alicia regrettait que les jumeaux ne soient pas de la même année qu'eux. Le cours se passerait surement dix fois mieux. Les élèves arrivaient petit à petit. Olivier et Katie furent les derniers. Tout le monde avait pris place. Un air mesquin se dessina sur les lèvres du professeur de potion.

Professeur Rogue : Vous êtes les derniers.

Olivier : Mais pas à l'heure.

Professeur Rogue : Vous ais-je demandé de parler ? Non !

Olivier se mit à grogner.

Professeur Rogue : Prenez vos places.

Ils prirent leur place. Olivier prit place auprès d'Alicia Rodriguez. Elle était contente.

Professeur Rogue : Une minute, Dubois, changez. Flint, prenez la place de Dubois.

Alicia : Pardon ?

Professeur Rogue : Je ne me ferais pas le plaisir de vous rendre heureuse à mon cours mademoiselle. Vous allez comprendre que ce n'est pas si simple que ça de devenir une vraie sorcière, surtout quand on sait que vous n'en êtes pas une.

Alors là, Alicia était scotchée sur place, le professeur Rogue ne souhait donc pas qu'elle passe un bon premier cours avec lui, et ne voulait apparemment pas la rendre heureuse non plus d'être à Poudlard. Ça commençait mal pour elle et elle n'avait pas du tout aimé ces derniers mots qui lui restaient en travers de la gorge, les Serpentard, bien qu'ils ne montraient pas leur joie, devaient surement être aux anges. Olivier lança un dernier regard à la Moldue et il reprit ces affaires pour se lever de sa place.

Olivier : Où vais-je aller ?

Professeur Rogue : À côté de Higgs, Mr Dubois !

Olivier : Qui prendra ma place ?

Professeur Rogue : Mr Flint.

Ce fut des mots de trop pour Alicia, elle allait passer le pire cours de la journée.

Professeur Rogue : Et ces places vous seront attribuées à tous mes cours jusqu'à votre dernière année ici.

Olivier : Vous plaisantez là ?

Professeur Rogue : Ais-je l'air ?

Il ne plaisantait donc pas. Donc rectification, Alicia allait passer les pires années de sa vie pendant ces heures de cours de potion, heureusement qu'il y en a des tas d'autres où elle pourra profiter pleinement. Flint se dépêcha de prendre la place que venait de lui attribuer à vie le professeur et il était content. Olivier était dépité. Les Gryffondor étaient tous un peu sonnés à cause de la réaction de Rogue, ils ne comprenaient pas du tout. Le professeur ordonna aux élèves d'ouvrir le livre des potions au chapitre 5. une élève de Serpentard prit la parole pour la lecture, à la fin, il lui attribua dix points, puis, il demanda aux élèves de copier les effets, les ingrédients et la façon dont on faisait cette potion pour la fin du cours, vu qu'ils avaient déjà perdu beaucoup de temps avec le changement de place.

Pendant que les élèves écrivaient, Flint notait des minis phrases sur un morceau de parchemin. Il les faisait lire ensuite à Alicia. Il disait : « tu vois, le professeur Rogue n'aime pas non plus Dubois. » Ou encore « ce n'est que le début, tu n'as encore rien vu. » Le pire reste le dernier « tu vas regretté de m'avoir giflé et d'être venu dans notre monde espèce de salle Moldue » ! mais ces mots ne faisait pas peur à Alicia, elle savait qu'il était cruel, bon, peut-être pas à ce point là, mais elle en avait des doutes en tout cas.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus elle regardait l'horloge et plus le temps lui semblait long, elle ne pouvait admirer Olivier que de dos, elle ne pouvait même pas lui parler ou du moins, lui chuchoter quelques petits trucs qu'elle ne comprenait pas dans la potion. Flint remarque bien qu'Alicia prend à la légère ce qu'il lui a écrit, il ne compte pas en rester là. Il prend sa plume et la plante dans la cuisse de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se mit à sursauter suite à la douleur et en tomba de sa chaise. Elle fit renverser son pot d'encre sur la table et sur le sol au passage. Son parchemin et son livre étaient imbibé d'ancre. Flint faisait comme s'il n'avait rien fait. Les élèves surpris par le bruit qu'elle avait causé, la dévisagèrent. Seul Olivier avait compris quand Flint lui fit un clin d'oeil. Cette séquence fit mettre en rogne le professeur Rogue. Il s'approcha d'Alicia, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Elle se frotta la jambe où la plume avait été plantée. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Le regard de Rogue l'effrayait légèrement. Elle n'aimait pas ces regards-là.

Professeur Rogue : Vous commencez bien votre année, mademoiselle Rodriguez.

Alicia : Je n'y suis pour rien je vous jure.

Professeur Rogue : J'aurais dû m'en douter que vous seriez une empotée. Sachez que vous ne serez jamais une véritable sorcière compris ? Et même si s'était le cas, vous devriez prendre exemple sur votre amie qui m'a l'ait un peu plus intelligente que vous.

Alicia ne supportait pas qu'on la compare à sa meilleure amie, elles étaient différentes, c'est sur, c'est sur aussi que Séverine avait toujours été plus intelligente qu'elle, mais ça n'était pas une raison pour qu'on lui dise qu'elle devait prendre exemple sur elle, surtout que ça n'était à l'heure actuelle, pas du tout de sa faute. Rogue sortit sa baguette magique et prononça une formule qui nettoya tout le bazar qu'elle avait fait.

Professeur Rogue : Rodriguez, je vous ai à l'oeil. Faites attention si vous ne voulez pas que votre maison finisse dernière et si vous ne voulez pas finir en retenue toute l'année.

Alicia : Je ferais attention !

Elle soupira et se remit à sa place. Les élèves reprirent le cours seulement quelques minutes plus tard. Elle frotta une dernière fois sur la cuisse blessée et elle retourna à l'écriture. Flint avait gagné cette partie, mais en faisant cela, il avait déclenché la guerre entre elle et lui. Alicia n'aimait pas ce genre d'histoire dès le matin.

À la fin du cours, tous rangèrent leurs affaires, ce fut un soulagement pour Alicia. Séverine se dépêcha de rattraper son amie qui marchait déjà rapidement vers le premier étage.

Séverine : Ca va pas d'avoir fait ça ?

Alicia : Je n'ai rien fait ! C'est Flint !

Séverine : Pitié, arrête avec lui, ne t'y met pas toi non plus. Ce n'est parce que Dubois est ennemi avec et que toi tu ne l'apprécies pas que tu dois toi aussi te le mettre à dos.

Alicia : JE T'AI DIT, JE N'AI RIEN FAIT !

Séverine : Ne me mens pas.

Alicia : Je ne te mens pas.

Séverine : De toute façon, je sais ce qui t'intéresse depuis que tu sais que nous sommes à Poudlard.

Alicia : Ah oui ? Quoi ?

Séverine : Olivier ou Fred ou les deux !

Alicia : Et alors ?

Séverine : Alors si on est ici, ça n'est certainement pas pour eux, je te signale.

Alicia : J'en ai ma claque de tes théories à deux balles. Madame la parfaite. Si je te fais honte, tu n'as qu'à aller vers Hermione, tu t'entendrais bien avec elle tient.

Séverine : C'est ce que tu veux ?

Alicia : OUI ! Alors, laisse-moi tranquille, tu n'es même pas fichu de savoir que ton amie n'a rien fait.

Séverine : Comme tu voudras, je te souhaite tous les malheurs du monde avec tes DEUX CHERIS.

Alicia : MERCI !

Elle poussa la Gryffondor légèrement avant de lui tourner le dos et d'aller en direction d'elle ne sait où. Décidément, ça n'était pas du tout comme ça qu'elle voyait les choses pour cette journée. Tout tournait mal. Elle n'avait plus personne à qui se confier aujourd'hui dans ceux qu'elle connait réellement. La journée promettait d'être longue. Elle allait monter les escaliers, quand quelqu'un l'appelle par son nom. Elle soupira.

Alicia : Quoi encore ?

... : Hey, doucement.

Alicia : Tu ne veux vraiment pas lâcher là ?

... : Non ! Surtout après la dispute que je viens d'entendre avec ton amie.

Soudain, la panique monte en elle.

Alicia : Qu'as-tu entendu Flint ?

Flint : Des choses très intéressantes.

Alicia : Comme ?

Flint : Par exemple, je connais quelqu'un qui va rester éternellement seul.

Alicia : Qui ?

Flint : Toi, sombre idiote.

Alicia : Non, j'aurais toujours quelqu'un sur qui compter. Ici ou dans mon monde.

Flint : Ne t'avance pas trop. OK chérie ?

Ce mot la répugne, elle lui attrape le bras, il ricane. Il approche ces lèvres du creux de son oreille et lui murmure :

Flint : Tu resteras seule.

Un dernier petit rire, il secoue le bras d'Alicia pour se libérer et il se retire, la laissant planter en plein milieu de l'escalier. Elle fit son possible pour chasser de sa tête ce que venait de lui dire Flint. Elle sait très bien qu'elle peut au pire des cas compter sur les Weasley et sur Olivier. Ne sachant pas quel cours elle avait, elle regarda l'emploi du temps, elle avait cours d'histoire de la magie. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas où la salle se trouve, elle mit beaucoup plus longtemps à la trouver, elle n'avait personne pour la guider, elle ne savait même pas si les élèves qu'elle croisait s'y rendaient ou s'ils connaissaient, elle ne savait même pas elle-même si elle marchait dans la bonne direction. Puis finalement, elle tomba sur le fantôme de sa maison, il la guida gentiment jusqu'à la salle. Tous les élèves étaient devant, ils étaient seulement entre Gryffondor, heureusement. Elle ne voulait pas revoir Flint avant un bon moment.


	8. Une fin de journée positif

**Note de l'auteur : **et voilà le chapitre 8 ! j'ai remarqué que j'ai fait quelques fautes dans les anciens chapitres, à la fin de la fic je corrigerais ça ! Donc il risque d'y en avoir encore après, mais j'essaierais de faire attention.

Le cours d'histoire de la magie s'était très bien passé, mieux que le cours précédent. Alicia ne veut plus y retourner d'ailleurs. Quand ils sortent, Alicia s'éloigne du troupeau de sa classe et regarde son emploi du temps, ils n'ont rien jusqu'à 13h30. C'est idéal pour elle pour se détendre un peu dans son coin. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise les jumeaux sur le chemin. Olivier voulait la rejoindre, il attendait un peu pour le faire, il pensait qu'elle préfèrerait raconter ces péripéties aux jumeaux plutôt que de lui parler.

Fred : Alors, ta première matinée ?

Alicia : Horrible !

George : Pourquoi ?

Alicia : Rogue m'a attribué une place définitive aux côtés de Flint jusqu'à ce que je reparte dans mon monde.

George : Ça, ce n'est pas cool !

Alicia : Et Flint m'a planté sa plume dans ma cuisse. Histoire de montrer qui est le chef ! Mais je n'en ai pas fini avec lui.

Fred : Fais attention à lui quand même, il est très rusé.

Alicia : C'est ce que nous verrons.

Fred met un bras autour des épaules de la jeune Gryffondor.

Fred : En tout cas, si tu as le moindre problème avec un Serpentard, nous on est là, on ne les laissera pas t'embêter.

Alicia : Merci, c'est gentil, je savais que je pouvais compter sur nous.

Fred : En même temps, si tu as atterri chez nous, ça n'est pas par hasard, c'est que les personnes qui t'ont envoyé estimaient que notre famille était bien pour toi.

Alicia : J'en suis certaines Fred ! Je sais que je peux entièrement vous faire confiance.

Fred fit un large sourire et elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

George : Si on commençait à aller dans la Grande Salle pour se préparer pour le déjeuner ?

Alicia : Je suis entièrement d'accord avec ta proposition.

Fred : Moi aussi.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois à la table des Gryffondor. Quand ils y sont, quelques élèves se sont déjà installés. Harry, Ron et Hermione y sont également, ils les saluent et leur demande un peu comment c'est passer la matinée également pour eux. Apparemment, tout le monde n'apprécie pas le professeur Rogue. Un peu plus loin, un élève essaie de changer un verre de vin en verre de rhume, mais malheureusement pour lui, ça a créé une explosion. Le courir arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Une fois qu'Olivier et sa bande d'amies avaient prit leur places. Alicia et Séverine n'avaient rien reçu, elles n'avaient pas réellement de famille qui pouvait leur envoyer quelque chose. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elles pensaient jusqu'à ce qu'un hibou vient se poser devant elles. Alicia ne s'attendait pas du tout à recevoir quelque chose. Elles ouvrent leur courrier, en fait, c'est leur famille dans le monde des sorciers qui leur écrivent une lettre pour savoir si tout se passe bien dans l'école et en gros, pour prendre de leurs nouvelles. Alicia est touchée. Hermione explique à Neville le cadeau qu'il a reçu. Un rappelltou. Et peu de temps après une discussion ce fait entre le jeune trio. Alicia sait de quoi ils parlent.

Olivier : Tu as reçu quoi Alicia ?

Alicia : Une lettre de Mme Weasley. Je ne pensais pas en recevoir une. Et toi ?

Olivier : Un livre inédit sur le Quidditch que ma mère a trouvé lors de son voyage.

Alicia : Faudra que tu me le montres.

Olivier : Dès qu'on aura une pause.

Ils se sourirent, Katie les observait sans rien dire. Après avoir reçu leur courrier, le déjeuner arriva enfin, cette première matinée les avait tous rendus affamés. Ils mangeaient sans faim, ils prenaient dans tous les plats. À un moment donné, Alicia et Olivier croisèrent leurs mains quand ils piochaient dans le plat des cuisses de poulet. Ils les retirèrent aussitôt, gênés. Le gardien laissa la jeune fille se servir en première. C'était la deuxième fois que leurs mains se croisaient lors d'un repas.

Katie : Quoi qu'on dise, je suis pressée de reprendre le Quidditch.

Olivier : Moi aussi !

Alicia : Je suis impatiente de voir ça.

Fred : Tu le verras, ne t'en fais pas !

Ils parlent de tout et de rien en mangeant, Alicia et Séverine ne se parlent pas vraiment à cause de la dispute qu'elles ont eue toutes les deux. Alicia est tout de même heureuse de se trouver dans cette école. Devoir comment fonctionne ce monde et de connaître enfin les gens qu'elle voulait, elle allait surtout en profiter, car elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle allait rester dans le monde des sorciers. À la fin du repas, Alicia se retire la première, disant qu'elle allait passer le reste de leur temps libre près du lac. Olivier se tourne vers Séverine.

Olivier : Elle fait souvent cavalier seul ?

Séverine : Ça lui arrive souvent ! Surtout quand elle a besoin de réaliser où elle se trouve ou quand elle a besoin de réfléchir.

Olivier : Elle pense toujours qu'elle est en train de rêver ?

Séverine : Je pense, même s'il y a eu ce problème avec Flint. Il lui faut un certain temps avant de voir qu'elle est réellement à Poudlard.

Olivier : Je comprends, on est tous un peu passés par là en première année.

Séverine : Oui, mais ça n'est pas la même chose pour nous que pour vous.

Olivier : Je sais ! Bon, moi j'ai fini. Je vais dans la Salle Commune.

Katie : J'ai fini aussi, tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Olivier : Non, ça ira merci, reste là si tu veux.

Olivier se lève, Katie n'a pas trop apprécié le fait qu'Olivier lui demande de rester dans la Grande Salle avec les autres, lui qui d'habitude est toujours d'accord quand elle lui propose de l'accompagner. Mais elle ne dira rien. Les autres ne s'en rendront même pas compte.

Alors qu'Olivier arrive près de l'escalier pour monter, il se rétracte et finalement décide d'aller dehors lui aussi pour rejoindre la Moldue. Quand il la trouve, il s'empresse de se placer à ces côtés. Alicia trouve bizarrement que le Gryffondor vient un peu trop souvent à sa rencontre. Il sort quelque chose de la poche de sa cape.

Olivier : Tu voulais tout à l'heure que je te montre le livre que j'ai eu sur le Quidditch. Tu t'y connais un peu ?

Alicia : Vite fait, Fred m'a expliqué quelques règles, mais je ne pense pas être aussi douée que toi.

Olivier : Ça te dirait justement, qu'après l'entrainement, je te montre quelques petits trucs entre nous ?

Alicia fut stupéfaite par la proposition du joueur de Quidditch. Maintenant, il lui proposait de prendre un petit cours particulier avec lui. Elle était à la limite de refuser, mais cette occasion ne se présentera peut-être jamais, alors elle accepte en faisant un signe de tête positif. Content, il la prend dans ces bras. Remarquant que ça gêne Alicia, il se dégage.

Olivier : Excuse-moi, je suis un peu trop tactile parfois !

Alicia : Ce n'est rien, des fois, je suis un peu dans le même cas ! Bon, montre-moi un peu ton livre.

Il s'exécute, Alicia est alors impressionnée par le savoir d'Olivier. Elle le savait passionné par ce sport, mais pas autant que ça en fait. Et là, elle le voyait de ses propres yeux. Elle le regardait en train de lui expliquer quelques petits trucs dans le livre qu'il avait repéré en le feuilletant tout à l'heure avant le repas. Il connaissait déjà beaucoup de choses. Après à peine quelques minutes de lectures.

Olivier : Mais ça ira mieux quand je te montrerais quelques petites figures tout à l'heure quand on sera tous les deux sur le terrain. Mais n'en parle pas trop aux autres OK ?

Alicia : Pourquoi ?

Olivier : Je ne veux pas attirer la jalousie chez certaines personnes.

Alicia : Pourquoi certaines personnes seraient jalouses ?

Olivier : C'est compliqué à expliquer, je pense que tu le sauras ou tu le verras plus tard. Tu viens d'arriver, tu n'as pas encore vu tout ce qui se trame ici à Poudlard pendant une année.

Alicia : Oui, c'est vrai !

Elle pause alors ses pieds sur le bord du banc sur lequel ils sont assis et regroupent ces genoux vers elle. Alicia tourne la tête de nouveau vers le jeune homme.

Alicia : Tu sais, je suis sincèrement contente de t'avoir rencontré, même si tu es un fou de Quidditch.

Olivier : Bien que tu m'aies l'air timide, c'est réciproque de mon côté. Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance.

Alicia : Je suis timide seulement au début. Après, je suis une vraie pipelette.

Olivier : J'attends de voir ça.

Un silence s'installe entre eux, Alicia joue avec le bout de ces doigts. Olivier regardait le lac qui était devant eux. Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire ni quoi dire entre eux. Puis soudain, Olivier eut une envie de poser son bras autour des épaules de la demoiselle. Elle ne le recale pas, elle le laisse entièrement faire.

Olivier : Tu le dis si jamais mon bras te gêne.

Alicia : Du tout, il est très bien là où il est.

Olivier : C'est parfait alors.

Alicia : Oui ! Dis-moi, j'avais une question.

Olivier : Je t'écoute.

Alicia : Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre !

Olivier : Je n'ai rien a cacher.

Alicia : OK ! Alors, est-ce que Katie, Angélina ou Alicia, du moins l'une d'elles pourrait avoir des sentiments pour toi ?

Olivier : Ta question est bizarre.

Alicia : je m'en doute, mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

Olivier : C'est l'une d'elles qui t'en a parlé ?

Alicia : Non, juste moi, c'est juste pour que je sache.

Olivier : Eh bien, Angélina je ne pense pas, il me semble qu'elle m'avait parlé de Fred. Et pour ce qui est d'Alicia, c'était pour George.

Alicia : Et Katie ?

Olivier : Katie, bien que je la trouve étrange ces derniers temps, je ne pense pas qu'elle est une quelconque attirance pour moi.

Alicia : En fait, je te demande ça, car j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'apprécie pas trop quand tu me parles.

Olivier : Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention, et puis entre elle et moi il n'y aura jamais rien, on est juste de bons amis.

Alicia : Parfois, mémé entre bons amis, il peut se passer quelque chose, tu sais.

Olivier : Oui, mais je me connais, je suis quelqu'un de sérieux et de fiable si je peux dire ça comme ça. Vous en avez parlé toutes les deux ?

Alicia: Non, non, elle n'a rien à voir, c'est juste moi, je voulais m'assurer de quelques trucs.

Il ne comprenait pas trop ce que la question venait faire dans leur discussion, mais Alicia, en revanche, était rassurée sur ce point-là, car il est vrai qu'elle trouvât Katie assez hargneuse dès qu'elle s'approchait un peu trop de son capitaine. Ils passèrent un petit moment tous les deux jusqu'à ce que ça soit l'heure d'aller en cours, ils retrouveront tout le monde en salle de sortilèges et enchantements, de métamorphoses et de cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Alicia adorait surtout les deux derniers cours, elle s'entendait bien avec les professeurs et se débrouillait plutôt bien. Sur le dernier cours, Katie et Olivier étaient ensemble, Alicia et Séverine faisaient binômes pour une fois et ce cours avait pu enfin les réconcilier. A la fin du cours de métamorphose, le professeur Mcgonagall prit Alicia & Séverine pour leur expliquer quelques règles, donner quelques conseils et pour savoir un peu comment se passait la journée. Alicia ne disait rien à propos de Flint bien que sa directrice la mettait en garde elle-même, étant donné que Rogue, lui en avait touché deux mots.

Quand les cours furent terminés, toute l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, se retrouva dans les vestiaires, Olivier avait demandé à ce que Séverine et Alicia. Elles ont eu le temps d'apercevoir Harry qui allait dans les vestiaires. Car oui, le professeur Mcgongall l'avait voulu pendant qu'ils étaient en cours de DCFM. Ce qui avait surpris tout le monde et la rumeur s'est rependu très rapidement dans l'école.


	9. Un entrainement particulier

**Notre :** Et le chapitre 9 est enfin dispo ! Bonne lecture ! Vous comprendrez plus tard pourquoi elles sont à Poudlard.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Toute l'équipe était donc au vestiaire, sur le tableau, Olivier avait fait des schémas pour montrer ces nouveaux plans. Il avait eu le temps, d'expliquer à Harry dans la journée, comment était le Quidditch et quel était son rôle.

Olivier : Cette année, je veux vraiment qu'on batte les Serpentard. Et avec Harry comme attrapeur, on peut s'assurer la victoire.

Katie : Dit plutôt que tu veux battre Flint oui !

Olivier : Aussi, mais ça, ça n'est plus un secret pour personne. Allez, tout le monde sur le terrain.

Ils se lèvent tous et arrivent, balais dans la main, sur le terrain de Quidditch. Alicia et Séverine soufflent enfin de soulagement, ça commençait à être long leur bavardage dans les vestiaires. Olivier les regarda, il leur fit même un signe de la main, elles répondirent et Alicia se mit à rougir tout en faisant un grand sourire. Olivier lâcha les balles, et ils prirent position.

Séverine : Tu vas me paraitre folle, mais j'ai l'impression que pour Olivier, tu n'es pas indifférente. Tu es sur de ne pas avoir provoqué les choses entre lui et toi ?

Alicia : Non ! Je n'ai rien fais, tout à l'heure, il est venu lui-même me retrouver près du lac alors que je ne lui demandais rien.

Séverine : Et comment ça s'est passé ?

Alicia : On a discuté, normalement, et rien de plus.

Séverine : Tu en es sur ?

Alicia : Oui !

Séverine : Ca m'étonne de toi !

Alicia : Pour une fois, je ne veux pas brusquer les choses, je veux que ça soit lui qui vienne vers moi. Je veux prendre mon temps, même si je veux profiter d'être ici aussi.

Séverine : je retiens alors ce que tu viens de me dire.

Alicia : retiens si tu veux, mais cette fois, je veux être différente avec lui.

Son amie était heureuse d'entendre Alicia se prendre enfin un peu au sérieux. Elle se doute qu'elle a comprit qu'Olivier n'était pas un garçon comme elle avait rencontré avant dans ces anciennes relations.

Alicia : je suis consciente qu'Olivier est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Et différent de tous ceux que j'ai eu.

Séverine : bien, c'est bien que tu t'en rendes comptes. Donc ne soit pas trop entremetteuse d'accord ?

Alicia : promis, mais pour le moment, je ne fais pas grand chose si tu as remarqué.

Séverine : c'est vrai, maintenant, il faut que ça dur.

Alicia : ça durera ! Je ne veux pas laisser passer cette chance.

Séverine : marché conclu ?

À ces mots, elles se serrèrent la main tout en regardant l'équipe de Gryffondor jouer entre eux. Mais elles connaissaient déjà tout ça, elles savaient qui était réellement le point fort de l'équipe et le point faible, seulement, elles ne disaient rien. Elles se le disaient entre elles, elles regardaient d'un œil d'expert l'équipe et passaient en revu tous les défauts et qualités des joueurs. Les deux jeunes moldues, ne s'ennuyaient pas du tout, bien que Séverine n'était pas fan de ce sport, mais elle appréciait, elle, sa passion, s'était les dragons et Alicia savait pertinemment ce qu'elle attendait depuis qu'elle est arrivée chez les Weasley. Mais Alicia n'avait qu'une seule hate. S'était de vêtir les habits de Quidditch si elle en avait et de s'entrainer en compagnie d'un des meilleurs de l'école dans ce domaine. Un peu plus tard, Ron et Hermione rejoignirent les filles dans les gradins pour admirer leur ami Harry jouer.

Hermione : Harry se débrouille bien dit donc.

Séverine : Je suis de ton avis.

Alicia : De toute façon, s'est un très grand joueur.

Ron : C'est de famille. Son père était un attrapeur aussi.

Alicia : Cool !

Ils ne se parlent plus et ne font que regarder les joueurs. Alicia a les yeux rivés sur Fred et Olivier, depuis toujours elle a voulu les voir comme ça et maintenant qu'elle pouvait le faire. Elle en profitait un maximum. Elle aimait beaucoup la corpulence du gardien de l'équipe. Il était tout à fait dans son style, parfois, quand il leur lançait un sourire du haut de ces buts, elle arrivait à rougir encore. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de montrer son attirance en vers le jeune sorcier et puis, il y avait de quoi, il était si parfait pour elle. Elle soupira et s'affala complètement sur les sièges.

2 heures passèrent pour les spectateurs de cette entrainement, tout le monde fut heureux quand Dubois annonça la fin de l'entrainement. Ils coururent tous les quatre jusqu'à l'entrée des vestiaires. Olivier du retenir Angélina quelques instants.

Olivier : Je peux te demander un service ?

Angélina : Lequel ?

Olivier De prêter ton uniforme de Quidditch à Alicia !

Angélina : Laquelle d'Alicia ?

Olivier : La nouvelle !

Angélina : Katie serait plus apte à te filer son uniforme, elle est plus petite.

Olivier : Oui, mais je ne suis pas sure qu'elle accepte, elle y tient trop à son uniforme.

Angélina : Bon, d'accord ! Mais qu'elle en prenne bien soin. Tu vas lui faire un cours ?

Olivier : Oui ! Je veux lui montrer quelques petits trucs. Mais pas un mot à qui que se soit.

Angélina : Ne t'en fais pas !

Olivier : Merci !

Angélina le laissa et retrouva les autres. À l'entrée des vestiaires, il ne restait plus que les jumeaux, Séverine et les deux Alicia.

Angélina : Où est Katie ?

Alicia S : Elle a préféré partir.

Angélina : Etrange. Bref, nous on devrait y aller.

Alicia S : Bonne idée, je suis HS là !

Fred : Pareil !

Ils commençaient à partir, mais Fred vit que sa protégée ne les suivait pas.

Fred : Tu ne viens pas ?

Alicia : Allez-y, j'attends Olivier.

Fred : Tu vas attendre longtemps alors, parce qu'il met toujours une heure pour sortir et il nous rejoins toujours pour le diner.

Alicia : J'attendrais, c'est pas un problème.

Fred : OK ! À tout à l'heure alors.

Elle lui fit un signe de tête et ils rejoignent les escaliers pour aller dans la Salle Commune. Laissant ainsi Alicia complètement seule avec Olivier. Elle s'assit près d'un mur, attendant qu'il vienne la chercher. Quand se fut le cas, elle attendit au moins dix bonnes minutes avant qu'il ne lui donne le feu vert. Il l'aide à se relever et la traine jusque dans les vestiaires. Là, il lui montre la tenue qu'Angélina lui a prêté et lui demande de la mettre.

Alicia : Tu es sérieux ?

Olivier : Oui, elle bien voulu te prêter son uniforme pour aujourd'hui.

Alicia : Waouh ! Merci !

Olivier : De rien ! Maintenant, habille-toi et rejoins-moi sur le terrain.

Alicia : Pas de problèmes.

Il la regarde une dernière fois, prend son balais et sort sur le terrain pour l'attendre. Alicia prit alors tout son temps pour enfiler son uniforme, à chaque fois qu'elle mettait quelque chose, ça lui collait des frissons partout dans le corps. À la fin, elle s'admira dans le miroir, elle en eu presque les larmes aux yeux. Elle rejoint par la suite Olivier sur le terrain. Devant lui, il l'observa de la tête jusqu'aux pieds.

Olivier : Tu es... ravissante comme ça !

Alicia : C'est sérieux ou tu trouves ça moche ?

Olivier : Non, non, je suis sérieux.

Alicia : C'est gentil, quand j'ai mis l'uniforme, j'avais des frissons partout.

Olivier : Ça nous a tous fais ça quand on l'a mit notre première fois. Bien, tiens !

Il lui prête son balais pour qu'elle s'exerce.

Alicia : Et toi ?

Olivier : Moi ? Je te regarde jouer. Et je t'explique d'en bas.

Alicia : OK !

Olivier : Sais-tu faire voler un balais ?

Alicia : Oui, j'ai joué au Quidditch avec Fred & George.

Olivier : Je vois qu'ils n'ont pas perdu de temps.

Alicia : Non !

Olivier : Donc tu connais le principal ?

Alicia : Oui !

Olivier : Parfait ! Montre moi d'abord comment tu voles sur ton balais.

Elle accepte et monte sur son balais. Elle exécute ensuite sa demande qui était de faire quelques tours de terrains. Elle est encore très maladroite sur un balais, mais son vertige ne fait plus partie de sa vie. Un peu plus tard, il lui montre quelques figures très simples qu'elle peut faire. Elle tombe plusieurs fois de son balais. À un moment donné, il lui demande de prendre un peu plus de hauteur et de rester concentrer sur ces figures. Ce qu'elle fait bien que la présence d'Olivier la perturbe. Mais une mauvaise manipulation la fait encore chuter, mais heureusement, cette fois sur Olivier.

Alicia : Excuse-moi !

Olivier : C'est pas de ta faute. Mais c'est sur, que ce n'est pas souvent qu'une fille tombe sur moi pendant un entrainement de Quidditch.

Alicia : Désolée.

Elle se relève rapidement pour éviter de montrer sa gêne. Elle récupère son balais et remonte dessus. Olivier se redresse à son tour et lui dit de faire quelques accélérations. Elle obéit et retourne dans les airs. Elle arrive bien dans ce domaine. Tout se passait nickel, jusqu'à ce que le balais d'Olivier se mette à faire des siennes. Il freine tout seul, remarche et freine encore. Alicia tentait de rester sur son balais, rouspétant après lui. Olivier ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Alicia perdit son équilibre et elle tomba de son balais, elle eu tout juste le temps de s'accrocher au manche avant de tomber.

Olivier : Accroche-toi !

Il sortit sa baguette pour essayer d'arrêter son balais, mais elle lui échappa des mains. Il vit la jeune fille monter de plus en plus haut. Il fronça alors les sourcils.

Alicia : Fait quelque chose !

Olivier : Je sais.

Il va pour courir jusqu'à sa baguette mais il se fait éjecter à son tour. Il fait le tour du terrain des yeux. Il aperçoit trois silhouettes au niveau des vestiaires. Il grogne et se relève. Les deux amis qui l'accompagnaient rigole en voyant la scène.

Olivier : Laisse-là !

... : Et si je n'en ai pas envie.

Olivier : Envie ou pas laisse-là ! Ne t'en prends pas à elle !

Il répond par un signe négatif de la tête. Il lève sa baguette vers Alicia et il la monte encore plus. Il la fait voler et freiner d'un coup bien plus fort que tout à l'heure ce qui déplait au capitaine.

... : Elle est coriace dit donc.

Olivier : Flint, je t'ai dis de la laisser.

Flint : Tu veux vraiment que je la laisse ?

Olivier : Oui !

Flint : Très bien !

Il dit une formule qui fit hurler Alicia et lâcher prise le manche à balais. Alerté par les hurlements d'Alicia, Olivier se retourne et la voit en train de tomber vers le sol. Il se dépêche de choper sa baguette magique et lance une formule qui l'arrête en plein vol. Et il l'a fait descendre tranquillement vers le sol. La Moldu reprend petit à petit son souffle, elle a eu peur de se casser quelque chose. Olivier se dirigea avec colère, baguette en main vers le Serpentard. Celui-ci sourit. Alicia comprend mieux ce qui venait de lui arriver. Mais elle laisse Olivier s'en chargé bien qu'elle aimerait s'en occuper toute seule.

Olivier : Pourquoi tu t'en prends à elle ?

Flint : Elle n'avait pas à me gifler.

Olivier : Ce n'est pas une raison, elle aurait pu se casser quelque chose.

Flint : Tant mieux, elle aurait comprit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'une Moldu me touche ansi.

Olivier : Ecoute, si j'apprends que tu lui fais du mal encore...

Flint : Tu ne peux pas changer de phrase un peu ?

Olivier : Et toi ? Tu ne peux pas changer de comportement ?

Flint : §=Ah... Parce que tu veux que je change ? Tu veux que je sois encore plus méchant ? Mais il n'y a aucun problèmes. Je crois que je peux le faire ça.

Olivier : Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Flint : Si, si, et je peux très bien le faire.

Flint lui tourna le dos pour s'en aller mais le gardien le retient par le col de sa chemise. Et il se retourne pour soudainement lui mettre un point dans la figure. Celui-ci surpris et légèrement sonné, se laissa s'accroupir au sol en se tenant le nez. Voyant que ça partait loin, Alicia les rejoignis et se mit à la hauteur du Gryffondor, elle regarda la blessure. Il saignait. Et dévisagea avec méprit Flint et ces deux amis.

Flint : La prochaine fois, tu éviteras de me salir avec tes mais Dubois. Et sache que ce geste, aurait très bien pu servir à ta petite amie Moldu. Seulement j'ai encore un peu de respect envers les femmes.

Olivier : Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça.

Le concerné ricana et s'en alla avec ces amis.

... : Tu as été un peu fort, on risque de se retrouver en retenue et avec des points en moins.

Flint : Higgs, tu le connais aussi bien que moi, qu'il ne dira rien.

Higgs : Et tu as pensé à cette nouvelle ?

Flint : Si elle dit quelque chose, elle va réellement à prendre à me connaître.

... : De toute façon, si ils te touchent, je serais là.

Flint : Merci Derrik !

Higgs : Moi aussi, même si je n'aime pas du tout ces deux nouvelles venues.

Flint : Je compte bien leur faire comprendre qu'elles n'ont pas leur place ici.

Higgs : Que prépares-tu ?

Flint : Vous verrez !

Ils montèrent jusque dans la Grande Salle. Alicia était près d'Olivier. Il pestait contre lui. Il dégagea Alicia et se redressa pour récupérer sa baguette en protégeant son nez.

Alicia : Va à l'infirmerie.

Olivier : Ca ira. Je pense qu'Angélina peut me trouver quelque chose pour ça.

Alicia : Pourtant l'infirmerie c'est mieux.

Olivier : Oublie !

Alicia : Tu as peur d'y aller ?

Olivier : Non, je n'y vais pas parce que je vais avoir des ennuis sinon.

Alicia : C'est pas grave.

Olivier : Non ! Laisse tomber.

Il la pousse légèrement et il sort du terrain de Quidditch. Alicia en profite pour passer à la douche et se changer. Elle comprend la réaction d'Olivier, mais il était préférable pour elle d'aller à l'infirmerie. Près des douches des garçons, elle lui dit :

Alicia : Je t'attends ou je m'en vais ?

Olivier : Vas-y, je te rejoins à la Grande Salle.

Alicia : OK !

Elle ne se fait pas longtemps désirer et elle part en direction de la Grande salle à son tour. Quand elle retrouve ces amis, elle explique discrètement à Séverine ce qu'il s'est passé au terrain de Quidditch. Elle trouve aussi que Flint exagère beaucoup pour une histoire aussi débile. Et Alicia lui dit qu'elle trouve qu'Olivier est assez remonté depuis que le Serpentard l'a frappé. Quand il arrive, c'est le calme plat entre Alicia et lui, elle n'ose pas trop lui parler et lui n'est pas d'humeur de toute façon. Le diner se passe en silence, quoiqu'Alicia se rabat sur Fred, ce qui ne déplait pas à ce dernier et qui trouve des sujets de conversations très amusant puisqu'il fait rire les deux Moldus. Le diner finit, ils vont tous en études, Alicia se met avec Séverine pour qu'elle l'aide à comprendre certaines choses. Et Alicia filera rapidement se coucher à la fin de l'étude en faisant un bisou aux jumeaux, à Harry, à Ron et Olivier bien qu'il fut réticent au début. Cette journée pour elle avait été très fatigante.


	10. Le début de la fin

**Notre de l'auteur :**Voilà le chapitre 10 ! Jai cru qu'il n'allait jamais venir.

Pour répondre à ta question ChamalloW, tu le comprendras un peu plus tard sur le comment elles ont fait pour venir dans leur monde, pourquoi chez les Weasley. Parce que le début de cette fic, est l'explication des personnages, leur rôle. Car ce qui va se passer après, viendra dans la suite de cette fic. Il y aura 3 ou 4 tomes en tout si tout se passe bien avec quelques années d'écarts pour la logique de la fic. Elle se passe en 5eme d'Olivier année celle là. Et si tu lis les autres tomes, ça te plaira la suite sur certains points. En tout cas, merci à toi de me lire. C'est très gentil. Je suis contente de voir que cette fic plait.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Pendant presque un mois, Olivier n'avait pas parlé avec Alicia, celle-ci essayait de le faire parler, mais rien, même les jumeaux, les filles et Séverine avaient tenté. Ca n'avait pas marché. C'est un après-midi tranquille devant le cheminée de la salle commune des Gryffondor, qu'Alicia et les filles cherchaient une solution pour comprendre le comportement changeant de ce dernier.

Katie : Il est bizarre.

Alicia : Ca, on avait remarqué !

Angélina : Vous ne pensez pas que c'est à cause de Flint ?

Séverine : Je pense que ça ne peut être que ça.

Alicia avait déjà cette idée en tête et pensait que ça devait être à cause de la dernière fois. Peut-être qu'il avait décidé de prendre un peu de recule, de s'éloigner d'elle pour éviter de s'attirer pleins d'ennuis avec les Serpentard même si elle n'y était pour rien. Si s'était ça, il aurait pu le lui dire, elle l'aurait très bien comprit. Elle n'est pas aussi bête qu'il ne le pense.

Katie : Même pendant les entrainements, il reste plus discret.

Séverine : On l'avait constaté ça aussi. Alicia, tu n'as rien dis ou fait de mal pour qu'il agisse ainsi ?

Alicia : Non !

Enfin, presque rien, Séverine n'était pas au courant de l'entrainement qu'ils avaient fait Olivier et elle et qui s'était mal terminé à cause de ces maudits Serpentard. Soudain, elles entendit des pas venant des escaliers, elles arrêtèrent leurs discussions. S'était Olivier qui descendait enfin de sa chambre. Elles le regardèrent sans le quitter des yeux. Celui-ci, agacé de se faire observer, tourna la tête vers les jeunes filles.

Olivier : Qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes à me dévisager ainsi ?

Katie : Rien, on s'inquiète pour toi !

Olivier : Merci, mais ça n'est pas la peine de vous inquiéter pour moi ! Je vais très bien !

Angélina : C'est ce que tu veux nous faire croire mais on voit bien que non.

Séverine : Olivier, dit nous ce qui ne va pas. Tu te fais plus discret ces derniers temps.

Olivier : Je ne vois pas où est le mal de vouloir l'être un peu de temps en temps.

Katie : Même aux entrainements tu l'es.

Olivier : Écoutez, ne me saoulez plus avec vos remarques. Laissez-moi vivre ma vie tranquillement.

Alicia : Oui, surtout quand tu dois protéger Séverine.

Olivier : De quoi tu parles ?

Alicia : Tu veux une vie tranquille, tu as cas dire à Dumbledore que tu ne veux plus protéger Séverine. Comme ça, là, tu seras tranquille.

Séverine : Alicia !

Olivier : Non, elle a raison, je vais aller le voir de ce pas d'ailleurs. Vous voulez savoir ce qui ne va pas ? Depuis que vous êtes là, vous m'attirer trop d'ennuis avec les Serpentard, tu le sais Alicia, tu l'as bien vu quand on a fait notre entrainement tous les deux il y a un mois.

Séverine : Vous avez fait un entrainement tous les deux ? Je n'étais pas au courant.

Olivier : Alicia prendra le temps de t'expliquer. Je m'en vais voir Dumbledore.

Il sort de la Salle Commune, les filles observent toutes Alicia pour qu'elle leur donne des explications sur ce fameux entrainement. Mais elle ne leur dira rien.

Séverine : Genial ! Si Olivier ne me prend plus, qui va s'occuper de moi maintenant ?

Katie : Moi !

Séverine : Toi ?

Katie : Oui !

Séverine : Autant qu'on aille en parler également.

Alicia : Moi, je vais me coucher !

Séverine : Non, tu viens avec nous !

Angélina : Bon courage les filles.

Elles se lèvent et sorte à leur tour pour aller vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Katie est sur d'elle pour ce qui est de prendre la relève d'Olivier si leur directeur est d'accord. En montant, elles croisent les jumeaux qui sortent d'un passage secret, ils sont tout fier dans avoir trouvé un autre. Alicia allait demander aux jumeaux où il menait, quand Séverine la foudroie du regard. Fred & George comprennent que quelque chose ne va pas.

Fred : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Séverine : On va voir Dumbledore !

George : Pourquoi ?

Séverine : Olivier ne veut plus me protéger !

Fred : Mais il avait l'air heureux de le faire.

Séverine : Plus maintenant, il est dans le bureau de Dumbledore actuellement.

George : Vous plaisantez là !

Katie : Non ! Je pense que vous feriez mieux de venir tous les deux.

Fred : On vient !

Ils se dirigent tous ensembles vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Quand ils sont devant la statue, Katie annonce le mot de passe et celle-ci pivote en laissant apparaître des escaliers de marbres qui montaient. Ils les prirent, Alicia soupirait.

Séverine : Ne soupire pas, c'est de ta faute si on en est là.

Alicia : C'est bon ! Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer !

Fred : Allez, je suis sur qu'il fait ca sur un coup de tête.

Katie : On verra bien.

Ils arrivent enfin devant la porte du bureau, Séverine frappe. La porte s'ouvre toute seule. Dumbledore leur demande d'entrer. Le dernier referme la porte. Olivier les dévisage un par un.

Dumbledore : Vous tombez bien !

Séverine : Nous pensions, que vous voudriez surement nous voir après les explications d'Olivier.

Dumbledore : Et vous avez raison !

Ces yeux les fixèrent un par un. Alicia examinait la pièce où elle se trouvait, hors film, elle n'avait pas l'occasion de la voir, et elle trouvait cela plus intéressant que les paroles du directeur. Ce qu'il remarqua, bien évidemment.

Dumbledore : Mademoiselle Rodriguez, je sais que mon bureau vous intéresse plus que ce que je dis, mais faites au moins semblant de vous intéresser à ce que je vous dis quand même.

Alicia : Excusez-moi !

Dumbledore : Mr Dubois, m'a expliqué de A à Z tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines. Comme vous avez pu le voir, il souhaite arrêter la mission que je lui avais fournis à cause de certains évènements que je comprends tout à fait.

Séverine : Justement, Katie pensait le remplacer.

Dumbledore : Elle le remplacera, bien que je trouve ça dommage pour Mr Dubois qui avait un rôle important dans l'avenir de votre histoire à toutes les deux ici.

Séverine : Katie aura son rôle désormais.

Dumbledore : Malheureusement, non ! Maintenant, que l'affaire est réglé, vous pouvez partir.

Tout le monde sortit sauf Alicia.

Alicia : Professeur !

Dumbledore : Oui ?

Alicia : Que voulez-vous dire par « Malheureusement, non! »

Dumbledore : Malgré que mon bureau vous intéresse, vous avez tout de même suivit.

Alicia : Oui !

Dumbledore : Eh bien sachez, Mlle Rodriguez, que Mr Dubois, ne pourra pas échapper aussi facilement à la mission que je lui ai donné, s'il a été choisit, ça n'est pas pour rien.

Alicia : Pourquoi est-il si important pour notre avenir à mon amie et moi ?

Dumbledore : Vous le découvrirez en temps et en heure. Profitez-en pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

Elle fixa un instant le professeur dans les yeux et partit du bureau. Il ne restait plus que Fred dans les escaliers quand elle les descendit.

Fred : Ca ne va pas ?

Alicia : C'est de ma faute si Olivier ne veut plus protéger Séverine. Je n'aurais pas du lui parler comme ça tout à l'heure.

Fred : Te tracasse pas, ça lui passera.

Alicia : Oui, sauf, que ça fait un mois déjà qu'il ne me parle presque plus et qu'il est distant.

Fred : Désolé. D'habitude, il est pas aussi rancunier.

Alicia : Ce n'est pas grave. N'en parlons plus. Je n'ai pas envie que ça me bousille ma soirée.

Fred : Tout à l'heure, tu avais l'air intéressée par le passage secret que mon jumeau et moi avions trouvé. Tu veux voir ?

Alicia : Vas-y, montre moi !

Il lui prend la main et la tire jusqu'à la première porte du passage secret qui se trouve au septième étage. Ils le prennent. Ils doivent traverser un long couloir froid et sombre. Ils utilisent le sortilège Lumos pour y voir plus clair.

Alicia : C'est cool ça pour échapper à Rusard.

Fred : Tu t'en souviendras ?

Alicia : Oui, t'inquiète pas ! Ils mènent jusqu'où ce couloir ?

Fred : Tu vas voir, encore quelques minutes et on y est.

Ils sont enfin au bout du couloir. Fred tape sur une pierre et la porte s'ouvre. Ils se retrouvent dans le couloir du premier étage. Alicia est impressionnée. Ils étaient maintenant dans le couloir du premier étage.

Fred : Regarde, le tableau, c'est celui qu'on vient d'emprunter pour sortir.

Alicia : Un écrivain ! C'est cool ça ! Depuis le temps que je rêvais de prendre un passage secret.

Fred : Bah voilà, tu en as pris un !

Alicia : Et je te remercie.

Elle lui fait une bise sur la joue et il sourit.

Alicia : Bon, si on retournait dans la Salle Commune ?

Fred : Bonne idée. Tu veux utiliser un passage pour y aller plus rapidement ?

Alicia : Tu en connais un ?

Fred : Bien sur.

Alicia : Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ?

Il l'emmène dans un autre passage secret qui la fait monter jusqu'à l'étage de leur salle commune. Le passage secret était rapide. La jeune Moldue est toute contente de l'avoir pris. Fred dit le mot de passe et ils entrent. La salle commune est vide. Certains ont surement du aller dans leur dortoir avant le couvre feu pour se poser paisiblement. Il ne restait plus que Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, seamus, Neville, George et Olivier.

Alicia : Où sont les filles ?

George : Partit dans leur dortoir.

Alicia : Ok, merci !

Fred : Bon, moi je ne vais pas tarder non plus, bonne nuit.

George : La même, j'attendais Fred pour y aller.

Alicia : Bonne nuit Fred et George.

Ils montèrent, Alicia, ne savait plus trop quoi faire du coup, vu qu'elle se retrouvait seule. Elle alla finalement sur le canapé ou se trouvait Olivier, un livre de Quidditch à la main. Elle s'assit, et prit la gazette du sorcier qui se trouvait sur la table et se mit à le lire. Mais alicia n'est pas venue réellement s'asseoir pour ça.

Alicia : Tu m'en veux n'est-ce pas ?

Il arrête de lire et referme son journal pour la regarder.

Olivier : J'ai le droit de t'en vouloir non ?

Alicia : Je n'y suis pour rien si Flint s'en prend à moi et beaucoup plus à toi qu'avant.

Olivier : Tu y es forcément pour quelque chose. Je ne veux plus d'ennuis.

Alicia : Alors tu n'en auras plus. Bonne nuit.

Elle ferma son journal et se lève du lit.

Olivier : Attend !

Alicia : Non, j'ai très bien compris, je t'attire que des ennuis. Alors vaut mieux pour toi que l'on ne se parle plus.

Olivier : Mais je ne veux pas qu'on en arrive là.

Alicia : Eh bien désolée pour toi, mais on en arrivera là. Désolée de t'avoir causé des ennuis cela ne se reproduira plus.

Les premières années regardaient la scène de ménage sans rien dire, Alicia monta dans le dortoir et se coucha sans rien dire aux filles de sa dispute avec Olivier. Elle raconta seulement ce qu'elle avait fait avec Fred quelques temps après qu'elles se soient quittées. Olivier regardait encore les escaliers par lesquelles Alicia avait emprunter pour monter et poussa un long soupire. Il dit bonne nuit à tous ceux qui restaient encore et alla à son tour se coucher.

Ron : C'est marrant de les voir comme ça.

Hermione : Tu trouves ça drôle ?

Ron : Bin, disons, qu'on dirait un couple. Vu comment ils se disputent.

Harry : Pourtant, ça n'en est pas un.

Ron : Pas encore !

Neville : Comment ça ?

Seamus : Ils pourraient très bien en devenir un !

Ron : Personnellement, je les voir très bien ensembles. Même si je crois que mon frère, Fred, l'apprécie beaucoup aussi.

Hermione : Les deux ont l'air de l'apprécier. Je plains la pauvre Alicia.

Harry : Pareil ! Bon, bonne nuit tout le monde.

Ils vont tous se coucher. Percy n'aura même pas besoin de faire le tour de la Salle commune pour voir qui est resté encre debout cinq minutes avant le couvre feu. S'était les derniers à être encore là.


	11. Les conseils d'amis

**Note de l'auteur : **Le chapitre 11, le voilà ! Et perso, j'ai adoré l'écrire celui-là. Vous comprendez plus tard pourquoi.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Trois semaines passent, Alicia a bien retenu la leçon pour Olivier. Depuis, ils ne se croisent qu'en cours. Pendant les cours, elle se met avec Séverine, en cours de Potion, Flint est de plus en plus heureux de se retrouver près d'elle bien qu'il soit étrangement calme. Leur premier match de Quidditch allait se passer juste après les vacances de la Toussaint. Olivier, Katie et Séverine rentrent chez eux, les Weasley ont prévu de partir en Roumanie pour voir Charlie, le grand frère qui s'occupe des dragons, mais ne peut pas emmener Alicia et Ron pour le moment n'ayant pas assez d'argent pour les faire voyager avec eux. Le dernier soir, tout le monde prépare ces affaires dans la salle commune. Alicia regarde tous ceux qui s'en vont d'un air triste. Elle aurait aimé partir elle aussi. Elle se contente de s'asseoir sur le canapé devant la cheminée. Mais elle fut vite rejointe par Fred. Il lui fait une bise sur la joue et il s'assoit à son tour.

Fred : Ça m'embête que tu ne viennes pas.

Alicia : Ce n'est pas comme si vous partiez deux mois. Je vais m'y faire.

Fred : Mais quand même, ça aurait été plus drôle que tu viennes avec nous, on t'aurait fait connaître Charlie.

Alicia : C'est surtout Séverine qui aurait été contente.

Fred : Hein ?

Alicia : Laisse tomber. Ta valise est prête ?

Fred : Elle est bouclée.

Alicia : Ça va faire vide sans vous.

Fred : Si tu n'as rien à faire, essaie de découvrir de nouveaux passages secrets et puis mon frère Ron sera là aussi. Tu ne seras pas toute seule.

Alicia : Oué je sais, mais bon, il va faire ces trucs à lui avec Harry & Hermione.

Fred : C'est vrai, mais bon, je suis sur que tu seras t'occuper. Je ne m'en fais pas pour ça !

Il ouvre ces bras et elle s'y loge dedans. Elle n'a pas vraiment envie de se retrouver toute seule. Tous ceux qu'elle connait réellement bien partent en vacances. Olivier descend pour afficher un truc, sur le tableau d'affichage. Il surprend Alicia & Fred dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il fronce les sourcils, mais détourne rapidement les yeux vers le parchemin qu'il accroche. Fred l'aperçoit, il lâche Alicia pour aller lire ce qu'il y a écrit. Alicia les regarde depuis le canapé.

Fred : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Olivier : Les dates des matches, les compositions des autres équipes et contre qui on va jouer.

Fred : Le premier match est donc à la rentrée ?

Olivier : Oui, mais ça, vous le saviez depuis un moment.

Fred : OK, alors on sera prêt.

Olivier : J'espère bien !

Ils regardent un dernier moment l'affiche puis Fred lâche le capitaine pour rejoindre la Moldu. Il lui dit dates de rencontre qu'il va y avoir après les vacances. Olivier vérifie qu'il n'y a aucune faute sur le parchemin et observe en même temps du coin de l'oeil la discussion qui se passe entre Fred et Alicia.

Alicia : Profites-en pour te reposer.

Fred : C'est ce que je compte faire !

Alicia : Tu vas me manquer.

Fred : Toi aussi !

Elle lui sourit, lui fait une bise et se lève.

Alicia : Bon, je vais aller me coucher. À demain matin.

Fred : À demain matin Al' !

Olivier ne dit rien et s'en va à son tour, ils croisent George et lui disent bonne nuit à son tour avant de monter chacun dans leur dortoir. Mais avant qu'elle ne rentre, Olivier la rattrape par la main. Elle se retourne, légèrement surprise. Elle attend qu'il fasse le premier pas.

Olivier : Je... Je voulais te souhaiter de passer de bonnes vacances.

C'est donc seulement ça qu'il a trouvé à dire ? Elle récupéra sa main en dégageant celle de celui qui la retenait.

Alicia : Eh bien ! MERCI ! J'espère que les tiennes seront aussi bonnes que les miennes vu que moi je dois rester à Poudlard.

Il ne sut quoi dire, elle lui dit un dernier bonne nuit avant de rentrer dans son dortoir. Elle le laisse devant la porte, limite, elle lui claque la porte au nez. Percy sort de son dortoir et voit Olivier examiner la porte du dortoir des filles.

Percy : Tu devrais aller te coucher, je vais vérifier qu'il ne reste plus personne en bas.

Olivier : Dis-moi Percy !

Percy : Oui ?

Olivier : Pourquoi c'est si compliqué une fille ?

Percy : Parce qu'il n'y a que comme ça qu'elles arrivent à nous rendre fous non ?

Olivier : C'est possible. Bonne nuit.

Percy : Bonne nuit Olivier.

Il s'en va et Percy part faire ça ronde. Apparemment, le fait que tout le monde parte en vacances leur a donné l'envie d'aller se coucher tôt. Ce qui est parfait pour lui, comme ça, il remonte immédiatement. Olivier met du temps à s'endormir, quand à Alicia, elle se couche rapidement, pressée, de rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Le réveil est difficile pour tout le monde, du moins, sauf pour ceux qui partent en vacances. Percy est le premier levé, et il voit une lettre au pied de son lit. Il l'ouvre, ces parents lui expliquent qu'ils ne peuvent plus partir en vacances à cause du ministère de la magie et qu'ils reportent le voyage en Roumanie aux vacances de Noël. Percy est dégouté. Quand il voit ces frères, il s'empresse de les prévenir.

Fred : C'pas grave, j'ai de quoi m'occuper.

George : On va découvrir de nouveaux passages secrets.

Fred : Je compte emmener Alicia cette fois.

Percy : Non, non, il est hors de question que vous l'emmenez.

Fred : Pourquoi ?

Percy : Je ne veux pas qu'elle prenne exemple sur vous !

George : Depuis quand tu te soucies de savoir ce qu'elle va devenir.

Percy : On s'en fou, je ne veux juste pas qu'elle devienne comme vous !

Fred : C'est elle qui choisit, pas toi, ni nous. Alors tes commentaires, tu te les gardes Perce.

Percy : Maman n'aurait pas dit ça !

Fred : Maman n'est pas là.

Alicia : Et je crois que je suis assez grande de savoir ce qui est bien pour moi ou non.

Ils sont tous les trois surpris d'entendre Alicia.

Percy : Alicia.

Alicia : Ca yeah, tu as décidé d'arrêter de jouer les muets avec moi ?

Fred : Percy le fait seulement quand il veut se sentir supérieur aux autres quand Maman et Papa ne sont pas là.

Percy : Arrête de dire des idioties. Tous les deux, vous feriez mieux de défaire vos valises.

George : Toi aussi je te signale.

Percy tape du pied, il déteste quand ces frères lui répliquent toujours quelque chose en pleine figure. Il retourne dans son dortoir.

Alicia : Comment ça, vous devez défaire vos valises ? Vous ne partez plus ?

Fred : Non, finalement notre père a été retenu au ministère.

Alicia : Pourquoi cela ?

Fred : Aucune idée.

George : Du coup, on pourra te tenir compagnie. Toi qui avais peur de rester seule en compagnie de Ron.

Alicia : En effet, ça tombe à pique tout ça.

Fred : Bref, tout ça m'a donné faim. Si on allait devant la Grande Salle pour attendre que le petit dej soit servi ?

Alicia : Je trouve ça tout à fait intéressant comme proposition. Je prends ma cape et on y va.

Elle file dans le dortoir des filles pour prendre sa cape, Séverine se réveille petit à petit.

Séverine : Je vois que le fait d'être à Poudlard te fait prendre de bonnes résolutions sur le fait de se lever tôt.

Alicia : Oui, et je suis de bonne humeur ce matin.

Séverine : Pourquoi donc ?

Alicia : Parce que finalement les jumeaux ne partent pas en vacances, ils restent.

Séverine : Ravis pour toi ! Au moins, tu ne me saouleras plus avec Olivier.

Elle lui fit une grimace et prit sa cape avant de retrouver les jumeaux. Ils prennent par la suite tous les trois la direction de la Grande Salle. Les couloirs sont froids, le temps doit surement commencer à se refroidir. Quand ils arrivent devant les portes de la Grande Salle, quelques élèves s'y trouvent, ils sont tous en groupe par maison et ne se mélangent pas. Les jumeaux Weasley et Alicia se mettent avec les gens de leur maison.

... : Hey Rodriguez, j'espère que tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui te tiendra compagnie pendant les vacances. Vu que Dubois et les Weasley s'en vont.

C'était trop beau pour être vrai, Alicia comptait sur ce matin pour le passer tranquillement, sans pour autant être obligée d'entendre la voix de ce Serpentard. C'est malheureusement pour elle, un éternel recommencement. Fred pose un bras autour des épaules d'Alicia alors qu'elle, elle expose son sentiment de dégout face à ce jeune homme en un long soupire.

Fred : Pour ta gouverne, nous ne partons plus en vacances. Chance ou malchance pour toi ? Alicia ne sera pas seule Flint !

Flint : Pourquoi vous ne partez plus ? Vous n'avez plus assez d'argent à cause de cette petite prétentieuse ?

Fred : Non, mon père a été retenu au ministère.

Flint : J'espère alors qu'il sera bien payé cette fois.

Fred : Qu'il soit bien ou mal payé, lui au moins, aime son boulot.

Flint : C'est sur que lui au moins, il a un VRAI boulot. Pas comme vous les jumeaux. Vous allez faire quoi plus tard ? Vendeurs de babioles Moldus ?

À chaque fois qu'ils se parlaient, ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, ils étaient seulement à quelques centimètres. Fred avait délaissé Alicia pour s'en prendre à Flint. Le Serpentard, fit un sourire narquois au rouquin.

George : Fred... calme-toi.

Flint : Oh... comme c'est mignon. Son jumeau lui demande de se calmer.

Fred : Ne me cherche pas.

Flint : Ça fait cinq ans que je vous cherche.

Alicia : Quatre, apprend à compter Flint.

Flint : DE quoi je me mêle toi la sang-de-bourbe ?

Ce mot fit réagir tout le monde. Cherchait-il l'attention ? En tout cas, c'était réussi. Alicia ne fit rien et prit sur elle, bien qu'elle était tentée de lui donner une bonne claque comme la dernière fois. Fred serrait les poings. Il allait lever le poing vers son adversaire, mais il fut retenu juste à temps par une autre main.

... : Fred, ne fait pas ça. Tu risquerais de le regretter.

Fred : C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Il a insulté Alicia.

... : Fred, tu le connais. Il attend que ça. Il n'a simplement pas digéré la fois, quand Alicia l'avait giflé.

Flint : Et ça ne se reproduira pas.

Fred : On verra.

Flint : Toi tu verras, tu as de la chance de ne plus partir, mais cela ne m'empêchera pas d'aller taquiner un peu cette chère Rodriguez. De plus, Dubois, tu ne seras pas là pour m'en empêcher.

Olivier : Je crois que la famille Weasley sera assez nombreuse pour t'en empêcher.

Flint : As-tu oublié que nous étions malins ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a quatre Weasley que ça va empêcher quoique se soit.

Olivier : Maintenant, Flint arrête ton bavardage. Tu nous casses les oreilles.

Flint : J'arrête mon bavardage, maintenant, je vais agir. Surtout que je reste ici pendant les vacances.

Olivier n'aime pas du tout la dernière phrase de son pire ennemi. S'il n'était pas obligé de partir, il serait resté à Poudlard pendant ces vacances pour essayer de calmer cet énergumène, mais il doit rejoindre sa famille. Flint remonte d'un air fier le col de sa chemise et balance un dernier sourire mesquin aux Weasley et à Dubois avant de leur tourner le dos et de retrouver sa troupe.

Fred : J'allais lui mettre la raclée du siècle. Pourquoi tu m'en as empêché ?

Olivier : Pour éviter de te faire ridiculiser, de nous faire perdre des points, de te faire aller en retenue, engueuler par tes parents ou Percy et ensuite, probablement pour te faire éviter le renvoi.

Fred : Ça m'est égal, j'en ai simplement marre de l'entendre jacasser. Je vais lui faire bouffer le col de sa chemise moi.

Olivier : Ça n'est pas la peine Fred.

Fred : Où est donc passé l'Olivier que je connais ? Celui qui ne se laissait pas faire par cet imbécile ?

Olivier : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Fred : Arrête, depuis quelque temps tu as changé. Même en début d'année, tu recadrais tout de suite Flint. Et là, plus rien, tu le laisses répliquer.

Olivier : Je n'ai peut-être plus envie de jouer au chat et à la souris.

Fred : Hein ? Tu rigoles là ?

Olivier : Non !

Alicia ne disait rien, elle les écoutait attentivement, parfois, Olivier la regardait quand il disait certain mot, limite il l'accusait de devenir comme ça. S'il souhaitait devenir ainsi, elle n'y était pour rien, elle ne voulait pas ça du tout de toute façon, elle, elle apprécie le Dubois qui rétorque toujours quelque chose à Flint. Si Séverine était là, elle aurait encore dit que c'était de sa faute. Heureusement, qu'elle n'était pas encore arrivée.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent enfin pour laisser entrer les élèves. Ils prennent places. Les autres commencent à débarquer petit à petit et les tables se remplissent au fur et à mesure. Malgré tout cela, Alicia est toujours entre Olivier et Fred quand ils prennent un repas dans la Grande Salle. Ils attendent que tout le monde soit présent pour pouvoir commencer le petit-déjeuner.

Olivier : Fred, va falloir qu'on discute avant que je ne parte en vacances.

Fred (la bouche pleine) : De quoi ?

Olivier : Je t'expliquerais.

Les élèves sont tous présents et le petit dej se passe calmement. Séverine avait mis un sacré temps avant de se montrer. Elle avait sortit l'excuse de finir de préparer ces affaires. Olivier à l'air tout de même un peu moins rancunier que ces derniers jours. Peut-être que le fait de retourner prendre l'air chez lui le soulage et le rend plus agréable pensait Alicia en le regardant manger son petit-déjeuner. En tout cas, elle est ravie de le voir sourire enfin. Du moins, un petit peu. Quand le repas est terminé, ils sortent tous de la Grande Salle. Dans la Salle Commune, Olivier prend à part Fred.

Fred : Que voulais-tu me dire ?

Olivier : C'est à propos de Flint.

Fred : Explique !

Olivier : Maintenant, que je sais qu'il reste et que je ne peux plus annuler mes vacances, je te demande de faire attention à Alicia et de la surveiller de près.

Fred : Ca je peux le faire.

Olivier : Et s'il te plait, reste zen auprès de Flint même si ça te démange de lui balancer un sortilège.

Fred : Olivier, je sais encore me calmer.

Olivier : Pourtant, tout à l'heure tu me prouvais le contraire.

Fred : Je venais à peine de me réveiller et Flint n'arrangeait rien.

Olivier : À l'avenir fait gaffe, je te l'ai dit, Flint, j'en fais mon affaire !

Fred : C'est pour ça que tu t'es conduit en lâche tout à l'heure ?

Olivier : Non, laisse-moi juste les vacances pour me reposer. Je ne voulais pas d'embrouilles avant de partir.

Fred : Tu n'en voulais pas depuis la fin du mois dernier. Ne te fou pas de moi.

Olivier : Ce n'est pas important, maintenant ce qui va se passer pendant les vacances est le plus important. Surveille là bien ! De plus, Séverine ne sera pas là pour l'aider non plus. Elle sera vulnérable contre cet abruti.

Fred : Elle n'aura rien, on est là tous les quatre à Poudlard. S'il arrive à lui faire quoique se soit, c'est qu'il est vraiment très malin.

Olivier : Justement, il l'est. Je peux te faire confiance à toi et tes frères ?

Fred : Bien sûr ! Et puis ça me permettra de me rapprocher encore plus d'elle.

À cette annonce, Olivier grimaça. Bizarrement, il n'appréciait pas du tout cela, mais il n'en fit pas part à son ami. Il pose une main amicale sur son épaule et monte au dortoir pour finir les derniers préparatifs. Fred retourne auprès de son jumeau. Alicia aidait Séverine à finir sa valise. Celle-ci était tout excitée de s'en aller en vacances avec des sorciers.

Séverine : Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer sans moi ?

Alicia : Si, mais bon ! Je vais bien trouver quelque chose à faire.

Séverine : Dommage que tu ne partes pas toi non plus !

Alicia : Si on suit la logique, ils ne partent pas les Weasley, ils ne partent qu'en décembre et encore, il reste quelques membres de la famille à Poudlard.

Séverine : Tu penses qu'il va quand même y avoir, tu sais, quoi ?

Alicia : C'est obligé. À moins qu'un imprévu se pose. Mais normalement, l'histoire ne doit pas changer.

Séverine : Je l'espère. J'espère qu'on n'est pas là parce qu'un événement va être chamboulé.

Alicia : Seul l'avenir nous le dira. En tout cas, profite bien de ces vacances. Je pense que la famille de Katie doit être très bien.

Séverine : Je pense aussi, et puis ça m'évitera d'entendre Olivier parler tout le temps de Quidditch.

Alicia : Perso, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangée.

Séverine : Ca je n'en doute pas. D'ailleurs, il a l'air en meilleure forme non ?

Alicia : Surement l'effet vacances comme pour chez nous après la sortie des cours.

Séverine : Probablement. Bon, les valises sont finies.

Elles bouclent les valises et elles se trouvent une occupation jusqu'à ce que ça soit le moment de rejoindre le Poudlard Express. Malheureusement pour ceux qui ne partent pas, ils ne doivent pas sortir avec eux, Alicia accompagne alors son amie jusque dans la cour extérieur du château et jusqu'où elle peut. C'est à dire, jusqu'à la grille d'entrée. Elle dit au revoir à ces amis.

Séverine : Tu seras te débrouiller sans nous ?

Alicia : Je pense que oui, si jamais je me fais enlever par Tu-Sais-Qui, préviens le ministère hein !

Séverine : Ne plaisante pas avec ça !

Alicia : Zen !

Olivier s'approche d'elles après avoir dit à son tour au revoir à ces amis.

Séverine : Je vais vous laisser, je vais rejoindre Katie.

Alicia était surprise de voir à quel point Séverine comprenait la situation, l'un des deux n'avait même pas besoin de lui demander de s'en aller, qu'elle l'avait comprit tout de suite. Après qu'elle soit partie, ils se regardent en laissant place au silence. Mais la jeune Gryffondor est la première à le briser pour une fois.

Alicia : J'espère que tu passeras de bonnes vacances.

Olivier : Moi aussi. Enfin, je veux dire, pour toi !

Alicia : Je pense ! Il y a de quoi faire à Poudlard. Par exemple, me plonger dans des bouquins à la bibliothèque comme Hermione.

Olivier : Ce n'est pas ton genre. Tu dis toi même que tu n'aimes pas lire à chaque fois qu'on est en études ou en cours.

Alicia : C'est vrai.

Le plan d'Alicia pour détendre le gardien à l'air de marcher, il semble un peu plus décontracté face à elle. Il approche alors sa bouche jusqu'au creux de l'oreille de la Moldu, ce qui la met légèrement mal à l'aise et il lui murmure :

Olivier : Fais bien attention à toi d'accord ? Sachant que Flint reste ici !

Le fait qu'il s'inquiète lui fait extrêmement plaisir. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait aussi prudent envers elle.

Alicia : Ça ira, je suis bien entourée.

Olivier : Je le connais Alicia. Il est très rusé. Alors, fais bien attention. Si jamais tu as le moindre souci, tu m'envoies un hibou express et j'annule mes vacances, OK ?

Alicia : OK !

Olivier : Promets-le moi !

Alicia : Je te le promets.

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il pose un délicat baiser sur la joue d'Alicia. Ce geste la surprend, et elle pense qu'elle ne l'oubliera pas d'aussitôt. Elle se sentait rougir, mais elle était trop occupée à le regarder rejoindre Séverine & Katie. Celles-ci le dévisageaient avec un sourire béa.

Olivier : Quoi ?

Katie : Rien !

Olivier : C'était juste un baiser amical.

Séverine se mit à rire au nez d'Olivier à propos de sa remarque. Elle avait du mal à le croire.

Olivier : Et puis ça ne vous regarde pas.

Séverine : OK, OK cher Capitaine ! Désormais, on ne se mêlera plus de votre vie privée. Et puis en passant, ça n'est pas mon style. Sauf quand mon amie est dans la ligne de mire de quelqu'un.

Olivier : Ça va, n'en parlons plus.

Ils se mirent à prendre les sombrales jusqu'au lac. Olivier lança un dernier regard vers Alicia qui la voyait s'éloigner. Alicia soupira de bien-être quand elle vit la grille se refermer sur elle-même. Rusard était là. Il la réveilla de ses pensées.

Rusard : Mlle Rodriguez. Retourner à l'école.

Alicia : Oui monsieur Rusard.

Elle prit tout son temps pour y aller. Elle prenait le long chemin qui passait du parc, au lac. Sa première idée fut de retourner tout de suite dans la Salle Commune.

Arrivée là-bas, elle alla dans son dortoir quand elle ne vit aucun Weasley. Dans son dortoir, elle s'allongea dans son lit. Tout était vraiment calme, mais rien ne pouvait la perturber. Elle était sur son petit nuage blanc. Elle n'allait pas oublier de si tôt le baiser que venait de lui faire Olivier même si ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais pour elle, ça voulait tout dire. Ça voulait dire qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférente malgré les nombreuses disputes qu'ils se faisaient tous les deux ces derniers temps.


	12. Les ennuis commencent

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà le chapitre 12 ! J'ai pris pas mal de temps à le faire et j'en suite désolée. Le 13eme chapitre arrivera dans la journée.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Alors que la jeune demoiselle sans pouvoir se détendait paisiblement dans son lit à baldaquin, elle n'arrivait pas à retirer de sa tête le baiser que lui avait fait son compatriote bien que ça n'était pas grand-chose, seulement, pour elle, ça voulait tout dire. Elle respirait profondément tout en imaginant ces prochaines retrouvailles. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie s'était que les vacances passent rapidement pour le retrouver malgré qu'il y ait les jumeaux.

Pendant qu'elle rêvassait, des filles venaient et descendaient, elles ne restaient pas longtemps dans la salle commune, certaines proposaient même à Alicia de venir les accompagner au parc, mais elle n'en avait pas très envie.

Ça n'est seulement qu'au bout d'une bonne heure qu'elle redescendit de son nuage et qu'elle alla se promener dans le château. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs où se trouvait les jumeaux. Quand elle croisait des élèves, elle n'osait pas trop le leur demander, elle continuait donc sa balade. Elle allait là où elle le sentait, elle n'avait pas un chemin précis à faire sachant que le déjeuner n'était pas avant 11h30 aujourd'hui. Un peu plus loin, lorsqu'elle fut dans le couloir du deuxième étage, elle reconnu le fameux trio, Harry, Ron & Hermione. Elle se dirigea vers eux. Elle allait les voir quand finalement, Flint et deux amis à lui se trouvaient à l'autre bout du couloir, ils la dévisageaient.

Alicia : Eh merde !

Ils ne bougeaient pas de place, ils attendaient peut-être le bon moment pour l'attraper, mais Ron était surement l'homme qui empêchait toute tentative de ce malheureux groupe de Serpentard. Elle prend la décision de reprendre les escaliers pour les semer, mais quand elle se retourne, elle voit qu'ils avancent à chaque fois. Puis quand elle sort du couloir, elle tombe nez à nez ave les jumeaux. Sur le coup ça lui avait fait peur, pensant que s'était ces trois imbéciles qui avaient réussi à trouver le moyen de la rattraper par un passage secret, mais non. Elle posa une main sur son coeur pour reprendre son souffle et elle soupira un bon coup.

Fred : On t'a fait peur ?

Alicia : On peut dire ça, oui !

George : On t'a cherché.

Alicia : J'étais dans la salle commune pourtant.

Fred : On aurait du te demander là-bas.

George : Tu as prévu quelque chose ?

Alicia : Non, juste une promenade matinale.

Ils voient Flint et ces deux amis sortir du couloir. Ils se regardent tous ensemble quand ils passent devant les jumeaux et Alicia. Flint lance un petit sourire narquois mais fronce tout de suite les sourcils quand il pose son regard sur Fred & George. Elle était soulagée finalement de croiser les Weasley sur sa route, elle ne voulait même pas penser à ce qui se serait passé s'ils n'étaient pas apparut comme par magie.

Fred : Il a eu de la chance qu'on soit là cet imbécile.

George : Il sait ce qu'il va se passer sinon.

Fred : Il ne t'a pas embêté j'espère ?

Alicia : Non, non, je ne l'ai même pas croisé depuis le petit-dej.

Bien sûre, elle avait menti, elle les avait croisé il y a quelques secondes, mais elle n'avait pas envie de créer des histories encore une fois et d'envenimer leur mauvaise relation qu'ils ont avec eux.

Fred : Bien, maintenant qu'ils sont partis. Que voulez-vous faire ?

George : Je ne sais pas, exploser les toilettes de Poudlard ?

Fred : Fouiller dans le bureau de Rusard ?

Alicia : Fouiller chez Rusard.

Fred : OK, allons-y alors.

Ils se mettent en route pour aller au bureau de Rusard. Sur la route, ils essaient d'élaborer un plan d'attaque pour éviter de se faire prendre en chemin. Alicia & George sont chargés de voler les choses qui leur ont été confisqués et de récupérer des objets qui pourraient être important pour plus tard.

Devant le bureau de Rusard, ils guettent maintenant si aucun prefets, prefets en chef ou encore professeurs et Rusard ne sont pas dans le coin, lorsque la voie est libre, George défait le verrou de la serrure avec un Alohomora.

Fred : Ne tardez pas trop pour faire tout ça OK ? Sinon on risque de se faire prendre.

George : Oui, on va se dépêcher.

Ils entrent dans le bureau et commencent à fouiller un peu partout. Ils voient pleins de choses intéressantes et ne savent pas trop quoi prendre comme objet. Ils regardent dans les placards, dans les tiroirs et tous les endroits où on peut cacher des objets. Dans le tiroir du bureau de Rusard, Alicia trouve la carte des maraudeurs. Elle ouvre alors de grands yeux et ne cessent de l'admirer.

Alicia : tient, ça pourra vous être utile pour plus tard.

George : Ah, intéressant. Merci.

Il la récupère et la met dans sa poche d'intérieur. Ils trouvent aussi pas mal de farces et attrapes que les jumeaux avaient fait depuis leur première année et qui leur avait été confisqué. George était bien heureux de les revoir. Alors qu'ils sont sur le point de finir. Fred ferme brusquement la porte de l'intérieur. Alicia & George arrêtent ce qu'ils sont en train de faire et interrogent Fred du regard.

Fred : Rusard arrive.

Alicia : Dépêchez-vous de récupérer ce que j'ai trouvé et filez.

George : Non, non, on ne partira pas sans toi.

Alicia : Si, allez-y. ça fera moins d'effet si c'est moi. Et puis Percy ne sera pas content et vous aurez récupérer tout ça pour rien.

La serrure de la porte commence à se faire entendre. Ils doivent désormais murmurer pour éviter de se faire avoir. Fred se met à tapoter sur le mur.

Alicia : Mais que fais-tu ?

Fred : Je cherche un possible passage secret ici.

Alicia : Mais il n'y en a pas, rend toi à l'évidence.

Fred : Si, il y en a.

Alicia : Et comment tu en es sur ?

George : On a l'instinct pour ça.

À force de chercher, il finit par trouver le passage secret qui va leur sauver la vie. George passe le premier. Fred passe ensuite. Mais il voit qu'Alicia ne les suit pas.

Fred : Alicia ramène-toi.

Elle leur fit non de la tête, il allait la rattraper mais d'un coup de baguette magique, elle referme le passage sur eux.

Fred : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est têtue elle alors .

George : Ne trainons pas.

Ils font un lumos avec leur baguette magique pour éclairer leur chemin et regarde la carte des maraudeurs. Ils en avaient entendu parler par leurs parents quand ils étaient plus jeunes. La porte du bureau de Rusard s'ouvre et c'est celui-ci même qui apparait devant Alicia, avec son chat dans les mains. Il est agréablement surpris de la voir

Rusard : Que faites-vous ici Mlle Rodriguez ?

Alicia : Je… Je me suis perdue.

Rusard : Dans mon bureau ? Allons donc ! Répondez-moi clairement.

Alicia : En fait, j'étais partie pour récupérer un objet.

Rusard : Vous étiez en train de fouiller dans mon bureau ? vous savez que ça n'est pas bien ?

Alicia : Oui, je le sais.

Rusard : Alors nous allons voir de ce pas votre directrice.

Alicia : Monsieur, n'y a-t-il pas moyen de s'arranger ?

Rusard : Il n'y en a aucun avec moi. Vous saviez très bien ce qui se passerait si jamais je savais que vous étiez entrée dans mon bureau. Allez, suivez-moi.

Rusard la prend alors par le bras et la traine jusque dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall, sa directrice. Elle était mal à l'aise, sans l'être. Ça n'allait surement pas être la première ni la dernière fois qu'elle allait y entrer. Il est tout content de lui lorsqu'ils se trouvent devant l'entrée, il frappe gaiement. La voix de sa directrice se fait entendre. Ils obéissent tout de suite.

McGonagall : Allons, quel bon vent vous amènes ?

Rusard : Bon ? Je ne pense pas qu'il soit bon pour cette petite.

McGonagall : Que s'est-il passé ?

Rusard : J'ai surprise votre petite protégée, fouillé dans mon bureau.

McGonagall : Est-ce vrai Mlle Rodriguez ?

Elle ne disait rien, elle regardait son silence.

Rusard : Vous voyez, son silence dit tout.

McGonagall : Laissez là parler Mr Rusard.

D'un signe de tête, elle affirme alors la question que venait de lui poser sa directrice. Elle parait déçue. Elle aurait surement préféré que ça soit non.

McGonagall : Vous me décevez mademoiselle. Que cherchiez-vous dans le bureau de Rusard ?

Mais elle ne voulait pas en dire plus, elle n'avait pas l'intention de dire avec qui elle était et qu'est-ce qu'elle volait. Et McGonagall l'avait ien compris en voyant le silence dont elle faisait preuve depuis qu'elle était entrée. Rusard n'attendait qu'une chose, la sentence.

McGonagall : Bien, vous savez ce qui vous attend, vous aurez donc 15 points en moins à Gryffondor, et vous ferez une retenue. Je vous afficherais ça dans votre salle commune sur le tableau d'affichage.

Elle accepte tout de la tête.

Rusard : J'espère que vous la punirez sévèrement.

McGonagall : Nous verrons Mr Rusard. Maintenant, sortez tous les deux.

Ils ne se firent pas prier.

McGonagall : Attendez Mademoiselle Rodriguez, j'ai encore une chose à vous demander.

Rusard sortit donc tout seul. Elle referma la porte et se retournavers le professeur McGonagall. Il lui semblait pourtant que tout avait été dit. Et que le sujet était clos.

Mcgonagall : Etiez-vous seule ?

Alicia : Je l'étais.

McGonagall : Vous n'essayez pas de défendre quelqu'un ?

Alicia : Non ! Pourquoi ?

Mcgonagall : Parce que ça n'est pas du tout de votre genre de faire ce mauvais acte.

Alicia : Rassurez-vous, c'est mal me connaitre.

McGonagall : J'espère alors qu'à l'avenir vous éviterez de faire ça.

Alicia : Oui professeur.

McGonagall : Allez-y sortez.

Elle sort, en descendant les marches, elle sait très bien que McGonagall ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait et qu'elle doutait bien qu'elle n'était pas seule, mais par respect, elle ne disait rien sur les accompagnateurs qui se trouvaient en sa compagnie. Elle n'avait pas du tout qu'ils aient eux aussi des ennuis. Même s'ils en avaient déjà bien l'habitude. Elle retourna dans la salle commune. Percy était là. Il n'avait pas réellement l'air content, de plus, il s'en prenait aux jumeaux. Il avait eu vent des points qu'ils avaient perdu. Pour lui, s'était sur que s'était ses frères. Elle se dirigea vers eux comme si elle n'avait pas entendu leur conversation.

Alicia : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Percy : On vient de perde 15 points.

Alicia : Ah, je sais je suis au courant.

Percy : Tu as été voir pour le constater ? tu as vu, c'est honteux. Et je suis sur que c'est ces deux imbéciles qui en sont les coupables.

Fred : Ces deux imbéciles comme tu dis, sont tes frères.

Percy : Eh bien parfois je regrette.

George : Sympa !

Percy : Même Ron est moins bête que vous.

Fred : Ne nous compare pas à lui, on est pas pareil.

Alicia : Ecoutez, arrêtez de vous disputer. Et puis les jumeaux n'ont rien fait, c'est moi qui est fait perdre des points à notre maison.

Percy n'en revient pas du tout des propos que venait de dire la Moldu. Lui aussi ne la pense pas capable d'un tel acte.

Percy : Tu veux me faire marcher là !

Alicia : Non, du tout, tu cas demander à McGonagall si tu me crois pas. J'ai une retenue.

Percy : Mais non, allez. C'pas ton genre.

Alicia : Arrêtez de dire ça OK ?

Percy : C'est mes frères qui t'ont entrainer là dedans ?

Alicia : Pour la dernière fois non et laisse les tranquille.

Percy : D'accord, d'accord. Mais sachez que si j'apprends Fred & George que vous entrainez Alicia, j'en parlerais tout de suite à Papa & Maman.

Fred : C'est ça, espèce de balance poilu va.

Percy se sépare du groupe. Alicia soupire et s'installe dur le canapé près de la cheminée. Elle y a élu domicile de l'année après son lit à baldaquin qui est au passage, très confortable. George retourne dans le dortoir, Fred en profite pour rejoindre Alicia.

Fred : Pourquoi tu nous a laissé partir et défendu alors qu'on t'a entrainer ?

Alicia : Je ne voulais pas que ça soit vous qui prenez tout.

Fred : Tu n'aurais pas du, tu sais, j'ai envie d'aller voir McGonagall pour lui dire la vérité.

Alicia : Ca ne sert à rien.

Fred : Pourquoi ?

Alicia : L'histoire est réglée.

Il la sert alors dans ces bras. Il la garde ainsi en lui expliquant tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé et qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Il lui dit également à quoi ils servent. Il lui dit que la Carte des Maraudeurs est vraiment très utile et qu'ils sont heureux qu'elle l'est trouvé. George les rejoins un peu plus tard. Par la suite, ils vont tous déjeuner, Fred remarque alors toute la journée à partir du matin ou ils se sont croisés, que Flint et sa bande suivent Alicia dans ces moindres faits et gestes, il n'avait pas fait très attention à ça. Ca ne lui plait pas du tout d'ailleurs, quand il en parle à Percy bien qu'ils ne s'entendent pas, celui ne le croit pas et pense qu'il en devient parano. Il envoie alors un hibou express à Olivier pour le prévenir mais que pour l'instant, il n'y a pas raison de s'inquiéter. Ils vont ensuite se coucher.


	13. Un halloween très spécial

**Note de l'auteur :**Voilà le chapitre 13. Lisez bien, car c'est réellement à partir de là que tout va commencer ^^ ! Le chapitre 13 n'était vraiment pas fait exprès et n'a aucun lien avec les films etc… bonne lecture.

La semaine est plutôt cool, si personne ne fait attention à ces maudits Serpentard. Ils trouvaient toujours le moyen d'observer Alicia. Fred faisait de plus en plus attention et prenait sur lui. Son jumeau était beaucoup plus calme de ce côté-là. Alicia attendait toujours la date de sa future retenue. Fred, Alicia et George continuent tout de même de faire leur recherche sur les passages secrets. Elle aime ça et elle ne le cache pas. Elle a toujours voulu le faire alors elle ne s'en prive pas. Cette année à halloween, il n'y a pas de bal mais il y en a bien un à Noël. Ils se contentent donc du repas spécial qu'ils auront.

Fred : Je suis pressée d'être eu repas dans deux jours.

Alicia : Pourquoi ?

Fred : J'aime les fêtes comme ça où on s'éclate. En plus ça fera une raison de plus pour faire peur aux élèves et à Flint.

George : Fred, tu te rappelles en première année quand on a fait peur à Flint ?

Fred : Je m'en rappelle comme si s'était hier.

Alicia : Vous lui avez fait quoi ?

Fred : On a réussit à l'enfermer dans les toilettes des garçons. Il en a flippé pendant un bon moment.

Alicia : C'est pour ça qu'il ne vous aime pas ?

George : Non, c'est comme ça, tu sais, tout le monde ne peu pas s'aimer ici.

Fred : Heureusement dirais-je. Je e me vois pas du tout vivre avec cet imbécile de Serpentard.

Alicia : A vrai dire, moi non plus !

À la fin de cette discussion, ils passèrent la journée finalement dans la salle commune, les seuls moments où ils quittaient cet endroit, se n'était que pour aller se restaurer. Pendant la soirée, Alicia observait toujours le panneau d'affichage, comme chaque fin de journée depuis qu'elle s'est qu'elle a une retenue.

… : Arrête de stresser !

Alicia : Hein ?

Elle se retourne, c'est Ron.

Alicia : Salut Ron !

Ron : Salut Alicia. Tu stresses pour ta retenue ?

Alicia : Je vois que tu es au courant.

Ron : Percy n'a pas arrêté d'en parler de toute la semaine, en menaçant les jumeaux quand tu n'étais pas là, de prévenir les parents. Et puis les jumeaux m'en ont vaguement parlé.

Alicia : J'aurais du m'en douter que tu allais le savoir un jour ou l'autre.

Ron : Alors, ça te fait quel effet d'avoir ta première retenue ici ?

Alicia : Bizarre, même si chez moi j'en avais aussi quand j'étais à l'école.

Ron : Même si je ne connais pas ton monde, tu verras, je pense que c'est à peu près le même style que pour chez nous. Tu ne devrais pas trop te sentir dépayser.

Alicia : Oh, pour ça je ne me fais pas de soucis. Au fait, Harry et Ron ne sont pas avec toi ?

Ron : En fait, ils sont dans leur dortoir, Hermione commence sérieusement à m'agacer.

Alicia : Qui aime bien châtie bien comme on dit.

Ron : Je ne pense pas. On est juste de bons amis.

Alicia : C'est ce qu'on dit hein. Tu verras plus tard.

Ron : Pourquoi, tu connais mon avenir ?

Alicia : Non, non.

Elle allait faire une gaffe, mais elle s'en est vite rendu compte. Puis sur ces mots, il fila dans le dortoir pour aller se coucher. D'ailleurs, pratiquement tous les élèves étaient en train de faire la même chose que Ron. Surtout quand ils entendirent leurs préfets ire que la fin du couvre feu approchait. Il s'approche d'Alicia.

Alicia : Je sais, je sais, je vais devoir aller me coucher.

Percy : Il y a ça. Mais je tenais à te dire, Alicia, de ne pas trop te laisser influencer par mes frères jumeaux.

Alicia : Pourquoi me dis-yu cela ?

Percy : Parce qu'ils aiment bien faire des bêstises, ils ne s'intéressent pas réellement aux études.

Alicia : Ecoute, je crois que je fais ce que je veux non ?

Percy : Oui, seulement, fais bien attention à toi. Tu n'es une personne comme eux. Tu es beaucoup plus sérieuse que ça.

Alicia : Si tu le penses ! Bon, je vais aller dans mon dortoir. Merci pour tes précieux conseils.

Percy : De rien, et bonne nuit.

Elle fila et Percy fit partir les élèves qui comptaient rester un peu plus longtemps, mais ça ne marchait pas avec ce dernier. Quand toute la salle commune fut dans les doroirs, il monta à son tour. Alicia dit bonne nuit à ces colocataires de chambres de faire de beaux rêves. Malgré ces quelques jours un peu naze, elle se rappela soudainement le baiser que lui avait Olivier. Ce qui la fit s'en dormir tout de suite.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

La nuit passe lentement, ce qu'Alicia déteste bien qu'elle ne sache pas réellement qu'elle heure il est. Elle se doute juste que ce soir il y a le grand repas pour Halloween. Elle a du mal à trouver le sommeil, elle se réveille plusieurs fois dans la nuit. Elle ne sent pas réellement cette journée, pourtant la veille, elle n'était pas vraiment stressée.

Elle arrive tout de même à dormir jusqu'à ce que les rayons du soleil arrivent à transpercer les volets. Elle se lève et part se préparer. Quand elle est prête, elle descend, elle voit une tableau ou le jeu d'échec y est. Pour s'occuper, elle fait quelques parties, le temps que tout le monde se lève également.

Au bout d'une heure et demie, les élèves commencent à se pointer. Un élève de troisième année vient la rejoindre pour faire une petite partie également. Alicia trouvait toujours ce jeu amusant, dommage qu'ils n'en ont pas chez eux dans ce style là.

Alicia : Tu ne triches pas OK ?

Elève : Non, je ne suis pas du genre à tricher.

Ils continuent leur partie, jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux arrivent enfin. Alicia remercie l'élève d'avoir joué avec elle, mais elle doit retrouver ces amis et s'excuse de s'en aller ainsi alors que la partie n'est même pas finie.

Fred : Ca va Al' ?

Alicia : Oui, et vous ?

Fred : Tranquillement.

George : Pareil !

Fred : Prête pour ton premier halloween ?

Alicia : Je suis fin prête. Bien que ça me fait drôle de le fêter ici. Habituellement, je ne le fête pas chez moi.

George : Pourtant c'est une fête à ne pas rater.

Alicia : Chez vous c'est une tradition, mais pas chez moi.

Fred : Dommage, on s'éclate bien ici. Cet aprem, on compte faire quelques blagues.

Alicia : Au risque de vous faire prendre ?

George : On a l'habitude. Mais tu n'es pas obligée de nous suivre cette fois.

Alicia : Non, non je viens. Vous comptez faire quoi ?

Fred : On va t'expliquer quand on reviendra du petit-dej.

Alicia : D'ailleurs, je voulais descendre. On se rejoint là-bas ?

Fred : Tu vas faire quoi ?

Alicia : Juste faire une petite balade dans le parc.

Fred : OK, on se dépêchera de venir dans la Grande Salle.

Elle leur sourit, leur fait la bise et file récupérer sa cape avant de descendre les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée tranquillement. En chemin, elle croise Ron, Harry et Hermione qui semblent en pleine discussion intéressante. Elle décide de ne pas s'en mêler bien qu'elle serait tentée de le faire. Quand elle arrive au deuxième étage, elle s'arrête devant un tableau. Elle le regarde. Elle le trouve très amusant. Mais soudain une main se pose sur son épaule. Sa respiration s'arrête d'un coup, elle se retourne.

Alicia : Qu'est-ce que tu veux Flint ?

Il est seul, il s'approche d'elle et lui murmure :

Flint : J'espère que tu n'es pas claustrophobe.

Alicia : Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

Flint : Comme ça, pour savoir.

Alicia : Tant que tu es là, pourquoi me suis-tu comme ça sans arrêt ?

Flint : Je ne te suis pas voyons, tu es parano ma vieille.

Alicia : Je ne pense pas. Alors s'il te plait, arrête de me suivre.

Flint : Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas prévenir ce pauvre idiot de Dubois ?

Alicia : Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir !

Flint : Tu devrais, comme ça je lui règle une bonne fois son compte.

Alicia : Non, non.

Flint : Tu as peur que Dubois séjourne à l'infirmerie ?

Alicia : Pas du tout, je sais qu'il te battra.

Flint : N'en soit pas si sur, un jour, Dubois ne fera plus parti de ce monde croit-moi.

Alicia : Je ne te croirais pas car de toute façon, tu ne l'auras pas. Et puis nous seront plusieurs à t'en empêcher.

Flint : Tu sais que ton petit ami est capable de se débrouiller seul ? jusque là, il s'est très bien débrouillé sans toi.

Alicia sentit une chaleur monter en elle quand il vint indiquer qu'Olivier était son petit ami alors que s'était faux. Elle contrôla tant qu'elle le pouvait son rougissement.

Alicia : ça n'est pas mon petit ami.

Flint : Menteuse !

Alicia : Je t'assure.

Flint : Petit ami ou pas, je suis sur et certains que vous serez ensembles à la fin de l'année.

Alicia : N'importe quoi ! Et puis ça ne te regarde pas.

Flint : En tout cas, sache que tu ne seras jamais avec lui si c'est ce que tu attends.

Alicia : Comment ça ?

Flint : Je sais que pleins de filles de sa maison et des autres maisons apprécient beaucoup Dubois, tu seras donc sur une liste d'attente.

Alicia : Je n'en ai rien à faire. Et puis il fait ce qu'il veut je crois non ?

Flint : A ta guise, mais n'oublie pas ce que je viens de dire.

Alicia : Tes paroles seront vite oubliées.

Flint : Je me ferais un plaisir alors de te les rappeler. N'essaie pas de me battre à mon propre jeu. Tu es très mal barrée pour le f aire.

Alicia : Je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer. Et maintenant, file avant que les jumeaux arrivent et te cassent la figure.

Flint : AH ! AH ! tu sais que tu es très amusante ?

Alicia : Je ne rigole pas. Alors va-t-en et laisse-moi tranquille.

Flint : Ca n'est que parti remise. Reste bien sur tes gardes aujourd'hui. Halloween pourrait te jouer de très mauvais tour.

Alicia : Je n'en ai rien à faire de cerre stupide tradition.

Elle soupire, ennuyée par ce garçon qui ne veut pas la lâcher une seconde. Elle abandonna Flint en le bousculant légèrement au passage pour regagner le parc.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Après avoir fait cette petite excursion pour s'aérer un peu, elle poursuivit sa route jusque devant les portes de la Grande Salle qui étaient déjà grande ouverte. Quelques étudiants s'étaient déjà installés dont les Weasley, Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus et pleins d'autres qu'elle commençaient petit à petit à les connaitre à force de les côtoyer. Dans l'équipe de Quidditch, Alicia Spinnet et Angélina Johnson étaient les seules à ne le pas être parties en vacances.

Angélina : Il me tarde de revoir Olivier et Katie, je suis pressée de reprendre le Quidditch mine de rien.

Alicia S : Moi aussi, même si parfois notre Capitaine me saoule. Mais on l'adore quand même.

Alicia : Vous n'êtes pas trop stressées à l'approche du premier match amicale ?

Angélina : Pour le moment pas vraiment, nous n'y pensons pas, mais quand Olivier va revenir demain, instinctivement on y repensera.

Alicia S : En gros, on profite de ça non présence pour se reposer un peu car on sait que les prochains entrainements seront intensifs et le connaissant, il ne va pas nous laisser une minute de répits.

Alicia : Je comprends, vous avez parfaitement raison les filles.

Alicia S : tu ferais partie de l'équipe, crois moi, tu ne te passerais plus d'entrainements, ni de Quidditch tout court tellement ce sport est juste M_A_G_N_I_F_I_Q_U_E !

Alicia : Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, pas besoin de pratiquer pour savoir que ce sport est juste une merveille de la nature. Autant réellement dire MERCI à celui qui l'a crée.

Angélina : Tout à fait. Et personnellement, je suis extrêmement pressée de battre aussi ces Serpentard. Surtout que nous avons Harry maintenant dans l'équipe.

Alicia : En plus, vous pouvez à mon avis, lui faire entièrement confiance, il remplira très bien son rôle d'attrapeur.

Elles finirent la discussion quand le petit-dej apparu sur les tables. Comme à son habitude, Alicia prenait un sacré plaisir à manger tout ce que son ventre pouvait lui accord. Elle n'avait même jamais autant aimé un repas le matin. Habituellement, elle loupait toujours les repas du matin, mais là, elle les prenait tout le temps. Il fallait donc qu'elle s'organise mieux pour être en forme toute la journée avec les cours qu'ils avaient. À la fin du petit-dej, ils quittent tous la Grande Salle.

Fred : Tu es prête ?

Alicia : Pour ?

Fred : Qu'on t'explique ce que l'on va faire toute la journée ?

Alicia : Ah ! Bien sur que je le suis.

George : Par compte, n'en parle à personne quand tu sauras ce qu'on a prévu.

Alicia : Je ne suis pas du genre à dévoiler un secret. Vous pouvez me faire confiance.

Ils se rendirent à l'endroit que les jumeaux avaient trouvé pour faire leurs expériences. Ils communiquèrent les instructions en rappelant bien à Alicia que personne d'autres n'étaient au courant de ce qu'ils fabriquaient dans l'enceinte de l'école. Car si jamais quelqu'un était amené à le dire au professeur McGonagall, ça leur vaudrait sûrement un renvoi. Alors qu'ils arrivent dans une pièce secrète du 5ème étage, Alicia est stupéfaite de voir tout ce qu'ils ont construit de leurs propres mains. Ils sont fiers de lui montrer ce qu'ils ont inventé.

Fred : Et encore, tu n'as rien vu. Il y a beaucoup de choses encore qu'on a pas déballés.

Alicia : Mais comment vous avez fait pour ramener tout cela ici ?

George : En fait, grâce au courrier, dans nos valises également. Il y a tellement de chose encore qu'on n'a pas pu emmener.

Alicia : Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel engouement pour ce genre de chose.

Fred : Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Tu es d'accord alors pour nous aider à fabriquer quelques petites choses ?

Alicia : J'en serais très honorée.

Ça la touche beaucoup qu'ils veuillent l'impliquer dans tout ça. Elle n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux. Ils commencent à ranger tout d'abord les éléments qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de le faire. Quand Alicia ne connaissait pas l'endroit où elle devait mettre les objets, elle leur demandait conseil et ils répondaient automatiquement ensembles ce qui la faisait rire. Eux étaient enchantés de connaitre quelqu'un qui se trouvait être sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Cette action les occupa effectivement, toute la journée, ils partaient de la pièce seulement pour aller se restaurer. Et ils la quittaient définitivement que sous les coups de 18 heures car ils devaient aller se préparer pour le diner spécial Halloween. Tandis qu'ils attendent de pouvoir entrer, tous les élèves attendent devant. Alicia voit Flint pas très loin de sa petite troupe. Il la repère et il lui envoie un clin d'œil suivit d'un sourire moqueur.

Neville : Il me tarde de rentrer pour voir comment ils ont préparé la Grande Salle !

Alicia : Pourquoi ?

Percy : Chaque année, chaque évènement il y a une décoration spéciale.

Alicia : Il me tarde alors de découvrir tout ça.

Naturellement, cette dernière le savait. Mais le voir de ces propres yeux, était quelque chose qui la rendait encore plus enthousiasmée. Les portes s'ouvrèrent enfin. Se fut le feu vert pour laisser entrer les écoliers. Ils prirent places. Dumbledore fit le discours de Bienvenue. Alicia était épatée de voir la décoration qu'il y avait. S'était encore plus magnifique en vrai. Ce plafond rempli de citrouilles était chouette. Et puis la table était époustouflante. Pleins de bonnes choses étaient dans des plats. Ça avait l'air encore plus savoureux que ce qu'ils avaient lors de la Cérémonie des répartitions et lors des repas habituels.

Alicia : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bon à manger ?

Fred : De la Tarte maléfique, Gratin de potiron, Citrouille fromagère d'halloween, Velouté de citrouille servi dans sa coque fondante, Gâteaux mauvais œil, petits gâteaux araignées, Purée de potiron aux épices et encore pleins de bonnes choses.

Alicia : Bon, si je tombe malade, emmène-moi directement à l'infirmerie.

George : Tu ne tomberas pas malade, on en mange depuis des années.

Alicia : Merci d'essayer de me rassurer George.

George : De rien !

A la fin du discours de Dumbledore, ils s'attaquèrent aux différents plats. Alicia était réticente à chaque fois qu'elle prenait un truc qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas au final quand elle y goûtait.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

La soirée battait sont pleins. La bonne humeur se faisait sentir dans toute la Grande Salle. Même les professeurs et les directeurs de maisons avaient le sourire aux lèvres.

Alicia : Vous ne trouvez pas que le Professeur Quirelle est bizarre ?

Harry : On pense exactement la même chose.

Percy : Nous ce qu'on trouve bizarre, c'est qu'on change tous les ans de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Alicia : Vous n'avez jamais un professeur pendant au minimum deux ans ?

Percy : Jamais. Ça relèverait d'un miracle si ça nous rrivait dans les années qu'il nous reste à étudier à Poudlard.

Alicia hausse les épaules, elle-même ne sait pas réellement pourquoi ça se passe toujours ainsi pour ce poste. Si seulement elle avait la réponse, elle aurait peut)être pu le leur expliquer. Une partie de son cerveau, lui fit rappeler qu'Olivier revenait le lendemain de cette fête. Elle était impatiente de le revoir. Mais elle avait tout de même une crainte : celle qu'il est oublié l'échange qu'ils avaient fait tous les deux avant qu'il ne parte en vacances chez ces parents. Pensait-il aussi à elle ? Probablement pas, il était sûrement trop préoccupé à préparer ces plans d'attaques pour les prochains matches de Quidditch. Mais Alicia sortie vite de ses pensées, les portes de la Grande Salle venaient de s'ouvrir avec un grand fracas se fit taire toutes les conversations. La personne qui venait d'entrer, n'était autre que le professeur Quirelle. Alicia savait pertinemment ce qui allait se passer. Surtout quand elle le voit courir entre deux tables pour se diriger vers l'estrade des professeurs. Un silence complet se fit dans la Grande Salle, personne n'arrivait à comprendre la situation. Pas même les professeurs. Bien qu'il criait à tue tête qu'il y avait un Troll dans le château. Tout le monde avait du penser que s'était une grosse blague vu que s'était le jour pour le faire.

Quirrelle : Je voulais simplement vous prévenir.

Puis il s'évanoui sur le sol. Tous les élèves sont effrayés, voyant que ça n'est pas le cas, ceux qui avaient des garnitures dans les mains lâchèrent tout dans les assiettes et se levèrent en panique. Alicia était toujours assise, en train de terminer tranquillement la bouchée qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Dumbledore les firent se calmer tout de suite. Il demanda aux préfets de raccompagner élèves dans leurs maisons respectives. Ce qu'ils firent tous. Alicia parti la dernière. Quand ils montaient le premier étage, Alicia laissa tomber la bague avec laquelle, elle était en train de jouer. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser là, il fallait à tout prit qu'elle la retrouve. Les Gryffondor étaient juste devant les Serpentard qui eux se trouvaient être les derniers à emprunter ce même passage. Elle se fit bousculer par quelques « lèves de cette maison, pensant sûrement que s'était Flint, mais elle n'y fit pas attention, elle n'arrivait pas à la retrouver, pourtant, elle l'avait perdu il y a quelques secondes. Et elle devait se dépêcher, tous les élèves de sa maison se trouvaient désormais au 3ème étage.

Alicia : Mais où-tu bon sang. Je t'ai perdu ici.

Elle chercha pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que 6 paires de pieds apparaissent devant son nez alors qu'elle avait la tête baissée vers le sol. Elle leva la tête et fronça soudainement les sourcils en voyant sa bague dans la main d'un des garçons a qui appartenait une de ces paires de pieds.

Alicia : J'aurais du m'en douter que tu l'avais vu que je ne la trouvais plus.

Flint : Tu vois, tu n'es pas aussi réfléchie que ça.

Alicia : allez, rend la moi. Il faut que je retourne auprès des autres !

Flint : C'est le meilleur moment pour nous justement quand une brebis s'éloigne de sa troupe.

Alicia n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de remarque, à vrai dire, la journée en compagnie des jumeaux l'avait complètement fait oublier que cet élève voulait sa peau aujourd'hui plus que les autres jours.

Alicia : Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de jouer.

Flint : Mais tu n'as pas compris qu'on n'avait pas envie de jouer ?

Alicia : Avec toi, on ne sait jamais.

Flint : Chopez-là.

Elle n'a même pas le temps de réagir qu'elle se fait attraper les bras par deux amis de Flint qui sont bien plus baraqués. Elle allait hurler, mais Flint lui jette un sortilège pour l'en empêcher. Elle fait ce qu'elle peut pour se défendre mais ça ne sert à rien. Ils l'entrainent alors dans les escaliers en prenant bien du retard pour éviter de se faire prendre par les autres élèves ou professeurs. Alicia faisait en sorte de trainer les pieds pour les faire ralentir. Mais impossible. La prochaine fois elle fera plus de sport pour pouvoir se libérer de leur emprise. Flint était devant.

Derrik : On l'emmène où ?

Flint : Vous verrez, je ne veux pas qu'elle entendre ! c'est une surprise pour cette demoiselle !

Ils continuent de monter. C'est long pou Alicia. Elle qui avait toujours espérer ne pas se faire prendre par Flint et sa bande, s'était raté. Un moment d'inattention et il avait réussit. Elle est contrainte de les suivre. Elle ne peut même pas hurler pour montrer qu'elle a des problèmes. Peu importe ce qui se passera, elle ne sait même pas si elle osera dire à Olivier ce qui s'est passé la veille avant qu'il ne revienne. Puis, à un moment donné, ils se retrouvent devant un énorme mur de pierre. Alicia à des soupçons sur le lieu où il va l'emmener. Ils regardent le mur puis ils passent trois fois devant avant qu'une porte s'ouvre. Ces incertitudes se confirment. Elle se retrouve bien devant la Salle sur Demande. Mais que vont-ils lui faire ? Pourquoi la mettent-ils spécialement ici ? après qu'ils furent entrer, la porte se referme sur ex. ils balancent Alicia devant eux. La jeune fille se retrouve alors sans aucune porte de sortie. Flint lui retire alors le sortilège qui la rendait muette.

Flint : J'espère que ta nouvelle chambre te convient.

Alicia : Tu ne vas pas me laisser dedans ?

Flint : Pourquoi pas. C'est une bonne idée non ?

Higgs : Dans l'étouffoir c'est parfait.

Flint : Comme mort lente oui !

Il fit signe alors à Higgs et Derrik la poussèrent jusque dans l'étouffoir alors que Flint l'attendait à côté, la porte ouverte. Car non seulement en plus d'être dans la Salle sur Demande, Flint avait demandé à ce qu'elle lui fasse apparaitre une grande boite en métal sans aucun trou pour respirer. Des piques y étaient inclus dans le fond de la boite.

Alicia : Ne me met pas là dedans.

Flint : Je vais me gêner tiens. Ça sera ton baptême.

Alicia : Je n'en ai pas besoin !

Flint : Oh si crois-moi, tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de me donner une gifle et de répondre à mes camarades.

Alicia : Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour qu'on me punisse.

Flint : Crois-moi que si.

Il reprend sa baguette magique et lui relance le sortilège pour la rendre muette. Il fait signe alors à ces deux compères de la pousser dedans, elle évita les piques. À partir du moment où elle se fit enfermer, Flint s'approche d'elle.

Flint : Je t'avais prévenu ? tu ne m'as pas cru.

Pour Alicia, il était inutile de parler pour faire comprendre à Flint de la relâcher. Mais il était en désaccord avec sa pensé.

Flint : Et n'essaie pas de m'attendrir, je ne te laisserais pas sortir.

Derrik : Combien de temps comptes-tu la laisser ici ?

Flint : Jusqu'au retour de Dubois. Je crois que j'ai un petit présent à lui envoyer en express demain matin à la première heure.

Il joua avec la bague d'Alicia et la mit dans sa poche. Alors qu'il refermait la porte sur elle, elle chercha une dernière fois le moyen de bloquer la porte pour partir mais raté. Les trois Serpentards fermèrent la grosse boite en métal. La jeune Moldu tapait contre la parois de la boite. Mais ils faisaient les sourds.

Higgs : Tu n'as pas peur de te faire prendre ?

Flint : J'en prends le risque.

Derrik : De totue façon, elle l'aura mérité.

Flint : Ca lui servira de leçon. Ils vont mettre une bonne journée avant de voir qu'elle a disparu.

Higgs : Tu sais que tu vas sûrement te retrouver en retenue avec elle ?

Flint : Tant mieux dirais-je. Ça fera encore plus pâlir ce minable de Dubois. Et je leur réserve encore bien des surprises.

Les deux amis de flint se demandaient ce qu'il pouvait bien leur réserver de plus pour plus tard. Ils dirent un dernier au revoir à Alicia et coururent jusque dans leur Salle Commune. Laissant cette pauvre Alicia seule avec pour amis : Ces pensées. Personne ne pouvait l'entendre de là où elle se trouvait.


	14. Petits coups de pressions entres amis

**Note de l'auteur :**** Et voilà le chapitre 14 ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira également. Je vous l'ai dis, tout commence à s'enclencher. Généralement je n'aime pas faire les débuts d'histoire, faut faire l'arriver etc.… c'est vachement long lol !**

**Chapitre 14 : La haine, le meilleur sentiment qui existe**

**Au petit matin, comme prévu, Flint court jusqu'à la volière avec sa plume, son encre et un morceau de parchemin. A la volière, il prend son hibou qui est de couleur gris. Il asseoit sur les marches, le hibou sur son épaule. La lettre finie, il enroule le parchemin soigneusement, puis il sort de sa poche la bague d'Alicia ainsi qu'un rubant rouge qu'il attache autour du parchemin tout en y glissant la bague ? la lettre prête, il donne un biscuit à son hiboux et lui demande de l'envoyer à Olivier. Enfin, quand il a terminé, il retourne dans sa salle commune, le sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il vit ces amis descendre, il s'en venta. **

**Alors qu'Olivier ne se doute de rien et qu'il est déjà bien réveillé car il avait prit l'initiative d'aller faire un petit entrainement de Quidditch. Mais il fut interrompu par l'arriver d'un hiboux qu'il ne connaissait pas à sa fenêtre. Il s'approcha de lui et ouvrit la fenêtre.**

**Olivier : A qui appartiens=tu ?**

**Telle était la question. Il décrocha le parchemin. Et défit le nœud en faisant tomber la bague. Il la récupère et l'examine ainsi que la lettre qui lui est destiné. Il l'ouvre tout en gardant délicatement le bijoux dans sa main. **

_**« A l'attention d'Olivier Dubois,**_

_**J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien. Les notres se passent à merveillses à Poudlard. On espère également que tu es prêt à nous rencontrer lors du prochain match. Tu te doute bien sûr que nous ne te laisserons pas gagner. »**_

**Rien que le début de cette lettre ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il savait désormais que le destinataire était un Serpentard. Il avait donc des doutes sur la personne qui lui avait envoyé cette dépêche. **

_**« Tu dois également te demander pourquoi je t'envoie cette bague n'es=ce pas ? Eh bien je vais te répondre à ta question. Il se trouve que cet objet appartien à ta petite amie Rofriguez. Nous avons prit hier un mâlin plaisir à la torturer comme il se doit. Je pense également que tu ne la reverras pas avant un bon petit moment. Elle s'est faite renvoyée pendant quelques jours. Tu ne m'en voudras pas trop hein ? Mais il fallait bien que je lui règle son compte à cette brave petite. Donc cette bague est bien à elle. Je me suis dis qu'elle allait ûrement te faire plaisir. En totu cas, bon retour parmis nous ce soir. Nous aurons je pense, l'occasion de se croiser quand tu reviendras**_

_**Toutes mes condoléences..**_

**Marcus Flint. »**

**Il avait du mal à croire en cette lettre, mais le fait de voir cette bague le faisait penser que ce qu'il a fait s'est réellement passé. Il était encore plus dégouté de cet élève. Il savait pourtant qu'au fond il allait se passer quelque chose pendant qu'il serait chez lui. **

**Olivier : Je jure qu'il va me le payer.**

**Sur ces mots, il pli le parchemin et le met dans sa poche de pantalon. Il va dans la cuisine pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Ce message l'aura mit de très mauvaise humeur et il n'avait qu'une seule hâte : retourner le plus rapidement à Poudlard. Mais il y avait un problème. Le seul train qu'il pouvait prendre était à 18h. Il n'y en avait jamais avant. Ces parents qui le rejoignent peu de temps après, ils contrastent alors que leur fils est d'une humeur exécrable. **

**Mr Dubois : Que se passe-t-il mon fils ?**

**Olivier : Rien, laisse tomber.**

**Mr Dubois : Dit nous tout, tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous. **

**Il se tâte à leur tout raconté. Il connait ses parents et surtout son père. Mais enfin de compte, il le fait, ça lui permet de se soulager face à tout ces problèmes. A la fin de son discours, son père et sa mère sont septiques sur les écrits que Flint lui a envoyés. **

**Mrs Dubois : Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Les Flint jouent beaucoup avec ça depuis qu'on les a connus à Poudlard.**

**Olivier : Mais il aurait très bien pu arriver quelque chose à Alicia non ? il attendait depuis un moment déjà pour le faire. Il a peut-être trouvé cette occasion hier. En plus, il m'a envoyé la bague qu'elle porte.**

**Mr Dubois : Ca ne veut peut-être rien dire, il est possible qu'il la lui a volé et qu'il a voulu te faire une plaisanterie. **

**Mrs Dubois : Je suis sur qu'il n'y a pas raison de s'inquiéter et qu'elle va très bien. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça.**

**Mr Dubois : Et du moi, quand tu parles d'Alicia, tu veux parler de Spinnet ?**

**Olivier se sentit gêné face à la question que venait de lui poser son père.**

**Olivier : Non, je parle de la petite moldue qui nous a rejoins en septembre.**

**Mr Dubois : Tu t'entends bien avec elle ?**

**Olivier : On s'est un peu fâché il y a quelques jours, mais ça s'est arrangé, mais sinon oui, on s'entend très bien.**

**Mrs Dubois : C'est dommage que tu n'es plus voulu garder son amie. Elles auraient pu venir passer les vacances à la maison.**

**Olivier : Séverine est allée chez Katie, donc elle ne doit pas s'ennuyer avec elle je pense.**

**Mr Dubois : Et Alicia est allée chez les Weasley ?**

**Olivier : Finalement non, ils n'ont pas pu emmener leurs enfants, Alicia est restée à Poudlard. Et le fils des Flint aussi.**

**Mr Dubois : Ca te tracasse tant que ça ?**

**Olivier : Tu me connais, et toi aussi tu vis ça tout le temps avec son père. On ne s'entend pas du tout avec cette famille toi et moi. Y a que maman qui s'en fou. **

**Mrs Dubois : Vous devriez en faire autant.**

**Mais les deux hommes de la maison ne l'entendent pas de cette oreille. **

**Olivier : Je crois malheureusement que ça n'arrivera jamais. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point comment est Flint depuis que Séverine et Alicia sont arrivés. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi ravis de pouvoir se montrer.**

**Mr Dubois : Tu veux que j'en touche quelques mots au père ?**

**Mrs Dubois : MONSIEUR DUBOIS je vous l'interdis. Ça fera encore plus de dégâts et je pense que notre fils s'est très bien se débrouiller.**

**Olivier : Si je pouvais, je l'enverrais en enfer tout de suite !**

**Mr Dubois : J'aimerais envoyer aussi le père. Comme ça, il nous lâche la grappe. **

**Mrs Dubois : On en sait plus sur la venue de ces deux jeunes filles ?**

**Mrs Dubois venait de changer de sujet, elle n'appréciait pas vraiment qu'ils parlent de cette famille.**

**Olivier : Non, Dumbledore ne nous a rien dit de plus. Il nous dit juste qu'on en sera plus tard et qu'elles sont importantes cette année. **

**Mr Dubois : Les élèves ne se posent pas plus de questions que ça ?**

**Olivier : Non, ils se demandaient au début, mais après ils les ont prises pour l'une d'entre elles. **

**Mrs Dubois : C'est bien alors si elles se sont bien intégrées !**

**Mr Dubois : Il faudra qu'on parle tout à l'heure.**

**Olivier : Eu… Ok !**

**Ils achèvent leurs petit-déj pour aller ensuite se préparer. Olivier aimerait que la journée passe rapidement. Juste pour régler ses comptes avec Flint. Douche finie, Il se fait arrêter en chemin par son père. Celui-ci l'entraine dans sa chambre. **

**Mr Dubois : Pourquoi le fils des Marcus s'intéresse-t-il autant à elle ?**

**Olivier : Je ne sais pas et ça m'énerve. Je pensais qu'il le ferait juste pour m'embêter, mais c'est la première fois qu'il le fait avec une fille de la maison.**

**Mr Dubois : Je vois, faudra donc le surveiller.**

**Olivier : J'ai demandé aux jumeaux de le faire pendant les vacances et si elle avait le moindre problème, elle me contactait tout de suite en hiboux express. **

**Mr Dubois : Mais elle ne l'a pas fais ?**

**Olivier : Non !**

**Mr Dubois : Donc il n'a peut-être rien fait et si ça se trouve, c'est peut-être que des paroles fausses. C'est juste en gros pour te faire peur.**

**Olivier : Si c'est le cas, il a réussit. **

**Mr Dubois : Quand tu reviens, ne le lui montre pas.**

**Olivier : Oui mais si j'apprends qu'il l'a réellement enquiquiné pendant que je n'étais pas là, ça va chauffer pour lui.**

**Me Dubois : Je t'autorise, mais fait attention à ne pas te faire renvoyer.**

**Olivier : Je ne me ferais pas renvoyer, au pire j'aurais uen retenue et des points en moins. Mais j'en ai plus qu'assez qu'il tente de gâcher ma vie comme ça depuis cinq ans.**

**Mr Dubois : un jour ils le paieront bien ne t'en fais pas.**

**Olivier : Mais quand ? Ca f ait depuis des années qu'ils s'en prennent à notre famille.**

**Le père d'Olivier pose une main sur l'épaule de son enfant. **

**Mr Dubois : Je ne te le dis peut-être pas assez, mais je suis fier de ce que tu es.**

**Olivier : Merci papa.**

**Mr Dubois : DE rien, et même si Séverine ne fait plus partie de nos protégés, je serais ravie de les faire venir fêter Noël à la maison en famille.**

**Olivier : C'est vrai ?**

**Mr Dubois : Oui, c'est tout à ton honneur. Et quelque chose me dit, que cette Alicia dont tu nous parles, ne te laisse pas indifférent. **

**Ainsi donc son père avait remarqué ? Il ne pouvait plus vraiment le cacher désormais.**

**Mr Dubois : Je le vois parce que tu la défends beaucoup, tu la protèges de Flint. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que ne te feras pas de mal si jamais un jour elle retourne chez elle. **

**Olivier : J'espère, on commence petit à petit à s'attacher à elles. Vu qu'on les considère comme des sorcières de notre école. Mais je ne m'avance pas trop pour le moment. **

**Mr Dubois : Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais ne te fait pas de mal pour elle.**

**Olivier : Je ne pense pas que ça m'en fera.**

**Mr Dubois : Comme tu veux fiston. En tout cas, je suis impatient de les rencontrer, et je suis sur que ta mère sera pareille. Enfin surtout de voir Alicia vu que Séverine nous la connaissons déjà.**

**Olivier : Bon, je dois répondre quelque chose à Flint !**

**Mr Dubois : Bon courage, moi je vais régler quelques petites choses avec son père d ès que je le revois au ministère de la magie.**

**Olivier : OK !**

**Il donne une tape amicale sur l'épaule d'Olivier et le laisse écrire son mot à Flint. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**La lettre écrite et envoyée, il part faire sa valise pour faire passer les dernières heures qu'il lui reste avant de retourner de nouveau à Poudlard. Ca n'est qu'une heure après que Flint reçu le hibou d'Olivier. Il l'attendait impatiemment. Ça n'est qu'après le petit-déjeuner qu'il le retrouva accroché à son hibou. Il s'empresse de le défaire.**

_**« A toi mon ennemi,**_

_**J'espère pour toi que c'est une blague et que tu n'as rien fait à mon amie Alicia. Si j'apprends en revenant ce soir que tu as réellement fait quelque chose à elle, je peux te jurer cette fois que tu auras déclenché la guerre même si elle l'a été depuis longtemps amorcé. Mais là tu me cherches vraiment, et tu réussiras à me trouver, tout ce que je te demande c'est de laisser tranquille Alicia & Séverine. Elles ne t'ont rien demandé et rien fait me semble-t-il. Je pense que la claque d'Alicia était amplement méritée. Maintenant, ce qui est passé, tu le zappes. Si cette histoire me concerne et qu'Alicia n'ait pas compté dans le lot, viens directement me voir. Elles n'ont pas à être mêlées de nos affaires personnelles. Ce soir nous règlerons ça. Quand je serais là, je ne veux plus que tu t'approches d'elles. Désormais, je mettrais à exécution mes paroles, prend bien en note ça OK ? Je te laisse, à plus tard à l'école.**_

**Olivier Dubois »**

**A la fin de cette lettre, il se met à rire. Il n'a jamais lu une lettre aussi drôle, avait-il balancé devant ces amis. Il la déchira et la balança dans la première poubelle qui lui tomba sous la main.**

**Derrik : Il va réellement s'énerver ?**

**Flint : Je ne pense pas, il n'a rien dans le crâne. Il a tellement peur de se faire renvoyer.**

**Higgs : Et si tu as réussis à le pousser à bout ?**

**Flint : Le pousser à bout ? Là ? Non ! ça sera juste un avant goût pour lui montrer de quoi je suis capable.**

**Higgs : Je suis pressé de voir le jour il pètera vraiment les plombs.**

**Flint : Moi de même. Peut-être que ce coup là va le faire réagir. **

**Derrik : Et tu penses qu'elle va rester combien de temps dans l'étouffoir ?**

**Flint : Je pense que d'ici demain elle sera retrouvé, les professeurs verront qu'elle aura manqué à l'appelle toute la journée. Il faudra juste qu'on tienne Dubois à l'abri de notre petite blague toute la soirée pour éviter qu'il n'aille prévenir tout le monde. J'aimerais au moins qu'elle y reste la nuit encore ce soir.**

**Higgs : Même si ça fait déjà une nit qu'elle est dedans ?**

**Flint : Oui, oui.**

**Derrik : Tu sais qu'elle n'aura rien mangé depuis presque deux jours ?**

**Flint : C'est pas mon problème, elle se nourrira quand elle reviendra. **

**Il était tellement content de ce qu'il avait fait que rien ne pouvait lui gâcher le plaisir de cette petite plaisanterie de mauvais goût.**

**Flint : Bon, je vais aller lui rendre une petite visite quand même. Pour montrer mon gentil côté.**

**Derrik : tu veux qu'on vienne ?**

**Flint : Non, restez là.**

**Il abandonna sur ces mots ces amis pour aller rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à cette chère Alicia. **

**Sur le chemin, il ne faisait que penser à la réaction de Dubois quand il saura que tout cela est vrai. Sa réponse lui avait valu les railleries de ces amis et du destinataire. En quelques minutes, il parvient à entrer dans le salle sur Demande qu'il avait souhaité. Alicia entendit alors des pas depuis sa boîte en métal qui tenait debout. Elle entend la formule magique qui lui permet alors de retrouver la parole.**

**Flint : Si je t'offre la possibilité de parler, ça n'est pas pour me demander à manger d'accord ? Parce que je ne t'en donnerais pas.**

**Alicia : Pourtant je meurs de faim, tu le sais bien, je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin et je commence sincèrement à avoir un creux. **

**Flint : Eh bien tu n'auras rien, c'est le prix à payer quand tu te frottes à un Serpentard.**

**Alicia : Donne-moi juste un petit truc au moins.**

**Flint : Non, sauf si tu t'excuses de m'avoir giflé !**

**Il y eu un instant de silence. Puis enfin de compte :**

**Alicia : D'accord, je m'excuse, je sais que je n'aurais pas du mais tu m'as cherché aussi alors que tu ne me connais pas.**

**Flint : Mauvaise réponse. Tu n'auras rien !**

**Alicia : Ne fait pas le méchant Flint.**

**Flint : Non ! De plus, je suis sur que tu me connais bien plus que tu ne le prétends. Sinon tu ne réagirais pas ainsi avec moi.**

**Alicia : Je te jure que non. Je ne sais rien sur toi !**

**Ce qui est bien sûr, totalement faux.**

**Flint : C'est Dubois qui t'a parlé de moi avant que tu n'arrives à Poudlard ?**

**Alicia : Comment j'aurais pu ? j'étais chez les Weasley !**

**Flint : Les jumeaux auraient très bien pu l'inviter à déjeuner chez leur famille modeste non ?**

**Alicia : Absolument pas. Arrête de penser que tout le monde parle sur toi à Gryffondor.**

**Flint : Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'étais pas là durant ces cinq dernières années. **

**Alicia : Et alors ? Il n'y a pas besoin d'être là pour comprendre ton petit manège ? **

**Flint : Tu sais quoi ? Tu es une vrai comique Rodriguez. Je me demande comment Dumbledore a fait pour te repêcher dans le monde des Moldus. **

**Alicia : Je ne le sais pas moi-même.**

**Flint s'approche de la prison d'Alicia. **

**Flint : Sache que je ferais tout pour qu'il ne soit plus de se monde, quitte à ce que ça dure jusqu'après Poudlard. Tu as compris ?**

**Et il reformule son sortilège. Alicia n'a donc pas le temps de répondre à cette phrase. Elle l'entend partir. Elle aspire alors une grande bouffé d'air. Elle a mal aux jambes, ça fait depuis quelques heures déjà qu'elle n'a pas pu s'asseoir. Elle a tellement hâte que Dubois se dépêche de rentrer et de voir qu'elle est ici. Elle espère qu'elle ne passera pas une journée de plus dans cet endroit sans boire, sans manger, elle n'avait même pas réussit à dormir. S'était juste : impossible pour elle.**

**Flint regagne sa Salle Commune. Ils passent leur journée dedans, lui aussi est excité à l'idée de revoir son ennemi.**


	15. Confessions intimes

**Note de l'auteur : **Le chapitre 15 est désormais publié. N'hésitez pas à commenter. Je rectifierais les fautes à la fin de la fic dans les anciens chapitres. Désolée donc s'il y en a au début.

**Chapitre 15 ****: Confessions intimes**

Olivier est sur le quai du Poudlard Express de la voix 9 ¾. Il n'arrivait plus à contenir sa folle envie d'être dans cette école. Il le pressentait depuis le jour où il était rentré chez lui qu'il devait rester et que cela se passerait surement mal. Il connait tellement par cœur Flint, même si parfois il a des doutes sur ces agissements.

Mr Dubois : Fait attention mon fils d'accord ?

Olivier : Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Mrs Dubois : Pense plus au Quidditch qu'au fils des Flint.

Olivier : Maman, pas besoin de ça. Je pense pratiquement 15h sur 24h au Quidditch.

Deux jeunes filles se pointèrent vers eux. Ils les saluèrent. Les parents en firent de même.

Mr Dubois : Alors ces vacances ?

Séverine : Elles étaient extras. Je ne me suis jamais autant éclatée.

Mrs Dubois : on est alors heureux de l'entendre.

Mr Dubois : Il est possible que pour Noël, vous veniez à la maison !

Séverine : Ca serait merveilleux.

Katie : Tu pourras enfin passer des vacances chez les Dubois.

Mrs Dubois : Nous comptions aussi vous inviter Katie et nous comptons également sur la présence de votre amie Séverine.

Séverine : Alicia ?

Mrs Dubois : Oui !

Séverine : Je suis sur qu'elle sautera de joie lorsqu'elle apprendra cette nouvelle. Elle n'a qu'une hâte, venir chez vous.

Mr Dubois : eh bien voilà, tout est réglé.

Mrs Dubois : Les enfants, allez mettre vos valises dans un compartiment.

Ils se plièrent à la demande de Mrs Dubois. Ils prirent un compartiment tous ensembles. Olivier n'osait pas parler de la lettre qu'il avait reçue de Flint à Séverine. Il n'avait pas envie de lui gâcher son retour de vacances. Les valises rangées, ils se mettent près de la fenêtre pour faire un signe de la main aux parents d'Olivier et refermèrent la fenêtre.

Olivier : Tes parents ne sont pas là Katie ?

Katie : Sin, mais ils ont du repartir aussitôt. Ils ont beaucoup de travail à faire à la maison.

Séverine : Et tes vacances, se sont-elles bien passées ?

Olivier : Ca allait, la routine, comme d'habitude.

Katie : Quidditch je suppose ?

Olivier : Tu me connais ! Je n'en rate pas une occasion d'en faire.

Oui, il en avait fait, mais le plus important n'était pas là finalement. Il se lève et ferme bien la porte du compartiment. Les jeunes filles sont agréablement surprises, surtout quand elle voit l'air grave que prend le jeune Gryffondor.

Katie : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Olivier : Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose. J'ai longtemps hésité avant de penser que je devais enfin de compte vous le dire.

Séverine : Rien de grave au moins ?

Olivier : Oui et non !

Katie : Bon vas-y, dit-nous.

Olivier respira tout l'air qu'il pouvait dans ses poumons et leur expliqua la situation. Ses deux amies ne savaient pas sur quel pied danser. Elles-mêmes ne savaient pas si elles devaient croire aux paroles de Flint. Et il souhaitait leur demander conseil à ce sujet là.

Katie : Moi-même je ne sais pas du tout si tu dois le croire.

Séverine : Le truc Katie, tu vois, connaissant Alicia, elle a peut-être encore fait quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plus. Mais ça m'étonnerais. Généralement, elle répond que si on la cherche.

Olivier : C'est ce que je lui ai dis dans la lettre à Flint ! Mais j'ai un peu tu vois. Parce qu'il m'a donné sa bague. Je ne sais pas si c'est lui qui a lui a volé pour me le faire croire, ou s'il l'a réellement ennuyé.

Séverine : Déjà, en arrivant à Poudlard, on va chercher Alicia !

Olivier : J'espère qu'on la trouvera. Ça m'inquiète quand même. Elle m'aurait prévenu si elle avait eu un problème avec lui !

Katie : Y a ça aussi, si ça se trouve, tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

Il ne sait plus quoi en penser de tout cela. Il soupire et s'affale confortablement sur le siège du compartiment. Il déteste ce genre de situation ou il se sent impuissant. Il regarde alors par la fenêtre. Les filles sentent l'inquiétude qu'à leur amie. Katie pose une main sur son bras.

Katie : Allez, ça va bien se passer, tu vas la retrouver devant la grille de Poudlard.

Olivier : Si je ne la retrouve pas, je vous jure que je lui fais bouffer sa baguette magique à Flint !

Séverine : Il n'y aura pas besoin.

D'un côté, Séverine était amusée de voir comment le Gardien réagissait. D'un côté ça ne l'étonnait pas, mais de l'autre si, de le voir protéger son amie la faisait rire. Elle-même n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour, il serait ainsi envers elle. Pour Séverine, si seulement Alicia le savait. Pendant tout le trajet, Olivier ne tenait pas en place, il se levait, se rasseyait, se promenait dans les couloirs du train, et même la vendeuse de bonbons ne l'a pas du tout décompressé. Pourtant, il en avait mangé des sucreries.

Katie : Tu vas me rendre folle Olivier. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. Même quand tu étais avec une fille !

Olivier : Et alors ? C'est mon droit non ?

Séverine : Oui !

Katie : Mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est l'après.

Olivier : Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes tant pour moi ?

Katie : On est de vieux amis toi et moi, et je déteste te voir comme ça !

Olivier : Mais je n' y suis pour rien, ça ne se contrôle pas.

Cette conversation saoulait déjà Olivier. Il l'ignora en allant faire un tour encore une fois pour tenter de se décontracter. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent en haussant les épaules. Séverine sortit du canapé et s'excusa au près de Katie pour s'éclipser et rejoindre le capitaine qui était au bord de la crise de nerfs à l'autre bout du couloir.

Séverine : Katie t'a embêté ?

Olivier : Elle m'a juste ennuyé ! Elle ne me lâche pas d'une semelle.

Séverine : Elle s'inquiète, vous êtes amis non ?

Olivier : Ecoute, tu sais garder un secret ?

Séverine : Tu peux me faire confiance pour ça.

Olivier : En fait, tu vois, Katie veut sortir avec moi, mais elle sait qu'elle n'a aucune chance, même si elle est très jolie et très gentille, je ne veux pas.

Séverine : Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

Olivier : Je la considère comme une amie seulement, il y a d'autres personnes qui m'intéressent.

Séverine : Et elle le sait ?

Olivier : Je me tue à le lui faire comprendre, mais elle ne saisit pas.

Séverine : Pourquoi ne le lui dis-tu pas en face ?

Olivier : Elle va se vexer telle que je la connais !

Séverine : Si elle t'apprécie vraiment comme un ami, elle va comprendre non ?

Olivier : Je ne sais pas. Je verrais bien !

Séverine : Un conseil. Ne la fait pas espérer trop longtemps, fait lui bien comprendre une bonne fois pour toute. Et je crois qu'elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi à cause de Flint.

Olivier : Elle devrait plus s'inquiéter d'Alicia que de moi. C'est elle qui risque d'avoir le plus de problèmes si Flint l'a dans sa liste d'ennemi à embêter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Séverine : Alors il va la garder, connaissant Alicia, elle ne lâchera pas non plus aussi facilement !

Il s'adosse au mur du wagon. Tous les élèves sont dans leurs compartiments. Personne ne passe, tant mieux pour eux, personne ne pouvait entendre leur conversation mais dès qu'un élève passait, ils arrêtaient et reprenaient.

Séverine : Mais ce que je ne saisis pas ! C'est pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à protéger Alicia ?

Olivier : Je… disons qu'en fait qu'elle fait partie des personnes que j'apprécie beaucoup. Et elle fait partie des filles qui m'intéressent.

Séverine : Mais je ne suis pas sur qu'il faille sincèrement que tu te rapproche d'elle.

Olivier : Pourquoi ? Ça n'est pas une fille bien ?

Séverine : Si, je ne dis pas le contraire. Seulement, on vit dans deux mondes différents. Tu n'es même pas sur de la revoir l'an prochain. Tu ne sais même pas si elle va rester jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Olivier : C'est vrai. Tu penses qu'elle m'oubliera ?

Séverine : Elle t'oublier ? Non je ne pense pas. Mais ça serait plus de ton côté. Elle aura plus peur de que ça soit toi qui l'oublie.

Olivier : Des filles comme toi et elles ça ne s'oublient pas et ça ne court par les rues de Pré-au-Lard ou les couloirs de Poudlard.

Cette phrase fit rire Séverine. D'un côté, il avait raison.

Séverine : La seule solution que je peux te donner, c'est de profiter qu'on soit là en toute sincérité et amitié.

Olivier : C'est ce que je vais faire. Mais pas un mot à personne de la discussion qu'on vient d'avoir OK ?

Séverine : Motus et bouche cousu !

Olivier : Et si jamais il se passe quelque chose avec Alicia ne m'en veut pas d'accord ?

Séverine : Je ne t'en voudrais pas, mais c'est juste moi qui va devoir après la ramasser en morceau si jamais y a un problème.

Olivier : Ca n'arrivera pas.

Séverine : On dit ça mais généralement hein !

Olivier : Non, de ce côté-là je suis sérieux.

Séverine : Bon, nous verrons bien alors ce que ça donnera. Mais je t'aurais prévenu. À ta guise de suivre ou pas mes conseils.

Olivier : Oui ! En tout cas merci d'avoir prit le temps de m'écouter. Ça fait du bien de parler à quelqu'un d'extérieur à Poudlard.

Séverine : De rien, je comprends tout à fait. Et puis moi ça m'a fait plaisir d'entendre de ta part enfin que mon amie t'intéressait.

Olivier : A ce point là ?

Séverine : Oh que oui, tu peux me croire.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil qui voulait tout dire. Il se redressa et ils allèrent dans leur compartiment. Katie s'était trouvé une occupation. Elle lui lança un regard quand il rentra mais lui il l'ignora complètement ce qui ne lui a pas plus du tout. Elle pensait qu'il allait lui raconter ce qu'ils s'étaient dit tous les deux. Séverine se doutait en voyant leurs réactions que Katie allait surement la prendre à part dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion pour en savoir un peu plus. Olivier reprit son attention sur le paysage qu'il y avait derrière la fenêtre.


	16. je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais

**Note :** Et voilà le chapitre 16 ! Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à vous le pondre celui-là ! Pas mal de nouvelles passions sont venues entre temps comme la série Merlin.

**Chapitre 16 — Un jour, il l'aura, un jour**

_Le temps semblait être une éternité. Olivier n'avait jamais trouvé le chemin du Poudlard Express aussi long depuis qu'il est à Poudlard. Séverine & Katie ne disaient pas un mot de peur qu'elles ne se fassent rembarrer par le capitaine de l'équipe. Ils avaient mis leurs tenues de sortie et étaient prêts._

_Quand enfin, le train se mit à ralentir, ils savaient enfin que c'était le moment pour eux de se préparer à sortir du wagon. Ils s'empressèrent tous. C'était un peu la cohue dans le couloir. Chaque élève était pressé d'arriver._

_Le train s'arrête définitivement, certains ont presque perdu l'équilibre à cause de l'arrêt un peu brusque du chauffeur de train. Lorsqu'ils sont sur le quai, ils doivent encore faire tout un chemin pour se rendre à Poudlard._

**Olivier : Cela va finir par me rendre fou ! Je vous le jure les filles.**

**Séverine : Un peu de patientes, tu ne vas pas tarder à la retrouver !**

**Olivier : Y a surtout intérêt à ce que Flint ne lui ait rien fait.**

**Katie : Elle n'aura rien, je t'assure.**

_Mais Olivier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Dans les barques, il est à la limite en train de se manger les doigts tellement il se ronge les ongles. Séverine est obligée de l'arrêter, car ça l'énerve encore plus. _

_Soudain, il voit la grille de Poudlard. Le pied au sol, il accourt vers celle-ci, suivi de très près au pas de course par ses deux amies. Elles préfèrent ne pas le quitter des yeux, pour éviter qu'un malheur ne se produise. En voyant les élèves arriver, Rusard leur ouvre grand la grille. Il ne prend même pas la peine de lui dire bonjour. Il a encore toute la colline à monter avant de rentrer à Poudlard._

**Katie : Si tu ralentissais un peu Olivier ?**

**Olivier : Non, et de toute façon, je ne vous ai pas demandé de me suivre.**

**Séverine : On prend le risque, on n'a pas envie que tu fasses une bêtise !**

**Olivier : Que j'en fasse une ou non, de toute façon, ça ne regarde que moi.**

**Séverine : Je ne crois pas, après beaucoup d'élèves t'en voudront.**

**Olivier : Je m'en fou !**

**Katie : On verra cela !**

_Elles arrivaient à peine à reprendre leur souffle, elles luttaient pour monter la colline au même rythme que lui. Elles ralentissaient de plus en plus. Olivier prenait toute la force qu'il avait._

_Ces efforts sont enfin récompensés, il arrive à entrer dans le hall principal. Il est le premier d'ailleurs à retourner dans l'école. Certains de ses camarades le saluent et sont ravis de le retrouver. Il a réussi un peu à larguer Katie & Séverine. Il s'approche d'un élève de 7e année qui est préfet à Serdaigle. Il profite de ce petit moment pour reprendre son souffle._

**Olivier : Dis-moi, serais-tu où se trouvent Flint & Alicia ?**

**Elève : Mhhh... La dernière fois que je les ai aperçus, ils étaient dans le couloir hier. J'ai revu Flint aujourd'hui, mais pas Alicia.**

**Olivier : Comment ça, tu ne l'as pas revu ?**

**Élève : Eh bien, je pense qu'elle a dû rester dans la Salle Commune toute la journée où qu'elle soit malade. Je ne l'ai pas vu au petit-déjeuner et ni au déjeuner.**

**Olivier : OK, je te remercie infiniment.**

**Élève : Il y a un souci pour que tu me demandes ça ?**

**Olivier : Je vais le savoir tout de suite. Encore merci.**

**Élève : Ne fais rien d'imprudent.**

**Olivier : Ne t'en fais pas.**

_Ce que le préfet de Serdaigle venait de lui dire lui confirmait peut-être que Flint avait ennuyé Alicia pendant qu'il n'était pas là. Olivier partit tout d'abord dans la Salle Commune pour partir à la recherche de la Gryffondor tout en demandant aux filles de lui dire si elles savaient où elles se cachaient. Mais toutes leur avaient répondu qu'elles ne savaient pas. Certains disaient qu'elle était peut-être allée chez elle en urgence, mais elles n'en savaient rien, elles l'avaient juste vu pendant toute la semaine et depuis la veille, plus rien. Même les garçons lui disaient la même chose. Il tapa du pied, à bout de nerfs. Il n'avait plus d'autre solution. Il devait retrouver Flint pour en avoir le cœur net. Pendant ce temps là, Séverine & Katie essayaient de le retrouver, parfois, elles le loupaient de très peu où elles étaient passées sur le même chemin qu'il avait emprunté quelques minutes plutôt._

**Katie : Séverine, j'ai vraiment peur qu'Olivier fasse une énorme bêtise.**

**Séverine : Il ne le fera pas, j'en suis certaine !**

**Katie : Tu ne le connais pas, quand il est réellement en rogne contre Flint, pratiquement plus rien ne le retient, j'ai dû plusieurs fois le dissuader de se calmer ainsi que les jumeaux l'on fait, mais s'était à chaque fois difficile.**

**Séverine : Je suis sure qu'Alicia trouvera le moyen de le raisonner s'il tente de faire quoique se soit le temps qu'on le retrouver.**

_Olivier ne le trouve pas dans l'école, il décide donc de fouiller les lieux en extérieur. Quelques élèves sont à la volière, mais pas lui, il n'est pas non plus au niveau des serres encore de chez Hagrid. Mais ça n'est qu'au bout de presque trois heures, quand il repart en direction du château, qu'il voit trois personnes en train de rire et de parler. Il reconnaît la voix de ces individus. Il accélère le pas. Quand il arrive enfin à son niveau, son cœur se met à battre encore plus. Il ne l'a pas vu ni entendu arriver._

**Olivier : Eh, Flint !**

_La personne appelée se retourne surprise, mais devant lui, cette émotion disparaît aussitôt et laisse place à du dégoût. Mais ces deux amis à lui gardaient le sourire. Apparemment, amusées de revoir Olivier après une semaine de vacances hors de leur vue._

**Flint : Dubois ! Tes vacances se sont-elles bien passées ?**

**Olivier : Elles auraient pu l'être à merveille si tu ne m'avais pas envoyé ces lettres.**

**Flint : Quelles lettres parles-tu ?**

**Olivier : Celles où tu me disais que tu avais embêté Alicia.**

**Flint : Ah ! Rodriguez ? Je me rappelle d'elle !**

**Olivier : Où est-elle ?**

**Flint : Dans sa Salle Commune je suppose.**

**Olivier : Elle n'y est pas. Ne te moque pas de moi. Je sais que tu lui as fait quelque chose.**

**Flint : Peux-tu l'affirmer ? M'as-tu vue faire quelque chose à ce sang de bourbe ?**

_Olivier grimaça à l'annonce de cette insulte. Il se retint de lui sauter dessus._

**Olivier : Ne me le fais pas répéter une deuxième fois. O% EST-ELLE ?**

**Flint : Ne hurle pas, je ne suis pas sourd. Et je ne suis pas derrière elle pour savoir où elle est tout le temps. **

**Olivier : Ne t'amuse pas avec moi.**

**Flint : Qui me l'interdit ? Toi ? Oui, bien sûr.**

_Olivier s'approche de son ennemi et le prend par le col. Mais les deux amis de Flint sortent leur baguette magique et les pointent vers le gardien. Il se sent cerné. Il hésite à le lâcher._

**Olivier : Dis à tes gorilles de ranger leur baguette.**

**Flint : Lâche-moi, et je verrais après !**

**Olivier : Tout bien réfléchit ! NON !**

**Flint : Comme tu voudras.**

_A ces mots, l'un d'eux lança le sortilège d'Expelliarmus. Olivier se fit éjecter un peu plus loin. Flint remit le col de sa chemise et ces amis rangèrent leur baguette. Olivier se relève et revient vers lui. Flint croise les bras. _

**Flint : Allons, tu reviens à peine de vacances et tu commences déjà à faire le fou. Ta maison risque de prendre cher.**

**Olivier : Je m'en fou ! Dis-moi où elle est !**

**Flint : Pourquoi te le dirais-je ?**

**Olivier : Parce que tu n'as pas le droit de t'en prendre à elle.**

**Flint : Bien sûr que si ! J'espère d'ailleurs que le cadeau t'a plu ! Où peut-être préférais-tu que je la coupe en petit morceau pour que je te l'envoie en parchemin ?**

**Olivier : Tu es vraiment ignoble.**

**Flint : C'est ce qui fait mon charme.**

_Olivier se doutait qu'il n'allait rien en tirer de lui, même s'il lui posait plusieurs fois la question. Séverine & Katie arrivaient enfin, elles avaient mis du temps avant de retrouver Olivier. Elles étaient contentes de voir qu'il ne faisait rien d'embarrassant pour lui comme pour leur maison. Elles se dirigèrent vers eux._

**Katie : Alors ? Du nouveau ?**

_Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre qu'il prit la direction du hall d'un pas lent. Katie n'a pas du tout aimé ce manque de respect envers elle. Elles prirent alors la même route qu'Olivier._

**Flint : Chandler !**

_Elle ne répondit pas._

**Flint : Tu pourrais répondre au moins quand je te parle.**

**Séverine : Désolée, je ne parle pas à un abrutit fini !**

**Flint : Pardon ?**

**Séverine : Tu veux que je répète ?**

**Flint : Ose !**

**Séverine : Tu es un abruti FINI !**

_Flint sort à son tour sa baguette magique et il lance rapidement le sort de jambe ne coton. Séverine sentit ses jambes devenir toutes raides. Elle perdit l'équilibre. Olivier qui n'avait pas encore rejoint monté la colline pour aller dans le hall du château, avait entendu Flint lancer le sortilège. Il court jusqu'à elles et sort à son tour son arme de défense. Il va jeter le sortilège de crache limace sur lui, mais le rate. Bol & Derrick, les deux amis qui se trouvent en sa compagnie, se ruent vers Olivier et le mettent à terre pour le bloquer. Il tente de se défaire de leur emprise._

**Olivier : Lâchez-moi bande d'abrutis. **

**Katie : Laissez-les tranquilles !**

**Flint : Tu veux le même sort Bell ?**

**Katie : Non, mais laissez-les. Dites-nous où est Alicia tout simplement.**

**Flint : Tu crois vraiment qu'on va dire où elle est . À vous de chercher !**

_Il va vers Olivier pendant qu'il se débattait contre ces deux adversaires. Il lui donne un de pied dans le vendre ce qui le fait pousser un gros soupire. _

**Flint : Si tu as le malheur de balancer cette mésaventure à qui que ce soit, je te jure que tu ne sortiras pas vivant de Poudlard, toi, ta famille & tes amis ainsi que Rodriguez ne resteront pas envie pendant des années.**

_Olivier n'arrivait pas à parler, le coup que lui avait fait Flint lui faisait mal, il se tortillait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour faire passer la douleur. Flint fit signe à Bol & Derrick de le lâcher. Katie alla le voir pour le relever. Il l'ordonna de le laisser tranquille, mais elle n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Ce qui fit sourire Flint._

**Katie : Vous avez fini maintenant ?**

**Flint : Pour aujourd'hui ? Je pense que oui !**

_Et il partit avec ces deux compères. Katie délibéra Séverine de son sortilège. Elle était heureuse de retrouver l'usage de ces jambes. Olivier se massa le ventre._

**Katie : Tu devrais aller te soigner à l'infirmerie et dire ce qui se passe à Mcgonagall.**

**Olivier : Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir.**

**Katie : Mais si Alicia a vraiment disparu de la circulation, ils vont bien se poser des questions et iront te voir directement.**

**Olivier : Tant pis, je préfèrerai que ça se fasse ainsi !**

**Séverine : Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée.**

**Olivier : Vous voulez qu'elle ne soit encore plus dans la galère ? Moi, pas !**

**Katie : Tu prends vraiment trop à cour ce que te dis Flint.**

**Olivier : Arrête de me dire ça ! Tu as croisé Alicia depuis qu'on est revenu ? Non ! J'ai demandé à tout le monde dans la Salle Commune, pas un élève n'a été fichu de me dire où elle se trouvait depuis hier. Et tu crois que c'est normal ?**

**Séverine : Nous verrons bien demain en cours où ça en est.**

**Olivier : Seulement, j'en ai marre d'attendre sans avoir de résultat à la fin. Je sais qu'il sait où elle est, mais il ne dira rien.**

**Séverine : On finira bien par savoir !**

_Il n'en était pas convaincu lui-même. Si seulement il pouvait tuer Flint tout de suite, ça l'arrangerait et il aurait la paix. En attendant,il devait contenir sa haine contre lui et le supporter pendant encore au moins trois ans. Ils prennent la route du château tous les trois, il continue de se masser le ventre, là où Flint l'a frappé. Ils s'en vont ensuite dans la Salle Commune. Fred & George sont là, savent-ils ce qu'il se passe avec Alicia ? Si c'était le cas, ils l'auraient dit à Olivier. Il part vers eux pour entamer une conversation à ce sujet._

**Olivier : Dites-moi les gars, vous ne savez pas où se trouve Alicia par hasard ?**

**Fred : Non, on ne l'a pas vu depuis ce matin ! Elle a dû rester dans le dortoir !**

**Olivier : Le hic, c'est que les filles de son dortoir ne l'ont pas vu depuis hier soir.**

**George : Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas normal.**

**Olivier : Vous n'avez rien vu de bizarre ces derniers temps ? Même à propos de Flint ?**

**Fred : Juste dont il l'a beaucoup suivit pendant quelques jours, mais après il a arrêté.**

**Olivier : Et vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange que tout à coup vous ne voyez plus Alicia aujourd'hui ?**

**George : Non ! On était trop occupé !**

**Olivier : À faire des bêtises ?**

**Fred : Non, à travailler sur nos futurs produits. Pourquoi ?**

**Olivier : Parce que je vous avais demandé de la surveiller. Vous ne l'avez pas fait !**

**George : Elle est assez grande pour se défendre !**

**Olivier : Apparemment pas !**

**Fred : Que veux-tu dire par là ?**

**Olivier : Oublie, ça ne fait rien !**

_Il était déçu de voir qu'il ne pouvait pas compter à cent pour cent sur les jumeaux, ils sont trop distraits par leur «travaille», et puis eux-mêmes ne savent pas où elle se trouve et qu'elle est été «enlevée» par Flint. Il s'asseoir sur le canapé devant la cheminée, en plus, le premier match de Quidditch était dans deux jours. Cette histoire allait surement le déconcentrer s'il n'allait pas la retrouver d'ici là. Flint avait très bien choisi le moment pour tenter de le déstabiliser avant le match, il allait devoir redoubler d'effort pour rester un combattant jusqu'au bout._

_Au repas, personne ne se souciait d'elle à part ces amis. Eux-mêmes ne trouvaient pas ça normal qu'Alicia ne soit pas là pour le diner, il espérait que les professeurs le remarquent aussi pour peut-être faire avancer les choses. _

_Olivier attendit jusqu'à ce que ça soit le couvre-feu pour espérer croiser la jeune fille. Mais toujours aucun signe de vie de sa part. Désormais, il était sur et certain que Flint avait manigancé quelque chose de façon à ce que les jumeaux ne le remarquent pas. Il a bien réussi. Il mit sa tête entre ces mains. Les filles qui étaient allées au dortoir pour se changer redescendaient simplement pour aller dire bonne nuit à leurs camarades._

**Katie : Bonne nuit Olivier !**

**Olivier : Oui, salut.**

_Séverine & Katie se regardèrent d'un air blasé. _

**Katie : J'en ai marre, je vais me coucher. À demain si jamais je dors déjà.**

**Séverine : Vas-y, je m'en occupe. Repose-toi !**

**Katie : Merci.**

_La joueuse de Quidditch retourne dans sa Salle Commune. Percy n'est pas encore passé. Il doit sûrement vérifier les couloirs. Elle rejoint Olivier qui est complètement désespéré. Il lève la tête vers elle lorsqu'elle prend place près de lui._

**Séverine : Tu devrais aller dormir un peu.**

**Olivier : Je n'en ai pas envie !**

**Séverine : Tu vas te rendre malade à force. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter. Je suis sûre qu'on la retrouvera demain.**

**Olivier : Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?**

**Séverine : On avisera Percy & les professeurs. Crois-moi, c'est mieux ainsi ! Laissons les vraies personnes s'en charger si elle ne revient pas au petit-déjeuner demain. **

**Olivier : Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme.**

**Séverine : Disons qu'avec elle, je commence à avoir de l'expérience.**

**Olivier : Que veux-tu dire par là ?**

**Séverine : Qu'elle a une fâcheuse manie de se mettre dans des histoires.**

**Olivier : Mais je suis sur que là, elle n'y est pour rien. Je vois bien comment Flint lui tourne autour. Y à anguille sous roche.**

**Séverine : Non, et je connais mon amie, elle ne se laisse pas faire par des imbéciles comme lui. Allez, va dormir un peu. Reprends des forces. **

**Olivier : Je vais essayer. Merci d'être là, de m'écouter, je n'en peux plus de Katie.**

**Séverine : Tu devrais y aller doucement avec elle aussi.**

**Olivier : Nous verrons son cas plus tard. D'abord Alicia.**

_D'un côté, cela réjouissait Séverine de voir qu'il était aux petits soins pour son amie. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il en fasse trop non plus. Olivier finit par se détacher du canapé. Percy décide d'arriver à ce moment-là._

**Percy : Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas encore au lit ?**

**Olivier : On allait y aller.**

**Percy : Je ne veux pas savoir, dépêchez-vous. Alicia aussi est au dortoir ?**

_Les deux amis se regardent. Que dire ?_

**Séverine : Oui, elle y est.**

**Percy : Très bien ! Bonne nuit les amis.**

_Sans plus attendre, ils montèrent. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain matin pour aller à la Grande Salle ensembles. Katie dort déjà, heureusement pour elle, elle n'aura pas à la harceler comme cela. Elle se dépêche de se mettre au lit. Le temps qu'elle s'en dort, elle regarde le plafond, pensant à tout et à rien jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le sommeil ne se fait plus désirer. Quant à Olivier, il met beaucoup plus de temps à s'endormir, trop nerveux. Trop de choses dans sa tête se bousculent. _


	17. Le silence vaut parfois de l'or

**Note de l'auteur :**Je suis désolée pour le retard. Ce chapitre j'ai eu du mal à le faire. J'étais bloquée et je ne savais plus comment le tourner, mais j'ai réussi à le terminer enfin.

**Chapitre 17 : **Le silence vaut parfois de l'or

_La première journée de cours commençait enfin. Ou plutôt malheureusement pour certains. Les Gryffondor de cinquièmes années devait se taper deux heures de cours de Potion dans la journée et une heure d'étude en compagnie de Rogue, ce qui faisait trois heures au totale. Ils en parlaient le matin au petit-déjeuner. _

**Angélina : Ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir.**

**Séverine : Va falloir tripler d'efforts.**

**Katie : Tu l'as dit. Tripler d'efforts. Je n'ai jamais eu autant d'heures avec Rogue en une journée. C'est vraiment de la torture.**

**Harry : Je vous souhaite bonne chance !**

**Hermione : Personne n'a vu Alicia depuis hier d'ailleurs ?**

_Olivier qui était dans ces pensées à ce sujet, en sortie fasse à la question d'Hermione. _

**Séverine : On va éviter de choses qui fâchent.**

**Hermione : Il y a un problème ?**

**Séverine : Non...**

**Olivier : S'il y en a un. Regarde. Regarde-le comment il rigole cet imbécile. Il est fier de ce qu'il fait.**

_Ils le matent tous. Il était en train de rire avec ces amis. Il leur fit un grand sourire quand il les aperçut en train de le regarder. Ils se tournèrent vers eux._

**Séverine : Il te nargue. Laisse-le, ce n'est qu'un gamin.**

**Olivier : Un gamin qui a pourtant fait quelque chose à Alicia pour ne pas qu'elle soit présente aujourd'hui et hier. Quand vas-tu enfin réaliser ? Ton amie a des soucis et toi tu préfères attendre. **

**Ron : Alicia a des problèmes ?**

**Olivier : Oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a pas raison de s'alarmer. **

**Ron : Je croyais que Fred et George avaient la charge de la surveiller ?**

**Fred : On l'a fait.**

**Olivier : La preuve que non, elle n'est pas revenue.**

**Katie : Oh ! Arrêtez de parler d'elle. Vous m'agacez. Depuis qu'elle est arrivée, il n'y en a que pour elle et Séverine. Sérieux, arrêtez. Laissez-la tranquille.**

_Elle s'en alla. Mais tout le monde ne l'écoutait pas, les discussions reprirent aussitôt. Bien que Séverine partageait une partie de ce que pensait la poursuiveuse. _

**Harry : Tu as demandé à Flint ?**

**Olivier : Penses-tu, c'est la première chose que j'ai faite hier en revenant ici.**

**Harry : Il ne t'a rien dit ?**

**Olivier : Non. **

**Hermione : Dans tous les cas, si ce soir elle n'est pas revenue, parlons-en au professeur Mcgonagall.**

_Ils terminèrent le petit-déjeuner sur cette note que tout le monde approuva. La matinée passa, pas de nouvelles. Ils venaient de faire déjà une heure de Potions avec Rogue, l'absence d'Alicia leur avait valu 50 points en moins bien que certains le contestèrent, Olivier le premier. Le reste de la journée, ce fut la même routine pour les autres cours, mais les professeurs étaient plus cléments, ils leur laissaient les points. À 15h, c'était leur troisième pause. Olivier en profita pour parcourir le château. Pour encore continuer ces recherches. _

_Mais pendant ce temps, une porte s'ouvrit._

… **: Alors Rodriguez. Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?**

**Alicia : Laisse-moi retourner auprès des miens Flint.**

**Flint : Je suis clément aujourd'hui, je vais te laisser retourner auprès de tes camarades.**

**Alicia : C'est une blague ?**

**Flint : À moins que tu ne préfères rester ici ?**

**Alicia : Non, je n'en ai aucune envie.**

**Flint : Bien, si tu dis un seul mot à Dubois ou quoique se soit, ça sera pire que ce que tu as vécu là pendant deux jours.**

_Au fond d'elle, elle lui était reconnaissante toute de même sur le fait qu'il la libère enfin. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle n'avait pas mangé durant deux jours, pas bus, presque pas dormi et ne s'était presque pas assis. Elle était même heureuse de retrouver l'usage de la parole et de son corps complet. _

**Flint : Pas un mot d'accord ?**

**Alicia : Tout dépendra de toi.**

**Flint : Comme tu voudras alors. Si cela ne t'a pas suffi.**

**Alicia : Je veux juste que tu laisses mon amie en dehors de notre histoire !**

**Flint : Tout le monde est né à la même enseigne. Donc elle subira elle aussi. C'est comme ça que ça marche chez nous. Tu devras t'y faire. La prochaine fois, avise-toi avant de t'en prendre à moi et de faire la forte tête. Sinon je frapperais plus fort.**

**Alicia : J'essaierais de m'en souvenir.**

**Flint : Je me ferais un plaisir de te le rappeler si tu oublies. Maintenant, hors de ma vue Rodriguez. Il y en a un qui s'impatiente.**

_Elle comprit alors de qu'elle personne Flint venait de parler. Mais elle préféra ne pas réagir à sa remarque, il n'attendait que ça. Elle l'observe une dernière fois avant de dégager les lieux. Enfin, elle pouvait reprendre une vie normale. Elle était impatiente de retrouver toute sa tribus et de pouvoir se nourrir et dormir comme il se doit. _

_Le premier réflexe qu'elle trouva donc à faire était d'aller dans la Salle Commune. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver son lit. Elle était épuisée. Sa peau était blanche et mince par rapport à d'habitude. Elle ouvre la porte, Olivier et ses amis ne sont pas encore là. Elle croise juste Neville qui est en train de lire un livre. Il s'arrête quand il la voit arriver._

**Neville : Eh Alicia ! Te voilà enfin.**

**Alicia : Je suis toujours là. Je n'ai pas disparu.**

**Neville : Va dire ça à Olivier. Il t'a cherché partout depuis hier.**

**Alicia : Si tu le croises, dis-lui qu'il ne me cherche plus !**

**Neville : Un conseil. Va le voir quand même. Il pourra enfin arrêter de nous demander à chaque intercours si on t'a vu.**

**Alicia : OK ! Merci.**

_Elle monta dans son sortir et s'affala sur son lit. Ça lui faisait du bien de retrouver le confort habituel. De plus, les élèves de son année n'étaient pas là, ils devaient être surement en train de terminer leur dernière heure de cours. Elle ne tarda pas d'ailleurs à sombrer dans un sommeil profond._

_Et en effet, ces camarades étaient bien en cours, ils terminaient leur dernière heure de potion, mais il leur restait encore à faire une heure avec le professeur Rogue. Ils se dirigent tous vers leur Salle Commune pour déposer leurs affaires avant d'aller diner._

**Olivier : J'en ai marre, on a encore perdu 80 points pour la non-présence d'Alicia. Ça nous fait 130 points en moins d'un coup. Si elle ne revient pas après le diner, on va devoir en parler, Rogue en profite trop.**

**Séverine : Peut-être que si elle revient, il arrêtera de nous en retirer.**

**Katie : Moi je ne supporte plus toute cette histoire. J'ai qu'une hâte, c'est qu'elle revienne, c'est tout, à cause d'elle, on perd des points, et toi Olivier, tu es devenu désagréable.**

**Olivier : Pas plus que d'habitude.**

**Katie : Crois-moi que si.**

**Olivier : Tu dis ça parce que tu es jalouse d'Alicia ? Bon. On va mettre les choses au clair. Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi. Je veux seulement qu'on reste ami. Rien de plus. Tu vas devoir t'y faire.**

**Katie : Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?**

**Olivier : Pourquoi tu me colles depuis quelque temps ?**

**Katie : C'est ça qui te gêne ? Dans ces cas-là, il fallait me le dire.**

**Olivier : Maintenant, je te l'ai dit. Alors, fais-moi de l'air un peu.**

**Katie : Très bien, comme tu voudras !**

_Elle s'éclipsa en marmonnant quelques injures. Séverine était restée bouche bée._

**Olivier : Tu voulais que je lui fasse comprendre, c'est fait.**

**Séverine : Mais pas aussi brutalement. Elle va être inconsolable maintenant.**

**Olivier : Elle s'en remettra. **

**Séverine : Mais quand même...**

**Olivier : Bref, allons déposer nos affaires. En plus, j'ai faim.**

**Séverine : Au moins, tu ne perds pas l'appétit. **

**Olivier : Je vois pas pourquoi je m'en priverais, j'ai besoin de me nourrir quand ça ne va pas !**

**Séverine : C'est radical. **

_Ils se mettent en route. Sur le chemin, ils discutent de tout et de rien. Ils ont appris à se connaître en un mois. Mais ils ne savent pas encore tout l'un sur l'autre. Ils ne savent toujours pas pourquoi elles sont ici. Pourquoi elles et pas une autre personne. Séverine commence à avoir un mal de tête atroce. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas eu. Elle passera surement à l'infirmerie à la fin du repas et avant d'aller au dortoir. _

**Séverine : Toutes ces histoires me donnent mal à la tête. **

**Olivier : Lesquelles ?**

**Séverine : Toutes. Toi et Alicia, Katie. Le fait que l'on ne sache pas pourquoi nous sommes ici. Je pensais être un peu reposée, mais en fait, pas du tout. Ça n'arrange pas mon cas.**

**Olivier : Ah ça, je peux t'assurer que ça n'est pas de tout repos de vivre à Poudlard !**

**Séverine : Merci de nous prévenir que maintenant, tu aurais pu me le dire quand j'étais arrivée chez toi.**

**Olivier : Non, c'est nul si je te dis tout ! **

**Séverine : Eh dit-moi, tu es sur que tu ne veux pas continuer d'être mon protecteur ?**

**Olivier : Non, je ne peux pas revenir sur une chose que j'ai dite. Et puis je pense que Katie m'en voudrait.**

**Séverine : Oui, mais cela te donne une raison de te la farcir. **

**Olivier : Pourquoi ?**

**Séverine : Imaginons que je veuille venir chez toi. Sauf si les Weasley nous invitent tous. Je devrais l'amener avec moi partout. Et du coup, tu n'auras pas le temps de faire ce que bon te semble avec Alicia & moi.**

**Olivier : C'est vrai que quand on y pense, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça, je prends le risque de me la coltiner à chaque fois que l'on se croisera. Quitte à ce qu'elle me fasse la tête à propos d'Alicia. Je suis quelqu'un de parole. **

**Séverine : Dommage et puis en fait, je t'aime bien en protecteur !**

**Olivier : Ça n'est pas ce que tu me disais la dernière fois.**

**Séverine : J'étais énervée.**

**Olivier : Maintenant c'est trop tard, il faudra faire avec !**

_Ils arrivaient enfin dans la Salle Commune. Les élèves commençaient à arriver petit à petit. Il y avait déjà beaucoup plus de monde que lorsqu'Alicia était arrivée. Neville qui était toujours en train d'étudier son livre se précipita immédiatement vers Olivier alors que Séverine allait s'installer dans le canapé tranquillement pour se réchauffer._

**Olivier : Neville ? **

**Neville : J'ai un message pour toi.**

**Olivier : De la part de ?**

**Neville : D'Alicia !**

**Olivier : Alicia Rodriguez ?**

**Neville : Oui.**

**Olivier : Attends... Séverine vient là.**

_Elle était déjà bien assise confortablement. Elle était dégoutée qu'il la demande. Elle s'en va vers lui._

**Séverine : J'étais bien installée là.**

**Olivier : Roh écoute, Neville a un message de la part d'Alicia.**

**Séverine : Ah ! Enfin ! Quel est-il ?**

**Neveille : En gros, si vous la cherchez, elle est dans le dortoir ! Elle avait l'air épuisée. La pauvre.**

**Séverine : Ça m'étonne d'elle.**

**Olivier : Et après tu me dis qu'elle n'a rien ? Dépêche-toi d'aller la voir !**

**Séverine : J'y vais, j'y vais, ça va hein.**

_Il la poussait carrément pour qu'elle monte. Elle fit tout son possible pour ne pas trainer. Elle entre dans son dortoir et elle voit une silhouette allongée sur le lit de son amie. Elle était bien là, en train de dormir comme une vraie marmotte. Séverine aurait même pensé qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs heures. Elle dépose son sac et s'assoit près d'elle tout doucement. Elle la réveille en la secouant légèrement. Elle réagit tout de suite en se levant brutalement. Les yeux fatigués. _

**Alicia : Mais tu n'es pas bien de me réveiller ainsi.**

**Séverine : Ne ronchonne pas, j'ai été gentille, d'habitude je suis beaucoup plus vache pour ça.**

**Alicia : Que veux-tu ?**

**Séverine : C'est tout ce que tu me trouves à dire ? Je pourrais en dire tellement sur toi depuis hier.**

**Alicia : Ça ne peut pas attendre ?**

**Séverine : Non, parce que nous allons diner dans quinze minutes. Et après nous avons études avec rogue.**

**Alicia : Ha ! Chouette.**

**Séverine : Tu devrais aller rassurer Olivier.**

**Alicia : Pourquoi donc ?**

**Séverine : Il était mort d'inquiétude. Tu n'es même pas venue depuis de matin en cours. On avait deux heures avec rogue. À cause de toi on a perdu 130 points. Et si tu ne viens pas en étude, il risque encore de nous en enlever. Les élèves de Gryffondor commencent à se demander pourquoi tu n'es pas là.**

_Elle laisse un temps pour souffler puis finit par dire :_

**Séverine : Mais où étais-tu au fait ?**

**Alicia : Ça ne te regarde pas.**

**Séverine : Tu es sortie en dehors de Poudlard ?**

**Alicia : Non !**

**Séverine : Tu t'es éprise d'un autre élève ?**

**Alicia : Non plus ! **

**Séverine : Dis-le, de toute façon Olivier te posera aussi la question.**

**Alicia : Alors, je répondrais la même chose. Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire désolée !**

**Séverine : Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me ou nous le dire ?**

**Alicia : Parce que... plus tard, voilà tout !**

**Séverine : Comme tu voudras, allez, descend au moins pour rassurer tout le monde.**

_Alicia voulait rester dans son dortoir jusqu'au lendemain, mais elle savait qu'elle ne le pouvait pas, car Séverine la forcerait dans tous les cas et elle n'avait pas du tout envie de s'embrouiller avec elle. Elle avait déjà assez subi pendant deux jours. Elle pensait qu'Olivier l'aiderait, mais il n'a rien fait, c'est même Flint qu'il l'a libéré. Elle prit alors tout son temps pour descendre les marches. Lorsqu'elle fit irruption dans la Salle Commune, pas un mot ne se fit entendre. Les regards des élèves se tournaient vers elle. Neville la vit, il lui fit un signe de la tête en lui montrant Olivier. Elle comprit. Elle se pose à ces côtés. Il la dévisage. _

**Olivier : Je suis enfin soulagé de voir que tu es seine et sauve.**

**Alicia : Je le suis, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es inquiet ! Tout va très bien !**

**Olivier : Tu vas bien ? Tu as vu ton visage ? Tu es complètement vidée.**

**Alicia : Ça m'arrive de ne pas être en forme ! J'étais juste déprimée, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.**

**Olivier : En compagnie de Flint n'est-ce pas ?**

_Bien que ça n'était pas totalement vrai, elle était déçue de l'entendre dire cela. _

**Alicia : Tu te trompes.**

**Olivier : Je me trompe, bien sûr !**

_Il détache alors sa chaine ou il avait mis la bague d'Alicia que Flint avait gentiment envoyé avec une lettre._

**Alicia : Je me disais bien qu'elle était quelque part.**

**Olivier : Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi ! Je sais que c'est lui qui te l'a pris. Il me l'a envoyé par hiboux express.**

**Alicia : Il ne me l'a pas pris, il ne m'a rien fait. Est-ce bien clair ?**

**Olivier : Arrête de mentir, je le sais très bien. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me l'avouer ?**

**Alicia : Mais t'avouer quoi ?**

**Olivier : Qu'il t'a fait quelque chose. Lui-même l'a dit dans la lettre. **

**Alicia : Il te l'a dit ou il te l'a fait sous-entendre ?**

**Olivier : On s'en fiche. Je suis sure et certaine. Pourquoi le défends-tu ?**

**Alicia : Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas aidé ?**

_Olivier était outré d'entendre Alicia penser une telle chose alors qu'il l'a cherché pendant une journée et demie. Il a fait tous les coins pour elle._

**Olivier : Ne me reproche pas une chose que je n'ai pas faite. Je n'ai fait que sa, te chercher, ce n'est pas moi qui est failli à ma mission. C'est les jumeaux qui devaient te surveiller. **

**Alicia : Et alors ? Ils ne peuvent pas être sur mon dos 24h/24h. La preuve. Et je ne demande pas à ce qu'on soit tout le temps collé à moi.**

**Olivier : Mais écoute Alicia, tu ne sais pas comment est Flint. Ni les autres Serpentard !**

**Alicia : Si je le sais !**

**Olivier : Alicia s'il te plait, ne nous disputons pas. **

**Alicia : Je n'en sais rien, tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on me foute la paix. **

**Olivier : C'est ce que tu veux ?**

**Alicia : Oui : tout simplement. Ça n'est pas trop demandé ?**

**Olivier : Non, non !**

_Elle se leva. Il lui prit la main pour lui glisser sa chaine avec la bague d'Alicia. Lui rappelant qu'elle allait oublier cet objet. _

**Alicia : Garde là, elle ne m'est plus d'aucunes utilité.**

**Olivier : Pourtant, je suis sûre que tu y tiens.**

**Alicia : Ca ne fait rien, je m'en passerais !**

_Elle est sur le point de monter, mais Olivier la retient encore une fois. Il ne veut décidément pas la lâcher._

**Olivier : Dis-le-moi si Flint t'a fait quelque chose. S'il te plait.**

**Alicia : A quoi ça va te servir ? À avoir encore une excuse pour régler tes comptes avec lui ?**

**Olivier : Ca ne changera pas de d'habitude, même avant que tu ne viennes, s'était comme ça entre nous. **

_Dieux sait combien Alicia le savait, tout ça. Mais elle n'avait pas envie qu'il aille encore une fois s'embrouiller avec lui. Et puis Flint lui avait demandé de ne rien dire._

**Alicia : Désolée, je ne peux pas te faire ce plaisir-là.**

**Olivier : Ça n'est pas un plaisir pour moi tout cela ! Crois-moi. Je veux juste qu'il cesse de s'en prendre à toi !**

**Alicia : Quoiqu'il arrive, il continuera. **

**Olivier : C'est possible. Mais ne me boude pas. Je ne supporterais pas qu'on s'engueule. Je me suis déjà assez embrouillé depuis que je suis revenu.**

**Alicia : Avec Flint ?**

**Olivier : Pas que lui. Katie aussi.**

**Alicia : Pourquoi cela ?**

**Olivier : Elle n'arrêtait pas de me coller et parce que je lui ai dit que...**

_Il allait continuer dans sa lancée, mais la concernée fit irruption dans la Salle Commune. Lorsqu'elle les vit tous les deux en train de papoter, elle les foudroya du regard et monta aussitôt dan leur chambre. Olivier lâcha, un soupire._

**Alicia : Elle te fait la tronche ?**

**Olivier : Oui. J'allais te dire pourquoi justement.**

**Alicia : Je t'écoute.**

**Olivier : Je lui ai dit qu'elle me collait trop. Elle, ça la saoulait que je passe ma journée et ma soirée à te chercher partout et je lui ai dis que ça n'était pas du tout mon style parce que...**

… **: C'est l'heure d'aller diner. **

… **: Et Alicia tu es enfin revenue !**

**Alicia : Oui Fred !**

**Fred : Où étais-tu ?**

**Alicia : Partie me ressourcer. Désolée si je vous ai fais faux bons.**

**Fred : Le principale c'est que tu sois là. Presque en forme !**

… **: Bon j'ai faim moi. On y va Fred ?**

**Fred : Oui George. Vous venez ?**

**Alicia : Bien sûr, je meurs de faim.**

**Fred : Il faudrait peut-être prévenir Séverine ?**

**Alicia : Elle nous rejoindra.**

**Olivier : Mon avis ne compte pas ?**

**Alicia : Non ! **

**Olivier : Ayez au moins l'amabilité de m'attendre, le temps que je dépose mes affaires. **

**Fred : OK ! On t'attend.**

_Le gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor était énervé de ne pas avoir pu terminer encore une fois sa phrase. Il venait d'être coupé dans son élan. Ils avaient toujours le don de venir au moment où il ne fallait pas. Alicia était devant, collée aux jumeaux. Olivier pensait qu'elle devait surement lui faire la tête. _

_Ils prennent leur temps, quand ils sont devant la Grande Salle, les élèves sont déjà en train de s'installer. Ils firent la même chose. Flint et sa bande étaient déjà présentes. Olivier ne put s'empêcher de le regarder de travers. Alicia en revanche, passa à côté._

_Ils n'attendaient plus que les autres élèves et professeurs n'arrivent pour diner. Un élève de cinquième année dévisage la moldu qui avait disparu des horizons dernièrement._

**Alicia : Quoi ? Tu veux ma photo ?**

**Élève : Non merci, je ne veux pas de photo d'une élève qui nous a fait perdre 130 points. **

**Alicia : Et alors ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais perdu de points de ta vie !**

**Élève : Non ! Jamais !**

**Olivier : Lucy c'est bon, calme-toi !**

_Elle se tait. Le diner se passe tranquillement. Quelques regards fusent vers Alicia à cause de ces points de perdu pour leur maison. Mais personne ne savait à quels points elle se sentait coupable de ça. Si Flint ne l'avait pas retenu, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit. Ils allaient devoir les rattraper et elle mettre les bouchées doubles cette semaine pour remonter dans l'estime de ses camarades. Elle faisait en sorte de ne pas montrer ce qu'elle ressentait. Personne n'avait besoin de le voir. Mais après cette aventure, elle avait un coup de moue. Elle ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils retournent dans la Salle Commune._

_Le temps qui leur restait avant d'aller en étude, elle en profita pour se détendre sur son lit. Séverine et Olivier étaient installés sur une chaise, et jouaient une partie échiquier. _

**Olivier : Elle est bizarre depuis qu'elle est revenue ou c'est moi ?**

**Séverine : C'est vrai que je la trouve plus calme et plus distante.**

**Olivier : Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas la voir ?**

**Séverine : Je pense qu'elle a besoin d'être un peu seule. Le fait de se retrouver loin de ces proches, de son environnement doit la toucher beaucoup.**

**Olivier : C'est possible. Mais elle sait qu'on est là ! Même si elle ne veut pas se l'avouer. Et bien qu'elle m'a repproché de ne pas l'avoir aidé.**

**Séverine : Ah bon ? Pourquoi cela ?**

**Olivier : Je ne sais pas, je ne sais même pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Elle refuse de me le dire et me dire si c'est à cause de Flint.**

**Séverine : Elle ne veut peut-être pas que tu es plus de problèmes avec lui que tu n'en es maintenant.**

**Olivier : C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, mais je lui ai répondu que ça ne servait a ri, vu que notre relation est ainsi depuis notre première année. **

**Séverine : Oui, mais elle s'en sentirait coupable, tel que je la connais !**

_Katie qui venait d'arriver les ignora complètement pour aller dans son dortoir. Elle y croisa Alicia, qui avait les bras croisés derrière sa tête et qui était allongée tout le long de son lit. Ces yeux étaient rivés sur le plafond. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende quelqu'un arriver dans le dortoir._

**Katie : Ah ! Tu es là toi !**

**Alicia : Non, je suis un fantôme.**

**Katie : Où étais-tu ?**

**Alicia : Chez toi.**

**Katie : Arrête ! Olivier t'a cherché partout.**

**Alicia : C'est son problème, pas le mien s'il m'a cherché !**

**Katie : Tu sais qu'à cause de toi je me suis pris la tête avec lui ?**

**Alicia : Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Désoler ma petite Katie ? Je ne peux dire que ça. Je n'y suis réellement pour rien !**

**Katie : Justement. Depuis que tu es là, plus rien n'est pareil. Pareil avec Potter et sa bande. Poudlard n'est plus aussi cool.**

**Alicia : Si tu ne veux pas de ma présence, évite de me croiser alors. **

**Katie : C'est ce que j'essaie de faire figure-toi ! Poudlard était mille fois mieux sans vous toi.**

**Alicia : Si c'est ce que tu penses, à ta guise alors. Mais tu devras encore me supporter jusqu'à ce qu'on ait besoin de nous !**

**Katie : Je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière. Merci donc de me faire perdre mon meilleur ami.**

**Alicia : Bon, tu es fini avec tes réflexions à deux mornilles ?**

**Katie : Oui ! **

**Alicia : Très bien !**

_Katie partit. Alicia soupira. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ça. Elle se sentait encore plus mal après ce que venait de lui dire. Si seulement elle pouvait tout arranger. Si elle pouvait enfin savoir l'intitulé exact de sa venue à Poudlard, peut-être qu'elle réagirait différemment. Vu qu'il lui restait un peu de temps, elle décida finalement de prendre l'air à la tour des Gryffondor, voyant qu'il y avait trop de monde dans la Salle Commune. Ses deux amis l'avaient remarqué. Olivier se lève et sous l'accord de Séverine, il la rejoint. Quand elle entra dans la tour, un vent frais la fouetta au visage. Ça lui faisait énormément de bien. Elle s'approcha du muret et se laissa tomber contre celui-ci. Elle recroquevilla ses jambes contre elle. Et enfouis son visage dans ses bras._

**Alicia : Je ne pensais pas que s'était aussi dur d'être ici en fin de compte.**

_Et sous la pression de ses différents sentiments, elle s'effondra en larmes. Lorsqu'il est enfin monté, il la voit, il s'approche d'elle doucement. La voir ainsi lui fait mal au cœur. Sa gorge se serre. Il s'accroupit enfin devant elle. Il pose une main sur son bras. Stupéfaite de sentir une main, elle lève la tête et remarque Olivier. _

**Alicia : Non, laisse-moi tranquille.**

**Olivier : Je ne veux pas te voir comme ça. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te sentes mal dans mon monde. Je veux que tu te sentes comme chez toi. Je veux qu'on soit ta deuxième famille.**

**Alicia : Je m'en doute. **

**Olivier : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour te mettre dans un tel état ? Et ne me mens pas. Je sais qu'il t'a fait quelque chose.**

_Elle avait promis de ne rien dévoiler sur les deux jours qu'elle avait passés dans cet endroit. Mais elle ne peut pas le cacher aussi longtemps._

**Olivier : Tu sais que ton silence en dit long ? Alors, ne me mens plus, dis-moi. Je te promets que je ne lui ferais rien.**

**Alicia : Tu me le promets ?**

**Olivier : Je te le promets.**

_Elle lui raconte alors ce qui s'est passé pendant les deux derniers jours. Tout en détail, elle ne loupe rien. Et ça, le capitaine n'apprécie pas du tout de l'entendre. Il luttait contre lui-même pour ne pas hurler sa haine contre ce Serpentard._

**Alicia : Je suis censée ne pas te le dire. Alors ne fait rien d'imprudent.**

**Olivier : Il n'y aura rien. Je ferais en sorte de me retenir !**

**Alicia : C'est vrai que tu m'as cherché ?**

**Olivier : Je n'ai fait que ça.**

**Alicia : Je pensais que tu m'avais laissé tomber.**

**Olivier : Je te l'ai dit, n'en tiendrait qu'à moi, je serais venue tout de suite. **

**Alicia : Mais bon, maintenant c'est fait.**

**Olivier : Ne te laisse pas abattre par lui. Quoiqu'il t'est dit, ou fait, continue d'être toi-même. Flint aime bien semer le doute en toi et essayer de chercher la moindre faille.**

**Alicia : Je ferais attention la prochaine fois.**

**Olivier : Allez, essuie-moi ces larmes et reste avec nous. Séverine serait heureuse de te revoir souriante et toi-même.**

**Alicia : Je pense aussi.**

_Elle essuie ses larmes et ils se lèvent._

**Alicia : Je suis désolée pour Katie et toi.**

**Olivier : Ca lui passera va. Elle est en colère. Elle ne mesure pas ces mots.**

**Alicia : Tu ne crois pas que l'on devrait prendre en note ces paroles quand même ?**

**Olivier : Non ! Elle est juste jalouse c'est tout.**

**Alicia : Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle le serait.**

**Olivier : J'allais te l'expliquer la dernière fois, mais on nous a interrompus. Et là nous n'avons pas le temps. Nous devons aller en étude. Et tu as des leçons et des devoirs à rattraper. **

**Alicia : Rah c'est vrai ! Allons-y alors !**

_Ils descendent tous les deux en discutant. Quand ils se montrent auprès des autres, ils sont heureux en partie de la revoir avec le sourire. Séverine retrouva son petit groupe._

**Séverine : Je préfère te voir comme ça. Il était temps.**

**Alicia : Je suis vraiment désolée. Olivier t'expliquera sûrement plus tard la raison de mon agissement.**

**Séverine : J'espère bien, je déteste te voir comme ça sans savoir. **

**Alicia : Oui, nous devons aller en étude là.**

**Séverine : Je reviens, je vais chercher mes affaires.**

**Alicia : Moi aussi ! Attends-moi !**

_Elles prennent leurs affaires. Katie est dans leur dortoir. Séverine propose à la jeune sorcière de les rejoindre pour aller en études, mais elle refuse catégoriquement. Elle ne cherche pas à savoir la raison de cette réponse négative. Elle se contente de prendre ces affaires et partit aussitôt avec les garçons dans les cachots. Cette fois, Alicia restait derrière avec Olivier. _

**Alicia : Tu vas te tenir tranquille après ce que je t'ai dit, en étude j'espère.**

**Olivier : Je tiens parole !**

**Alicia : On a déjà eu assez d'ennuis ces derniers jours. Je pense me faire un peu oublier.**

**Olivier : Pourtant, tu n'y es pour rien !**

**Alicia : Il le faut pour notre maison. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle en prenne les frais.**

**Olivier : Très bien, je me contenterais alors de garder mon calme et le silence, pendant que lui jouera les fiers et nous narguera. **

**Alicia : Il ne fait que ça de toute façon. **

**Olivier : Il ne fait que ça ? Alors, ce qu'il t'a fait n'est rien du tout ?**

**Alicia : Je ne veux pas dire ça. Juste qu'il faut rester zen quelques temps même si ça n'est pas évident. **

**Olivier : Mais il faudra que tu m'aides alors. **

**Alicia : On se soutiendra. Et Séverine sera là aussi !**

**Olivier : Je sais que l'on peut compter sur elle, cela ne fait aucun doute. Mais est-ce que je peux compter sur toi ?**

**Alicia : Compter sur moi ? À quel propos ?**

**Olivier : En général. **

**Alicia : Soit plus claire, je ne vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir.**

_Bien qu'ils soient derrière, Séverine écoutait attentivement d'une oreille leur petite conversation. Elle se mit à rigoler de plus belle._

**Séverine : Ma pauvre Alicia, arrête de te voiler la face. Tu vois très bien de quoi il parle.**

**Alicia : Depuis quand écoutes-tu mes conversations privées ?**

**Séverine : Depuis le jour où tu n'as pas eu le courage de tout avouer.**

**Alicia : Avouer quoi ?**

**Séverine : Rah, ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi. **

**Alicia : Alors, retourne à tes occupations !**

**Séverine : Non ! Pas jusqu'à ce que tu...**

**Alicia : À ce que je quoi ?**

**Séverine : Que tu lui avoues tout.**

**Alicia : Avouer quoi ?**

**Séverine : Tes sentiments. Il faut vraiment que tu t'y mettes un jour ou l'autre.**

**Alicia : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Mes sentiments sont très bien là où ils sont.**

_Alicia était devenue rouge. Séverine avait réussi à la mettre mal à l'aise et ça faisait sourire Olivier en la voyant ainsi. Elle n'était pas du genre à dire ce qu'elle ressentait et là plus par du temps elle attendait que ça soit les autres qui fassent le premier pas. Ils arrivent au cachot. Leur petite conversation entre amis cesse quand ils voient pas mal d'élèves devant la porte de la salle. Beaucoup d'élèves Serpentard sont là. Certains se font un malin plaisir de bavarder sur le dos d'Alicia quand elle ne les regarde plus et d'autres lui demandent si cette fois elle allait rester toute l'heure. Elle leur annonce que oui. Certains en sont désolés. Ils auraient bien voulu au contraire qu'elle ne soit pas présente pour qu'elle fasse perdre des points à sa maison. Mais quand c'est la quatrième personne, Olivier la tire vers lui en mettant un bras autour de sa taille pour qu'ils comprennent bien qu'il faut la laisser en paix. Seulement, Flint arrive à ce moment-là avec sa bande. Il leur rit au nez._

**Flint : Je savais bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche entre vous deux. Je suis heureux de voir que j'avais raison.**

_Olivier allait répondre. Il se rappela aussitôt qu'il avait promis à Alicia de ne pas chercher les ennuis. Bien que ça le démangeait. Il lui murmure :_

**Olivier : C'est bien parce que c'est toi et que tu es là. Sinon il aurait mal fini. **

**Alicia : On s'en fou, on aucun compte à lui rendre.**

**Olivier : Si, moi j'en ai un.**

**Alicia : Oui, mais non !**

_La porte s'ouvre. Le professeur les fait entrer en même temps qu'il va à son bureau. Katie est la dernière à entrer. Elle referme la porte. Alicia et Olivier doivent prendre les places que le professeur Rogue leur a attribuées depuis le début de l'année. Ce qui ne les enchantent toujours pas. Le professeur fait l'appelle. Lorsqu'il arrive bien évidemment à Alicia, il ne peut s'empêcher de faire ces remarques remplies de méchancetés gratuites. _

**Professeur Rogue : Alors Mlle Rodriguez, vous étiez en balade ?**

**Alicia : Si ça peut vous faire plaisir. **

**Professeur Rogue : Vous savez que votre manque de présence a fait perdre à vos camarades de Gryffondor 130 points ?**

**Alicia : Oui, je le sais professeur.**

**Professeur Rogue : Et cela ne vous fait rien ? Vous ne prenez même pas la peine d'aller voir votre directeur pour annoncer votre retour ?**

**Alicia : Je n'en ai pas eu le temps, je suis revenue que cet après-midi.**

**Professeur Rogue : À l'évidence, vous viendrez me voir pendant que vos amis feront leurs devoirs. Pour ne pas nous avoir prévenu et être revenu comme si ne rien n'était, je vous retire 50 points. Ça vous apprendra ! Vous serez prévenue comme cela la prochaine fois.**

_À l'annonce de ces points en moins, malgré qu'elle aurait dû y penser, elle baissa la tête, se sentant coupable de faire perdre autant de points en un jour. Déjà qu'il était difficile de garder sa deuxième place devant Serpentard et qu'il était dur d'en gagner. Surtout, que tout ceci était dû à son voisin de table. Celui-ci restait impassible, mais il devait surement jubiler au fond de lui. Ces camarades de Gryffondor protestaient, mais Rogue menaçait encore de retirer des points s'il entendait une dernière fois quelqu'un pousser une révolte contre ce fait. Olivier tournait plusieurs fois sa langue dans sa bouche pour éviter de dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter par la suite. Séverine n'en était pas plus surprise de la part de Rogue, elle restait elle-même. Elle était plus gênée vis-à-vis de son amie._

**Professeur Rogue : Vous avez des devoirs me semble-t-il non ? Qu'attendez-vous ?**

_Ils sortirent tous leurs affaires de peur d'énerver encore plus leur professeur. Pendant qu'ils faisaient leurs devoirs, le professeur s'approcha d'Alicia pour lui demander de la suivre. Il proposa à Derrick de surveiller la classe durant son absence. Flint se tourna vers Olivier._

**Flint : Tu vas pouvoir lui dire adieu à ta petite amie. C'en est fini pour elle.**

**Olivier : Ne parie pas trop vite. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne se fera pas renvoyé !**

**Derrick : Tais-toi Dubois où je te jure que je ne me priverais pas de te dénoncer pour dérangement envers les autres. Je suis sûre que le professeur Rogue sera ravis de t'enlever des points à toi aussi. **

_Il le fusilla du regard et s'intéressa à ces devoirs. Tandis que Rogue l'avait arrêté dans son bureau. Il la fit s'asseoir. Un interrogatoire commença entre les deux._

**Professeur Rogue : Où étiez-vous ? Je croyais que vous ne partiez pas en vacances avec les Weasley ? Comment se fait-il que l'on vous revoie simplement maintenant ?**

**Alicia : Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux rien vous dire.**

**Professeur Rogue : Vous étiez en train de fricoter avec Dubois en cachette ?**

**Alicia : Pourquoi me parlez-vous de lui ?**

**Professeur Rogue : Je vous bien votre petit jeu tous les deux. Vous êtes bien proche.**

**Alicia : Si on l'était ou si nous avions une relation, je pense que toute l'école le serait. Et ma vie privée n'a rien à voir avec votre interrogatoire.**

**Professeur Rogue : Je vais être claire avec vous, peu importe la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici mademoiselle, je vous interdis de toucher à n'importe quel élève de ma maison. Est-ce bien clair ?**

**Alicia : Par compte, eux ont le droit de me toucher c'est bien cela ? Ne suis-je pas quelqu'un de spécial pour vous normalement ? Je suis sure que si. Vous savez que j'ai une énorme connaissance de votre monde. Dumbledore vous l'a déjà dit.**

**Professeur Rogue : Que vous en ayez ou pas, cela ne vous donne pas le droit de faire ce que vous voulez.**

**Alicia : Vous voulez que nous parlions de vie privée ? J'en ai une bonne. Tenez-vous bien. Pourquoi ne pas avoir avoué à Lili Potter que vous étiez intéressée par elle hein ? Ah oui, à cause de James. Ce petit garçon arrogant. **

_Rogue était stupéfait par rapport à ces mots. D'où savait-elle tout ça ? Lui seul le savait. Du moins dans cette école._

**Professeur Rogue : Comment le savez-vous ? Je ne l'ai dit à personne. Vous avez fouillé dans ma mémoire ?**

**Alicia : Je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai de grandes connaissances en ce qui concerne votre monde. Si je pouvais, je pourrais même vaincre, vous-savez-qui tout de suite. Seulement cette tâche ne revient pas à moi, mais à Potter et ces deux amis. Je sais aussi que vous êtes bien plus odieux et manipulateur que vous ne le laissez paraître**

**Professeur Rogue : Si vous savez autant de choses, pourquoi ne pas me les dire tout de suite ?**

**Alicia : Vous êtres très doué professeur, mais sachez que je ne me laisse pas avoir aussi facilement. Il faudrait un bataillon de mangemorts pour que je réussisse à parler. Et encore. Un bataillon je suis gentille. Je ne suis même pas sûre d'en dire d'avantage.**

**Professeur Rogue : En somme, vous me faites marcher.**

**Alicia : Pas le moindre, juste que je n'ai pas le droit de le dire. Vous n'aurez cas le demander à Dumbledore. C'est lui qui a demandé à ce que nous soyons là mon amie et moi.**

**Professeur Rogue : C'est bien tout cela. Mais vous ne me dites pas pourquoi vous n'étiez pas là toute la journée.**

**Alicia : Je vous l'ai dit, je ne peux rien vous dire. Je suis quelqu'un qui sait se taire quand il le faut?**

**Professeur Rogue : Vous avez de la chance que vous savez quelque chose de moi que personne ne sait. Sinon, n'en tiendrait qu'à moi, je vous aurais enlevé encore des points pour votre manque de respect envers moi.**

**Alicia : Quel manque de respect ? Celui de vous avoir fait rappeler un souvenir douloureux ?**

**Professeur Rogue : Entre autres.**

_Il se lève et se dirige vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Alicia fait quelque pas pour sortir. Il la regarde de haut. Pour montrer que même niveau taille, il est impressionnant. Mais ça ne marchait pas avec elle. Elle le détestait encore plus. Elle comprenait maintenant ce que Harry pouvait ressentir face à lui._

**Professeur Rogue : Quoique vous savez sur nous, faites bien attention à qui vous en parlez. Et croyez-moi, même si vous pensez savoir tout sur vous-savez-qui, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer quelles horreurs il peut causer aux personnes qui en savent trop sur lui et qui tentent de le nuire. **

**Alicia : Dans tous les cas, je vous en ai déjà trop dit. Sur ce, j'aimerais retourner en études. Puis-je ?**

**Professeur Rogue : Nous y retournons !**

**Alicia : Merci pour cet entretien, il fut très constructif. **

_Préférant rester calme sur cette dernière phrase, Rogue escorte Alicia jusque dans la salle. Tous les élèves étaient calmes. Rogue reprit sa place et la Moldu aussi. Tout en reprenant ses devoirs sous les yeux de Séverine, Flint et Olivier._

**Professeur Rogue : Comment ça s'est passé Derrick ?**

**Derrick : Calme. Mise à part Dubois qui a parlé au début. Mais rien ensuite.**

**Professeur Rogue : Très bien ! Merci.**

**Derrick : Pas de points en moins ?**

**Professeur Rogue : Non, Gryffondor en a déjà assez perdu pour aujourd'hui je pense.**

_Les Serpentards étaient dégoutés. Alicia était heureuse de voir que Rogue pouvait être quelqu'un de très gentil quand il le voulait. Flint fronça les sourcils, il soupçonnait Alicia d'avoir tout raconté au professeur Rogye. Et pourtant, ça n'était pas le cas. Il n'allait pas laisser passer cela. Pour lui, de voir Rogue aussi calme alors qu'il était bien remonté au début, était trop louche. Il allait donc devoir régler ça au plus vite avec elle dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion sans que Dubois ne soit pas là._

_À la fin de l'étude, le professeur Rogue les laissa partir tout de suite. Il s'enferma aussitôt dans son bureau une fois que tous les élèves furent dans les cachots. Apparemment, Alicia avait tapé dans un souvenir très douloureux. _

**Olivier : Dire que Flint se vantait en disant que tu serais renvoyée. **

**Alicia : Eh bien ! Tu vois, je suis encore là. Et ils devront encore me supporter.**

**Séverine : Comment as-tu fait ?**

**Alicia : Nous avons simplement discuté. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Il sait parfois se montrer coopératif quand il le veut.**

**Séverine : Voilà une bonne chose. Rogue n'est donc pas aussi mauvais !**

**Olivier : Il nous a fait perdre quand même 190 points.**

**Séverine : On les rattrapera, je ne m'en fais pas. Alicia va faire tous ses devoirs. D'ailleurs, on a une interro.**

**Alicia : Sérieux ? Déjà ? Quand ?**

**Olivier : C'est vrai. On en a une demain. On nous l'a donné à la dernière minute ce matin.**

**Alicia : Et vous ne me l'avez pas dit tout à l'heure ? Je vais devoir tricher sur toi Sev'.**

**Séverine : Il n'en est pas question. Olivier t'aidera à réviser jusqu'au couvre-feu. N'est-ce pas ?**

**Olivier : Euh...**

**Alicia : Si tu veux que je réussisse et me concentre, vaut mieux que ça soit toi qui m'aide.**

**Olivier : C'est plus rentable, je pense.**

**Séverine ! Bon OK ! Que vas-tu faire alors pendant ce temps là ?**

**Olivier : Qu'est-ce que je fais quand je n'ai vraiment rien à faire ?**

**Séverine : Chercher Alicia ?**

**Olivier : Très drôle. Préparez mes plans pour les prochaines parties de Quidditch. Dont la première commence samedi avec Serpentard.**

**Séverine : Tu as intérêt à les écraser.**

**Olivier : C'est surtout Fred & George qui ont intérêt à leur balancer un Cognard en pleine tête. J'en ai marre de me le prendre de la part de Flint.**

_Alicia s'approche de Séverine et lui dit doucement au creux de l'oreille :_

**Alicia : Et ça ne va pas s'arranger malheureusement.**

**Séverine : Je sais !**

_Après ce petit bavardage, ils allèrent dans la Salle Commune. Olivier s'occupa de son match de samedi, pendant que les filles révisaient pour leur premier contrôle le lendemain. Parfois Fred & George venaient les déranger, mais Olivier les recadrait tout de suite en leur faisant rappeler qu'Alicia devait rattraper les points qu'elle avait perdu. Vers 22h, Percy ordonna à tout le monde comme à son habitude d'aller se coucher. Il était de bonne humeur. Mais apparemment il avait une dent contre les jumeaux puisqu'il les ignora complètement. Ils avaient surement fait une nouvelle bêtise et il les avait surpris. Tous au dortoir, Alicia se coucha enfin dans son lit et son dos en était content. Elle ne savait pas si s'était une bonne chose d'avoir eu une telle conversation avec Rogue mais elle n'avait pas d'autre moyen de se défendre. Alors qu'elle allait fermer les yeux, Séverine lui dit :_

**Séverine : Quand est-ce que tu lui avoues ?**

**Alicia : À qui ?**

**Séverine : À ton avis.**

**Alicia : Je n'en sais rien, je ne sais pas si c'est bien de faire ça.**

**Séverine : Je crois que tu devrais quand même tenter.**

**Alicia : Mais ça risque de poser problème pour la suite !**

**Séverine : C'est sur ! Mais tu pourras enfin tout ce que tu as toujours voulu avoir.**

**Alicia : Je vais y réfléchir, pendant mon sommeil. Bonne nuit.**

**Séverine : Bonne nuit.**

_Alicia tenta de réfléchir à ce que lui avait dit Séverine, mais la fatigue avait eu raison d'elle. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir complètement._


	18. Le Serpent contre le lion

Chapitre 18 : Le Serpent contre le lion.

_Deux jours passèrent, Alicia était enfin revenue plus en forme que jamais. Ça faisait pas mal de temps qu'elle n'avait pas été ainsi. Ça lui manquait. Le fait aussi de renouer contact normalement avec Olivier et Séverine la rendait heureuse. Elle se sentait soulagée. Un pois en moins avait disparu. Même si Olivier passait beaucoup de temps sur le Quidditch, il trouvait toujours un moyen entre les cours et les entrainement pour rester avec elles. Un après-midi alors qu'ils n'ont pas cours, il les entraine jusqu'au terrain pour les entrainer un peu à sa manière. Séverine a prit l'habitude de voler grace au cours de Madame Bibine mais elle aurait bien besoin de conseilles professionnelles pour enrichir son vol sur balais. Alicia ne voulait pas en faire, elle préférait simplement les observer du haut des gradins. Ca lui permettait de mieux l'admirer sans que personne ne la voit. Et ainsi, elle ne le déconcentre pas._

_Quand ils commencent à faire leur petit entrainement, Séverine a du mal à prendre de nouveaux repères. Il faisait en sorte alors de la rassurer et de lui montrer qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en ces dires. Au bout de quelques minutes, c'est ce qu'elle fit et ça allait de mieux en mieux. Katie apparut une heure plus tard sur le terrain, livre en main. Ils s'arrêtèrent et la regardèrent en volant sur leur balais._

**Séverine : Katie, je suis surprise de te voir.**

**Katie : Je suis celle qui dois te protéger, pas Olivier, alors s'il te casse un bras je serais responsable.**

**Olivier : Si tu es venue pour me dire ça, tu peux retourner au château. Je sais très bien faire attention aux personnes.**

**Katie : Eh bien on ne dirait pas.**

**Séverine : Katie, ne recommence pas s'il te plait. Soit gentille.**

**Katie : Mouais... Je vais aller me mettre dans les gradins ! Je vous surveillerais mieux.**

_Elle venait de casser l'ambiance entre les trois amis. Olivier n'était plus aussi joyeux qu'au départ. Notre Capitaine aurait préféré qu'elle retourne là où elle était plutôt que devenir le rabaisser devant les autres filles. Ils continuèrent leur entrainement, mais la concentration d'Olivier n'était plus aussi présente. Il se rapprocha pour parler avec Séverine de ce qu'ils vont faire._

**Séverine : Tu te sens prêt pour demain avec Katie et Flint ?**

**Olivier : Il va bien falloir que je m'y fasse. Je n'ai pas trop le choix si on veut gagner.**

**Séverine : Vous avez une équipe remplaçante si jamais Flint te redonne un cognard en pleine tête ?**

**Olivier : On en a toujours une au cas ou un joueur est blessé. Donc il pourra le remplacer.**

**Séverine : C'est pratique.**

**Olivier : Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? Dois-je m'attendre à en recevoir un malgré que nous ayons Fred et George comme batteur et Harry comme attrapeur ?**

**Séverine : Je n'en sais strictement rien, je ne suis pas dieux.**

**Olivier : Tu sais, vous nous cachez tellement de chose, qu'on ne peut pas réellement savoir si vous n'êtes pas dieux.**

**Séverine : Je n'ai pas de super pouvoir, la preuve, on a du aller nous chercher pour venir chez vous, sinon on serait encore dans notre monde.**

_Pendant qu'ils discutaient de la venue des filles dans leur monde, Katie s'était enfin de compte assise sur le même banc qu'Alicia. Celle-ci n'avait pas encore prêté attention à la poursuiveuse, du moins, elle l'avait fait exprès, elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer encore plus avec elle. Mais Katie ouvrit la marche pour une conversation entre elles._

**Katie : Tu sais, je trouverais ça bien qu'Olivier se mette avec Séverine. Elle est très intelligente et ouverte d'esprit.**

**Alicia : Connaissant Séverine, ça n'est pas du tout genre !**

**Katie : Oui, mais comme on dit si bien, les contraires s'attirent. Tu devrais faire attention à ce qu'elle ne te le pique pas.**

**Alicia : De un, nous ne sommes pas ensembles lui et moi et de deux, quoiqu'il arrive, je sais très bien que Séverine ne volerait pas le petit copain des autres. Mais en revanche, toi tu as la capacité et l'intelligence de le faire.**

**Katie : Les apparences sont trompeuses. Même si j'en veux beaucoup à Olivier, je ne le volerais pas à sa prochaine petite amie.**

**Alicia : Même si s'était moi ?**

**Katie : Oui ! Je n'ai pas que lui dans la vie.**

**Alicia : Tu montres pourtant le contraire.**

**Katie : J'aime bien parfois montrer une autre personnalité de moi. Disons, que comme ça, ma vie est plus attrayante. **

**Alicia : Je trouve ça complètement absurde, et ça fait beaucoup plus de peine à tes amis. Tu crois qu'Olivier apprécie vraiment ce que tu fais ? Je ne crois pas. Essaie de redevenir toi-même. Ça lui ferait plaisir et ça l'aiderait beaucoup pour demain.**

**Katie : Je crois que dans tous les cas, il s'est pré-définit de nouvelles priorités désormais. Tu as changé tous ces plans.**

**Alicia : Je ne pense pas. La preuve, il aime toujours le Quidditch.**

**Katie : Peut-être, mais il ne réagit plus pareil. Il est encore plus protecteur envers vous deux que moi ou quelqu'un de la maison. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça en cinq ans. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as jeté comme mauvais sort, mais j'aimerais que tu le fasses revenir comme au départ.**

**Alicia : Malheureusement, je suis désolée de te décevoir, mais je n'ai rien fais ni rien changé, ça vient de lui et va falloir que tu assumes le fait qu'il aille voir ailleurs et sache s'occuper d'autres personnes que toi à Poudlard ou dans la vie en général. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te braques tout le temps sur moi. Ça devient vraiment agaçant à force surtout que je n'y suis pour rien dans l'histoire.**

**Katie : Tu devrais. Ca paraît évident.**

**Alicia : Eh qu'est-ce qui paraît évident ?**

**Katie : Qu'il en pince pour toi. Et toi aussi.**

**Alicia : Ca, ça reste à voir. Je ne suis pas dans sa tête et toi non plus !**

**Katie : Oui mais je le connais assez, donc je sais qu'il apprécie sincèrement quelqu'un. Pourquoi ne tentes-tu pas quelque chose ?**

**Alicia : Attend, tu me dis ça alors que il y a quelques jours tu me haïssais parce qu'Olivier se rapprochais de moi ? Je ne comprends plus rien du tout sur ton compte. **

**Katie : De toute façon, votre histoire ne durera pas alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à ne pas tenter. **

**Alicia : Tu dis ça parce que je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester ?**

**Katie : Tout à fait.**

**Alicia : Je trouve ça un peu démesuré de ta part.**

**Katie : C'est surtout la réalité ! Pour une fois que je te dis que tu peux. Tu ne veux pas.**

**Alicia : Attention ! Je n'ai jamais dis que je ne voulais pas. Juste que je ne sais pas encore faire. Mais si on sort ensemble et que je ne reviens plus l'année prochaine ou que je pars dans l'année, je lui ferais du mal !**

**Katie : C'est un risque à prendre. Mais il s'en remettra. **

**Alicia : Ecoute, j'ai besoin de temps pour savoir vraiment ce que je souhaite.**

**Katie : Ne tarde pas trop, beaucoup de filles hors moi aimeraient bien être à ta place.**

**Alicia : Cela ne fait aucun doute.**

_Le fait que Katie lui dise ça, la perturbait encore plus. Elle ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Mais elle n'avait pas vu le grand sourire que la poursuiveuse venait de faire lorsque la Moldu retourna son attention vers Olivier qui avait finit depuis un moment de parler avec se meilleure amie. Alicia ne savait pas que si Katie donnait son accord, s'était simplement pour faire souffrir Olivier comme il l'a fait pour elle dernièrement. Comme elle n'allait pas rester éternellement dans leur monde, il devra forcément lui dire au revoir et sera évidemment inconsolable. Le jour ou Alicia le saura que c'est pour cette mauvaise raison qu'elle la laisse faire, elle en voudra beaucoup à Katie. _

_L'entrainement de Quiddich se termine plutôt bien. Katie et Alicia récupèrent leurs amis aux vestiaires. Séverine est partie se changer pendant que le Capitaine range le matériel. Katie les attends devant la porte, elle pousse Alicia pour qu'elle entre. Olivier la regarde sans rien dire tout en continuant de ranger._

**Alicia : Désolée, c'est Katie qui m'a poussé. Sinon j'aurais attendu derrière la porte comme elle.**

**Olivier : Je le sais que c'est elle, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier.**

**Alicia : Alors, comment se débrouille Séverine ?**

**Olivier : Elle est comme toi, un peu rouillée au début, mais après avoir prit une bonne dose d'huile, ça va mieux.**

**Alicia : Merci pour la comparaison.**

**Olivier : Et toi ça s'est bien passé avec Katie ? Elle ne t'a pas trop déranger ?**

**Alicia : Non, elle s'est montrée correcte cette fois.**

**Olivier : Tant mieux alors.**

_Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi se dire, Olivier était fatigué et pensait beaucoup au match qu'ils allaient faire le lendemain contre les Serpentard. Pendant qu'il termine de ranger, elle s'assoit sur un banc et le regarde faire. Une fois finit, il dit :_

**Olivier : Je vais me doucher. Je reviens. Séverine aura surement finie avant moi.**

**Alicia : Je pense. Bonne douche.**

**Olivier : Merci !**

_Il lui fait un petit sourire timide avant de prendre sa serviette et de sauter dans la douche. Comme il avait prévu, Séverine fut la première. Elle était déjà habillée._

**Séverine : Katie n'est pas avec toi ?**

**Alicia : Non, elle attend devant la porte. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit.**

**Séverine : Elle a arrêté de te chercher des soucis ?**

**Alicia : J'en sais rien. On verra bien.**

**Séverine : Bon, on attend Olivier là !**

_Séverine pour patienter lui raconta son entrainement avec Olivier, elle ne faisait que des éloges sur lui. Mais elle préférait tout de même les dragons par rapport au Quidditch et de toute évidence, elle fit remarquer que ce sport était plus fait pour son amie Alicia. Elles rigolèrent à cette constatation. Olivier se faisait long. En même temps, les hommes prenaient beaucoup de temps à la douche comparé aux filles. Lorsqu'il sortit, il était torse-nu. A la grand surprise des deux Moldus. Alicia se retenait de ne pas faire une crise cardiaque ou de ne pas ouvrir la bouche comme une idiote. Elle n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de se torse si parfaitement sculpté. Séverine ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, même si ce n'était pas son type d'homme._

**Séverine : Bon, je vais vous laisser. Je vais voir si j'ai rien oublié au terrain.**

**Olivier : Je n'ai rien vu. Mais si la vue que tu as te dérange, je peux rapidement mettre ma chemise.**

**Séverine : Si cela ne te dérange pas oui, j'aimerais.**

**Olivier : Ca te gêne aussi Alicia ?**

_Mais elle était dans l'incapacité de répondre. Il se dépêcha alors d'enfiler une chemise pour éviter de perdre les filles rien qu'à cette vue._

**Olivier : Désolée, j'ai l'habitude avec les autres filles de l'équipe.**

**Séverine : Pas nous.**

**Olivier : Cela ne se reproduira plus !**

**Alicia : Mais moi j'aime bien regarder ce genre de spectacle.**

_Connaissant Alicia, Séverine savait qu'elle avait dit cette phrase sans le penser, d'habitude, elle ne dirait pas ça. Elle avait été choquée de le voir torse-nu. Mais elle se rendit compte que trop tard qu'elle avait dit ouvertement ce qu'elle pensait. Elle se tapa le front. Consternée._

**Alicia : J'ai pas rêvé, j'ai bien dis ce que je pensais actuellement ?**

**Séverine : Tu n'as pas rêvé.**

**Alicia : Quelle nouille je fais. Il va me prendre pour une hystérique maintenant !**

**Séverine : Tu n'as cas le lui demander.**

**Olivier : Vous n'êtes pas les premières à avoir eu ce genre de réactions. Donc ça me gêne pas plus que ça.**

**Alicia : Ouf, j'avais peur de t'effrayer après !**

**Olivier : Rassure-toi.**

**Séverine : Bon, je vais vous attendre avec Katie devant la porte.**

_Ils la regardèrent sortir sans rien dire. Alicia n'aimait pas du tout le fait qu'elle la laisse toute seule avec lui. Elle savait comment ça se passerait et ça l'intimidait. Quand elle sortit, elle se leva de son banc pour commencer à se diriger vers la porte à son tour, mais Olivier lui prit le bras. Elle se retourna._

**Alicia : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**Olivier : Tu sais pourquoi Séverine nous a laissé seuls.**

**Alicia : C'est comme une évidence. Telle que je la connais ! Elle va m'entendre parler.**

**Olivier : Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas te retrouver seule avec moi ?**

**Alicia : Non, ça me perturbe.**

**Olivier : Parce que je te fais de l'effet ?**

**Alicia : Non. Enfin tu es juste quelqu'un d'impressionnant.**

**Olivier : Je suis sur qu'au fond tu veux la même chose que moi mais tu n'oses pas le dire.**

**Alicia : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

**Olivier : J'adore voir comment tu fais celle qui nie tout en bloc.**

**Alicia : Je ne nie rien, je te l'ai dis, tu es juste impressionnant. Rien de plus.**

**Olivier : Si c'est Katie qui t'empêche de faire ce que tu veux.**

**Alicia : Ca n'est pas elle.**

**Olivier : Alors ? Qu'attends-tu ? Je te tends plusieurs fois les mains pour le faire. Je fais même le premier pas. Et à chaque fois tu refuses.**

**Alicia : Parce que je ne me sens pas encore prête. C'est tout.**

**Olivier : Donc tu ressens bien quelque chose pour moi ?**

**Alicia : Je n'ai rien dis de tel.**

**Olivier : Mais tu as fais un énorme sous-entendu. Écoute, si tu ne te sens pas prête, j'attendrais. Je ne suis pas aussi idiot. Je peux être patient. Et ça tu le sais. Donc dit-le moi et je comprendrais.**

**Alicia : Je... Je préfère. Désolée. Mais je ne sais pas encore vraiment ce que je veux, et je veux être sûre de ce que je veux faire avec toi.**

**Olivier : Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends parfaitement.**

**Alicia : Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de faire quelque chose qui ne mènerait peut-être à rien.**

**Olivier : C'est normal.**

_Ils se contentent de faire un sourire. Puis ils sortent rejoindre leurs amies. Quand Katie et Séverine les voient, elles font un énorme sourire. Mais Alicia baisse la tête. Elle se doutait qu'elles pensaient qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, mais ça n'était pas le cas._

**Séverine : Alors ?**

**Olivier : Alors quoi ?**

**Séverine : Bin vous savez !**

**Olivier : Il ne sait rien passé.**

**Séverine : Je le crois pas !**

**Olivier : Tu n'as cas le lui demander.**

_Alors qu'elle prononçait le prénom d'Alicia pour le lui demander, celle-ci commençait à partir sans rien dire. Elle comprit alors qu'il ne s'était rien passé._

**Séverine : Je comprends pas.**

**Katie : Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?**

**Olivier : Qu'elle préférait prendre son temps.**

**Séverine : Elle t'a fuit encore une fois ?**

**Olivier : En gros oui.**

**Séverine : Mais à quoi joue-t-elle ?**

**Olivier : Elle l'a dit, elle veut prendre du temps pour réfléchir à ça.**

**Séverine : Je vais te la réveiller moi. Tu vas voir. Elle ne va pas encore me faire ce coup-là.**

**Olivier : Lequel ?**

**Séverine : Telle que je la connais, elle dit ça, et après elle ne fait rien !**

**Olivier : En gros elle ne sortira pas avec moi ?**

**Séverine : Tu as tout compris. Donc je vais la booster.**

**Olivier : Mais si elle ne veut pas, ne l'oblige pas !**

**Séverine : Elle veut, mais elle a peur de regretter.**

**Olivier : Vous êtes compliquées vous les femmes.**

**Séverine : C'est la nature qui nous a faite comme ça.**

Il hausse les_ épaules en guise de réponse à Séverine puis ils sortent des vestiaires. Alicia est déjà bien loin, elle arrive presque dans la salle commune. Lorsqu'elle y entre, elle s'affale sur le canapé. Les jumeaux la retrouvent et lui tiennent compagnie._

**George : Fred à une question à te poser.**

**Fred : Mais tait-toi !**

**Alicia : Je vous écoute.**

**George : Il est timide, il n'ose pas en parler !**

**Alicia : Je ne suis pas carnivore à ce que je sache.**

**George : Eh bien, il voulait savoir si tu lui en voulais qu'il n'est pas venu à ton aide quand Flint t'a fait cette mauvaise blague ?**

**Alicia : Pas vraiment, il n'était pas censé le savoir. Et il ne l'a pas vu venir. Comme je l'ai dis à Olivier, vous ne pouviez pas être 24h sur 24h derrière mon dos. Donc au bout d'un moment il aurait réussit à nous avoir.**

**Fred : Mais on avait des doutes, vu comment il te surveillait.**

**Alicia : Rah. Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Et puis ça le fait rendre plus supérieur aux autres. Ne culpabilisez pas pour ça. Ça ne sert à rien. D'accord ?**

**Fred : Mouais. J'aurais tout de même préféré réagir aussi rapidement, un peu comme Olivier.**

**Alicia : Ne te compare pas à lui. Tous les deux vous êtes différents et uniques. Tu es aussi important que lui même si tu ne réagis pas à la seconde ou il m'arrive quelque chose.**

**Fred : Tu penses sincèrement ce que tu dis ?**

**Alicia : Bien sur, c'est rare que je ne dise ce que je pense à quelqu'un ! C'est sincère. Je ne mens pas.**

**Fred : Bon.**

**George : Tu vois, je te l'avais dis.**

**Fred : Roh ça va hein.**

**George : Tu t'inquiète pour un rien !**

**Fred : J'ai le droit non ?**

**Alicia : Si tu as besoin d'être rassuré, je trouverais ça normal. Tout le monde doute un jour.**

**George : Eh en plus elle est parfaite quand elle répond. Avec une douce voix et tout ce qu'il faut.**

**Alicia : Euh... merci George je ne demandais pas autant de compliments quand même.**

**George : Nous ne faisons dire que la vérité, peu importe ce que les gens pensent de toi !**

**Alicia : Je fais rarement attention à ce que les gens peuvent bien dire sur mon dos. **

**Fred : Et tu as tout à fait raison.**

**George : Dit-moi Alicia, il va y avoir sûrement un bal de Noël cette année. Pour ceux qui ne partent pas. Et je voulais savoir, si tu voulais bien y aller avec l'un de nous ?**

**Fred : On est même pas sur qu'il y en est un et toi tu penses déjà à ça.**

**George : On ne sait jamais !**

**Alicia : Ecoute, si je n'ai aucune proposition, pourquoi pas. Je vous donnerais ma réponse au moment venu. Mais c'est qui, qui désire y aller avec moi ? Toi George ou tu demandes pour ton frère ?**

**George : Les deux.**

**Alicia : Je verrais alors !**

**Fred : Si Olivier ne te propose pas bien sûr.**

**Alicia : Même s'il me propose, je refuserais. J'irais surement avec l'un de vous deux.**

**Fred : Ne te sens pas obligé parce qu'on en meurt d'envie, si tu veux y aller avec lui s'il reste, nous comprendrons.**

**Alicia : Non, non, ça ne me pose aucun problèmes. Et puis, tant que vous me réservez une danse pour lui je m'en contenterais. Et qui sait, il aura surement une fille bien plus dans son style à son bras.**

**George : Je ne pense pas. On le connait trop bien pour ça, dès qu'il a une fille en tête, il est difficile pour lui de trouver mieux ailleurs même s'il y en a pleins qui lui court après. **

_La conversation se termine rapidement lorsque le concerné débarque dans la Salle Commune avec Katie et Olivier. Ils se lancent un regard complices tous les trois. Séverine lui fait signe de la tête de la suivre jusqu'à l'opposée de la pièce. Les jumeaux retrouvent leur Capitaine de Quidditch. Séverine vérifie alors que personne ne les écoute._

**Séverine : Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui ?**

**Alicia : J'ai une date limite pour le faire ?**

**Séverine : Non mais arrête de le faire tourner en bourrique et telle que je te connais, tu n'oseras jamais le lui dire et tu prendras la fuite. J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas prête à essayer quelque chose avec Olivier. Pourtant vous en mourrez d'envie tous les deux.**

**Alicia : Mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir, ça n'est pas facile. Il y a plusieurs choses qui peuvent poser problèmes.**

**Séverine : Oui, comme on ne sait pas combien de temps on va rester, on ne sait pas si ça va changer quelque chose à l'histoire originale.**

**Alicia : Dumbledore m'a mis en garde sur ça alors je ne sais pas trop quoi faire.**

**Séverine : Mais ça n'est pas un personnage important.**

**Alicia : Chaque personnage même s'il est secondaire est important à l'histoire.**

**Séverine : Bon, de toute façon, tu fais comme tu veux, mais ne tarde pas, il finira pas se lasser et aller voir ailleurs, et je ne pense pas que c'est ce que tu veux au fond.**

**Alicia : Bien sûr que non !**

**Séverine : Alors suit un peu mes conseilles pour une fois, ça te fera le plus grand bien. **

_Quand son amie finissait ces discussions ainsi, cela voulait dire qu'elle devait foncer et tenter sa chance tout en arrêtant de réfléchir comme elle le fait habituellement dans son monde. Bien qu'elle en mourrait d'envie, elle ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre avec Olivier, s'était nouveau pour elle. Et tout serait enfin devenue comme elle le désirerait depuis tout ce temps. Si elle tente, elle n'a donc pas envie d'être déçue. Elle soupire. Séverine la fixe. Attendant une possible réponse de sa part, mais rien ne vient. Elle jette un oeil vers Olivier et les jumeaux. _

**Alicia : Que fais-tu de Fred ?**

**Séverine : Comment ça Fred ?**

**Alicia : Tu vois bien que quelque chose cloche avec lui.**

**Séverine : Quoi ?**

**Alicia : Il essaie de se rapprocher de moi, George a demandé à ce que je vienne au bal avec l'un d'eux si on reste à Noël à Poudlard. **

**Séverine : Si tu choisis Olivier, il comprendra. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour lui. Même si au début, il sera jaloux. J'en suis persuadée.**

**Alicia : Tu m'énerves, tu as toujours réponse à tout et tu connais bien mieux les gens que moi.**

**Séverine : Non, je ne fais qu'observer et d'après les livres, Fred est quelqu'un de compréhensif. Alors arrête de chercher le moindre truc pour repousser ces avances. Tu attendais ce moment, tu vois que ça marche sans que tu n'es besoin de ne rien faire. Qu'attends-tu ?**

**Alicia : Si Bill te propose, tu dis oui ?**

**Séverine : Il y a de forte chance. Mais toi tu as toutes tes chances alors fait-le maintenant.**

**Alicia : Je le ferais après le match de Quidditch ! S'il se prend le Cognard en pleine tête comme prévu, il sera à l'infirmerie.**

**Séverine : Okey, mais pas plus tard, montre-lui que tu es là pour lui !**

**Alicia : C'est- ce que je comptais faire.**

**Séverine : Parfait, voilà qui est mieux !**

_Alicia finit par répondre par un signe de tête puis elles vont voir leurs amis qui discutent du match du lendemain contre Serpentard. Olivier ne peut s'empêcher de leur rappeler ce qu'ils doivent faire. Ils en ont déjà marre. _

**Fred : Pitié, sauvez-nous.**

**Séverine : Que se passe-t-t-il ?**

**Fred : Il arrête pas de nous harceler pour demain.**

**Alicia : Arf. Bon courage.**

**George : Merci, c'est gentil.**

**Fred : Bien, vous nous excuserez, mais nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire.**

_Il s'éclipsèrent. Tous des lâchent avait pensé Alicia._

**Séverine : Bon, je pense que je vais me retirer aussi. J'ai quelque petits trucs à régler !**

**Alicia : Tu ne vas pas me lâcher toi aussi.**

**Séverine : Tu es grande non ?**

**Alicia : Non.**

**Séverine : Al' voyons...**

_Elle grimaça et se retira à son tour. Alicia se retrouvait encore une fois contre son gré toute seule en compagnie d'Olivier. Elle en avait assez qu'à chaque fois cela se termine ainsi. Il fallait bien faire quelque chose mais elle avait dit qu'elle ne le ferait pas avant le lendemain._

**Olivier : Je sais très bien pourquoi ils réagissent comme ça.**

**Alicia : En même temps ils ne sont pas grillés quoi !**

**Olivier : Fred ne m'en voudra pas j'espère.**

**Alicia : On verra bien ! Mais je ne veux rien faire avant demain soir. Je ne veux pas te déconcentrer la veille ni le jour d'un match.**

**Olivier : Ca sera ma récompense c'est ça ? Si on gagne ?**

**Alicia : Tout à fait et je trouverais ça normal non ?**

**Olivier : Oui. Donc ça me motive pour encore plus gagner.**

_Il prend sa cape sous la main et range son balais. Il met son bras libre autour du coup de la jeune moldue et ils allèrent tous dans la Salle Commune pour se détendre avant d'aller se coucher. Les jumeaux essayaient de faire en sorte que l'atmosphère soit cool, mais personne n'arrivait à se relaxer. Tout le monde parlait de Quidditch. Cette première saison promettait d'être riche en émotions. Certains élèves colportaient des rumeurs venant des Serpentard qui disaient qu'ils frapperaient un grand coup avant le match pour les déstabiliser. Olivier en avait raz le bol d'écouter toutes ces histoires. Alicia et Séverine haussèrent les épaules. Elles restèrent jusqu'à l'heure du couvre feu pour encourager Harry à aller se coucher lui aussi vu qu'une grande épreuve l'attendait. Il les écouta et ne tarda pas. Elles passèrent ensuite le peu de temps qui leur restait en compagnie de Neville et Dean. Quand Percy annonça son habituel discourt, elles montèrent à leur tour avec les derniers qui restaient. _

_Le lendemain, tout le monde se retrouva directement dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. L'entrainement se faisait que dans l'après-midi. Généralement, deux heures après le déjeuner. Ils étaient tous impatients de commencer. Mais Olivier remarque qu'il manque quelqu'un à la table des Gryffondor. _

**Olivier : Où est donc passé Gregor ?**

**Séverine : Qui est Gregor ?**

**Olivier : Notre gardien remplaçant ! Fred, George, vous l'avez vu ?**

_Ils firent non de la tête. Il demande aux autres membre de l'équipe. Un seul répond._

**Elève : Il est à l'infirmerie. Les serpentard lui ont fait un sortilège qui lui a valu une jambe cassé.**

**Olivier : Quand est-ce que ça s'est produit ?**

**Elève : Ce matin !**

**Olivier : Et on ne m'a pas prévenu ? Vous savez bien que s'il arrive quelque chose à un des membres de l'équipe, vous devez m'en informer immédiatement.**

**Elève : Désolé, mais on ne t'a pas croisé de toute la matinée !**

**Olivier : Et les autres membres de l'équipe vous ne les avais pas croisé également.**

**Séverine : Ne t'en prend pas à lui, il n'y est pour rien !**

**Olivier : Mais ça m'énerve ! S'il m'arrive quelque chose on aura pas de gardien remplaçant.**

**Alicia : **_(murmurant à Séverine)_** Je comprends maintenant comment Flint va pouvoir faire avancer les points pour son équipe.**

**Séverine : Pareil, mais on est obligé de laisser faire les choses !**

_Olivier préféra clore cette conversation ainsi. Il était tellement énervé d'apprendre qu'il n'avait personne pour le remplacer en cas d'accident. Il se tourna vers la table des Serpentard. Étrangement, Flint les observaient au loin, voyant alors le visage de son adversaire complètement en colère, il lui fit un large sourire._

**Olivier : Je vous jure que celui là, il finira bien par payer tout ce qu'il aura fait de mauvais. Il ne mérite même pas de vivre. **

**Katie : Voyons, arrête de te mettre dans tous ces états.**

**Olivier : Tu n'es pas à ma place pour me dire ça.**

**Katie : Peut-être même ! Mais détend-toi un peu !**

**Olivier : Tu n'as pas toute une équipe à gérer.**

**Alicia : Eh, allez, reste zen, tout va bien se passer !**

_Elle posa sa main sur la sienne pour le réconforter. Il la lui prit et lui lança un regard. Mais cette fois, elle ne la retira pas et le laissa faire. Les élèves qui se concentrait sur la discussion d'Olivier avait vu ce petit geste mais ne disait rien. En revanche, Katie eu un moment d'écœurement. _

_Tous étaient un peu sur les nerfs, ils avaient tous envie que Gryffondor gagne se premier match de la saison et qu'ils gagnent la coupe. Hermione conseillait à Harry qu'ils devaient au moins manger un toast pour prendre de l'énergie. Rogue était passé voir Harry. Puis se fut le moment pour tout le monde de quitter la Grande Salle et de se préparer pour le moment tant attendu de l'année à Poudlard. Les membres de l'équipe partit se préparer. Alicia avait courut derrière Olivier. Celui-ci s'arrêta pour en savoir la cause de cette poursuite._

**Alicia : Je peux assister à votre briefing ? **

**Olivier : Je ne sais pas, normalement personne n'a le droit à part les membres de l'équipe !**

**Alicia : **_(Elle lui fit les yeux doux et le supplia)_** S'il te plait ! Une exception pour moi.**

**Olivier : Bon d'accord !**

**Alicia : Promis, je me ferais discrète.**

**Olivier : Je te fais confiance !**

_Alicia proposa à Séverine de lui garder une bonne place dans les gradins pour lorsqu'elle la rejoindra. Elle suivit la troupe jusqu'aux vestiaires. Elle voyait que leur attrapeur était de plus en plus nerveux. Il marchait tête baissé. Et se tortillait les doigts. Elle ne disait rien. Elle avait promit de rester discrète. Quand ils entrent dans les vestiaires, ils se changent. Ils sentent bien que la tension commence à se faire sentir dans la pièce. Alicia les regardait se préparer. Elle pouvait également elle-même ressentir leur stresse. Même si elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Elle ne voulait pas laisser la chance à Flint de prendre sa revanche sur ce match bien qu'il fera du mal à Olivier. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, quand ils furent prêt, ils commencèrent à entendre les voix des élèves raisonner et les acclamer. Lee Jordnan commençait également à animer le match. Ils se dévisagèrent tous. Un blanc arriva. Ils prirent leur balais en main. Olivier se mit au milieu et fit son discours. Leur capitaine était clair, net et précis. Il ne tolèrerait aucune faute de la part d'un membre de l'équipe. Olivier ordonna enfin à l'équipe de sortir. Il était le dernier avec Alicia à devoir quitter la salle. _

**Alicia : Fait attention à toi d'accord ?**

**Olivier : Oui !**

_Puis par un élan de générosité, elle l'embrassa sans qu'il n'est eu le temps de donner son accord. Finalement, elle n'a pas su tenir ses engagements. Elle e pouvait pas se contenir jusqu'après le match. Sachant ce qui allait se passer. _

_Surpris par la réaction au début d'Alicia, il allait la recalé, mais il s'est finalement prêté au mouvement et a donc continué sur la lancé. _

**Olivier : Je croyais que...**

**Alicia : Je ne pouvais plus attendre ! A moins que tu ne me fasse regretter mon geste improvisé ?**

**Olivier : Certainement pas. Bien au contraire. Je suis juste... agréablement surpris. Tu m'as redonné la motivation qu'il me manquait.**

**Alicia : J'en suis bien heureuse. Allez file, tes équipières doivent s'impatienter. Dit aux jumeaux et à Harry bon courage de ma part.**

**Olivier : Je leur ferais passer le message ! Va vite prendre place. Et admire le chef à l'œuvre.**

_Il lui donne un dernier baiser avant de rejoindre les autres qui n'attendaient que lui pour aller à la porte qui menaient vers le terrain de Quidditch. Quand ils prennent place devant les portes, Olivier dit aux jumeaux le message d'Alicia ainsi qu'à Harry une fois qu'il lui est expliqué ce qui lui était arrivé lors de son premier match. Ce qui ne le rassurait pas du tout. Les portes s'ouvrent. Ils montent sur leurs balais et s'élancèrent dans les airs. Se fut une acclamation de cris et d'applaudissements qui se firent entendre dans tout le stade Les deux équipes firent face à face après un tour de terrain afin de saluer la foule. Lee Jordan, le commentateur se donnait à coeur joie pour honorer sa maison et descendre celle des Serpentard. Mme Bibine, ordonna aux Capitaines de se serrer la main. Ce qu'ils firent._

**Flint : J'espère que ta petite amie va apprécier ce match.**

**Olivier : Laisse-là, elle n'a rien à voir là dedans !**

**Flint : Oh que si ! Je suis sur qu'elle va bien rigoler en voyant à quel point tu es nul à ce sport.**

**Mme Bibine : Je demande à ce que tous les joueurs restent fairplay.**

_A ce moment là, les joueurs se regardèrent entre eux. Ils se lâchèrent la main. Mme Bibine expliqua les règles une dernière fois bien qu'ils les connaissaient déjà tous. Elle ouvre la mâle. Toutes les balles s'en volent sauf celle du soaffle que le professeur de balais tient dans sa main afin de le lancer elle-même pour donner enfin le coup d'envoi. Le coup de sifflet donné, les joueurs prennent leur positions et c'est Gryffondor qui a l'avantage. Ils gardent le soaffle pendant un bon moment et marque les premiers points ce qui ravi les élèves de leur maison ainsi que Lee Jordan. Totu se passait bien pour Gryffondor. L'équipe prenait la main. Ils étaient loin devant les Serpentard._

**Alicia : Je ne vais pas réussir à supporter ce qu'il va se passer.**

**Séverine : Mais il le faut pourtant ! **

**Hermione : Tu n'es pas contente qu'on soit devant les Gryffondor ?**

**Alicia : Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça.**

**Hermione : De quoi parles-tu alors ?**

_Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que la voix des Gryffondor s'éleva_**. **_Ils protestaient tous de mécontentement. Alicia n'avait pas vu, mais elle savait ce qu'il venait de se produire. Elle était déjà hors d'elle. Elle entendait Jordan jurer contre Flint pour avoir fait cette faute là._

**Alicia : Je parle de ça.**

**Hermione : Comment l'as-tu su ?**

_Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Alicia allait se retirer quand son amie la retient. Seulement, elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire quoique se soit qu'elle dégage violemment son bras et s'en va des gradins. Séverine avait peur alors qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose de dangereux pour elle. _

_Pendant ce temps, le match avait prit une toute autre forme. Tout le monde était surmonté, les Serpentard reprenait rapidement les points vu qu'il manquait désormais Olivier comme gardien à cause de Flint. Celui-ci n'avait pas aimé qu'il le nargue d'un sourire à chaque balle rattrapé. Alicia quant à elle, elle avait couru jusque dans les vestiaires. Elle avait pu apercevoir Olivier qui se faisait transporter sûrement vers l'infirmerie. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Flint gagner. S'était donc ça leur plan. Mettre hors course leur gardien remplaçant pour ensuite s'en prendre facilement à Olivier et ainsi gagner le premier match. Une fois que le voie était libre, elle entra dans les vestiaires et regarda les vêtements de Quidditch. Par chance, Olivier en avait toujours deux. Elle soupira de soulagement et se dépêcha d'enfiler son costume de Quidditch. Lorsqu'elle termina, elle fit un accio balais et il arriva en quelques secondes. Elle était stressée car elle ne savait pas du tout comment les autres allaient réagir, mais elle ne pouvait pas les laisser gagner de cette manière et il fallait bien que quelqu'un leur donne une bonne leçon. Prête, elle se dépêcha d'aller sur le terrain. Elle arriva au moment où justement se fut Flint qui allait lancer le soaffle dans les anneaux du côté des Gryffondor. Elle le bloqua rapidement. Il fut comme tous les élèves, surpris de la voir débarquer à l'improviste dans le rôle de gardien. Flint fit signe à Mme Bibine d'arrêter le match, mais elle se contenta de lui répondre qu'il devait faire avec elle. Lee Jordan était heureux de voir la façon dont Alicia avait pu déstabiliser les Serpentard avec l'arrivé d'Alicia._

**Séverine : Je craignais qu'on en arrive là.**

**Ron : On s'en fiche, elle va mettre la racler à ces Serpentard. Ils n'auraient pas du s'en prendre à notre gardien.**

**Séverine : Laisse tomber, tu comprendras pourquoi plus tard.**

_Son amie n'avait donc plus qu'à espérer qu'elle n'est rien physiquement à la fin du match et qu'elle ne se retrouve pas dans le même état qu'Olivier. Au fur et à mesure du match, les Gryffondor reprenaient la tête, Flint faisait moins le fière. Mais bien que tout soit redevenu normal, Harry commença à perdre le contrôle de son balais. Alicia s'y attendait également à ce problème. Elle ne pouvait pas tout gérer. Elle regarda prêt des tribunes où elle était quelques instants plus tôt. Elle vit Hermione regarder dans les jumelles. La direction de ces jumelles étaient celle des tribunes des professeurs. Elle supplia du regard Séverine pour qu'elle les aide mais elle fit un non catégorique. Elle se contenta alors de bloquer seulement les soaffle lancé par les Serpentard et laisse donc le rôle d'Hermione & Ron pour aider Harry. Au bout de quelques minutes, il retrouve enfin ces marques sur son balais et vole jusqu'au vif d'or afin de rattraper Terence. L'attrapeur des Serpentard. Il y arrive, Alicia le regarde faire. Elle se prend alors un cognard dans le bras mais reste sur son balais. Elle fronce les sourcils, il en a profité qu'elle scrute Harry pour lui en lancer un. Elle a eu la chance qu'il ne l'est pas lancé plus prêt de son visage pour la mettre K.O ! de toute façon, il lui en faut plus que ça pour la mettre à terre. Puis soudain, alors que Gryffondor venait de marquer, elle entendit un tremblement de cris encore plus impressionnant que le premier. Elle tendit l'oreille, tout le monde regardait vers le bas. Lorsque Harry recracha le Vif d'or et le laissa tomber dans ces mains, Lee Jordan annonça la victoire de leur maison. Elle était toute joyeux de voir enfin qu'ils avaient gagné. Elle regagna la troupe qui était autour de Harry pour le saluer. Les élèves descendirent pour l'attendre dans la Salle Commune afin de le féliciter. Puis finalement, elle s'en alla aux vestiaires pour se changer. Alors qu'elle troqua ses habits de Quidditch pour sa tenue d'écolière, une voix se fit entendre depuis les douches._

… **: Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?**

**Alicia : Je n'avais pas le choix !**

… **: Je le sentais venir gros comme une maison.**

**Alicia : Séverine, je n'allais pas lui laisser cette chance !**

**Séverine : Mais tu savais qu'ils allaient quand même gagner. Pourquoi faut-il qu'à chaque fois tu fasses le contraire de ce que l'on te dit ? Si s'est pour te faire remarquer d'Olivier, il n'y a pas besoin de sa.**

**Alicia : Je n'en ai pas eu besoin pour me faire remarquer de lui. Et tu le sais très bien !**

**Séverine : Alors dit-moi à quoi ça t'amène de faire ça ?**

**Alicia : J'en ressentais le besoin de le faire.**

**Séverine : Et tu as songé aux problèmes que ça pouvaient engendrer par la suite ?**

**Alicia : Je m'en contre fiche ! Si vraiment c'est dangereux, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous sommes ici alors ! Maintenant, l'affaire est close.**

**Séverine : Non, elle ne l'est pas, elle ne le sera pas. Tu nous as mise dans la merde.**

**Alicia : Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Si ça se trouve, il ne se passera rien du tout !**

**Séverine : Parce que tu crois que tu-sais-qui n'aura pas remarqué ton arrivé spectaculaire sur le terrain ? Ou sembles-tu oublier où se trouve ce sorcier ?**

**Alicia : Je sais très bien où il se cache. Et je te l'ai dis, je n'en ai rien à faire. Maintenant, si ça change quelque chose à l'histoire, je règlerais tout ça moi-même puisque je t'aurais assez mise dans l'embarras comme ça. Si désormais, tu peux me laisser le temps que je me change.**

**Séverine : Non, je t'attends devant la porte ! Même si je suis sur que Dumbledore viendra lui aussi te faire la moral sur ce que je viens de te dire.**

**Alicia : Bien sur, il est évident que j'avais déjà songé au fait que Dumbledore vienne me dire ce qui est bien de faire ou pas.**

_Désespérée, son amie sortit des vestiaires et l'attendit devant. Les autres la rejoignit, les jumeaux en firent des louanges à Séverine mais ils s'arrêtèrent seulement que quand ils virent le regard noir qu'elle leur avait lancé, Harry était dans les nuages, il ne doutait plus de ces capacités au Quidditch et il y avait même prit goût. Alicia & Angélina étaient juste contentes d'avoir gagné. Katie était inquiète et fit comme si elle n'avait pas vu Séverine. Celle-ci pensa alors que s'était sûrement du au fait qu'Olivier était à l'infirmerie. Alicia quand elle finit enfin de se changer, elle vit tout le monde dans les vestiaires. Katie éclata, folle de rage._

**Katie : Tu n'aurais jamais du entrer sur le terrain. Ça n'était pas à toi de le faire !**

**Alicia : Et a qui alors ?**

**Katie : On se serait très bien passé de toi même si on finissait à 6 joueurs. **

**Alicia : Et finalement grâce à moi vous avez pu tout de même rattraper votre retard.**

**Fred : Katie calme-toi !**

**Katie : Non, j'en ai assez de voir que tout le monde dit Amen à cette pauvre fille.**

**Alicia : Pauvre fille ? Pardon ? Tu sais à qui tu parles ?**

**Katie : A une sang-de-bourbe ! Une fausse sorcière ! Une fille qui veut seulement se faire bien voir au près d'Olivier.**

**Alicia : Répète un peu ?**

_Elle commença à répéter sa phrase, mais Alicia ne le lui laissa pas le temps de la finir qu'elle se jeta sur elle pour la ruer de coup. A bout de nerfs elle aussi par les propos que tient à chaque fois Katie, elle ne pouvait plus ignorer ce qu'elle lui répliquait. Angélina et Alicia les deux poursuiveuses tentaient de séparer leur amie. Les jumeaux en firent de même. Harry n'en revenait pas. S'était la première fois qu'il voyait deux filles de sa maison se battre pour si peu de choses. Alicia et Katie se débattaient dans les bras de ceux qui les retenaient. Séverine surpris d'entendre tous ces cris, comprit en entrant. _

**Katie : Dit à ton amie de se calmer !**

**Alicia : Ca c'est la meilleur, depuis que je suis ici, c'est toi qui me cherche au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.**

**Katie : Parce que t'es une tête à claque !**

_Alicia continue de se débattre. Mais Fred n'est pas prêt de céder._

**Alicia : Fred, lâche-moi.**

**Fred : Pas tant que vous vous serez calmer !**

**Angélina : La même pour moi.**

**Katie : Mais c'est bon, tu peux me lâcher.**

**Angélina : Sûr ?**

**Katie : Oui !**

_Elle la lâcha. Katie redressa sa tenue de Quidditch et regarda droit dans les yeux Alicia en la point du doigts une fois devant elle._

**Katie : Tu as de la chance que les autres soient là.**

**Alicia : Et toi tu ne mérites même pas d'être à Gryffondor ! Tu fais hontes à leur maison à réagir ainsi.**

**Katie : Ne me juge pas ainsi. Tu ne connais pas ma vie !**

**Alicia : C'est ce que tu crois. **

**Katie : Et puis tu me gaves à faire la miss je sais tout.**

**Alicia : Mais je sais tout !**

**Séverine : Seulement ça ne te donne pas le droit de faire n'importe quoi.**

_Déjà le fait d'entendre Katie l'agaçait alors là, la réplique que venait de lui balancer son amie en pleine figure ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Fred approche ces lèvres des oreilles d'Alicia et lui murmure : **« je vais te sortir des vestiaires. » **elle lui répond : **« je peux le faire toute seule ça ira ! Merci ! »** ! Une fois qu'il en est sur, il la lâche, elle lance un derniers regard à Katie, secoue négativement la tête puis s'en alla. Katie poussa alors un long soupire. Heureuse de la voir partir. Séverine en profita pour s'éclipser. Elle en profita pour aller voir l'état d'Olivier. Mme Pomfresh la rassura en disant qu'il sera sur pied en fin de semaine. Elle resta à l'infirmerie toute l'après-mid. Après le diner elle avait du aller voir le professeur Dumbledore parce qu'il lui avait laissé un mot sur le panneau d'affichage. Elle resta donc silencieuse toute la soirée._


	19. Mise à jour

Chapitre 19 : Mise à jour

_Alicia avait du se calmer et se faire discrète toute la semaine après l'épisode qu'il y a eu au match de Quiqqitch. Mais en revanche, personne ne hurlait contre Harry qui faisait des accusations graves sur le professeur Rogue. Elle avait tenté également de passer plusieurs fois à l'infirmerie, hélas, en vain, Katie monopolisait les lieux et à c'est limite si elle ne lui grognait pas dessus en montrant ces dents comme le fait un chien quand il approche d'un lieu où il ne faut pas entrer ou qu'il se sent menacer. Il n'y avait que les autres qui avaient le droit. A chaque fois, elle devait demander à Séverine comment il allait._

**Séverine : Il se remet petit à petit.**

**Alicia : Mais il est réveillé au moins ?**

**Séverine : Pas encore.**

**Alicia : Mme Pomfresh a dit que ça ne devait pas durer longtemps. Ca fait 5 jours qu'il est dans le comas. **

**Séverine : Elle ne pouvait pas prévoir. Elle fait ce qu'elle peut !**

**Alicia : En plus, ça m'énerve de ne pas pouvoir l'approcher.**

**Séverine : Tu n'avais cas m'écouter et rester calme !**

**Alicia : Désolée d'être impulsive.**

_Elle hausse les épaules. Même en essayant de trouver le moyen de le voir sans que Katie ne le sache, s'était mission impossible. Dès qu'elle avait 15 minutes de pauses, elle y allait quand même. La jeune moldue en était dégoutée. Le dernier jour avant le week-end, Katie revient heureuse dans la Salle Commune après le déjeuner. Tout le monde avait comprit à ce moment-là qu'Olivier devait être réveillé et conscient. Tous les amis proches se tournèrent vers elle pour lui poser la question fatidique, se fut Angélina qui demanda la première :_

**Angélina : Alors ?**

**Katie : Il s'est enfin réveillé. Le petit chou se faisait attendre.**

**Fred : Il va pouvoir revenir cet après-midi ?**

**Katie : Seulement à partir du diner. Mais Mme Pomfresh a dit qu'il aura besoin de beaucoup de repos ce week-end. Donc pas de Quidditch.**

**Séverine : J'imagine l'état dans laquelle il s'est mit en entendant ça !**

**Katie : Il était hors de lui. Tu le sais bien, il ne peut pas vivre sans Quidditch. **

**Séverine : Eh bien pourtant, il faudra qu'il s'oblige à arrêter pendant quelques jours le temps de se reposer un peu !**

**Katie : Je l'obligerais ne t'en fais pas. D'ailleurs, Alicia, je sais que tu m'entends du fauteuil. Sache qu'Olivier à des choses importantes à te dire. Et ne cherche pas à l'attirer de nouveau vers toi, lui & moi nous nous sommes embrassés.**

_Bien évidemment, Alicia allait répondre, mais finalement, elle ne fit que s'agripper au bord du fauteuil. Évidemment, dans sa tête, toutes sortes d'insultes fleurissaient. Elle n'avait pas envie de se montrer encore plus ridicule qu'elle ne l'ait été aux vestiaires la dernière fois. Ses camarades ne disaient rien, ils se doutaient tous que ça n'était que de la pur provocation. Voyant la réaction presque inexistante d'Alicia, elle monta au dortoir en rigolant. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle se détendit et posa ses mains sur son visage. Elle tenta de se ressaisir. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle la cherchait. Elle se leva du fauteuil et prit la direction de l'infirmerie pour aller parler à Olivier. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de savoir si quelqu'un allait la retenir. La jeune fille voulait en avoir le coeur net. Cette situation ne doit pas s'éterniser. _

_Elle file alors le plus rapidement possible à l'infirmerie. Elle ne doute pas une seule seconde que depuis qu'elle est partie, les autres ont eu de quoi discuter entre eux. Après qu'elle est gravit plusieurs marches, elle arrive enfin à l'endroit tant attendu. Les portes étaient ouvertes. Alicia pouvait découvrir Olivier, assit confortablement sur son lit. Alors que celui-ci tourne les yeux vers elle, Mme Pomfresh se retire. _

**Olivier : Tu tombes bien, je désirais te parler.**

**Alicia : Eh bien tu vois, tu n'as même pas eu besoin de me chercher. Je suis là. Qu'as-tu à me dire ?**

**Olivier : Approche s'il te plait. **

_Avait-il dit en tapotant sur le lit. Monsieur pensait qu'elle s'assiérait ainsi prêt de lui ? Eh bien monsieur se met le doigt dans l'œil. Elle tire une chaise et s'y installe dessus._

**Alicia : Commence, je pense que tu as plus de choses à dire que moi !**

**Olivier : Alors... par quoi commencer ?**

**Alicia : Le Quidditch par exemple ?**

**Olivier : Ok ! Donc... j'ai appris... que tu avais pris ma place. Certes, ça les a peut-être aidé, mais cela ne t'en donnait pas les droits. Oui, on était dans la bouse de dragon. Mais ils auraient très bien pu trouver une solution. Peux-tu m'expliquer cet agissement ?**

**Alicia : Je n'ai rien à expliquer. Juste que je ne voulais pas voir ce crétin de Flint narguer les autres joueurs. **

**Olivier : Ne serait-ce qu'une fois, tu aurais du te contenir pour Flint. Surtout si tu savais comment la fin du match allait se passer.**

**Alicia : Je n'ai vraiment pas pu. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rester là, dans les gradins, les yeux rivés sur cet imbécile arborant fièrement son sourire de victoire par rapport à toi. Et je crois que j'ai déjà assez reçu de sermon sur ça toute la semaine avec Dumbledore & Séverine.**

**Olivier : D'accord. J'ai su également, que tu n'étais pas venue une seule fois me voir pendant que j'étais à l'infirmerie.**

_Bien sûr, Alicia savait très bien les sources qui lui avaient annoncé ce genre de mensonges. Elle tentait de rester calme. Mais au fond d'elle, ça bouillait. Son cerveau n'était qu'une bombe à retardement. Elle pouvait exploser à tout moment._

**Alicia : Déjà, je sais qui t'as dis ça. Sache que j'ai fais tout mon possible pour venir. J'ai pu venir en tout début de semaine avant que ta source ne monopolise l'infirmerie. Avec Angélina, Alicia, Séverine et les jumeaux on a essayé de trouver un moyen pour que je puisse venir, mais rien à faire, à chaque pauses, même de 15 minutes, elle était là. S'est à peine si dès que je posais un pied, elle ne me grognait pas dessus comme un chien enragé. Fred peut te le confirmer. Il était là à chaque fois et il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait rentrer quand nous venions tous les deux.**

**Olivier : Très bien. Puisque nous parlons de cette source ! J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu t'es jetée sur elle comme une furie ?**

**Alicia : Elle ne t'a pas dit le pourquoi du comment évidemment ?**

**Olivier : Elle m'a tout raconté. Elle m'a dit que tu lui avais hurlé qu'elle ne méritait même pas d'être chez nous.**

**Alicia : Bah je me le demande à force. Au vu de comment elle est avec moi. Écoute, je veux bien être gentille mais faut pas me pousser. Surtout quand on me traite de sang-de-bourbe.**

**Olivier : Te l'a-t-elle dit ?**

**Alicia : Ouvertement même. Devant les jumeaux et Séverine.**

**Olivier : Je suis sur que tu dis des bêtises sur ça. Jamais elle n'oserait dire ce genre de chose surtout quand c'est un élève de sa maison.**

**Alicia : Tu devrais dans ces cas là faire plus attentions à tes amis.**

**Olivier : Excuse-moi mais je crois que je suis assez grand pour savoir qui je dois avoir comme ami. **

**Alicia : La preuve que non, puisque tu as l'air de croire qu'elle est innocente fasse à cet insulte qu'elle m'a sortit. Quand il s'agit de Flint là tout de suite, ça paraît plus normal, mais lorsque c'est quelqu'un de sa maison, là, bizarrement, y a plus personne. **

**Olivier : Déjà tu devrais te calmer. Le ton que tu commences à avoir ne me plait pas du tout !**

**Alicia : Mais je suis calme. Trop calme même tu ne crois pas ?**

**Olivier : Pas du tout.**

**Alicia : Tiens, pendant qu'on y est. J'ai su par cette même source, que tu l'avais embrassé aujourd'hui lorsque tu t'étais réveillé.**

_Olivier parut soudain plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle eut un sourire amer, croisa les bras et finit par le dévisager avec mépris. _

**Olivier : Ce n'était qu'un accident.**

**Alicia : Un accident qui l'a vachement rendu heureuse apparemment. A moins que mes yeux ne me trompent.**

**Olivier : Tes yeux doivent te jouer des tours. Tu lui en veux tellement que tu dois imaginer ce que tu ne veux pas voir.**

_Il y a bien une chose qu'elle haïssait par dessus tout, s'était qu'on la prenne pour une imbécile. Fâché par la réaction que venait d'avoir Olivier, elle se leva d'un bon et le menaça en le pointant du doigt._

**Alicia : Je t'interdis de me dire ce genre de chose. J'ai une sainte horreur qu'on me prenne pour une folle. Surtout que je ne le suis pas.**

**Olivier : Mais qui te dis que tu n'en es pas une hein ? Qui te dis que tout ce que tu vous autour de toi n'est pas le fruit de ton imagination ? Et qui te dis que dans ton monde, tu n'as pas fais une connerie et que tu te renfermes dans ce monde imaginaire ?**

**Alicia : Arrête de me dire ça. Tout ce qui a autour de moi est réel. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a fait ou dit exactement pour que tu sois comme ça avec moi aujourd'hui, mais je trouve ça vraiment affreux. Si elle t'a embrassé ou que tu l'as embrassé et que finalement tu préfères être avec elle il suffit simplement de me le dire. Et dans ces cas là, j'aurais fais le premier pas pour rien.**

**Olivier : Maintenant que tu as finis de te plaindre, j'aimerais pouvoir me reposer. Je n'ai plus rien à dire. J'ai dis et entendu tout ce que je voulais.**

_La jeune moldue ne sut quoi répondre de plus à cette phrase. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Un jour s'était la fête avec lui, un jour ça ne l'était plus. Ça ne pouvait plus durer comme ça. Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé de cette manière. Enfin, à part ses parents et Séverine. Et s'était les seuls personnes qui en avaient le droit. Si quelqu'un d'imaginaire le lui dit, c'est que forcément, ça ne tourne pas rond chez elle. Ca n'est pas possible autrement. Elle préfère abandonner toutes discussions avec lui et s'enfuit pour s'acheminer jusqu'au parc pour profiter des dernières minutes qu'il lui restait avant de reprendre les cours. _

_A peine un pied dehors, qu'elle frissonnait. Le froid était revenu. Elle ajusta sa cape et son écharpe rouge & jaune avant d'errer un peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un coin toute où elle était isolée de tout contact humain. Se sentant bien solitaire et frigorifié par la fraicheur du vent, elle se recroquevilla. Pensant que s'était peut-être le moment de faire une mise à jour. Elle ferma les yeux et se risqua à trouver ce qui cloche en elle. Et si finalement Olivier avait raison ? Si suite à sa dispute avec ses parents ça n'avait pas accentué l'imagination qu'elle avait à propos de ce monde magique ? A force de réflexion, elle avait réussit à se persuader que même Séverine, à une époque, lui avait demandé de grandir et de cesser toutes ces fantaisies, malheureusement, s'était bien plus fort qu'elle. Et peut-être que désormais, elle allait devoir songer à s'y mettre sérieusement. _

_Elle se lamenta pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'asseye à ses côtés. Voyant que ça n'est que Fred, elle plaça sa tête au creux de son épaule, lui, il s'empara d'une de ses mains. _

**Alicia : Si ce monde est issu de mon imagination, pourquoi alors quand je te touche tu as l'air si vrai ?**

**Fred : Mais je suis vrai. **

**Alicia : Apparemment, pour certaines personnes, tout est faux. J'imaginerais tout ça. **

**Fred : Arrête de me dire ça, tu me fais peur. Tout ce que tu vois c'est vrai. Ça n'est pas le fruit de ton imagination. Qui t'a-dit ça ?**

**Alicia : Olivier en personne.**

**Fred : Notre Olivier ? **

**Alicia : Tu vois, toi aussi tu ne crois pas à ce que je dis. Tu vas me dire que je raconte n'importe quoi. **

**Fred : Non, je n'ai pas dis que je ne te croyais pas. C'est juste inattendu ce que j'entends ! Au fait, je t'ai ramené ton sac. Comme je ne te voyais pas revenir, je me suis dis que tu en aurais eu besoin. **

**Alicia : Merci, c'est gentil.**

**Fred : Quoiqu'il se soit passé entre toi & Olivier tout à l'heure, je ne veux pas en entendre d'avantages. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir faire la tête tout le week-end.**

**Alicia : Ca ne changera pas grand chose, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'amuser !**

**Fred : On en verra ça plus tard. On doit filer en cours. J'ai sortilèges et enchantements. Toi tu as Métamorphoses !**

**Alicia : Tu sais, je n'ai pas du tout la motivation d'y aller !**

**Fred : Si à chaque dispute tu ne fais pas toutes les activités, c'est pas très cool. Et puis ça va te changer les idées.**

**Alicia : C'est vite dit ça ! Mais tu as raison, je devrais y aller ! Toi aussi d'ailleurs.**

_Il la tire alors hors du banc et la conduit jusque dans le hall, ou là, ils se quittent. Il lui donne une bise sur la jour. Mais elle ne réagit pas et ils partent jusqu'à leur salle de cours._

_A tous les cours qu'elle avait, Alicia était au fond et ne disait rien. Elle ne se sentait pas du tout inspiré pendant ces matières-là. Sur la dernière heure, elle finit même par se lasser et elle s'écroula sur la table. Heureusement que cette après-midi là, Gryffondor n'avait pas de cours avec les Serpentard et que Dumbledore leur avait retiré l'étude du soir. Évidemment, elle se fit réprimander par le professeur. Séverine était inquiète._

**Séverine : C'est à cause de ce que t'as dis Katie ? Une baisse de régime ?**

**Alicia : Je veux juste rentrer chez moi.**

**Séverine : Je croyais que s'était ton rêve d'être là !**

**Alicia : Ne me parle plus du mot rêve. J'en ai eu ma dose.**

**Séverine : Oh, toi tu nous fais une grosse déprime !**

**Alicia : Non, je veux vraiment rentrer. Si c'est un rêve. Je veux me réveiller.**

**Séverine : Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de rêve ?**

**Alicia : C'est le cas.**

**Séverine : On ne rêve pas Alicia. Donc tu vas avoir du mal à te réveiller.**

**Alicia : Ca m'est égale, j'irais voir Dumbledore et je le supplierais de me ramener chez nous !**

**Séverine : Mais si ça se trouve, c'est impossible. **

**Alicia : As-tu déjà essayé au moins ? Et comment se fait-il qu'on soit là ? Juste après que je me dispute avec mes parents. Et pourquoi nous ?**

**Séverine : Je n'en sais rien moi. Je pense que Dumbledore ne le sait pas lui-même. Si c'est la prophétie qui le dit...**

**Alicia : Epargne-moi un peu cette histoire de prophétie. On sait toutes les deux que c'est Potter qui doit être le seul et unique élu.**

**Séverine : Tu sais quoi ? Respire hein ! Ok, tu nous fais une déprime. Mais là faut te calmer un peu.**

**Alicia : Je n'en ai pas envie, je te l'ai dis. J'ai envie de rentrer chez nous.**

**Professeur : Séverine & Alicia, taisez-vous je vous pris !**

**Séverine : Veuillez nous excuser professeur Gobe Blanche.**

_Quelques élèves avaient osé tourner les yeux vers elles. Alicia n'en avait que faire. Elle était beaucoup trop occuper à regretter certaines choses. Elle se demandait comment son amie faisait pour rester aussi tranquille et sans problèmes. A la fin du cours, Alicia disparu. Elle s'apprêtait à aller voir Dumbledore, lorsqu'elle le croisa par surprise dans un couloir du 5ème étage. _

**Alicia : Professeur, je vous cherchais.**

**Dumbledore : Me voilà ! **

**Alicia : J'ai quelque chose d'urgent à vous demander.**

**Dumbledore : Allez-y !**

**Alicia : J'aimerais rentrer chez moi. Si vous me dites que c'est impossible, je ne vous croirais pas. **

**Dumbledore : Ca l'est pourtant !**

**Alicia : Non vous avez tord ! Vous nous avez bien amené jusqu'ici. Donc il y a forcément un moyen.**

**Dumbledore : Il y en a bien un en effet.**

**Alicia : Lequel ? Je veux savoir !**

**Dumbledore : C'est celui de finir cette prophétie. **

**Alicia : Bon, d'accord, en fait, vous ne savez rien ? Vous faites genre vous savez tout ! Mais ce n'est pas le cas. N'est-ce pas ?**

**Dumbledore : Ca, c'est vous qui le pensez Mlle Rodriguez. Vous êtes bien plus importante que vous ne le pensez. **

**Alicia : Importante pour ? Pour vous dire à l'avance ce qu'il va se passer ? Vous savez, il y a des milliers de gens chez nous capable de vous le dire. **

**Dumbledore : Non, il faut que ça soit vous ! Je suis désolé, je sais que vous voulez en savoir plus, mais pour le moment, nous ne pouvons pas, nous sommes beaucoup occupé avec Potter, comme vous le savez, en plus, je pars demain à Londres pour une affaire au ministère de la magie. **

**Alicia : Harry aura besoin de vous !**

**Dumbledore : C'est là que vous interviendrez. **

**Alicia : En quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de changer l'avenir de vos élèves. Vous me l'avez encore redit en début de semaine pour avoir remplacé Dubois !**

**Dumbledore : Vous saurez, quand le moment sera venu en ce qui concerne tout cela. Je dois vous laisser.**

**Alicia : Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas me laisser comme ça. Et vous ne m'avez toujours pas dis quel moyen ais-je pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi.**

**Dumbledore : Si, je vous l'ai dis. Maintenant, c'est à vous de savoir ce que vous souhaitez sincèrement et c'est à vous de faire les bons choix.**

_Sur ces belles paroles, Dumbledore laissa Alicia seule, en pleins milieu du couloir. Si elle s'était disputé avec ces parents, s'était aussi en partie pour ça. Elle ne voulait pas faire de choix et refusait toute responsabilité. Encore une fois, on la soumettait à ce genre de chose. Et elle était excéder d'entendre encore ce genre de choses. Alicia prit alors la décision de passer le reste de son temps libre à la tour des Gryffondor. Au repas, elle n'ouvrait même pas la bouche. Même quand Fred tentait de la faire rire. Au contraire, ça l'énervait encore plus. Séverine lui avait fait comprendre qu'il fallait la laisser. Il avait donc accepté cette idée. La moldue ne levait même pas la tête de son assiette. Le repas finit, elle sortit précipitamment pour retourner à la tour des Gryffondor. Enfin tranquille jusqu'au couché, elle s'assit sur le bord du muret et s'adossa à l'angle du mur. Admirant ainsi la vue qu'elle avait du lac et de la forêt interdite qui la bordait. Les cheveux aux vents, elle en fit une natte pour la rabattre sur le côté. Là, elle pouvait respirer, réfléchir à nouveau. Elle se jura alors de trouver le moyen de rentrer chez elle. Avec ou sans cette prophétie. Elle ne désirait plus du tout rester ici jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Elle s'était trompée et pensait que ça allait être la folie, mais enfin de compte, s'était bien plus difficile de s'intégrer. _

**Alicia : Je trouverais le moyen de rentrer chez moi. Qu'ils le veuillent ou pas. Quitte à devoir le demander à Voldemort.**

_Elle n'avait peut-être plus le choix. Elle souffla et se frotta les mains pour se réchauffer un peu. Il faisait froid. Et la nuit était déjà tombée. L'hiver commençait à se faire bien sentir. Plus tard, dans la soirée, la neige commençait à tomber. Ça n'était pas du tout prévu au programme. Trouvant alors que s'était peut-être le moment de rentrer au chaud, elle descendit du muret et se dirigea dans la Salle Commune pour passer rapidement devant ses camarades et marcher rapidement jusque dans le dortoir. Séverine était avec Neville en train de parler de botanique. Fred & George expérimentaient sur des élèves de 1ère année leurs dernières trouvailles. Olivier était assit sur le canapé en train de lire un magazine de Quidditch. Katie se trouvait sur le fauteuil à côté du canapé en face de la cheminée et scrutait les braises brûler. Tous avaient trouvé leurs occupations avant de pouvoir aller ce coucher. _


	20. Rédemption

**Note **: Ca fait un petit moment que j'avais pas mis une petite note. J'espère que les chapitres vous plaise et que vous aimerez celui-là ;) ! Il doit y avoir quelques fautes par si par là, mais à la fin du premier tome, je vérifierais les chapitres afin de corriger tout ça. Bonne année à vous également héhé. Et oui, premier chapitre pour 2011 :

Chapitre 20 : Rédemption

_Le week-end passait tellement lentement. Était-ce du au fait que l'hiver arrivait ? Probablement. Alicia restait enfermée dans le dortoir. Elle ne sortait que pour les moments de repas. Fred n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de situation. Même Séverine faisait en sorte de l'obliger à sortir. Bien sûr, ça ne fonctionnait pas. Il y eu, le samedi soir, une énorme agitation dans la Salle Commune. Sur le panneau d'affichage, il y avait un morceau de parchemin annonçant les prochains matches de Quidditch. Le deuxième de la saison débutait une semaine après le bal de Noël. Un autre parchemin disait également que le bal n'était que pour ceux qui restaient à Poudlard pendant les vacances. Certains en étaient soulagés, d'autres non car il souhaitaient y assister. Alicia ét&it juste descendu pour voir les annonces. Séverine avait du lui expliquer vu qu'il y avait un attroupement devant le tableau d'affichage. _

**George : Olivier tu pars chez tes parents pour ces vacances ?**

**Olivier : Non, j'ai demandé à rester !**

**Katie : Je croyais que tu partais moi.**

**Olivier : Finalement non. **

**Katie : Zut ! Du coup je suis la seule à partir avec Séverine ?**

**Fred : Oui !**

**Katie : Je vais demander à annuler mes vacances chez moi !**

**Olivier : Ca n'est pas la peine tu sais. Et puis fait visiter à Séverine ce qu'elle n'a pas encore vu comme ça. **

**Katie : Mouais. Je trouve ça dommage.**

_Puis elle partit sans en dire d'avantages. Les garçons sortir du troupeau d'élèves et se regroupèrent à l'écart en s'asseyant sur trois chaises. _

**Fred : Tiens, Alicia c'est enfin bougée ?**

**Olivier : Faut croire.**

**George : Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis pour qu'elle se fâche autant ?**

**Olivier : Juste la vérité.**

**Fred : C'est toi qui a dit que nous n'étions pas réels ?**

**Olivier : Oui !**

**Fred : Pourquoi lui avoir dit ça ?**

**Olivier : Parce que s'est la vérité. Nous ne sommes pas vrais. Notre monde n'est qu'imaginaire.**

**Fred : Et ? Pour le moment nous sommes vrais pour elle et Séverine. Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi tu lui as dis.**

**Olivier : Ptètre que toi tu le savais. Mais pas moi. De plus, je n'ai pas apprécié le fait qu'elle prenne ma place sans qu'elle ne demande ma permission avant le match.**

**George : On peut le comprendre, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle l'a quand même fait pour toi.**

**Olivier : Pour moi où parce qu'elle détestait Flint ?**

**Fred : Je pense plus pour toi. Vu comment elle était en rage devant Flint lorsqu'elle croisait son regard. **

**Olivier : Peut-être. Mais en attendant elle sait que Katie m'a embrassé.**

**George : Je ne veux pas le dire, mais on le sait aussi ! On aurait préféré ne pas le savoir !**

**Fred : Mais c'est rien, comparé au fait qu'elle l'a traité de sang-de-bourbe. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il lui a prit. Elle n'aurait jamais dis ça.**

**Olivier : Est-ce qu'elle l'a dit vraiment d'ailleurs ? Parce que ça m'étonne d'entendre ça !**

**Fred : Elle l'a dit ! Neville, Séverine, George étaient là à ce moment là ! Eux aussi peuvent te le confirmer. Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais t'excuser de t'être emporté avec elle.**

**Olivier : C'est surprenant de ta part de me dire ce genre de choses. **

**Fred : Pourquoi ?**

**Olivier : Sachant qu'on sait très bien Goerge et moi que tu en pinces pour elle. Cette occasion étaut pourtoi très belle de te rapprocher d'elle.**

**Fred : Que les choses soit bien clair. Je ne suis pas un voleur de petite amie. Certes, elle ne me laisse pas indifférente. Mais je sais très bien qu'elle tient à toi et je préfère largement qu'elle soit heureuse avec toi qu'avec moi. Je pense donc qu'il lui faut quelqu'un de sérieux et pas quelqu'un qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser.**

**George : Fred te dit la vérité. On en a pas mal parlé ces temps-ci ! Va t'excuser Olivier.**

**Olivier : Plus tard. Et puis ça m'étonnerais qu'elle accepte mes excuses en sachant que Katie m'a embrassé même si ça n'était pas désiré.**

**Fred : Comment ça pas désiré ?**

**Olivier : Elle m'a embrassé pendant que je dormais et quand je me suis réveillé, elle avait ces lèvres sur les miennes et les a retiré une fois qu'elle a vu que je ne dormais plus. Je ne te dis pas après la crise que je lui ai fait pour ça.**

**George : Pourquoi ne le dis-tu pas à Alicia ? Katie a complètement mit cette situation à son avantage maintenant !**

**Olivier : Je lui ai dis que se n'était qu'un accident. Mais elle-même ne m'a pas cru.**

**Fred : Tu lui as dis avant ou après que nous n'étions pas réels ?**

**Olivier : Après !**

**Fred : Je saisis mieux. Tu lui aurais dis d'emblée, ptètre que la pilule aurait passé plus facilement. **

**Olivier : C'est pour ça que je préfère attendre. **

**Fred : Mais toi, tu n'es plus en colère ?**

**Olivier : Je ne le suis presque plus. Mais toutes ces histoires m'énervent. Je compte attendre le bal pour lui montrer ce que je ressens.**

**George : Je vois ! Tu penses que Katie comprendra enfin à ce moment là ?**

**Olivier : Je l'espère. Je ne supporte plus de les voir se disputer comme ça. Ça n'est pas du tout dans l'esprit que Gryffondor a.**

**Fred : As-tu essayé de lui parler ?**

**Olivier : Je l'ai déjà fait pleins de fois mais rien à faire. Elle est tellement têtue et jalouse. Pourtant je lui ai déjà fais comprendre. Si elle savait que la semaine dernière avant que je vous rejoigne pour le match Alicia m'avait embrassé, je crois qu'elle virerait au rouge cramoisi. **

_Les jumeaux poussèrent un cri. Heureux d'entendre qu'Alicia avait embrassé Olivier. Certains élèves se retournèrent par curiosité. Séverine et Alicia en faisait de même avec Séverine. Mais elles changèrent rapidement la destination de leurs regards._

**Alicia : Regarde-moi ça, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ils trainent avec eux.**

**Séverine : Alicia tu ne peux pas les empêcher de se parler.**

**Alicia : Ils devraient, avec ce qu'il a dit et fait.**

**Séverine : Mais eux n'ont rien à voir avec vos histoires ! Tu devrais aller lui parler.**

**Alicia : Je n'en ai pas envie et puis ça sert à rien !**

**Séverine : Mais bien sur que si ! Je suis sur qu'au fond ça l'embête vraiment.**

**Alicia : Est-ce que tu vois que ça l'embête toi ? On dirait pas.**

**Séverine : Allez, arrête un peu. Pour une fois enlève ta fierté quoi !**

**Alicia : Non !**

**Séverine : Je vais te la faire enlever moi.**

_Elle l'attrapa par le bras et la tira jusque là où était assit les garçons. Alicia faisait un maximum pour ralentir ce moment mais Séverine avait beaucoup plus de force qu'elle. Du coup, elle avait réussit à l'amener devant eux. Stupéfait de les voir. Olivier ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Alicia baissa la tête et trouvait soudain un intérêt incroyable pour le sol. _

**Séverine : Vous savez quoi ? Vos histoires commencent sérieusement à me chiffonner. Vous allez une bonne fois pour toute vous excuser. Après, vous ferez ce que vous voulez. Mais au moins pardonnez-vous. **

**Fred : Au moins tu es radicale Séverine.**

**Séverine : Moi ? Toujours. J'en ai juste assez. Je resterais là jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'excusent. **

**George : Tu vas avoir du mal, Olivier n'est pas prêt à le faire non plus. On vient d'en parler avec lui !**

**Séverine : Il n'y a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Sérieusement. Fait-le. On voit bien que ça vous ennui de ne pas vous parler.**

_Les concernés ne disaient rien. Le capitaine des Gryffondor ne faisait que de regarder Alicia qui scrutait la moquette de la Salle Commune. Il se lève pour s'approcher d'elle. Quand soudain Katie se la ramène et se met à embrasser le jeune homme complètement impuissant fasse à cette mise en scène de son amie. Naturellement, Alicia avait malencontreusement levée la tête à ce moment là. Abattu par cette vision préparé ou non par Katie, elle se sauva pour prendre ses aises sur le sofa en face d'un bon feu bien chaud. Séverine était elle-même choquée de voir ce genre de comportement. Elle secoua négativement la tête et rejoignit son amie._

**Fred : Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?**

**Katie : J'ai le droit de l'embrasser non ? C'est mon ami !**

**Fred : De cette manière-là ? Je suis désolé mais non. Comme par hasard en plus quand il y a Alicia. Quand est-ce que tu vas finir tes gamineries ?**

**Katie : Je ne fais pas la gamine. Vous avez tous changé depuis qu'elle est là. C'est pas le centre du monde elle.**

**George : Toi aussi tu as changé je te signale. Avant quand Olivier avait une petite amie tu ne réagissais jamais ainsi. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi elle ?**

**Katie : Parce que je l'aime c'est tout. Je n'ai pas à me justifier.**

**Olivier : Et à moi tu ne demandes pas mon avis ?**

**Katie : Bien sûr que si. Mais tu me l'as déjà dis !**

**Olivier : Alors s'il te plait, cesse ce genre d'enfantillage. Ça devient lourd. Si j'ai envie de me mettre avec elle, je le ferais avec ou sans ton consentement. Je ne t'appartiens pas. Essaie un peu de te faire à cette idée et ne me le fait pas répéter une troisième fois.**

**Katie : Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas toi, essayer de sortir avec moi ?**

**Olivier : Parce que je préfère que tu sois amie simplement avec moi ! Tu es adorable. Mais je ne pourrais jamais avoir de relation avec toi.**

**Katie : Et elle, elle débarque et on lui offre tout sur un plateau d'argent !**

**Fred : Si s'était le cas tu ne crois pas qu'Olivier serait déjà avec elle ?**

**Katie : Cela n'excuse pas tout !**

**Olivier : Et Alicia m'a embrassé aussi.**

**Katie : Quand ça ? J'étais avec toute la semaine à l'infirmerie !**

**Olivier : Avant que l'on n'aille sur le terrain de Quidditch vendredi dernier. Quand j'étais encore dans les vestiaires. Et je recommencerais s'il le faut.**

**Katie : Ok !**

_Katie était déçue de voir qu'elle n'avait vraiment aucune chance avec lui. Elle trouvait qu'Alicia était vraiment chanceuse. Qu'elle aurait aimé être à sa place. Et que ça ne lui a pas plus quand Olivier lui a annoncé qu'Alicia l'avait elle aussi embrassé. De plus, elle l'avait fait avant elle. Elle avait donc été beaucoup plus rapide sur ce coup-là._

**Olivier : Donc ne t'en prends plus à elle d'accord ? Laisse-là tranquille !**

**Katie : Je pensais que ce baiser t'aurais fais changé d'avis ce midi mais je vois que non. C'est dommage, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates avec moi.**

**Olivier : Peut-être, je n'en sais rien à vrai dire. Mais je sais ce que je veux. Et je veux être avec elle que tu le veuilles ou non. Maintenant, le sujet est clos pour de bon, fais-en toi à cette idée que nous ne serons que des amis une bonne fois pour toute.**

**Katie : D'accord ! Je le ferais, même si ça m'embête réellement.**

**Fred : Tu devrais déjà commencer par t'excuser sur ce que tu as dis à Alicia.**

**Katie : Elle l'avait bien cherché !**

**Olivier : Fred à raison ! Fait-le !**

**Katie : Bon, OK ! Mais pas sur du tout qu'elle accepte de me parler et qu'elle accepte mes excuses.**

**Fred : Je pense qu'elle les acceptera même si elle t'en voudra. Mais ça sera déjà un premier pas de fait entre vous deux. **

**George : Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?**

**Katie : Pourquoi ? Vous pensiez que je le ferais maintenant ?**

**Fred : Bah oui !**

**Olivier : C'est la meilleure des choses que tu puisses faire. T'excuser maintenant.**

**Katie : Ca va être difficile !**

**George : C'est pour cela que je te propose mon aide. Peut-être que tu arriveras plus facilement à les lui dire. Mais je ne parlerais pas pour toi. Tu es assez grande pour ça !**

_Elle réfléchit un instant. S'excuser auprès d'Alicia était une chose très difficile à faire. Elle-même avait une fierté qu'elle avait du mal à mettre de côté une fois qu'on l'est cherché. Elle regarde Olivier quelques instants, lui aussi la dévisageait. Il lui montrait en un seul regard son envie qu'elle se face pardonné auprès de cette jeune moldue. Elle souffla et fit un signe de tête à George pour qu'elle l'accompagne. Olivier et Fred lui offrirent leur plus beau sourires. Content du geste qu'elle allait faire. _

_George et Katie s'aventure donc prêt de la cheminée où Alicia et Séverine y séjournaient. Alors qu'elles lisaient toutes les deux et commentaient le chicaneur poser sur la table basse, elles levèrent les yeux épatées vers les deux Gryffondor quand Katie appela avec difficulté Alicia. Celles-ci ne dirent rien et attendirent qu'elle parle la première. Katie respira le plus d'air possible, commença à jouer nerveusement avec ces doigts et à baisser la tête. George l'encourageait en posant une main sur son épaule._

**Katie : Si je suis là, à ce moment précis. C'est pour une bonne raison.**

**Alicia : Pour encore mettre ta jalousie et ta rage sur moi ?**

**Séverine : Al'... laisse-là parler !**

**Katie : Pour une fois non ! Je sais que j'ai été loin avec toi. Que je suis jalouse pour Olivier parce que je l'apprécie dans le même sens que toi. Il faut bien que je me fasse une raison que c'est mort pour moi. Alors je suis là pour m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai dis et fait.**

_Séverine est contente d'entendre tout cela. Alicia reste septique._

**Alicia : C'est Olivier ou Fred qui t'envoie ?**

**Katie : Les deux !**

**Alicia : Donc si les deux n'étaient pas là, tu ne te serais pas excusé ?**

**Katie : Je t'aurais simplement ignoré au bout d'un moment ! Mais je veux vraiment qu'entre Olivier et moi ça aille mieux ! Et je le fais pour lui. Alors j'espère que tu accepteras quand même mes excuses. Je te promets tout de même d'arrêter de te chercher des ennuis.**

**Alicia : Vraiment ?**

**Katie : Oui !**

**Alicia : Une minute alors. Je vais en discuter avec Séverine.**

**Séverine : Pas besoin, tu connais déjà ma réponse.**

**Alicia : Ok ! Alors j 'accepte.**

_Katie tend la main pour que ces excuses fassent vraiment effet. Alicia se lève bien qu'elle en est la flemme. Elle serre alors la main tremblante de sa camarade. Des applaudissements retentirent derrière elles. S'était Fred et Olivier qui étaient heureux de voir ce spectacle et d'avoir enfin réussit à mettre la paix entre les deux jeunes filles. Alicia se tourna vers eux et leur balança :_

**Alicia : Roh ça va vous deux hein ! **

**Olivier : On a bien le droit d'aimer ça nan ?**

**Fred : Maintenant que c'est finit. On peut se joindre à vous ?**

**Alicia : Si Olivier présente aussi ces excuses !**

**Olivier : Lesquelles ?**

**Alicia : Sur ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure.**

**Katie : J'adore, ça demande aux autres de s'excuser mais ça le fait pas soit-même.**

**Séverine : Un point sur lequel vous êtes d'accord Alicia et toi.**

**Fred : Tout à fait ! Olivier excuse-toi. Tu l'as vraiment blessée tout à l'heure.**

**Olivier : Bon ! Mais je sais comment m'excuser de toute façon. Mais ça attendra le bal.**

**Alicia : Pourquoi attendre si longtemps ?**

**Olivier : Tu verras bien.**

_Fred & George pensent avoir comprit la façon dont il se fera pardonner. Alicia était impatiente de savoir. Elle lui laissa quand même la chance de pouvoir lui reparler après tout ce qu'il lui a dit. Le dernier jour de week-end se passa donc plus paisiblement. Même si Katie avait encore du mal à supporter Alicia, leur relation s'améliorait. La semaine également était beaucoup plus cool. Flint ne les embêtait pas. Il était beaucoup trop occupé avec ces préparatifs pour le prochain mach de Quidditch contre Poufsouffle. Ça faisait le plus grand bien pour Olivier. Il trouvait tout de même ça un peu étrange. Il en avait fait part à Alicia et Séverine. Mais pour elle, s'était le pied. Ils devraient même y avoir plus souvent des matches pour qu'ils puissent être tranquille. Dumbledore était comme prévu partit à Londres. Harry avait de plus en plus de soupçons sur Rogue. Pensant que s'était lui qui aidait Voldemort à reprendre vie. Mais les deux moldues savaient très bien que ça n'était pas lui. Elles ne pouvaient pour le moment seulement lui conseiller de ne pas trop s'attarder sur ce professeur de potion. Les cours se passaient très bien. Sauf quand Alicia était avec Flint. Malgré qu'il soit calme, il lui lançait toujours quelques piques pour la chercher mais elle n'y répondait pas. Elle n'en avait pas envie et elle en avait surtout la flemme. Le bal approchait. Les élèves ne parlaient plus que de ça. S'était le samedi qui arrivait. Alicia et Séverine ne savait pas du tout quoi se mettre. Ils avaient en plus une sortie à pré-au-lard. Ils en profitèrent pour acheter des bonbons, aller aussi à la tête du sanglier. La neige tombait de plus en plus et recouvrait déjà les rues. À poudlard, tout était déjà blanc. S'était magnifique à regarder. Mais Alicia avait toujours se manque. Elle désirait toujours rentrer chez elle. A Poudlard personne ne pouvait remplacer ces parents bien qu'ils s'étaient disputés la veille avant qu'elle n'arrive dans ce monde. Séverine était courageuse de surmonter cet obstacle. Parfois Alicia aurait voulu avoir son courage pour ce genre de choses. _

_La fin de semaine passa rapidement. Les élèves commençaient déjà à préparer leurs valises. Séverine partait une seconde fois avec Katie. Alicia aurait bien voulu que pour cette fois elle reste afin de voir comment ça se passe ici pendant les fêtes._

**Alicia : C'est drôle, je remarque que même ici, pendant les fêtes de fin d'année on ne se voit pas tout comme chez nous.**

**Séverine : J'aurais bien aimé resté. Mais je ne peux pas.**

**Alicia : Je m'en doute bien. J'espère que tu t'amuseras chez Katie.**

**Séverine : Je ne m'en ferais pas pour ça. Je t'enverrais un petit quelque chose en guise de cadeau de Noël si j'en trouve un.**

**Alicia : Tu n'y es pas obligée. Je ne t'ai rien acheté en plus.**

**Séverine : Mais si, ça me fera plaisir. Et dit toi que cette fois Olivier reste aussi. Comme ça, tu pourras encore plus en profiter pendant que Katie ne sera pas là. Vous serez presque que tous les deux.**

**Alicia : C'est vrai ! Ca va faire un peu de bien. Même si j'attends toujours ces excuses.**

**Séverine : Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire, je suis sur qu'il va trouver un très bon moyen de se faire pardonner.**

**Alicia : Il t'a dit ce qu'il allait faire ?**

**Séverine : Non, il ne l'a dit a personne. Mais je pense que ça te plaira quand même.**

**Alicia : J'espère. Et puis comme ça, si Flint veut s'en prendre à moi, il sera là cette fois pour m'aider.**

**Séverine : Effectivement. Mais s'il s'en prend à toi, je pense qu'il sera plus soft. À mon avis, il a tout de même un peu peur d'Olivier.**

**Alicia : Si c'est le cas pourquoi s'amuse-t-il comme ça ?**

**Séverine : Je n'en ai aucune idée. De toute façon, on sait toutes les deux que Flint est comme ça. Et on ne pourra pas le changer. **

**Alicia : C'est vrai !**

**Katie : Tu es prête Séverine ?**

**Séverine : Oui c'est bon !**

_Katie les avait rejoint. Sa valise était déjà prête. Elle annonça à Séverine qu'elle partait dès le vendredi soir. Après les cours. A ce moment-là, Olivier et Alicia avaient prit la peine de les accompagner jusqu'à l'entrée du château pour les au revoir. Flint était également présent pour Higgs et Derrick. Une fois les élèves partit, ils prirent la direction du château._

… **: Eh, Dubois, pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti cette fois ? Aurais-tu peur que ta copine retourne au même endroit qu'aux vacances Halloween ?**

**Olivier : Pas du tout. Je suis là parce que j'en ai envie.**

**Flint : Et tu penses que je vais te croire ?**

**Olivier : Tu devrais !**

**Alicia : Ca faisait longtemps Flint.**

**Flint : En effet.**

**Alicia : Tu n'as pas peur de perdre le prochain match de Quidditch ?**

**Flint : Non ! Pourquoi ?**

**Alicia : Parce que tu as délaissé ton occupation première de la semaine.**

**Flint : Ah ! J'avais envie de faire une petite pause. Et comme je vois que Dubois est resté, je vais me faire un plaisir de le ridiculiser encore plus. D'ailleurs, je suppose que vous venez au bal tous les deux demain ?**

**Olivier : On n'en sait rien.**

**Flint : Allez, je suis sur que vous allez venir. Nos premiers années on trouvé des trucs bien sympa à faire.**

**Alicia : Sympa avec toi est un bien grand mot. **

**Flint : Mais non !**

**Alicia : Tu es ennuyant là Flint. Pourrais-tu nous laisser tranquille ? S'était bien cette semaine sans voir ta tronche de troll.**

**Flint : Tu devrais voir la tienne avant de parler.**

**Olivier : La sienne est au moins plus jolie que la tienne. Parfois j'ai bien envie de la mettre sur un piquet.**

**Flint : Si tu continues Dubois c'est la tienne qu'on retrouvera sur un piquer avant la fin de l'année. Essaie de faire le beau devant ta petite amie.**

**Olivier : Arrête de dire ma petite amie. Tu deviens lourd à force.**

**Flint : Bref ! Préparez-vous pour demain. J'aurais un bon petit cadeau de Noël pour vous deux. Ça vous fera sûrement plaisir.**

**Olivier : Si tu la touches demain Flint...**

**Flint : Du calme Dubois ! J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux avec elle comprit ? Alors tes menaces ne me font pas peur.**

**Olivier : Tu devrais pourtant... Allez vient Alicia.**

_Il encercle le coup de l'adolescente et l'entraine vers le château. Flint ne les quitte pas des yeux. Il fait un sourire narquois une fois qu'il ne les voit plus dans son chant de vision. Même si ces deux compères n'étaient pas là, il saurait se débrouiller seul pour trouver une provocation de plus à leur faire. _

**Alicia : Sérieusement, s'était tellement bien sans lui cette semaine.**

**Olivier : J'ai pensé la même chose. Va falloir qu'on refasse attention ce week-end. J'espère sincèrement qu'il n'a rien prévu d'horrible pour nous demain !**

**Alicia : A mon avis, il n'aura sûrement pas le temps de nous croiser. Enfin personnellement vu que je resterais dans la Salle Commune toute la journée hors repas et je descendrais simplement pour le bal.**

**Olivier : De toute façon qu'il essaie de te toucher, il sait très bien ce qui se passera !**

**Alicia : C'est drôle, tu me dis de ne pas m'énerver contre lui, mais toi, dès que tu le peux tu le fais.**

**Olivier : Oui mais moi c'est mon rôle non ? **

**Alicia : Aussi. **

**Olivier : Tu crois que j'ai un avenir brillant ?**

**Alicia : Désolée, mais je suis tenue au secret pour ça.**

**Olivier : Je sais, je plaisantais, je n'ai pas envie de savoir ! **

**Alicia : En fait, c'est toujours la routine avec Flint. **

**Olivier : Tu en as pourtant pris l'habitude non ?**

**Alicia : Oui, m'enfin bon !**

**Olivier : Et pour le bal ! Tu as décidé avec qui y aller ?**

**Alicia : Si cela ne te dérange pas, je continue de rester avec Fred !**

**Olivier : Ça ne me pose pas de problèmes ! Tant que tu m'accordes bien évidemment une danse ?**

**Alicia : Je pense oui, que ça peut se faire !**

**Olivier : Comment ça, ça peut se faire ? Tu es obligée oui ! Sinon je quitterais ma cavalière et je t'enlèverais à Fred !**

**Alicia : Essaie un peu de faire ça et je te mets une raclée au Quidditch !**

**Olivier : Ahah ! Très drôle !Ca m'étonnerais que tu fasses mieux que moi et Harry.**

**Alicia : Ne parle pas trop vite.**

_Alicia aimait bien le taquiner de temps en temps. Surtout qu'elle savait très bien comment s'y prendre. Ils allèrent dans la Salle Commune. Le château était vide maintenant qu'une bonne partit des étudiants de l'école étaient partit en vacances. Il fallait donc qu'ils trouvent de quoi s'occuper. Mais Alicia aimait avoir la Salle Commune presque pour elle toute seule. Ils s'assirent prêt de la cheminée._

**Olivier : Au fait, tu veux toujours rentrer chez toi ?**

**Alicia : Oui ! Désolée ! Mais mes parents me manquent. **

**Olivier : Je comprends. **

**Alicia : Ne le prend pas mal !**

**Olivier : Non, même si j'ai contribué à ce choix là quand même.**

**Alicia : C'est sûr ! Mais tôt ou tard je serais rentrée chez moi. **

**Olivier : Même si on ne sait pas quand est-ce que tu serais revenue.**

**Alicia : Oui !**

**Olivier : Tu sais, quand tu repartiras après avoir accompli ta mission. Tu vas quand même beaucoup nous manquer.**

**Alicia : Vous aussi. J'aurais tout de même passé de très bons moments avec vous tous.**

**Olivier : C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne puisses pas jongler entre les deux. Ça serait tellement parfait. **

**Alicia : Oui mais dans ces cas-là, autant faire un oubliette à mes parents. Et je n'en ai pas envie.**

**Olivier : Je comprends parfaitement !**

_Le silence s'installe entre les deux. Ils prennent leurs aises. Olivier prend un magasine de Quidditch pendant qu'Alicia lit la gazette du sorcier. Elle savait déjà tout ce qui avait été écris dedans. Mais ça lui faisait plaisir de le lire. Peut-être qu'elle n'aura plus l'occasion de le faire une fois sa tâche terminée à Poudlard. La fin d'après-midi était paisible. Les jumeaux étaient partit faire leurs expériences. Cette semaine ils avaient encore fait exploser les toilettes. Ce qui leur avait valu une beiglante de la part de leur mère et une retenue par Rusard. Mais ça avait sur le coup, fait rire tout le monde. Après le diner, Alicia s'occupait avec Neville pour jouer au jeu d'échec. Olivier était avec Angélina afin de commencer à élaborer quelques plans d'attaque pour les prochains matches. _

_Le samedi, comme au bal Halloween, tous ne parlaient que de ça. Comme d'habitude, Alicia ne savait pas quoi mettre comme robe et elle n'avait pas envie de remettre celle qu'elle avait mit. Elle demanda alors conseil à Angélina. Celle-ci avait plusieurs robes. Il y en a certaines qu'elles ne mettaient plus. Elle lui en passe [url=]une[/url]. Alicia était stupéfaite de voir à quelle pointe cette robe était splendide. Elle était gênée._

**Alicia : Es-tu sure de vouloir me prêter cette robe ?**

**Angélina : Oui ! Je ne l'ai jamais mise en plus !**

**Alicia : Pourquoi ?**

**Angélina : Parce qu'entre temps j'ai pris quand même du poids.**

**Alicia : Ah je vois ! Mais ça me gêne ! Elle est vraiment magnifique !**

**Angélina : Et elle sera encore plus belle sur toi.**

**Alicia : Merci, c'est très gentille de ta part !**

**Angélina : Je n'ai pas finis. Je te donne les chaussures et la parure de bijoux qui vont avec.**

_Elle chercha et trouva. Elle lui passa les boucles d'oreilles .com/upload/photos/films/seigneur_anneaux/dsn_nn2987_ et lecollier pendentif qui allaient avec /images/I/31ZAcLJOabL._SL500_AA300_.jpg .Alicia était émerveillée par tout ce qu'elle lui prêtait. _

**Angélina : Ceux-là non plus je ne les ai jamais mis. Vu que ça allait avec la robe. Je peux même te les donner. Je ne les mettrais pas.**

**Alicia : Non, non, tu les reprendras. Je ne veux pas les garder.**

**Angélina : Je t'y oblige. Et tu dois te faire toute belle pour Olivier !**

**Alicia : Peut-être, mais quand même. Je ne suis même pas sure de les ramener jusqu'à chez moi quand tout cela sera finit.**

**Angélina : J'espère qu'ils seront clément et te laisseront emporter quelques petits souvenirs de chez nous.**

**Alicia : Si s'est le cas, je vous aurais emmené avec moi.**

_Ca remarque fit rire la poursuiveuse. Elle lui passa les chaussures . qu'elle venait enfin de trouver. Elles étaient cachées dans tout le bazar qu'il y avait dans son placard._

**Alicia : J'ai vraiment horreur de porter des talons. Mais bon, je vais faire des efforts.**

**Angélina : Si tu veux, je te donne des cours ?**

**Alicia : Je veux bien. Parce que si j'arrive au bal et que je me casse d'emblée un talon ou que je ne marche pas droit. C'est sûr, Flint et sa bande se donneront à cœur joie de se moquer de moi !**

**Angélina : Mais non, tu verras, même flint sera bouche-bée. Il n'en reviendra pas de te voir comme ça !**

**Alicia : Tu as raison, même si je n'ai pas envie qu'il me mate. **

**Angélina : Ca sera que pour quelques secondes. De toute façon, s'il te regarde de trop prêt, je pense qu'Olivier sera là pour lui remettre les yeux en place.**

**Alicia : Il y a de forte chances.**

**Angélina : Tu sais, ça me perturbe que tu es le même prénom que ma meilleure amie.**

**Alicia : Désolée ! Si tu le souhaites, tu peux me surnommer al'. Ça sera ptètre plus simple pour toi !**

**Angélina : Non, ça ira, c'est juste un peu perturbant. Il n'en existe pas quarante à Poudlard des Alicia.**

**Alicia : Non, c'est sur !**

**Angélina : Bon, enfile tes chaussures. On va commencer à faire quelques cours maintenant et on reprendra après le déjeuner. Tu veux que je te coiffe aussi ?**

**Alicia : Si tu connais quelques coiffures sympa je veux bien. **

**Angélina : D'accord, mais par compte, je me préparerais d'abord.**

**Alicia : Cela ne te dérange pas qu'on entre ensemble dans la salle de bal ? J'ai un peu peur d'y rentrer toute seule.**

**Angélina : Pour moi cela ne pose aucun problèmes. **

_Elles se sourirent puis passèrent toute la fin de la matinée à s'entrainer avec les chaussures. Alicia avait réellement du mal à marcher avec. On voyait ceux qui n'en portait jamais. Parfois elles en rigolaient. Olivier qui lui était dans la Salle Commune, se demandait où se trouvaient les filles. Hermione lui avait dit qu'elles étaient occupées à choisir leur tenue sans donner d'avantages de détails. Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor ne comprenait jamais pourquoi les filles prenaient autant de temps pour se préparer avant un bal alors que eux s'étaient tout simple. Au festin du midi, Olivier avait dit aux jumeaux qu'Alicia et Angélina avait passé toute la matinée dans le dortoir des filles à se préparer pour le bal. Alors à table,les garçons cherchaient le moyen de savoir pourquoi elles étaient aussi longues. Ce qui valu un rire général pour les deux jeunes filles. Elles n'allaient pas céder._

**Olivier : Vous êtes vaches les filles.**

**Alicia : Merci, je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi grosse qu'une vache. Ça fait plaisir à entendre.**

**Olivier : Mais non, mais sérieux. Dites-le nous.**

**Fred : Grave ! Pourquoi vous mettez aussi longtemps quoi ?**

**Angélina : Qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'on se prépare pour le bal ?**

**George : Bah qu'est-ce que vous pouvez faire d'autre à part ça quelques heures avant le bal ?**

**Angélina : Des choses...**

**Fred : Eh bien dit donc Olivier, je ne savais pas que dans le dortoir des filles, il pouvait se passer des choses interdites à regarder. **

**Olivier : Personnellement, j'aimerais bien voir ça !**

**Alicia : Euh... ça n'est pas ce que vous croyez hein.**

**Fred : Vu que vous nous dites pas ce que vous faisiez. On a le droit de s'imaginer n'importe quoi.**

**Angélina : Les mecs sérieux, tous les mêmes. Vous ne pensez vraiment qu'à ça !**

**George : Ah non c'est faux. Mais cette situation nous laisse perplexe. Allez dites-nous, comme ça on arrête de penser dans ce sens là.**

**Alicia : Après tout, puisque ça vous plait de penser de cette manière-là. Vous continuerez d'y penser jusqu'à ce soir.**

**Olivier : Vous êtes vraiment méchantes les filles !**

**Alicia : Il faut bien l'être de temps en temps quand on voit les énergumènes qu'on a dans notre maison.**

**Fred : Tant pis, tu seras pas ma cavalière alors !**

**Alicia : Ce jeu-là ne marche pas avec moi.**

**Fred : Vous êtes dures avec nous quoi. **

**Angélina : Bon, les garçons, c'est pas que vous m'ennuyez avec ça, mais le sujet est clos. Vous le saurez quand il le faut !**

_Les garçons n'étaient pas d'accord sur ce point. Seul eux avait le droit de faire du chantage. Les filles non. Ça n'était plus du tout drôle sinon. La nourriture dans leurs estomacs ils foncent tous pour s'occuper de la soirée qui les attends. Le bal ne commençait qu'à 21h, mais avant, il y avait un diner à 19h. Harry et Ron ne mettaient rien vu qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi se mettre. Hermione était en plus rentrée chez elle. Ils se sentaient un peu perdue, du coup, ils passaient leur temps avec les jumeaux, Alicia, Olivier et Séverine. Mais Alicia devait les lâcher à un moment donné pour continuer ces cours avec Angélina et se préparer. Les garçons ne le firent qu'aux alentours de 18h. Olivier avait quitté également tout le monde pour aller se dépenser au terrain de Quidditch. Il en avait eu une soudaine envie alors il n'a pas résister même si Fred et George lui on dit de ne pas le faire sinon il serait épuisé pour la soirée mais Olivier leur avait promit que ça ne sera pas le cas. _

_Lorsqu'Olivier revient enfin du terrain de Quidditch, il est exténué. Mais il a encore assez de force pour se joindre à cette fête. Il avait raté la première, alors il n'allait pas rater la deuxième. Surtout que cette fois, Flint ne pourra pas autant s'en prendre à Alicia. Il prend tout son temps pour s'habiller. _

_Angélina détenait enfin la solution pour Alicia qui était toujours en difficulté pour marcher avec ces chaussures à talon aiguille. Elle avait finalement déposer un sortilège trouvé dans un de ces livres de sorcellerie. Elles étaient satisfaites de leur trouvaille. Il fallait à présenter qu'elles se parent de leurs costumes de fête. Elles adorent prendre tout leur temps. Quand Angélina a achevé ces préparatifs, elle s'employa à assister Alicia pour ce qui lui restait à faire._

_Avant de descendre, elles s'exaltèrent devant un miroir tout en se complimentant mutuellement. Par la suite, leur entrée fut remarquée par certains élèves présents. Malheureusement, les concernés n'étaient pas encore là._

**Angélina : Évidemment, quand on attend ceux que l'on souhaite hein...**

**Alicia : C'est toujours comme ça ! J'en ai pris l'habitude désormais avec eux !**

**Angélina : Que faisons-nous ? On commence à y aller ?**

**Alicia : Quelle heure est-il ?**

**Angélina : 18h45 ! Le temps qu'on rejoigne la Grande Salle, forcément, ça sera l'heure du diner.**

**Alicia : A mon avis, nous devrions y aller. Ça leur laissera encore plus de suspense. Tant pis si certains le verrons avant eux.**

**Angélina : Ça, ma fois, je crois que c'est déjà fait.**

_Elles ricanèrent et se rendirent à la Grande Salle. Sur le chemin, elles rencontrèrent quelques élèves magiciens de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Tous d'ailleurs très élégants. Arrivé devant les portes déjà ouvertes de l'endroit où les festivités se produisaient, c'est pour la seconde fois alors que des yeux s'orientaient vers leurs personnes. Alicia vit au loin, enfin les personnes qu'elles recherchaient. Ils étaient donc déjà arrivés. _

**Angélina : Regarde comment Flint et Olivier te dévorent des yeux. Je savais que ce maudit Serpentard ne garderait pas longtemps ces yeux à leur place.**

**Alicia : Laissons-le donc m'épier quelques instants. Après tout, ça sera put-être sa seule fois où il pourra s'autoriser à regarder sans toucher.**

**Angélina : En espérant donc, qu'il n'est pas d'autres idées en tête !**

**Alicia : Qu'il essaie. Je ne suis pas sure que quiconque de nos amis seraient d'accord avec ces idées. Moi-même je ne le serais pas.**

**Angélina : Et c'est tout à fait compréhensif. **

**Alicia : Bien, ne les faisons plus attendre, puisque c'est nous qui sommes en quelque sorte en retard. **

_Angélina approuve cette idée lumineuse. Elles accourent vers leur table et saluent tous les étudiants qu'elles connaissent et à ceux qu'elles n'ont pas vu de toute la journée. Angélina s'installe prêt de George. Olivier et Fred s'écartent pour laisser une place à Alicia. A la suite, celle-ci leur fait une bise sur la joue pour les remercier._

**Angélina : Au moins nous ne sommes pas en retard Al, le diner et le discours de Dumbledore n'ont pas encore commencé.**

**Alicia : Heureusement, dirais-je. Nous aurions loupé le meilleur discours du monde.**

_Angélina sourit à la plaisanterie de son amie moldue. Olivier avança son visage prêt de l'oreille de sa voisine et lui murmura : **« - Tu es très séduisante ce soir Alicia ! ». **Alicia esquissa un léger sourire et se contenta de lui lancer un bref regard en guise de réponse. Tous attendaient désormais que Dumbledore prononce ces vœux de fin d'année. Les élèves étaient bien tous arrivés. Flint avait cessé ces coups d'œils vers leur table. _

_Après quelques minutes d'attentes, Dumbledore se montre enfin et s'approche de son comptoir en forme de phœnix. _

**Dumbledore : Je souhaiterais vous dire quelques mots mes chers élèves. Tout d'abord, j'espère que cette année vous saura été bénéfique. Que pleins de bonnes choses se soient passés pour vous malgré le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. J'aimerais donc que cette nouvelle année que nous entameront d'ici quelques jours, soit parfaite en tout point et que vos familles se portent bien. Nous espérons tous, que vous passerez une agréable soirée. **

_Et à peine finit, que les plats apparaissent alors que Dumbledore, repartit de la Grande Salle. Tous pensaient qu'il resterait. Mais se ne fut pas le cas. Quelques professeurs étaient là, comme le professeur Mcgonagall ou encore Hagrid. Alicia avait remarqué que Harry était resté silencieux depuis qu'il était parmi eux. Elle connaissait la raison de toutes ces pensées. Elle se contenta juste de l'observer quelques instants avant de reporter son attention sur son assiette. _

_La nuit promettait d'être longue pour tout le monde. Tous avaient d'être le lendemain pour voir enfin tous les cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçu de leurs familles et de leurs amis. Pendant le repas, le ton était à la plaisanterie, et les jumeaux étaient les chefs de la soirée. _

**Olivier : Tu sais que je ne supporte pas voir mon pire ennemi te zyeuter.**

_Surprise par cette annonce, pour être sur des propos que tient Olivier elle jette un oeil vers la table opposée à la leur et constate avec horreur, qu'il a recommencé. _

**Alicia : N'y fait pas attention. **

**Olivier : Impossible. Surtout qu'il le fait bien exprès. Il y a tout de même des filles beaucoup plus jolies à regarder à sa table.**

**Alicia : S'il regarde ici et non chez lui, c'est qu'il sait que nous avons les filles les plus intelligentes et courageuses ici à cette table.**

**Olivier : Cela n'excuse pas tout je suis désolé !**

**Alicia : Allez, essaie de ne pas y penser s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas envie que cela gâche ma soirée. Déjà que nous devons faire attention à ce qu'il pourrait faire plus tard. Je pense que ça suffit amplement. **

_Olivier ne répondit plus. Généralement quand il n'est pas sur de pouvoir rester calme face à ce genre de choses, il préférait se taire. Le repas dans tous les cas, étaient excellent. Alicia en reprenait volontiers. Et savait qu'elle pouvait manger ce genre de choses qu'ici ou chez sa mère. Elle se demandait tout de même comment ça se passait pour Séverine. Elle ne passait pas la nouvelle année avec elle pour la première fois, car depuis qu'elles se connaissent, elles l'avaient toujours fêté ensembles. Quand elle regardait de temps en temps les autres autour d'elle, tous étaient d'une humeur joyeuse. Harry était le seul à se renfermer sur lui-même. Ron avait tenté de le faire ramener vers nous, mais rien à faire. Alicia s'arrêta alors de diner et alla le voir à son tour. Elle se m'y en face de lui. Il leva la tête vers elle. Curieux de savoir ce qu'elle voulait. _

**Harry : Si tu essaies de me faire revenir au près de vous. C'est peine perdue.**

**Alicia : Je ne suis pas là pour ça !**

**Harry : Pourquoi dans ce cas ?**

**Alicia : Je sais ce qui te tracasse ?**

**Harry : Quoi donc ?**

**Alicia : Tu cherches à découvrir qui est Nicolas Flamel.**

**Harry : C'est bien cela. Comment le sais-tu ? Hermione ou Ron t'en ont parlé ?**

**Alicia : Non, je sais beaucoup plus de choses que tu ne le penses. Que ça soit sur toi, les autres ou sur votre monde tout court. **

**Harry : Peux-tu donc me dire qui est-il ?**

**Alicia : Je peux juste te dire que tu dois chercher dans un livre qu'Hermione a dans sa collection.**

**Harry : Mais elle nous a dit de chercher dans la réserve. Je n'ai rien trouvé.**

**Alicia : Tu verras. Et ne pense plus à ce que tu as vu Harry dans ce miroir !**

**Harry : Tu es au courant pour le miroir de Rised ?**

**Alicia : Oui ! Écoute ce que Dumbledore te dit. **

**Harry : Je ne sais pas, car en attendant, c'est la seule chose qui me montre mes parents.**

**Alicia : Je suis à peu près dans le même cas que toi. **

**Harry : Mais tes parents ne sont pas morts :**

**Alicia : C'est sûr, mais ils ne savent pas réellement que je suis ici. On pourrait presque penser que ça pourrait être un enlèvement.**

**Harry : Je vois. Mais comme je te l'ai dis, je ne changerais pas d'avis. Je me sens bien ici à réfléchir. **

**Alicia : Comme tu voudras, n'oublie pas non plus ce que je t'ai dis !**

_Elle revient vers sa troupe d'amis. Elle expliqua à Ron que Harry était bel et bien décidé à s'enfermer dans son coin mais que ça lui passera rapidement._

_La diner touche pratiquement à sa fin, ceux qui ne souhaitent pas participer au bal s'en vont directement dans leur Salle Commune. Flint fit partit de ceux-là bien qu'il s'était changé pour l'occasion. Ce qu'Alicia trouvait bizarre. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. _

_Les assiettes vides et disparues des quatre tables, les professeurs firent apparaitre de la musique. Comme prévu, Alicia se mit avec Fred. Ça ne la dérangeait pas. Puisqu'elle l'appréciait beaucoup. Le sapin ainsi que la décoration apparurent. S'était juste sublime. Olivier resta un moment avec George jusqu'à ce que Katie lui demande une danse. Il hésite un instant mais voyant qu'Alicia lui accorde ce geste, il lui dit oui. Les chansons étaient entrainantes. Fred était très amusant comme partenaire, elle riait beaucoup avec lui. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'ailleurs._

_La soirée était vraiment relaxante et bonne enfant. Tous en profitaient pleinement. De plus en plus se mettaient sur la piste de danse, très peu restaient dans leur coin. Même les Serpentard jouaient le jeu. Alicia n'avait même pas pu profiter complètement du dernier bal à cause de Flint. Ça la rendait folle de joie qu'il ne soit pas dans son champ de vision._

_Lors de la soirée, certains couples se formaient. S'était très amusant à voir. Le fait de voir toute cette joie alors que le mal ne faisait que commencer à arriver la rendait un peu prospère. George lançait parfois quelques clins d'œil à son frère ce qui le faisait rire. A tous les coups il le taquinait. Surtout dès qu'il était avec une jeune et jolie demoiselle et qui plus est, a beaucoup d'humour._

_Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Fred & Alicia s'éloignent de la piste de danse et décide d'aller boire quelque chose, trouvant que l'atmosphère s'était pas mal réchauffé depuis le début du bal. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Olivier ne les voyant pas revenir, décide donc de lâcher sa partenaire de danse et de partir à leur recherche. Une fois qu'il les trouve devant le buffet, il souffle de soulagement._

**Olivier : Je vous cherchais.**

**Fred : Nous n'avions pas disparu !**

**Olivier : Avec Flint qui rôde surement dans le château, je me méfie.**

**Alicia : Ne prend pas peur comme ça. Ça lui ferait bien trop plaisir !**

**Olivier : Moué. Mais quand même. Tant que je t'ai sous la main.**

**Alicia : Quoi ? Tu veux une danse ?**

**Olivier : Après. Rejoins-moi d'ici une heure devant la grande horloge et entrée de Poudlard. **

**Alicia : Pourquoi faire ?**

**Olivier : Discuter. Et pour me faire pardonner.**

**Alicia : J'espère que tu ne feras pas quelque chose d'embarrassant.**

**Olivier : Ca n'est pas mon attention en tout cas.**

**Alicia : Bon, dans ce cas, je te retrouve après que j'ai finis mon verre !**

**Olivier : Parfait, à tout à l'heure. **

_Il se retire. Tout souriant. Alicia se demandait bien ce qu'il lui avait prévu. Elle avait peur que ça la gêne. Fred la dévisageait sans rien dire. Et quand elle le regarda, il haussa les épaules. Ils finirent tranquillement leur verre. Et ça leur faisait du bien. Par la suite, ils continuèrent de rigoler entre eux. George et Angélina ne tardaient pas à les rejoindre. Fred en profita pour complimenté la tenue qu'elle portait, ce qui ne plaisait guerre sur le coup à son jumeau. Angélina raconta un peu à Alicia comment ça s'était passé pour elle bien que cela ne faisait que commencer. La jeune moldue en revanche lui parla d'Olivier. Lui expliquant qu'elle allait devoir le rejoindre devant l'horloge._

**Angélina : J'espère que ça se passera bien.**

**Alicia : Je le souhaite aussi ! A vrai dire, j'ai un peu peur. Et Séverine n'est pas là pour me conseiller ou me détendre.**

**Angélina : A mon humble avis elle t'aurait simplement de rester toi-même et de ne pas te prendre la tête. **

**Alicia : C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire tu me diras.**

**Angélina : Tout à fait !**

**Alicia : Bon, eh bien je vais y aller. Je lui avais dis que je partais une fois mon verre fini. Et il est vide.**

_Angélina posa une main sur son épaule et lui souhaita un bon courage. Elle la remercia et se fraya un chemin parmi la foule de danseurs pour sortir de la Grande Salle. A la sortie, elle prit le chemin de la sortie de Poudlard. Mais sans se soucier de quoique se soit, elle se fit attraper par derrière et sa voix devint muette. Lorsque la personne qui l'avait prise en otage la mena vers deux autres personnes, elle fronça les sourcils. L'une d'elle s'approcha alors d'Alicia et lui murmura :_

… **: Tu croyais t'être débarrassé de moi ? Je t'avais pourtant prévenu toi et ton copain que je vous réservais une petite surprise pour le bal.**

_Il lui arrache un morceau de cheveux et sort une fiole. Il met la mèche dedans et le secoue. Alicia tentait de se débattre seulement à chaque fois il serrait encontre plus son étreinte contre elle. Il lui redonne l'usage de la voix._

… **: Le petit cadeau que je réserve à Dubois, lui fera très plaisir.**

**Alicia : Tu es vraiment ignoble. Tu aurais pu au moins nous laisser tranquille juste pour cette soirée Flint.**

**Flint : Non, non. Dit-moi, où avais-tu l'attention d'aller ? Rejoindre Dubois ?**

**Alicia : Tu crois en plus que je vais te le dire ?**

**Flint : Ça aurait pu. Peut-être que si je bois la potion, tu vas me le dire.**

**Alicia : D'ailleurs, c'est quoi cette potion ?**

**Flint : Du Polynectar. **

**Alicia : C'est donc pour ça que toute la semaine tu ne nous pas enquiquiné ?**

**Flint : En partie oui, il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour la préparer.**

**Alicia : Eh bien je suis alors au regret de te dire que tous tes efforts pour avoir crée cette potion, te serviront à rien.**

**Flint : Bien au contraire !**

_Il la donne à son amie. Son amie qui n'était autre que Millicent Bulstrode une élève de troisième année. Elle porta la fiole à ces lèvres et bu tout le contenue. Quelques instants plus tard, elle commença à prendre l'apparence d'Alicia. Dégoûtée de voir ça, elle ferma les yeux. La transformation finie, Flint l'attrapa par le coup ce qui la fit rouvrir les yeux. _

**Flint : Tu devrais regarder ton double. Celui-là au moins est beaucoup plus intelligent que toi.**

**Alicia : Combien de mornilles lui as-tu donné pour qu'elle accepte ?**

**Flint : Aucun, elle aussi ne supporte plus Dubois. Il n'y a donc besoin de rien pour la faire venir.**

**Alicia : Je suis sur de toute façon qu'Olivier verra la différence. **

**Flint : Je ne serais pas si sur de toi à ta place. Terence, retire-lui ces vêtements. Donne-lui cette couverture en échange.**

**Alicia : Quoi ? Mais il en est hors de question.**

**Flint : Veux-tu peut-être que je le fasse ?**

_Après mur réflexion, il ne valait peut-être pas laisser Flint le faire à sa place. Elle lui demande de se retourner. Il s'exécute mais sous l'ordre de Flint, Higgs doit rester à son poste. Il détourne juste le regard. Déshabillée, elle met rapidement la couverture. Higgs en profite pour lui passer sa cape. Elle lève alors un regarder attristé vers lui. Il l'évite._

**Flint : Inutile de lui faire les yeux doux. Terence est formaté de façon à ne rien ressentir tout comme nous.**

**Alicia : Je suis sure que Higgs est bien différent de toi.**

**Flint : Si tu veux.** _Bulstrode mets les vêtements d'Alicia ainsi que les chaussures et les bijoux. _**Maintenant, dit-moi où es Dubois ?**

**Alicia : Non, je ne dirais rien !**

**Flint : Tu devrais.**

**Alicia : Tant pis.**

**Flint : Comme tu le dis, tant pis. S'était pour toi. Mais je m'attendais bien évidemment à cette réponse là.**

_Il sort une autre fiole de sous sa cape et donne l'ordre à Higgs de la mettre à genoux. Ce qu'il fait aussitôt. Il essaie alors de lui ouvrir la bouche mais elle résiste. Il lui fait se battre pendant plusieurs minutes pour qu'elle avale tout sans se faire mordre. Il attend un petit peu. Tout le monde se tait._

**Flint : Maintenant, dit-moi où est Dubois**

**Alicia : Il m'attend devant l'entrée. Juste en dessous de la grande horloge.**

_Lorsqu'elle se rend-compte de la bêtise qu'elle venait de faire, elle s'en voulu immédiatement. Il venait probablement de lui faire boire du véritasérum et sur elle, cette potion marchait vu qu'elle n'avait jamais été préparée à 'empêcher de dire quelque chose une fois qu'on le lui en donnait. Flint était aux anges. Higgs la leva et ils s'avancèrent vers le lieux dit. Par chance, il n'y avait personne dans le hall. Tous devaient être dans la Grande Salle. Bulstrode sortie la première. Ils devaient attendre le bon moment pour sortir eux aussi. Afin d'éviter de se faire prendre par Dubois._

_Alicia aurait tout fait pour retourner en arrière pour faire en sorte que Flint ne lui vole par sa personne à des fins machiavéliques. Elle n'a dont plus qu'à espérer qu'Olivier remarque la mauvaise blague depuis le début._

_Bulstrode avait donc retrouvé Olivier au point de rendez-vous, elle était toute souriante. Mais resta tout de même discrète._

**Olivier : Tu es là, je commençais à désesperer.**

**Bulstrode : Oh, tu me connais, j'aime me faire désirer un peu !**

**Olivier : C'est toujours comme ça les filles. **

**Bulstrode : Les garçons aussi ! Voir pire !**

**Olivier : Pas sur. Bon, si on allait s'asseoir un peu plus loin ?**

**Bulstrode : Volontiers.**

_Ils se dirigèrent vers un ban, un peu plus loin. Ils devaient contourner un des murs de Poudlard, pour être en paix. Assit, Millicent laissait un écart entre eux deux. Elle ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser avec ce rencard imprévu. Intérieurement, elle flippait d'ailleurs. S'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seuleà seule avec un Gryffondor, qui plus est avec une personne qu'elle n'aime pas même pour faire une mauvaise blague. Elle ne connaissait pas du tout les intentions de Dubois._

**Bulstrode : Alors, qu'avais-tu de spécial à me dire ?**

**Olivier : Des excuses non ?**

**Bulstrode: C'est vrai...**

_Flint, Higgs et Alicia avaient réussit à les rejoindre discrètement. Ils les avaient trouvé seulement par le son de leur voix. Alicia ne voulait pas voir ce qui pourrait se passer. Elle trouvait ça vraiment honteux de la part de Flint d'oser aller jusque-là. La jeune fille voulait crier pour montrer qu'elle était là, elle ne le pouvait pas à cause du sortilège silencio lancé sur elle depuis qu'ils sont sortis. Flint et Higgs attendent le moment le plus drôle dans cette histoire. Quand Olivier verra que ça n'est pas Alicia._

**Olivier : Maintenant que nous sommes tous les deux, je vais enfin pouvoir m'excuser.**

**Bulstrode : On était pas obligés d'être seul non plus !**

**Olivier : Disons que, pour ce que j'ai à te dire je préfère. **

**Bulstrode : Bien... Je t'écoute.**

**Olivier : Par où commencer... ?**

**Bulstrode : Par le commencement peut-être.**

**Olivier : Bon, tu sais que depuis que tu es arrivée à Poudlard, beaucoup de choses ont pas mal changé chez les Gryffondor.**

**Bulstrode : Oui !**

**Olivier : Et notamment dans ma vie.**

**Bulstrode : Et... ?**

**Olivier : Et en fait, lorsque nous nous sommes embrassés toi et moi, ça m'a fait comme des petits frissons.**

**Bulstrode : C'est un peu normale.**

**Olivier : Je voulais m'excuser pour ce qui c'est produit dernièrement. Mais à ma manière.**

_Il avance ces lèvres vers celle de Millicent Bulstrode et l'embrasse avant qu'elle n'est eu le temps de refuser. Ce baiser la dégoûtait encore plus de lui. D'autant plus, qu'il ne lui était pas destiné. Elle se laissa tout de même faire juste par vengeance pour Flint et pour tous les Serpentard. _

_Alicia, elle, était juste désillusionnée. Cette image devant elle, la rebutait complètement_

**Flint : Et c'est toi qui disait que Dubois allait te différencier. **

_Alicia resta muette, elle-même choquée de voir que ça n'était pas le cas. Étais-ce fait exprès ? Où étais-ce vrai ? Au fur et à mesure qu'elle voyait cette scène, elle pouvait alors constater que Bulstrode reprenait petit à petit son apparance._

**Alicia : Ta potion ne fait plus effet.**

**Flint : Cela ne fait rien. Notre plan aura plus d'ampleur si Olivier voit la personne qu'il y a réellement en face de lui et qui il a embrassé.**

**Alicia : Je trouve ça cruel.**

**Flint : Au moins tu vois à quel point je peux l'être. Toi qui pensais que j'étais tout gentillet. Laisse-moi rire.**

_Quand Bulstrode reprit son apparence, Olivier ouvrit de grands yeux après le baiser terminé. Il ne saisissait pas du tout la situation qui lui arrivait. Il en prenait un grand coup. Il avait l'impression que lui avait jeté un maléfice ou que le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête. Hors, ce n'était pas le cas. Il recula et se redresse._

**Olivier : C'est quoi cette blague de mauvais goût ? Où la vraie Alicia ?**

**Flint : Elle est là si tu la veux. **_Avait-il dit en balançant Alicia par terre comme une vieille chaussette. Elle remet bien la couverture. Un frisson venait de lui parcourir le corps. _**J'espère que Millicent Bulstrode est de bonne compagnie Dubois.**

**Olivier : Comment as-tu osé usurpé l'identité d'Alicia pour me tromper ?**

**Flint : Il fallait bien que je fasse ma petite vengeance personnelle pour cette fin d'année. **

**Bulstrode : Elle est d'ailleurs très réussite Flint. Mais la prochaine fois, fait en sorte qu'il ne m'embrasse pas.**

**Flint : Il embrasse si mal que ça ?**

**Bulstrode : Pour l'avoir testé oui. Je ne sais même pas comment Rodriguez a fait la première fois.**

**Flint : Arf, ma pauvre. Désolé de t'avoir fait infliger ça.**

**Bulstrode : Oh... ça en valait la peine. J'ai pu enfin faire ma petite vengeance personnelle.**

**Flint : Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Bon, laissons-les. Ils ont surement beaucoup de choses à se dire.**

_Ils s'en allèrent tous les trois une fois que Flint annula le sortilège de silencio. Mais de toute évidence, Alicia était bien trop surprise par ce qu'elle venait de voir pour parler. Elle venait également de penser que Higgs n'avait pas repris sa cape et elle sa robe et ces bijoux. Olivier restait immobile fasse à elle. Comment devait-il s'y prendre pour s'expliquer encore une fois de l'erreur qu'il avait commis ? Encore une fois, cette histoire allait créer des embrouilles entre eux. Mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un parle en premier._

**Olivier : Je... je m'en veux tu sais.**

**Alicia : Tu n'as même pas été capable de différencier mon double et moi.**

**Olivier : Comment voulais-tu que je le sache ?**

**Alicia : Je ne sais pas. Que tu la questionnes.**

**Olivier : Elle avait l'air tout à fait normal !**

**Alicia : Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose pourtant.**

**Olivier : Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait pour quelque chose dont je n'en étais pas la cause.**

**Alicia : Tu l'as quand même embrassé.**

**Olivier : Et je ne savais pas que c'était elle.**

**Alicia : Regarde l'état dans laquelle je suis juste pour une mauvaise blague. Je porte avec regret la cape de Higgs et je ne suis même pas sur de retrouver la robe et ce qu'il va avec !**

**Olivier : J'arrangerais les choses. Allons d'abord dans la Salle Commune.**

**Alicia : Je crois que tu en as assez fais ces derniers temps ! Je saurais me débrouiller toute seule.**

**Olivier : Arrête un peu Alicia s'il te plait !**

_Bien qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'aide, il la força à se lever grâce à lui. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui pour la tenir au chaud._

**Alicia : Je vais me taper la honte si les autres me voient comme ça.**

**Olivier : Non, on empruntera les passages secrets. Il hors de question que les autres te vois ainsi !**

_Ils firent comme ils avaient dit. Ils prirent quelques passages secrets. Olivier observait le moindre mouvement. Un tableau dont un jeune garçon y vivait avait tout de même prit la peine de se moquer d'elle. Olivier l'avait menacé de le brûler s'il ne se calmait pas et ça marchait. Ils arrivèrent dans la Salle Commune et seuls. Quel soulagement s'était pour Alicia. _

**Olivier : Va te changer. Donne-moi la cape, je la redonnerais personnellement à celui qui ne l'avait pas. **

**Alicia : Elle est à Higgs. Mais ne t'en prend pas à lui.**

**Olivier : Il faisait parti du groupe non ? Alors il a le droit au même châtiment. **

**Alicia : Peut-être mais il m'a prêté sa cape et je suis sur au fond il ne fait que suivre Flint. **

**Olivier : Il est surtout très manipulateur. **

**Alicia : Mais...**

**Olivier : Va te changer !**

_Elle ne dit rien et va se changer. Elle en profite pour prendre tout son temps. Elle n'est plus très sur cette fois d'aller au bal. Même si dans tous les cas ils se demanderont pourquoi elle n'est pas revenue ou pourquoi elle n'était plus en tenue. Elle trouvera bien une excuse pour ne pas dévoiler le vrai sujet. Elle redescend une fois prête. Il était là, avachi sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse, devant la cheminée. Elle s'installa prêt de lui. Il retira immédiatement ces pieds. Il n'avait plus la cape de Higgs dans ces mains._

**Alicia : Tu as déjà rendu sa cape à Higgs ?**

**Olivier : Non, non, j'attends de le recroiser dans la semaine pour la lui rendre. Il attendra un peu hein.**

**Alicia : Comme tu voudras.**

_Il posa un bras autour des épaules d'Alicia mais elle le recala aussitôt._

**Olivier : Tu m'en veux toujours ?**

**Alicia : J'ai une bonne raison pour le faire non ?**

**Olivier : Oui. Mais je n'y suis pour pas grand chose cette fois.**

**Alicia : Même..**

**Olivier : Allez !**

_Elle secoue la tête et croiser les bras et finir par river ces yeux vers la cheminée. Mais Olivier n'allait pas en rester là. Il lui chopa le menton et attrapa sauvagement les lèvres de la demoiselle. Prise au dépourvue, elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Elle allait le repousser une nouvelle fois, seulement voyant que le goût des lèvres du capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor étaient très goûteuse, elle se laissa aller. Leur baiser d'ailleurs dura plusieurs minutes avec quelques coupures pour ainsi pouvoir respirer. Ce baiser était encore plus divin que celui qu'elle lui avait donné quelques jours plus tôt. Il était rare, qu'on sache comment se faire pardonner avec elle, même avec un baiser réussit. _

**Olivier : Si plus de disputes, je t'en redonne autant de fois que tu le désires.**

**Alicia : Vraiment ?**

**Olivier : Oui. Et à vrai dire, cela ne me dérangerait pas du tout !**

**Alicia : Mmmmh... Refait-le pouvoir ?**

_Il rit et ne se fit pas prier. Il l'embrassa mais plus tendrement cette fois. Évidemment, elle avait donné sa réponse en continuant ce baiser-là et en prenant une main d'Olivier pour pas qu'il s'envole. Ils passèrent donc la moitié de la soirée à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que l'heure de la fin du bal approche et que quelques élèves viennent dans la Salle Commune._

**Olivier : J'en conclus que tu me pardonnes.**

**Alicia : Tu as de la chance. Je te pardonne.**

**Olivier : Merci ! **_Il lui donne un petit câlin. _**Je suis heureux que ça se termine ainsi. **

**Alicia : La même !**

**Olivier : Je suis vraiment navré pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Tu ne mérites pas du tout cette attention.**

**Alicia : On y peut rien. Il a jeté son dévolu sur moi. Faudra qu'on fasse avec jusqu'à ce que j'en aille. **_Elle lui fait un petit bisou sur la bouche. Comme font les enfants au primaire quand ils embrassent la première fois. _**Je vais aller me coucher. On a les cadeaux à ouvrir. Même si je n'aurais rien.**

**Olivier : D'accord, je vais en faire de même. Bonne nuit Alicia !**

**Alicia : Bonne nuit Olivier.**

_Tous deux se quittent en s'enlaçant. Ils aiment quand les fins de journées se terminent sur une bonne note. Ils sont persuadés que Flint a tout fait encore pour qu'ils s'embrouillent, mais encore une fois, ils étaient beaucoup plus intelligents. Et ils sont prêts à parier qu'au petit-déjeuner, lorsqu'il les verront encore plus proches qu'avant, il s'en mordra les doigts et sera fou de rage._


	21. Le duel sans limites

Note : Et voilà le chapitre 21 ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 21 : Le duel sans limites

_00h passé, pratiquement tous les élèves étaient rentrés dans leur dortoir. Le réveil fut agréable et bon enfant. Puisque pleins de cadeaux par tas se trouvaient près de la cheminée. Harry et Ron étaient les premiers à ouvrir leurs présents. Ron s'était précipité sur les siens. Il avait comme d'habitude, un pull fait par sa mère. Le rouquin annonça à Ron qu'Harry en avait sûrement reçu un. Etonné, L'élu se jette alors sur leur tas de paquets et cherche désespérément ceux qu'on lui a offert. Il en trouve non pas un, mais plusieurs. _

**Harry : Mais je ne reçois jamais rien !**

**Ron : Comme quoi... Ouvre-les.**

_L'attrapeur le fit. Il avait en effet un pull de Madame Weasley. Il en était très fier d'ailleurs. Il entama ensuite les autres. La dernière offrande qu'il eu. S'était une cape. Lorsqu'il l'essaya, tous deux furent alors abasourdi. Son ami lui dit que sa cape d'invisibilité était rare et lui ne savait pas du tout que la lui donnait étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de non sur la carte. Juste « **Fais-en bon usage !** » Et il savait déjà quand et pourquoi l'utiliser. L'idée venait de lui effleurer l'esprit. Alicia qui venait de se réveiller, s'avança vers eux tout en baillant et s'étirant de toutes ses forces. _

**Ron : Bien dormit Al' ?**

**Alicia : Très, très bien !**

**Ron : Fred se demandait hier soir pourquoi tu n'étais pas revenue ?**

**Alicia : Ah...**

_S'était la question à laquelle, elle devait s'attendre. Mais avec l'évènement hier soir avant d'aller se coucher, elle avait complètement oublié Fred. Le pauvre, il avait du se sentir complètement délaissé._

**Alicia : Que t'a-t-il dit ?**

**Ron : Que tu étais probablement encore avec Olivier vu l'heure à laquelle il a regardé sa montre en voyant que tu ne revenais pas dans la Grande Salle.**

**Alicia : Arf... Si tu le croises avant moi, dit-lui que j'étais effectivement avec Olivier !**

**Ron : D'accord. Et comment ça c'est passé ?**

**Alicia : Très bien. Nous avons bien finit notre soirée.**

**Ron ! Vous vous êtes embrassés ?**

**Alicia : Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ? Petit curieux va.**

**Ron : De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te pose la question, vu que ça s'est probablement passé. Il embrasse bien au moins ?**

**Alicia : Très bien !**

**Harry : Rhum... Est-ce que nous pouvons parler d'autres choses ?**

_A ce moment-là, il y eu un blanc. Harry était avec sa cape dans les mains et le pull de Madame Weasley._

**Alicia : Oh... une cape d'inv... mais attend... c'est un pull de Madame Weasley ça !**

**Harry : Oui ! Elle a tricoté un H dessus. Pourquoi ?**

**Alicia : J'en veux un moi aussi. C'est pas juste sérieux.**

**Ron : Tu dis ça ironiquement Alicia j'espère ?**

**Alicia : Pas du tout. J'ai toujours rêvé en avoir un. **

**Ron : Mais comment faites-vous pour les aimer ? Ils dont hideux quoi.**

**Alicia : Tu n'as simplement pas de goût Ron.**

**Harry : Mais je crois que tu en as eu un aussi. Tu as te paquets à côté des notre.**

**Alicia : Ah j'ai reçu moi aussi des cadeaux ?**

**Ron : Eh bien oui. Ça n'est pas parce que tu vies ici actuellement que tu n'as pas le droit toi aussi à des cadeaux de noël. Maman à pensé à tout le monde !**

**Alicia : Je lui écrirais une lettre alors pour la remercier.**

**Harry : Allez, montres-nous ce que tu as eu toi aussi !**

_Elle s'assoit près de ces paquets cadeaux. Elle ne s'attendait pas elle non plus à en recevoir. Même de la part de sa meilleure amie. Surement très occupée ou embêtée par Katie. Le premier était aussi le pull de la mère de Ron, elle n'attendit pas d'ouvrir les autres pour l'enfiler par dessus sa chemise. Elle était aux anges. Elle espérait alors qu'à la fin de tout ça, ils seront cléments et la laisseront rapporter quelques souvenirs dans son monde. _

_Le deuxième cadeau était une carte de Séverine venant de l'Ecosse, elle était visiblement émerveillée par la beauté de ce pays que seul Alicia avait vu depuis qu'elles se connaissaient et elle comprenait désormais pourquoi elle adorait ça. Séverine avait aussi pensé à acheté un petit souvenir du monde des sorciers. S'était une magnifique bague : .com/WindowsLiveWriter/BaguePrincesseKdeFredBijoux_DC57/bague-fred-princesse-k_ ! Alicia était frustré, elle n'avait rien acheté pour elle. À la prochaine sortie qu'elles feront ensembles, elle lui prendra quelque chose. Sinon elle s'en voudra de l'accépter. _

**Harry : C'est Olivier qui te l'a offert ?**

**Alicia : Non Séverine.**

**Ron : Je te crois pas.**

**Alicia : Bah tiens, lit la carte. Tu verras pas toi-même.**

_Il la lit à haute voix pour que Harry aussi l'entende. Elle en profite pour voir son troisième présent. Il ne lui restait plus que celui-là et l'autre. Celui-là s'était de Fred et George. Sur la lettre, il y avait écris une seule phrase. « **Si tu reviens plus tard quand on aura ouvert notre boutique et que tu resteras longtemps dans notre monde, nous te prendront tout de suite en tant que vendeuse. Et c'est une promesse de nous deux. Fred & George. **» ! La brune se mit à rigoler. S'était très sympathique de leur part. Et si jamais ça arrivait, elle serait bien sur ravis de pouvoir travailler pour eux. Il y avait aussi de leur part hormis la lettre, une chaine avec un pendentif. Où deux photos des jumeaux chacun s'y trouvaient. Elle trouvait ça originale et très amusant. Il n'y avait qu'eux pour faire ça. Mais alors qu'elle entamait son dernier paquet, un souvenir lui revient. Ron la coupa alors qu'elle allait parler :_

**Ron : Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être bête parfois.**

**Alicia : Mais non, j'adore leur cadeau. C'est très amusant. Au fait Harry, je ne t'avais pas dis la dernière fois, mais tu es un excellent attrapeur et ton Nimbus 2000 est grandiose. Tu as du en faire rager plus d'un.**

**Harry : Merci, c'est gentil de ta part. J'ai eu vent de quelques rumeurs des élèves qui voulaient être à ma place. Olivier n'a d'ailleurs pas pu s'empêcher de m'en parler avant et après le match.**

**Alicia : Déjà rien qu'à voir la tête de presque tous les élèves quand tu l'as déballé. **

**Harry : Je crois que je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie.**

**Alicia : Et tu as bien raison !**

… **: On parle de moi ici ?**

_Olivier venait enfin d'émerger. Et ça se voyait. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux. Et le visage pâle. Il se baisse vers Alicia et l'embrasse timidement. Ron en profite alors pour les taquiner. Harry trouve ça tout à fait charmant. _

**Olivier : Je vois que tu as reçu quelques cadeaux. C'est sympa. D'ailleurs, tu as le mien entre tes mains. **

**Alicia : C'est le tien ?**

**Olivier : Eh oui.**

**Alicia : Mais quand l'as-tu acheté ? Et je n'ai rien pris pour toi.**

**Olivier : Je l'ai acheté pendant que tu étais avec Fred et George à Pré-Au-Lard dans une boutique. Je me suis absenté à ce moment-là. Et je ne veux pas que tu m'achètes quelques choses. Ça me fait plaisir.**

**Alicia : Mais si, mais si. Je prendrais quelque chose pour toi, Séverine et les jumeaux !**

**Olivier : Les jumeaux t'ont prit un cadeau ?**

_Elle le lui montra fièrement. Il l'examina et se mit lui aussi à rire. Ce qui agaça fermement Alicia._

**Alicia : Le prochain qui rit je vous jure que je lui lance le sortilège Sectusempra et il rira pendant un bon moment.**

**Olivier : Désolé ! C'est juste que voilà. **

**Alicia : Moi je trouve ça mignon point !**

**Olivier : D'accord, d'accord. Bon, ouvre mon cadeau.**

_Comme à chaque cadeau, un mot était écrit. Mais cette fois, s'était dans une magnifique enveloppe . . Olivier affirma que s'était lui qui l'avait faite avec un sortilège trouvé dans un vieux grimoire à la bibliothèque. Elle était très touchée. La suite promettait. Elle lit la lettre : « **Alicia, je vais essayer de ne pas faire long. Je ne suis pas très doué pour ça. Je m'en excuse d'avance. Je veux te dire que tu es une jeune fille extraordinaire et qu'à Poudlard nous en manquons des personnes comme toi. Tu es adorable et très charmante. Ça n'est pas Fred et George qui me contrediront. Je suis sincèrement heureux de t'avoir rencontré et que le destin a fait en sorte que nous nous croisons. Tu m'as sortie d'une routine incroyable que j'avais depuis ma première année et je t'en suis reconnaissant. Avec toi, on ne s'ennuie pas. Je sais que ça n'a pas toujours été facile entre nous depuis le début, mais je ne garde que les bons moments et j'espère qu'il y en aura pleins d'autres.. Je suis désolé pour tous les problèmes que tu as eu avec Flint et Katie. Avec Katie ça s'est arrangé. J'en suis soulagé. Et je ferais en sorte que ça soit le même cas avec l'autre idiot. J'espère que mon cadeau te fera plaisir et que tu réussiras à lire cette lettre. Je n'aime pas écrire. Je t'embrasse. Olivier. » **! La lettre lue, elle se mit à rougir. Ces mots lui avaient beaucoup plus. Même si s'était court, le geste comptait énormément pour elle. Elle leva les yeux vers le capitaine et lui répondit :_

**Alicia : Je te promets qu'il y en aura d'autres. Merci pour cette lettre.**

**Ron : On peut lire ?**

**Alicia : Non.**

**Ron : T'es pas marrante là !**

**Olivier : Ouvre le cadeau maintenant. J'espère que tu ne l'avais pas et que tu aimeras.**

_Elle prend tout son temps alors pour enlever le papier qui le recouvrait. Une fois retiré, elle s'exclama de joie. Il venait de lui offrir le livre le Quidditch à Travers les Âges et un collier sublime qui a du coûté cher . . Alicia se sentait mal, ils lui avaient offert pleins de merveilleux cadeaux. Et elle rien. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour y remédier. S'était impensable maintenant. Sinon, elle le regretterait toute sa vie. Elle se lève et se retourne en lui donnant le collier. Ron et Harry eux-mêmes n'en revenaient pas. _

**Alicia : Peux-tu me le mettre s'il te plait ?**

**Olivier : Bien sur.**

_Il se soumet à la volonté de la fillette et lui accroche avec tendresse sa surprise. Par la suite, il frôle ces lèvres dans son coup pour y déposer un doux baiser. Harry et Ron restent là à observer avec un sourire niais._

**Harry : Vous êtes trop mignon.**

**Olivier : Merci !**

**Alicia : Bien, il me semble que c'est à toi d'ouvrir tes cadeaux !**

**Olivier : Hum... de toute façon je pense que c'est de ma famille.**

**Alicia : Ouvre-les quand même. On veut voir ce qu'ils t'ont offert. **

_Il se plie à sa demander et commence à ouvrir les siens. Tous le scrutent dans les moindres gestes. En premier lieux, la mère d'Olivier lui offre deux places de Quidditch pour aller voir le match l'été prochain dont l'équipe Ecossaise joue contre les Irlandais. Ça promettait d'être une rencontre époustouflante et pleine de surprise. Rien que pour ça, Harry, Ron et Alicia l'en virent. Harry avait même essayé de marchandé mais ça ne marchait pas. Le deuxième paquet qui venait de son père, était une magnifique montre, il avait cassé la sienne au dernier match de Quidditch en fin d'année dernière et il en était désenchanté. S'était tout ce qu'il avait eu. Pour lui, s'était suffisant et rien que les places pour le prochain match, c'était pour lui de très bons cadeaux de Noël._

**Olivier : Mon dernier cadeau aussi est extra.**

**Ron : Lequel ? La montre ?**

**Olivier : Non !**

**Harry : Tu n'en as que deux pourtant. **

**Olivier : Mon troisième cadeau c'est Alicia !**

_La brune ne savait plus où se mettre. Ce genre de compliment la mettait super mal à l'aise. Dans ces souvenirs, à part quand ses parents lui disaient qu'ils étaient fiers d'elle, s'était la seule belle phrase qu'elle avait entendu. Même ses amis ne lui disaient pas de telles choses. Que dire à cela ? Elle était comme paralysée. _

**Ron : Je crois qu'on a perdu Alicia !**

**Harry : Il semblerait Ron. **

**Olivier : Visiblement je n'aurais peut-être pas du dire ça.**

**Alicia : Si, je trouve ça trop mignon. Mais je te l'ai dis et je le répète. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir des compliments ou qu'on me dise ce que l'on ressent à mon égard. Je suis quelqu'un qui ne montre pas aussi facilement que toi ce genre de choses.**

**Olivier : Faudra donc qu'on change tout ça !**

**Alicia : Si tu essaies un jour, je me marie avec toi.**

**Olivier : C'est une promesse ou c'est dit avec ironie ?**

**Alicia : Une promesse. **

**Olivier : J'y arriverais. Quitte à te kidnapper dans ton monde une fois là-bas.**

_Elle lui donna une tape sur la tête. Il était hors de question qu'il la capture dans son monde. Ça poserait encore plus de problèmes. En tout cas, ils étaient tous heureux des cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçus. Toute la journée les élèves montraient à leurs amis des autres maisons tous les produits. La journée se passait joyeusement. Sans aucun problème. Olivier avait du quitter la table un peu plus tôt prétextant qu'il voulait écrire quelque chose à ces parents pour les remercier. Alicia le laissa faire. Il osa pour cette fois l'embrasser devant tous ceux qui étaient présents. Certains n'avaient rien manqué de toute la scène. _

_Sortie de la Grande Salle, il partit en chasse de l'idée qu'il avait eu la veille avant d'aller se coucher. Il repéra sa cible qui montait les escaliers pour se rendre au deuxième étage. Il le coursa rapidement pour le rattraper. Il était à mi chemin du couloir quand il arriva au même lieu que lui. _

**Olivier : Eh Flint.**

_Celui-ci s'arrête. Ne s'attendant pas à entendre la voix de son ennemi juré. Le capitaine en profite pour s'avancer et se mettre seulement à quelques mètres derrière le Serpentard. En entendant à nouveau son prénom de sa bouche, il ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup pour rester zen. Il n'aimait pas quand Olivier prononçait son nom. C'est comme s'il le salissait. _

**Olivier : Il faut qu'on parle toi et moi.**

**Flint : Ta petite amie n'en a pas déjà eu assez ?**

**Olivier : Justement il faut qu'on parle de ça.**

**Flint : Tel que je te connais, tu vas me demander d'arrêter de la traumatiser. A quoi sa servirait donc de discuter ?**

**Olivier : Je veux qu'on fasse un duel.**

_Ces mots fit sourire le jeune Serpentard. Il se retourne, arque un sourcils mais garde tout de même le sourire sur les lèvres. Il a tout de même du mal à croire en sa proposition. Il croise les bras._

**Flint : Tu es un vrai comique Dubois.**

**Olivier : En quoi le suis-je ?**

**Flint : Je ne crois pas en ta proposition de duel.**

**Olivier : Pourtant je suis sincère !**

**Flint : Quel genre de duel veux-tu alors ?**

**Olivier : Déjà je veux qu'on soit rien que toi et moi. Pas d'aide.**

**Flint : C'est faisable ! Ensuite ?**

**Olivier : Tous les sortilèges sont parmi. Sauf ceux qui sont impardonnables. **

**Flint : Ça va de soit ! Si je gagne. J'ai quoi en échange ?**

**Olivier : Le droit de continuer de martyriser Alicia. Si je gagne. Tu la laisses tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'elle reparte chez elle. Et si jamais elle revient, tu ne lui feras rien non plus !**

**Flint : Ok ! Marché conclus.**

**Olivier : Rendez-vous demain. **

**Flint : Où ? A quelle heure ? Soit plus précis Dubois. J'ai un planning très chargé demain. Bien que pour te mettre une raclée je peux me libérer facilement.**

**Olivier : Alors à 14h. Dans le couloir du 4ème étage. Je sais qu'Alicia ne passera pas par ici au moins. **

**Flint : Très bien. J'y serais. J'espère que tu t'es préparé pour ce duel. Sinon tu ne me défierais pas !**

**Olivier : Je n'ai pas besoin de me préparer. **

**Flint : Nous verrons cela alors. N'as-tu donc pas peur qu'un élève nous croise et la prévienne ?**

**Olivier : Si elle intervient par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un qui l'a prévenu, cela ne changera pas mon envie de te donner une bonne raclée. **

**Flint : Alors dans ce cas j'ai hâte d'être à demain ! As-tu autre chose à me dire ?**

**Olivier : Non, juste... à demain !**

**Flint : A demain. 14h, 4ème étage. **

_Ils se séparent. Flint est mort de rire. Quand à Olivier, il est très sérieux dans ces propos. Il espère donc que personne ne le verra et qu'Alicia ou un de ces amis le voient pour l'en empêcher. Il rêve de ce moment depuis bien trop longtemps. _

_Il passe la journée à éviter tout ces amis. Il en profite pour faire un petit entrainement au terrain de Quidditch afin de lâcher tout ce qu'il a en lui. Alicia était avec les jumeaux. A la fin de son entrainement, Alicia l'avait rejoint, elle se doutait bien qu'il serait là-bas. Elle l'attendait sur le banc de touche. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne l'avait pas vu arriver. _

_Elle l'admirait sans rien dire et le laissait tranquille. Elle fut retrouvé par un autre élève. Attendant à son tour d'avoir le terrain pour lui tout seul. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à le voir débarquer. Au risque de voir Olivier dans les environs. _

… **: Il a bientôt finit ?**

**Alicia : Je ne sais pas, je suis arrivée il y a quelques instants. Tu viens pour t'entrainer aussi ?**

… **: Oui ! Je le fais pour garder la forme !**

**Alicia : Tu as raison, et puis ça ne fait pas de mal un peu de sport de temps en temps.**

… **: Tant que tu es là... je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé pour tu sais quoi !**

_Elle le regarde sans rien dire. Trouvant ces excuses bien étranges. Surtout de sa part. _

… **: Je trouve que Flint a été trop loin.**

**Alicia : Pourtant tu avais pris un malin plaisir pour m'humilier. Même si je t'ai défendu au près d'Olivier !**

… **: Je sais. Mais quand Flint est là je n'ai pas le choix. **

**Alicia : Et c'est bien dommage. **

… **: Lorsque tu es à Serpentard, tu es obligé de faire partie d'une bande. Sinon tu es complètement mis à l'écart et tu te fais passer pour un gentil. Imagine la misère qu'ils te mettent après. **

**Alicia : Je comprends. Ma fois, un jour tout ça changera. J'en suis sure. **

… **: Le jour ou ça arrivera Alicia, je ne serais plus dans cette école. **

_Alicia trouvait ça étrange d'entendre son prénom de la bouge d'un élève très différent d'elle. Ils avaient toujours coutume de l'appeler par son nom. _

… **: Ne dit jamais à Flint ou à qui que se soit que je t'ai appelé par ton prénom et parlé. Essaie de le dire à Dubois aussi. **

**Alicia : Pas sur qu'il m'écoute, il est tellement borné.**

… **: Essaie. **

**Alicia : J'essaierais. Merci au fait de m'avoir prêté ta cape. **

… **: C'était légitime. On avait pas à te voir comme ça !**

**Alicia : C'est sympa pour le geste. Flint ne s'est pas gêné.**

… **: Flint est un gros pervers qui ne s'assume pas.**

**Alicia : Je l'avais déjà constaté ça !**

_Il allait parler de quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivé brutale d'Olivier qui avait subitement remarqué leur présence sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il avait foncé droit devant eux et descendu de son balais d'une rapidité incroyable avant de pouvoir serrer de sa main le coup du Serpentard qui osait parler avec Alicia. Celui-ci tentait de respirer. Alicia quant à elle, suppliait ce dernier de le relâcher. _

**Olivier : Tu oses te montrer après ce que tu as fais à Alicia ?**

… **: Je suis venue pour m'entrainer. Le terrain ne t'es pas réservé à toute heure que je sache.**

**Olivier : Est-ce une raison pour discuter avec elle pendant que j'ai le dos tourné Higgs ?**

**Higgs : Je ne vois pas en quoi est-ce un mal de discuter avec quelqu'un le temps que tu libères le terrain.**

**Alicia : Olivier arrête. Relâche-le.**

**Olivier : Non, surtout pas après ce qu'il a fait avec sa petite bande le soir du bal. J'espère que ça t'a bien plus de l'humilier et de la voir se faire usurper son identité. **

**Higgs : Ça n'était pas mon idée. Je n'ai fais que les suivre. **

**Olivier : Tu les as quand même bien aidé. Alors rien que pour ça tu mériterais aucune faveur.**

_Elle s'approche de lui et pose une main amicale sur son bras. Espérant que ça le détende. Il jette un oeil vers elle mais repose aussitôt son attention vers le Serpentard. Celui-ci commençait réellement à ne plus avoir de souffle. _

**Alicia : Il est venu s'excuser...**

**Olivier : Lui s'excuser ? Ou te manipuler ?**

**Alicia : Non, s'excuser.**

**Olivier : Étonnant de la part d'un Serpentard. Que cherches-tu à faire Higgs ? L'attendrir ?**

_Il fait non de la tête en guise de réponse. Hors de lui quand même, il entraine de force Higgs dans les vestiaires. Prise de peur pour ce qui peut arriver à cet élève qui a osé venir lui parlé, elle les suit en courant derrière. Olivier marchant trop rapidement. Mais arrivé aux vestiaires, il ferme la porte à clef derrière-lui pour pas qu'Alicia n'intervienne. Elle dévisage la porte. Mécontente contre l'inventeur qui a eu l'idée de créer ce genre de chose. Elle frappe. Cri après Dubois pour qu'il le laisse tranquille. _

_De son côté, Olivier lâche son adversaire. Effrayé, il recule vers les bancs. Se massant la gorge pour retrouver son souffle. Il ne l'avait jamais vu autant en colère. Le gardien des Gryffondor va vers son sac et fouille. Il en sort la cape qui avait protégé du froid et de la nudité d'Alicia le soir du bal et la balance sur lui. _

**Higgs : Merci de me la rendre.**

**Olivier : J'en veux pas de ton merci !**

**Higgs : Et je te le jure. Je venais juste pour m'entrainer. Et comme Al... Rodriguez était là j'en ai profité pour m'excuser. Tu me juges pour ce que je fais et pas pour ce je suis.**

**Olivier : Parce que tu montres exactement comment tu es. Arrête de jouer ta victime. J'en ai plus qu'assez que toi et ta bande vous vous en prenez sans cesse à elle. Pourquoi ce revirement ? Pour elle ? Et pas que moi comme ces cinq dernières années ?**

**Higgs : Parce que c'est quelqu'un de spéciale.**

**Olivier : Non, elle est comme tout le monde ! Ca n'est pas parce qu'elle là à cause de Dumbledore que ça fait quelqu'un de spécial. **

**Higgs : Pourtant c'est le cas. **

**Olivier : Non. **

**Alicia : Olivier ouvre-moi...**

**Higgs : Ouvre-lui.**

**Olivier : Non.**

**Higgs : Pourquoi ? Tu sais que si tu m'attaques, les autres sauront que c'est toi et tu auras des problèmes avec McGonagall.**

**Olivier : Pourquoi le sauront-ils ? Parce que tu vas faire ta balance ?**

**Higgs : Tout simplement parce que si j'ai des marques, ils le sauront ainsi. Maintenant ouvre-lui. A moins que tu n'es peur d'elle ?**

**Olivier : Je n'ai pas peur d'Alicia.**

**Higgs : Qu'attends-tu donc pour la laisser entrer ?**

_Hésitant un instant. Il décide par la suite de la laisser entrer. C'est alors qu'elle expose son avis sur le sujet et ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler. Il la laisse faire. Une fois finit il dit :_

**Olivier : C'est bon ? Je peux parler maintenant ?**

**Alicia : Oui, excuse-moi !**

**Olivier : Comme tu le vois, je ne lui ai rien fais. Donc tu peux retirer tout ce que tu as dis à l'instant. **

_Elle se contente d'observer Higgs et Olivier. Il avait raison. Il n'avait rien fait. Higgs se relève. _

**Higgs : Puis-je me retirer maintenant ?**

**Olivier : Tu peux. Et tu peux dire ce qui c'est passé à Flint. Je m'en fou complètement.**

**Higgs : Il n'en saura rien de toute façon !**

**Olivier : Je n'en serais pas aussi sur moi si j'étais à ta place. Les nouvelles vont vites à Poudlard. Et tu le sais ça.**

**Higgs : Pour une fois crois-moi. Ils n'en sauront rien.**

**Olivier : Si tu le dis.**

**Alicia : Tu peux y aller Higgs. Le terrain est à toi.**

**Higgs : Merci.**

_Il s'avance vers la sortie puis se retourne une dernière fois vers eux._

**Higgs : Fait-bien attention à elle Dubois. Beaucoup d'élèves veulent qu'elle retourne là où elle est ou d'autres sont envieux et souhaiteraient être à ta place.**

**Olivier : A ma place pour ?**

**Higgs : Pour en faire un mauvais usage. Je pense que tu m'auras compris sur ce coup-là.**

**Olivier : Eh bien je serais là pour leur barrer la route s'il le faut !**

**Higgs : Très bien. A plus tard. **

_Il se retire pour les laisser tous les deux. Alicia reste muette. Il en fait de même. Elle s'approche de lui. Eh bien qu'il soit en sueur à cause de son entrainement, elle se blottit dans ces bras. Sans un mot. Il resserre l'étreinte entre eux deux. Le calme était revenu. Ca leur faisait du bien ils en profitaient un maximum._

**Olivier : Je te préviens que je dois surement avoir une odeur proche d'un troll.**

**Alicia : Ca ne fait rien. **

**Olivier : Désolé si je me suis emporté auprès de Higgs !**

**Alicia : Je comprends ta réaction. Mais pour une fois il ne faisait rien de mal !**

**Olivier : Je me méfie avec eux. Ils sont tellement malins. **

**Alicia : Je pense qu'il était juste sincère envers moi pour une fois.**

**Olivier : Ca ne changera rien pour mon avis sur eux et un pardon ne remplacera pas tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait.**

**Alicia : Tôt ou tard ils le regretteront tous.**

**Olivier : J'attends ce moment avec impatiente. Il se fait trop attendre.**

**Alicia : Il arrivera. Je te le promets. **

_Ils restent ainsi quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'Olivier se décide d'aller se doucher. Elle l'attend, assise sur le banc. Pour tenir la conversation, il lui demande comment ça s'était passé avec les jumeaux. Elle lui explique en détail tout ce qu'ils ont fait pendant son absence. Ils rentèrent par la suite ensemble au château après avoir fait un petit tour au parc. S'était donc officiel entre eux deux. Ils étaient rentrés main dans la main devant tous les élèves. Même si apparemment, ça n'en choquait presque personne. Presque tout le monde s'y attendait. Encore plus quand les Gryffondor les voyait. Donc au final, aucune surprise. _

_Alicia se sentait certes observé mais libre quand même. Elle n'avait plus besoin de se cacher. Il y en a une qui serait contente de l'apprendre d'ailleurs. Dommage qu'elle soit chez Katie. Elle avait l'impression de se libérer d'un poids sur le cœur. Depuis le temps qu'elle voulait que ce moment arrive. Il était enfin là. Elle avait bien plus qu'elle n'espérait. Malgré qu'il leur ait fallu du temps pour en arriver là. La seule chose qu'elle appréhendait, s'était la réaction de Dumbledore lorsqu'il sera mit au courant. Il la grondera surement pour avoir changé des détails dans leur monde. Certes, très secondaires, mais qui peuvent possiblement poser problèmes._

_Ils passèrent la soirée ensembles, à se faire des papouilles devant leurs amis. Les jumeaux ne souhaitant pas voir ce genre de choses, ils s'étaient réfugiés dans leurs farces et attrapes jusqu'au couvre feu. Olivier était pour une fois le premier à aller se coucher. Disant ainsi que le lendemain une longue journée l'attendait à cause de l'entrainement qu'il souhaitait faire seul. Elle le laissa faire et resta près de la cheminée à écrire une lettre à son amie qui lui fera surement très plaisir une fois reçue et lue. _

_Le dernier mot écrit, elle fila dans son dortoir aussi vite qu'elle ne l'est quitté le matin-même et s'endormit ravie des derniers évènements qui lui étaient arrivés. _

_Le grand jour était arrivé pour Olivier. Même s'il était debout le premier, il voulait être en forme pour cet après-midi. Il avait largement le temps, c'est un fait. Mais son envie de se retrouver en duel face à son ennemi juré était grande. Il avait envie de bien se préparer avant. Pour patienter de l'arriver des autres et du petit-déjeuner, il en profita pour réviser quelques sorts de défenses dont il ne se souvenait plus le nom ou encore le résultat du maléfice. En se relisant, il n'avait finalement pas beaucoup oublié. Heureusement pour lui, il ne serait donc pas trop rouillé face à Flint. A la fin de ces petites révisions, il prit la gazette du sorcier afin de ce changer un peu les idées. _

_Les premiers élèves commencèrent à venir seulement qu'aux alentours de 7h30. Le brouhaha se faisait déjà entendre alors qu'une dizaine d'élèves étaient seulement descendu. Les jumeaux ne tardèrent pas. Ils rejoignirent leur Capitaine._

**Fred : Bien dormi ?**

**Olivier : Bien. Et vous ?**

**George : Ca allait.**

**Fred : Cauchemardesque. **

**Olivier : Pourquoi ?**

**Fred : Rigole pas, je rêvais que je me faisais attaquer par Alicia qui tenait une poêle et voulait me taper dessus avec.**

**Olivier : Parfois ça te ferait du bien qu'elle te le fasse non ?**

**Fred : Sympa, c'est gentil de me dire ça.**

**George : Laisse, depuis qu'il est avec Alicia il n'est plus drôle du tout !**

**Olivier : Si vous le dite. Quel est votre programme aujourd'hui ?**

**Fred : Toujours la même chose. Mais George et moi on pense avoir découvert un autre passage secret. **

**Olivier : Cool !**

**George : Et toi ?**

**Olivier : Entrainement.**

**Fred : Tu en as pas marre d'en faire tout le temps ?**

**Olivier : Non, et puis je garde la forme comme ça !**

**George : Tu gardes la forme ou tu fais ça pour faire le beau devant Alicia ?**

**Fred : Ou les deux peut-être ?**

**Olivier : Pour la première solution. Alicia n'a pas besoin de ça pour voir que je suis en forme.**

**George : On se le demande tient !**

**Olivier : Ca vous pose un problème que je sois avec Alicia ?**

**Fred : Non, juste que vous voir vous embrasser pendant une heure c'est saoulant.**

**Olivier : Personne ne t'oblige à regarder aussi Fred !**

**Fred : On ne pouvait pas vraiment vous manquer. Les seuls solutions pour nous étaient de partir faire nos farces et attrapes.**

**Olivier : Alors de quoi tu te plains ?**

**George : Il ne le comprendra pas Fred. **

**Olivier : Mais comprendre quoi ?**

**Fred : Que c'est juste sans gêne de le faire devant tous les élèves. Ça t'aurait plus moi que je le fasse avec elle pendant une heure ?**

**Olivier : Attend une minute Fred... Si ça te dérange personnellement on peut en parler tous les deux si tu veux.**

**Fred : Pas la peine, tu connais déjà ma position sur ça. Et de toute façon, je trouverais bien mieux qu'Alicia même si elle est déjà assez parfaite comme ça. Tu as juste de la chance d'e^tre avec elle c'est tout.**

**Olivier : Arrêtez de me dire ça, que j'ai de la chance. Certes, on est ensemble et ? C'est notre vie. Je crois que vous tous devrais arrêter de vous en mêler. Si quelqu'un a un problème avec ça, je suis tout ouïe. Je ne mords pas que je sache. **

**George : Peut-être que toi tu ne le considères pas comme une chance, mais quelque chose de banale. Mais pour les autres si. C'est de la chance. Surtout qu'elle est très spéciale.**

**Olivier : Bon ça yeah, vous m'avez saoulé. Elle n'a rien de spéciale. C'est un humain comme vous et moi actuellement. C'est tout. Maintenant, tout ce que vous direz ne fera pas changer mon opinion. Je suis toujours Olivier Dubois et je le resterais d'accord ?**

**Fred : On verra ça ! **

**Olivier : Il n'y a pas d'on verra FRED ! Comprend-le toi aussi. Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre comme Katie. **

**Fred : Pas du tout. Je ne suis pas comme elle moi. **

**Olivier : Pourquoi faut toujours que quelqu'un me dise ce que je dois faire ou pas avec Alicia ? Laissez-nous tranquille. La seule personne ici qui a le droit de nous juger sur notre relation c'est Séverine & Dumbledore. **

**George : D'ailleurs, j'ai hate de savoir ce qu'il en pense.**

**Olivier : Ca ne m'aurait pas étonné de ta part George. Je suppose que Fred pense la même chose que toi ?**

**Fred : Ca va de soit. **

**Olivier : Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me laisser. J'ai de la lecture à faire. Et cet après-midi ne me cherchez pas. Je suis occupé.**

**Fred : Très bien ! On dira ça aussi à Alicia si on la voit avant ?**

**Olivier : Oui ! Et qu'elle ne me cherche pas. Je la retrouverais ce midi pour le déjeuner et ce soir pour le diner.**

**Fred : D'accord. Nous te laissons tranquille désormais. A plus tard.**

_Les jumeaux avaient comprit qu'ils ne pourraient pas parler avec leur gardien sans qu'il ne s'emporte pour X raisons. Ils restèrent dans leur dortoir. Lorsque Alicia était descendu de son dortoir, Olivier avait déjà disparu. Elle pensait alors qu'il était surement encore couché. Hors ça n'était pas le cas. Elle haussa un sourcil. La salle commune était si vide depuis que les autres étudiants étaient rentrer chez eux pour les vacances scolaires. Ca manquait beaucoup d'ambiance. Et même le fait qu'il y avait un bal, ça ne les avaient pas convaincu de rester à l'école pour y assister. Et à vrai dire, Alicia s'ennuyait encore de Séverine. Elle ne savait pas à qui parler en vrai de tous ces soucis. Personne pour la conseiller. Elle se sentait bien seule. Les jumeaux étaient aussi aux abonnés absents. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de les croiser. _

_Finalement, elle alla mettre sa veste dans le dortoir et sortit pour prendre l'air et envoyer la lettre pour son amie. Au moins elle ne s'ennuierait pas. _

_Sur les marches en dessous de l'horloge, elle ajusta son écharpe et le col de sa cape pour protéger son cou du vent frais du matin. Il était glacial. Et la faisait frissonner. Prête à affronter le froid, elle se dirigea paisiblement vers la volière. Regardant aux alentours le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Une petite sortie ne lui faisait pas de mal. Même toute seule. _

_Arrivée à la volière en quelques minutes, elle fait sortir son hiboux. Celui-ci lui vole autour. Content de sortir un peu. Elle sort un morceau de biscuit ensuite de sa poche et le lui donne. Une petite caresse et il recommence à voler au dessus de sa tête. Elle secoue la tête et ricane. _

**Alicia : On dirait que ça fait un an que je ne t'ai pas sortie. **

_L'oiseau ne disait rien à part des hululements. Mais elle se doutait bien qu'elle pouvait être sa réponse à sa remarque. L'animal enfin posé, elle allait accrocher son message à une de ces pattes quand des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers ainsi que des sifflotements. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent quand la personne arriva à son niveau._

… **: Je pensais être seul.**

**Alicia : Eh bien, comme tu le vois tu ne l'es pas.**

_Alicia reconnaît chaque voix des élèves. Elle se retourne. Étonnée de le voir ici._

… **: Dubois n'est pas dans les environs j'espère.**

**Alicia : Je te rassure, il n'est pas là !**

… **: Bon. Me permets-tu que j'aille voir mon hiboux pour lui envoyer cette lettre ?**

**Alicia : Oui ! Le lieu ne m'est pas réservé je crois. Tu peux.**

… **: Merci !**

_Il s'avance donc vers son hibou. Le sien semble aussi joyeux que celui de la jeune fille. Il vient jusqu'à se poser près du sien et battre de l'ail. Elle ne sait pas s'il se rend compte que c'est un mâle. L'élève se trouvait au près de la moldue rigole voyant sa réaction. Il vient le récupérer. _

… **: Je te rassure, il sait différencier les mâles des femelles.**

**Alicia : J'ai eu peur.**

… **: Il est juste partit lui dire bonjour et lui faire la causette. **

**Alicia : Ca ira alors. **

… **: A qui envoies-tu un message toi ?**

**Alicia : A mon amie Séverine. Et toi ?**

… **: A mes parents pour les remercier des cadeaux que j'ai eu !**

**Alicia : Excellente idée. Je devrais faire la même chose. J'y ai pensé. Mais j'ai oublié.**

… **: C'est pas malin.**

**Alicia : Je ne suis pas parfaite. J'oublie souvent des choses.**

… **: Zut, moi qui croyait que tu étais parfaite !**

_Elle arque un sourcil. Laisse un blanc entre eux deux._

… **: Ca va de soit. Je plaisantais. Tu imagines un Serpentard dire ça à une Gryffondor ?**

**Alicia : Remarque Higgs, tu peux très bien le penser sans que tes petits camarades le sache n'est-ce pas ? **

**Higgs : Ca n'est pas impossible non plus. **

**Alicia : Higgs a donc un côté intelligent ?**

**Higgs : Bien sur que j'en ai un. Que crois-tu. Je ne suis pas aussi fou que mes compatriotes. **

**Alicia : Ah bah excuse-moi de me tromper alors... J'en avais pas l'impression pourtant !**

**Higgs : Tu vois tu me charries. Je suis gentil avec toi là. **

**Alicia : J'peux en dire autant sur le fait que tu n'assumes pas de me trouver parfaite parce que je suis à Gryffondor.**

**Higgs : Ok. Mais c'est surtout parce que je n'ai surtout pas envie de me faire à nouveau étrangler par Dubois. Je ne le méritais pas spécialement.**

**Alicia : Tu sais comment il est !**

**Higgs : Mais quand même. Il devrait savoir rester zen parfois.**

**Alicia : Je partage cet avis aussi. Je pense que tant qu'il n'aura pas réglé ces comptes avec Flint ça sera toujours la guerre entre eux.**

**Higgs : Même avec ça, à mon avis ils se disputeront toujours. **

**Alicia : J'en ai bien peur malheureusement ! Et toi avec Olivier ? Vous serez toujours en guerre aussi ?**

**Higgs : A Poudlard pas le choix. C'est comme ça ici. Après Poudlard, peut-être. Tout dépendra de la tournure que ma vie prendra. **

**Alicia : Tu rejoindras le rang de Tu-Sais-Qui ?**

_Bien qu'il n'en savait rien à ce sujet pour le moment même si Voldemort était de retour, il n'en avait aucune idée à ce sujet pour plus tard. Il hausse les épaules en guise de réponse. Préférant ne pas en parler d'avantage. Alicia accroche enfin son morceau de parchemin. Quelques minutes plus tard, des voix se firent de nouveau entendre dans les escaliers. Heureusement pour eux ils venaient de clore la conversation. Surtout que lorsqu'ils tournèrent la tête pour voir ainsi les arrivants, C'était Derrick et Bulstrode. Deux élèves faisant partit du complot le soir du bal. Bulstrode s'était faite passée pour elle. Elle lui en voudra toute sa vie pour ça. Ils viennent vers Higgs._

**Bulstrode : On te cherchait dans la Salle Commune.**

**Higgs : J'étais là. Pour envoyer un hiboux comme je l'ai dis avant que vous ne descendiez du dortoir.**

**Derrick : Flint voulait te voir.**

**Higgs : Me voir ou nous voir ?**

**Bulstrode : Nous voir !**

**Higgs : J'arrive. Laissez-moi quelques minutes pour accrocher mon parchemin. **

**Derrick : On t'attend. On a tout notre temps !**

**Higgs : Dites-moi vous étiez venus m'espionner ou Flint veut vraiment nous voir ?**

**Bulstrode : Pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose à te reprocher ?**

**Higgs : Non. Seulement Flint aurait pu attendre que je sois de retour dans la Salle Commune. Tout simplement !**

_En ce moment-même, le silence était le meilleur ami du monde pour la jeune Gryffondor. Non seulement parce qu'elle était inférieur à eux, mais parce qu'elle se retrouvait en présence de personnes qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Elle n'osait même plus lancer un regard vers Higgs. De peur d'être assaillit de mauvaises paroles._

_Ils s'installèrent sur le rebord d'un mur propre et attendirent leur camarade qui prenait tout son temps. Ils discutaient entre eux. Alicia avait finit d'accrocher son parchemin. Elle amena son hiboux vers un trou dans la pierre qui ressemblait à une fenêtre et se dirigea vers les escaliers. _

**Bulstrode : Rodriguez... Quelle surprise.**

**Alicia : Bulstrode. Bulstrode. Es-tu donc aveugle ?**

**Bulstrode : Pourquoi le serais-je ?**

**Alicia : Pour ne pas m'avoir vu tout de suite. **

**Bulstrode : Rassure-toi, je t'ai bien vue dès que je suis arrivée. Pas comme ton cher Dubois. N'est-ce pas ?**

**Alicia : Peut-être mais si vous n'aviez pas...**

**Bulstrode : Si on avait pas quoi ? Prit ton apparence ? Tu ne crois pas que s'il te connaissait vraiment il aurait reconnu la vraie Rodriguez ?**

**Alicia : Non, le polynectar est une potion trop forte pour différencier la vraie personne de la fausse. **

**Bulstrode : Ne cherche pas d'excuses Rodriguez. Il a pas su te reconnaître. C'est tout. **

_Alicia ne souhaitait pas en entendre plus de sa part. De toute façon, toute discussion menait à rien avec Bulstrode. Ils avaient toujours raison. Elle va pour descendre les escaliers mais Bulstrode se met en travers de sa route. Descendant donc de deux marches plus loin. Elle est beaucoup plus petite qu'Alicia. Mais cela ne change pas à son envie de la rabaisser._

**Alicia : Ecoute, je ne veux pas d'embrouilles avec toi. Laisse-moi passer.**

**Bulstrode : Tout le monde paie le droit de passage.**

**Alicia : Depuis quand ?**

**Bulstrode : Maintenant.**

**Alicia : Je ne paierais rien du tout. Encore moins si c'est un Serpentard !**

**Bulstrode : Tu n'as pas le choix. Trouve donc le moyen de passer. Sinon on peut rester là toutes les deux pendant longtemps. Et ne compte pas sur Dubois pour t'aider.**

**Alicia : Ais-je parlé de lui ? Non. Alors laisse-le en dehors de cette histoire.**

**Bulstrode : J'te voyais venir. Appeler ton chevalier servant à la rescousse. Comme c'est mignon.**

**Alicia : Comment aurais-je pu l'appeler depuis la volière ?**

**Bulstrode : En envoyant un mot par exemple.**

**Alicia : Encerclée par trois Serpentard ? Arrête un peu tes délires. Parfois tu devrais séjourner un peu à sainte mangouste, ça te ferais du bien je pense.**

**Bulstrode : Et si tu y séjournais avec moi ?**

**Alicia : Hein ?**

_Pourquoi y séjournerait-elle ? Elle est largement moins folle que Bulstrode. Elle leva sa baguette magique vers la demoiselle innocente. Elle n'avait certainement pas peur de recevoir un sortilège de sa part._

**Alicia : Vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. **

**Bulstrode : Envie de quoi ?**

**Alicia : De me lancer un sortilège.**

**Bulstrode : Tu sais qu'elle est la seule envie que j'ai ? C'est que tu retournes d'où tu viens !**

**Alicia : J'aimerais bien. Mais malheureusement pour toi tu dois encore me supporter le temps que je sois ici. **

**Bulstrode : Tout était si paisible ici depuis que toi, ton amie et la bande à Potter n'arriviez à Poudlard. J'envie ce temps là.**

**Alicia : Ce temps là est finit. La révolution est en marche. Finit le temps ou les Serpentard faisaient ce que bon leur semblait dans cette école.**

**Bulstrode : Arrêtez Rodriguez, tu me fais rire. Toi et ta politique à deux noises. Tu ferais bien de la garder pour toi !**

**Alicia : Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as peur. Je te demande de me lancer un sortilège. Tu ne le fais même pas.**

**Bulstrode : Ah parce que tu veux vraiment que je le fasse ?**

**Alicia : Je t'en donne l'autorisation même. **

_Elle ouvre les bras pour le lui prouver. Elle ne se défendra même pas. Elle sait très bien qu'elle ne le fera pas. Que des belles paroles à chaque fois. Surtout que Flint n'est pas là pour lui dire quoi faire. Énervée, elle range sa baguette. Elle monte une marche pour être encore plus proche d'Alicia et la pointe du doigt. Le visage menaçant. _

**Bulstrode : Révolution ou pas, les gens de notre espèce auront toujours le contrôle sur vous. **

**Alicia : C'est beau de prendre ces rêves pour des réalités Bulstrode. **

**Bulstrode : Tu verras, un jour, nous règnerons comme avant sur ce monde. **

**Alicia : Je serais alors impatiente de voir ça.**

_Fatiguer de les voir se chamailler toutes les deux, Higgs fit le premier pas vers elle et se posa sur la seule marche que les séparaient toutes les deux. Le dos tourné vers Alicia mais face à sa camarade de maison, il lui demanda d'arrêter un instant ce petit jeu de provocation. Elle refusa bien évidemment cette idée. _

**Bulstrode : Ca yeah, tu te laisses attendrir par cette sang-de-bourbe ?**

**Higgs : Non pas le moindre. Juste que Flint nous attends. Nous avons donc autre chose à faire que de nous chamailler. Si ça se trouve, ce qu'il a à nous dire est bien plus attrayant que d'écouter les paroles ennuyeuses de Rodriguez. **

**Bulstrode : Tu as de la chance Rodriguez. Vraiment de la chance. Sinon tu aurais finis accrochée à un de ces crochets que l'on voit, à plusieurs mettre du sol.**

**Alicia : Ca t'aurait arrangé hein ?**

**Higgs : Bon, stop !**

_Pour une fois, Terence essayait de calmer les jeux entre nous. Ca marchait. Dieux merci. Elle n'allait donc pas être accroché. Il vérifie qu'il n'a rien oublie puis ils dévalent les escaliers de la volière pour aller voir Flint. Elle se retrouve encore livrée à elle-même. Heureusement qu'elle est dans leur monde et qu'elle se retient, car si elle avait été chez elle, il pleuvrait de vrais insultes comme ceux qu'elle connait bien. _

_Olivier quant à lui, se prépare toujours. Il est dans un endroit où personne ne peut le trouver. Il n'en sortira que pour le diner. Terence et ces amis ont réussit à rejoindre leur leader. Celui-ci était affalé dans le canapé près de la cheminée. Il leur ordonna de s'assoir. Bulstrode commence à se plaindre alors d'Alicia. _

**Flint : Que se passe-t-il ?**

**Bulstrode : Je ne la supporte plus. Rien que d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle. Ça en devient irrespirable. **

**Flint : Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?**

**Bulstrode : Lorsque nous sommes allés chercher Terence, elle était là. L'air de rien. **

**Flint : **_(Surpris) _**Comment cela elle était avec Terence quand vous êtes partis le chercher ?**

**Derrick : Je pense qu'il sera plus apte à t'en parler !**

**Flint : Terence ? Eclaire-moi un peu.**

**Higgs : Il n'y a rien de bizarre à ce que je me retrouve en compagnie de Rodriguez.**

**Flint : Tu te fous de moi ?**

**Higgs : Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle était déjà là quand je suis arrivé à la volière. Du coup, j'ai du faire avec. Je n'allais pas revenir et ça n'allait pas m'empêcher d'envoyer un hiboux express à mes parents. **

**Flint : Bon, de toute façon, tout ça se règlera cette après-midi.**

**Bulstrode : Explique-toi !**

**Flint : Dubois m'a lancé un duel.**

_Ça leur fait drôle d'entendre Flint leur annoncer que Dubois le provoquait en duel. _

**Flint : Ne prenez pas cet air ahuris. Il fallait bien qu'un jour Dubois le fasse.**

**Derrick : Tu n'as pas peur de te prendre une retenue ?**

**Flint : Quitte à ce que nous la fassions à deux, ça sera encore plus drôle.**

**Bulstrode : Et les points en moins ?**

**Flint : On pourra toujours les rattraper.**

**Higgs : Tu ne penses pas que tu aurais du refuser ?**

**Flint : Et me ridiculiser en déclarant tout de suite forfait ? Tu rigoles j'espère.**

**Bulstrode : Veux-tu de l'aide ?**

**Flint : A ce propos, je demande à ce que personne ne m'aide. Je veux qu'on le fasse seuls. Que vous ne soyez pas là.**

**Higgs : Es-tu sur que ça soit une bonne idée ? **

**Flint : De quoi as-tu peur ?**

**Higgs : Vous pouvez vous faire prendre Rusard.**

**Flint eh bien tant pis. On pourra faire la retenue tous les deux. Au contraire, ça sera bien amusant. Je demanderais à ce que Rodriguez soit là.**

_Il ne répond rien. Il trouvait finalement que cette guerre commençait à être absurde. Alicia était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait pu constater au fur et à mesure qu'il commençait à la connaître. Flint monta dans son dortoir. Higgs se demandait s'il devait prévenir Alicia de ce duel inutile. Mais si Flint apprenait que s'était lui qui avait balancé la nouvelle, il lui en voudrait, s'il l'annonce, il aurait fallut qu'Alicia garde le secret. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il passa le reste de la matinée à trouver une Solution._

_A midi, tous les élèves étaient dans la Grande salle pour déjeuner, l'ambiance était bonne enfant. Parfois, Flint lançait des regards discrets à Olivier et celui-ci y répondait volontiers. Il s'était installé exprès en face de lui pour le zieuter. Alicia n'y faisait pas attention, elle rigolait avec Fred & George qui racontait leurs exploits qu'elle n'avait pas encore entendu. Tous avaient constatés qu'Olivier était dans ces pensées._

**Angélina : A quoi penses-tu Olivier ?**

_Olivier pose cette fois son regard sur Katie avec regrets._

**Olivier : A rien. Pourquoi ?**

**Angélina : Je suis persuadée du contraire !**

**Olivier : En quoi est-ce un mal de penser à table ?**

**Angélina: D'habitude, tu le fais seulement quand tu as quelque chose en tête. Fait-le nous partager.**

_La conversation avait attiré l'attention d'Alicia et des jumeaux._

**Fred : Tu penses encore au Quidditch ?**

**Olivier : Non. Et puis de quoi je me mêle tous ?**

**George : Eh, soit pas si désagréable. **

**Fred : Il a pas eu sa dose de câlins d'Alicia ce matin ? **

**Olivier : A ta place Fred, je ne dirais pas ce genre d'âneries. **

**Alicia : Respire Olivier.**

**Olivier : Vos questions et remarques débiles m'énervent !**

**Angélina : Mais c'est que monsieur fait sa crise de rébellion. **

**Alicia : Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?**

**Olivier : Mais rien. Rien en ce qui vous concerne.**

_Les remarques que ses amis lui lançaient l'agaçait. Il finit son dessert et sortit de la grande salle. Ses amis se ne saisissaient pas se réaction si fébrile survenue d'un coup. Le silence régna le temps que tous finissent leurs plats. Entre temps, Flint avait quitté également sa table. Alicia était la dernière à s'en aller. Elle n'était pas pressée de retourner dans la Salle Commune. Et pourquoi faire ? Rien... Lorsqu'elle s'en alla, elle prit la direction du parc pour sortir prendre l'air. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se posa sur un banc à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Elle se mit à lire un livre de sortilège._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, un élève de Serpentard la retrouva. Il l'avait suivit, mais il avait attendu le bon moment pour lui parler. Elle était surprise par sa venue. Que désirait-il ? Il s'approche d'elle en douceur et se pose en face d'elle. La jeune fille referme son livre et le pose sur ses genoux, attendant que le garçon parle._

**...: Je sais que ma venue vers toi peu paraître impressionnante, mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.**

**Alicia : Qu'as-tu donc à me dire Higgs ?**

**Higgs : Si je viens pour t'en parler, il faut que tu me promettes de garder le secret sur la personne qui t'annonce cette nouvelle.**

**Alicia : Je le ferais, tu peux me faire confiance ! Qu'as-tu de si important à me dire ?**

**Alicia : C'est à propos d'Olivier et de Flint !**

_Elle se mit à froncer les sourcils. Elle savait que dès que quelqu'un parlait des deux personnes en même temps, ça ne présageait généralement rien de bon. _

**Alicia : Raconte-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait sans que je ne le sache ?**

**Higgs : Ils n'ont encore rien fait. Ça va se produire cet après-midi.**

**Alicia : Que vont-ils faire ? Et à quelle heure ? Où ?**

**Higgs : Au quatrième étage. Olivier a lancé un duel à Flint hier. Ils le feront à 14h. **

**Alicia : Tu n'es pas sérieux quand tu dis ça ?**

**Higgs : Si, Flint nous l'a annoncé ce matin ! Et il avait l'air très sérieux. Et surtout très content.**

**Alicia : Et tu n'as rien fais pour essayer d'empêcher ce duel ?**

**Higgs : J'ai essayé ce matin, mais Flint est décidé à le faire ! Il ne veut voir personne. Enfin si, on peut venir les voir seulement une heure après que le combat n'est commencé.**

**Alicia : Ils sont complètement fou ! En plus, ça va sûrement très mal finir. **

**Higgs : Y a des chances. Mais si je te préviens ce n'est pas pour que tu me balances après. Si Flint le sait, ça va mal se passer entre lui et moi.**

**Alicia : Je te l'ai promis, je ne dirais rien ! Tu comptes aller au duel ?**

**Higgs : Je pense y aller que dans une heure. Flint voudrait sûrement qu'on voit sa victoire si jamais il en a une. **

**Alicia : J'aimerais venir. Je viendrais, même si ça n'est pas une bonne idée ! Je te remercie de m'avoir prévenu !**

**Higgs : C'est normal. Je trouvais ça logique de le faire. **

**Alicia : Tu es surtout très courageux !**

**Higgs : Ou peut-être fou ! **

**Alicia : Un peu des deux alors ! **

**Higgs : Probablement. Je vais te laisser. On se revoit tout à l'heure pour la fin du duel.**

**Alicia : Tu ne veux pas rester un peu pour me tenir compagnie ?**

**Higgs : J'aimerais... seulement si on nous voit, ça risque ensuite de vite arriver aux oreilles de Flint et de Dubois ! Je ne voudrais donc pas me mettre les deux personnes à dos en même temps !**

**Alicia : Je comprends. Alors file avant qu'on nous voit ensembles. **

_Il approuve son idée et se retire rapidement. La laissant livrée à elle-même. Sur le coup de la nouvelle, elle n'avait plus du tout envie de lire un bouquin. Elle finit par prendre la décision d'aller se promener jusqu'à ce que ça soit le bon moment de retrouver Olivier. _

_Pendant ce temps, celui-ci venait de rejoindre Flint qui était à l'heure et à l'endroit prévu. Ils étaient face à face, laissant quelques mètres entre eux deux. Flint fut le premier à avancer. Il pouvait toucher son adversaire rien qu'en tendant sa main. Ils ne se quittaient pas du regard._

**Flint : J'espère que tu t'es bien préparé ?**

**Olivier : J'ai attendu ce moment depuis ma première année. J'ai largement eu le temps de le faire. C'est plutôt toi qui devrait t'inquiéter.**

**Flint : Oh non, je suis au point. **

**Olivier : Qu'attends-tu pour commencer ?**

**Flint : Le feu vert voyons !**

**Olivier : Commençons alors...**

_Ils levèrent leurs baguettes, firent quelques pas en arrière et se mirent en garde comme s'ils allaient faire un duel d'escrime. Ils lancèrent leurs sortilèges en même temps. Celui d'Olivier rata. L'expéliarmus lancé sur Olivier avait fonctionné. Il venait d'atterrir brutalement sur un mur. Légèrement sonné, il secoua énergiquement la tête pour se réveiller et il se releva aussitôt. Brandissant nerveusement sa baguette magique vers son adversaire._

**Flint : Je croyais que tu étais opérationnel ?**

**Olivier : Ne t'avoue pas vainqueur tout de suite. Je me suis juste laissé faire pour te donner une avance.**

**Flint : Et ça n'assume pas d'avoir raté par dessus tout. Vous êtes lâches les Gryffondor c'est pas croyable.**

**Olivier : Je ne suis pas lâche. Le duel ne fait que commencer Flint.**

_Pendant qu'ils papotaient, le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch en profita pour lancer à nouveau un sortilège vers flint qui ne le vit pas venir tellement il était occupé à parler. Des furoncles commencèrent à pousser sur le visage du deuxième duelliste. Il riposta et jeta un maléfice de Conjonctivite. Olivier sentit ces yeux brûler. Il s'empêche de se gratter les yeux. Il n'en peu plus. Il lui balance alors un Folloreille. Mais ça ne dérange pas plus que ça Flint dans sa concentration. Olivier évite le prochain sort lancé. Il lui balance un Jambencoton qui est plus efficace que l'ancien sortilège. Le duel n'en finissait plus. De son côté, Alicia s'impatientait à l'idée de voir où ça en était. Elle ne tenait plus en place et faisait les quatre cents pas. Elle finit par y aller. La jeune fille descendit les marches par deux. Elle ne faisait même pas attention aux élèves qui lui disaient bonjour en la voyant arriver devant eux. _

_Arrivée à l'endroit du duel, elle les vit épuisés. Ils continuaient de se lancer des maléfices jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux décident de déclarer forfait. Mais aucun des deux ne le faisait. Ce duel devenait grotesque. Elle approcha d'eux en sortant sa baguette magique. _

**Alicia : Arrêtez votre duel s'il vous plait. Ça en devient ridicule.**

**Olivier : Al', ne te mêle pas de cette histoire là !**

**Alicia : J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos singeries. **

**Flint : Je ne crois pas être un animal !**

**Alicia : Vu la tête que tu as il me semble que si.**

_Flint en profite pour jeter le maléfice de sectusempra à Olivier. Celui-ci surpris, tombe à terre. La douleur devient intense. Des coupures se forment sur le corps du jeune homme. Effrayée, Alicia accourt vers lui et tente de le soigner en arrêtant le sortilège mais à peine posée devant lui, que le Serpentard n'hésite pas à sortir le sortilège denanapneo. Alicia se met à suffoquer. Elle met ses mains autour de sa gorge sans succès. Plus Flint approche, plus sa respiration diminue. Elle tenta de se lever, mais le peu de force qu'elle avait n'était pas suffisant pour qu'elle reste debout longtemps. Elle tomba et fit tomber la table et le vase qui étaient posés derrière elle. Le chahut qu'Alicia avait provoqué avait réveillé deux personnages de tableaux qui jugèrent bon de prévenir quelqu'un qu'ils pouvaient trouver sur leur route._

_Alors qu'Alicia tentait de se libérer tant bien que mal de se sort, Olivier perdait connaissance à force de perdre du sang à cause du maléfice sectusempra. Elle tenta de lancer un expelliarmus pour le désarmer et se libérer. Elle réussit avec un coup de chance. Il tombe à quelques mètres d'eux plus loin. Alicia ne parvient pas à récupérer entièrement sa respiration. Elle avait réussit avec le peu de force qu'elle avait. Ces yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes quand deux silhouettes apparurent au bout du couloir. L'un des deux courut jusqu'à eux. Pointant sa baguette magique vers Olivier. Ayant du mal à voir qui s'était à cause de ses sanglots, pensait que s'était deux amis à Flint qui souhaitaient finir son travail. Elle parvient à dire d'une toute petite voix :_

**Alicia : Laissez-le...**

_L'homme n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Sur la défensive, Alicia pointa sa baguette vers lui pour prononcer un sort mais elle fut arrêter par la deuxième personne. _

… **: Alicia arrête... c'est Percy et le professeur Rogue.**

_Il stoppe le sort. Alicia respire un grand coup._

**Alicia : Percy...**

**Percy : Oui ! C'est bien moi. Tout est finit.**

_Elle scruta olivier au loin. Rogue faisait en sorte de le soigner complètement. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers leur agresseur. Celui-ci se relevait en nettoyant ces vêtements. Une rage monstrueuse monta en elle et Alicia se leva précipitamment menaçant de tuer Flint pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Percy se précipita sur elle et l'encercla de ces bras pour la retenir. Elle ordonna à son préfet de la lâcher immédiatement. Évidemment, il n'allait pas obéir. Il serra encore plus._

**Alicia : Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais.**

_Flint se mit à rire à cause du comportement que cette dernière affichait devant eux. Ça l'agaçait encore plus. Rogue demanda le silence, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer pour la guérison de l'élève de Gryffondor._

… **: Je me demande comment ça...**

_Tous se retournèrent vers cette voix. S'était la voix de Bulstrode. Accompagnée de deux amis, Higgs et Derek. Rogue fronça les sourcils._

**Professeur Rogue : Que faites-vous ici ?**

**Derek : On se promenait !**

**Professeur Rogue : Alors que votre camarade était ici ? J'en doute.**

**Bulstrode : En fait, pour tout vous dire professeur, Derek avait oublié un livre dans une des classes se trouvant à cet étage. **

**Professeur Rogue : Qu'attendez-vous pour aller le chercher ? **

**Bulstrode : Nous y allons de ce pas.**

_Ils passent près d'Olivier et de Rogue. Higgs regarde le corps du garçon encore remplit de sang et pas totalement soigné. Ils passent ensuite entre Flint et Alicia qui se fait maintenir par Percy. Higgs jette un bref coup d'oeil vers la moldue, celle-ci le voyant, baisse aussitôt la tête afin de ne pas se faire griller par son ami. Reprenant peu à peu ces esprits, Olivier bouge et marmonnent quelques mots. Alicia se rue vers lui._

**Professeur Rogue : Il est encore faible. Il doit se reposer à l'infirmerie.**

**Alicia : Puis-je venir avec vous ?**

**Professeur Rogue : Parce que vous pensiez vous en tirer comme ça ? Hors de question ! Vous allez me suivre tous les deux à l'infirmerie. Et par la suite, nous irons voir le professeur Mcgonagall.**

**Flint : Je n'ai pas bien compris professeur. Vous avez dis tous les deux ?**

**Professeur Rogue : Vous avez parfaitement bien compris. **

**Flint : Mais professeur, c'est de leur faute si tout a commencé. C'est eux qui m'ont provoqué en duel.**

**Professeur Rogue : Je ne veux pas savoir qui a commencé. Vous allez tous me suivre.**

_Mécontent, il fronce les sourcils. Rogue prend Olivier par le bras._

**Professeur Rogue : Je vais transplaner avec lui. En attendant, je vous attends à l'infirmerie. Et ne tentez pas d'échapper à la suite.**

**Alicia : Nous ne pourrons pas aller bien loin !**

_Sur cette fin de phrase, il disparu. Percy les força à les suivre. Alicia n'avait pas vraiment envie de résister. Quant à Flint, cette situation ne lui plaisait guerre. Il se demandait qui avait bien pu cafter à son directeur cette histoire de duel._


	22. En attendant la fin

**NOTE :** Haloa ! Voici enfin le chapitre 22 ! J'ai mis certes du temps à l'écrire mais au moins je me suis bien amusée à le faire.

Chapitre 22

En attendant la fin

_A l'infirmerie, Olivier est posé sur un lit. Alicia & Flint avaient rejoint tout le monde. Mme Pomfresh n'était pas surprise de les voir débarquer dans ces locaux. Elle administrait à l'élève quelques potions magiques guérisseuses. Rogue était en train d'expliquer la raison de l'état de Dubois. L'infirmière prise la décision qu'une seule visite par jour devait se faire si ces amis souhaitaient lui tenir compagnie. Alicia allait être obligée de se batailler avec Katie afin d'éviter que sa concurrente ne monopolise tous ces moments_.

**«Professeur Rogue : Vous ferez passer le mot Mlle Rodriguez, à vos camarades. Une personne par jour.**

**Alicia : Je leur dirais !**

**Professeur Rogue : Maintenant, allons dans mon bureau pour régler cette histoire.**

**Flint : Nous n'irons pas voir Dumbledore ?**

**Professeur Rogue : Le directeur est absent pour le moment. Soyez sans craintes, il sera avisé de tout ça dès son retour ! »**

_Alicia lance un soupire, ils vont au bureau de Rogue . C'était la première fois qu'elle s'y trouvait. Flint n'arrêtait pas de la provoquer avec des regards en biais. Elle n'y prêtait aucune attention, en rentrant dans la salle, son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson. L'ambiance était froide et lugubre. La décoration ressemblait à la façon de penser au personnage qui venait de prendre place devant son pupitre. D'un air grave, ces yeux se mirent à les fixer tous les deux._

**« Professeur Rogue : J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il vous a prit tous les trois.**

**Flint : C'est Dubois. Il m'a provoqué en duel. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de refuser une telle offre ! »**

_S'était empressé de s'exclamer Flint. Elle roula des yeux, trouvant son comportement complètement absurde, mais elle n'en attendait pas plus de lui._ _Elle croire les bras._

**« Professeur Rogue : Et vous Mlle Rodriguez ? Que faisiez-vous là-bas ?**

**Alicia : En tant qu'ami je me devais de l'aider. **

**Professeur Rogue : Malheureusement, vous avez pu remarquer que votre petit jeu tous les deux à faillit mettre grave en danger votre camarade. Je le conçois que vous avez chacuns vos raisons pour ce duel. Mais ce genre de chose est impardonnable et très dangereux !**

**Alicia : Je sais très bien que nous méritons l'exclusion, nous le savons que trop bien professeur.**

**Professeur Rogue : C'est inévitable. Je vais en parler à votre directrice, Mlle Rodriguez. Nous prendrons les mesures nécessaires pour vous comme pour Flint. En attendant, je vous mets une retenue tous les soirs pendant une semaine à partir de lundi. Au moins vous aurez de quoi occuper pendant votre semaine de rentrée.**

**Alicia : Qu'en est-il du professeur Dumbledore ?**

**Professeur Rogue : Ça sera à lui de décider de votre sort final. N'en tiendrait qu'à moi, je vous aurais tout de suite renvoyé. Seulement ça n'est pas dans les cordes.**

**Flint : qui sera chargé de surveiller nos retenues ?**

**Professeur Rogue : Je verrais tout ça avec le professeur McGonagall. Vous pouvez partir. »**

_Ce qu'ils firent aussitôt l'ordre donné par le directeur de la maison Serpentard. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rester plus longtemps dans ce lieu si macabre. Alors qu'elle monte les escaliers et qu'ils sont à l'abri de Rogue, Flint l'a saisi par le cou et la plaque contre le mur des cachots. C'était pour lui le seul moyen de montrer son mécontentement. Ne pouvait-il pas le montrer plus gentiment ? Était-ce trop demandé? _

**« Flint : Tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement Rodriguez. Je ferais tout pour te faire renvoyer. Tu es bien trop dangereuse pour nous.**

**Alicia : Dangereuse pour vous... ou pour... TOI ?**

**Flint : Peu importe pour qui Rodriguez. Je veux que tu t'en ailles. Je ne veux plus te voir. **

**Alicia : Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais pour que tu m'en veuilles à ce point là depuis que je suis arrivée ?**

**Flint : Tu souhaites réellement le savoir ?**

**Alicia : Oui, j'aimerais comprendre !**

**Flint : A ta guise alors... »**

_Il pose ces bras entre le cou de la jeune fille et sans qu'elle se doute de quoique se soit, il l'embrasse fougueusement. Ne réagissant pas, le Serpentard en profite pour accentuer sa démarche. Revenant à elle quelques secondes plus tard, elle le pousse brutalement, choquée. Elle fronce les sourcils et s'essuie la bouche avec l'aide de sa main. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de lui faire ça ? C'était en tout cas quelque chose qu'Alicia n'avait pas prévu au programme. _

**« Alicia : Tu as fais ça pour me déstabiliser ou pour me taquiner ? Ça ne marche pas tu vois.**

**Flint : Au contraire, je suis sûr et certains que ça marche bien. Tu m'as demandé ce qui clochait dans notre relation, je viens de le dire maintenant.**

**Alicia : Montrer oui ! **

**Flint : Si tu veux ! Mais je t'avais prévenu ! Voilà ce qui me dérange depuis que tu es arrivé. Tu m'as complètement rendu fou Alicia. Le seul moyen pour moi de ne plus y penser est de justement te faire la misère.**

**Alicia : Et ça n'est pas forcément la meilleure chose à faire !**

**Flint : Je suis comme ça ! Écoute... »**

_Flint met une main sur la joue d'Alicia et la regarde dans les yeux. Elle ne supporte pas ce genre de réaction de sa part, elle ne veut plus rien entendre d'autre venant de sa bouche. Elle retire sa main et le repousse mais il insiste lourdement. Il lui dit au creux de l'oreille :_

**« Flint : Quoique tu dises, quoique tu fasses, j'aurais toujours ces sentiments là enfouis en moi. Je sais très bien que je ne pourrais pas les faire partir. Et quand je veux quelqu'un je l'ai, même s'il faut que j'attende des années pour ça. Si jamais tu me refuses Rodriguez, je vais devoir encore continuer mes mauvais tours jusqu'à ce que tu ne reviennes plus. **

**Alicia : Alors tu devras continuer, parce que jamais... tu entends... JAMAIS je ne serais à toi !**

**Flint : Dommage, parce que Dubois devra en subir les conséquences. **

**Alicia : Non, laisse-le tranquille !**

**Flint : Hors de question ! Sauf s'il arrête de prendre ce qui m'appartient. **

**Alicia : Mais met-toi ça dans le crane, je ne t'appartiens et t'appartiendras pas !**

**Flint : Nous verrons ça plus tard. En attendant si tu le dis à qui que se soit notre petit secret, je ferais un malin plaisir à torturer ton chéri hors de Poudlard est-ce bien clair ?**

**Alicia : Très clair ! »**

_Son discours finit, il la lâche et s'en va. Les oreilles d'Alicia avaient encore du mal à croire ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Pourquoi elle ? Bien que toutes ces mauvaises blagues montraient à quel point il avait jeté son dévolu sur elle, elle n'imaginait pas un seul instant qu'il pouvait ressentir une pointe d'amour à son égard. Certes, elle ne devait rien dire, mais il était sûr et certain que ce secret allait peser sur sa conscience et qu'il en jouerait encore plus. Que pouvait-elle bien faire maintenant ? _

_Toutes ces questions lui torturaient l'esprit pendant qu'elle regagnait la salle commune. A son arrivée, Katie l'attendait de pied ferme. Elle avait à tous les coups été mise au courant du ce qu'il s'était passé entre Olivier et Marcus. C'était bien la dernière personne qu'elle ne désirait pas voir._

_Elle bondit hors de son fauteuil et se dirige vers elle._

**« Alicia : Mme Pomfresh souhaite qu'une visite par jour et par camarade se fasse. **

**Katie : D'accord ! C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?**

**Alicia : Oui !**

**Katie : Même pas tu m'expliques ce qu'il y a eu ?**

**Alicia : Je n'en ai pas envie !**

**Katie : C'est toi qui voit ! De toute façon, Mme Pomfresh m'a expliqué. Tu t'en doutes que j'allais aller le voir aussitôt la nouvelle su ?**

**Alicia : Évidemment !**

**Katie : Et tu as vu dans quel état tu l'as mis ? Il a faillit mourir par TA FAUTE ! **

**Alicia : Je n'y étais pour rien ! Je n'ai fais que l'aider !**

**Katie : Ton aide n'aura servis à rien ma chère. Tu es un danger ambulant. Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de lui est-ce bien clair ?**

**Alicia : Non ! J'ai moi aussi le droit de l'approcher !**

**Katie : HORS DE QUESTION ! Tu finiras par le tuer complètement un jour ou l'autre. **

**Alicia : D'accord !**

**Katie : C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire pour ta défense ?»**

_Les élèves présents dans la salle commune les observaient sans un mots. Ils s'attendaient sûrement à ce qu'elle réponde quelque chose mais elle n'avait pas la tête à ça. Finalement, tout lui retombait dessus. Elle finit par séjourner le reste de l'après-midi dans le dortoir en attendant le dîner. _

_La nouvelle avait évidemment fait le tour de l'école. Alicia n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de retrouver son amie qui revenait dimanche soir. C'était probablement la seule à la raisonner. Est-ce que les Gryffondor pensaient tous comme Katie ? Où est-ce que d'autres avaient prit sa défense ? Si elle se retrouvait seule contre tous, elle ne saurait plus où se cacher. Elle ne savait pas qu'en entrant dans ce monde, tout allait être si difficile. Mais peut-être qu'au finale Katie avait raison ? Et si elle mettait en danger la vie d'Olivier ? S'il ne voulait plus la voir à cause de cette histoire ? Sa tête était rempli de questions sans réponses._

_Pensant aller dîner, elle se rétracta, ne se sentant pas dans son assiette et ayant peur du regard que pouvait lui porter les autres élèves. A table, certains demandaient où elle était passé. Mais la conversation tournait rapidement vers un autre sujet. Et lorsque tous les élèves se couchèrent, Alicia avait oublié que Katie faisait partie de ses voisines de lits. _

**« … : Tu ne crois pas que tu y as été un peu fort avec Alicia ?**

**Katie : Non, elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite !**

… **: Tu as mis tout de même les trois quart des élèves de la maison contre elle.**

**Katie : C'est le prix à payer pour avoir mis en danger Olivier !**

… **: Que va-t-elle penser de toi maintenant ?**

**Katie : Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce qu'elle pense de moi ! Ou bien même qu'elle nous écoute au moment où nous nous parlons. Je n'ai rien à cacher.**

… **: C'est comme tu veux Katie ! **

**Katie : Sur ce, bonne nuit ! »**

_Il était sûr et certain que cette conversation n'était pas tombé dans les oreilles d'une sourde. Alicia pensait que cette dernière l'avait sûrement fait exprès pour qu'elle entende sa façon de penser. Se doutant bien qu'Alicia l'écoutait, par pure provocation, elle n'hésita pas à lui souhaiter bonne nuit et en rajoutant le mot « ringarde » à la fin. N'en pouvant plus, elle ferma ses yeux remplit d'eau. _

_Dimanche, dernier jour des vacances, les élèves revenaient tous aujourd'hui. Alicia dormait très mal et n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans son lit. _

**« … : Je suis le seul à pouvoir te faire rentrer chez toi, à pouvoir soigner tes peines et regrets ? »**

_Cette voix se répétait sans cesse dans sa tête. Effrayée, elle se réveilla brutalement en sueur. La lumière du jour transperçait les rideaux. Alicia regarde autour d'elle, personne n'était sorti de son lit, les filles dormaient paisiblement. Elle était la seule à avoir entendu cette phrase. Après s'être frottée les yeux et s'être habillée en silence, elle descendit dans le salon de la salle commune. Elle passa toute la matinée assise à regarder le feu dans la cheminée. Réfléchissant encore une fois à tout ce qui venait de se produire. _

_Plus tard dans la matinée, Fred était le premier à arriver. Alicia avait prit la peine de le saluer, mais celui-ci n'a pas souhaité lui répondre, il avait même fait comme si elle n'existait pas en s'installant sur un fauteuil près du canapé où elle se trouvait, un livre de Quidditch dans les mains. Apparemment, il lui en voulait aussi. Elle tenta alors un début de conversation._

**« Alicia : Fred... ? »**

_Celui n'avait décidément guère l'envie de lui parler. Obstinée, la jeune fille tenta une nouvelle fois sa chance._

**« Alicia : Pourquoi ne me parles-tu pas ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? »**

_Agacé de l'entendre parler, il lève les yeux de son livre pour la regarder._

**« Fred : Tu oses me demander ce que tu as fais ? Tu te fou de moi Alicia ?**

**Alicia : Non je t'assure.**

**Fred : Réfléchie bon sang. Tu crois que je vais te parler après ce que tu as fais à Olivier ?**

**Alicia : Mais pourquoi tout le monde pense que j'y suis pour quelque chose ?**

**Fred : Parce que tu étais là et tu n'as rien fais pour l'aider !**

**Alicia : J'ai fais tout ce que je pouvais pour l'aider Fred. Les gens déforment la vrai histoire. Personne n'était là quand ils se sont battus à part nous, Bulstrode, Derrek & Higgs. **

**Fred : Eux n'y sont pour rien, ils sont arrivés en fin de bataille ! L'un d'eux nous a dis que tu as faillis attaquer Percy !**

**Alicia : J'étais sonnée. Je n'avais pas vu tout de suite que s'était lui. Pourquoi personne ne me veut me croire ou ne me laisse expliquer réellement ce qu'il y a eu ?**

**Fred : Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à vouloir te justifier au près de personnes qui n'existent pas ? Après tout, quand vous serez parties, tout ceci ne sera qu'un mauvais rêve.**

**Alicia : Mais en attendant le subit ce rêve Fred... **

**Fred : Alors fait avec. Tu devras te faire à l'idée que dans ce rêve je ne te parlerais plus. »**

_Pour clore la conversation, il se leva et s'assit sur une chaise à l'écart d'Alicia. Vexée, elle se tut. Tout cet acharnement était incompréhensible pour elle. _

_Toute la journée, les élèves l'avaient ignorés. Même à table. Ce qui avait valu quelques railleries de la part des Serpentard. Elle les voyait s'extasier devant elle. Flint prit un malin plaisir à lui donner un petit sourire narquois depuis sa table. Énervée, Alicia préférait examiner des choses plus intéressantes. _

_Lorsque se fut enfin le retour des élèves qui étaient rentrés chez eux, Alicia était juste heureuse de revoir ses amies revenir. Lors d'un câlin amicale, Séverine dit :_

**« Séverine : Il faut qu'on parle toutes les trois. **

**Alicia : Ah...»**

_Elles étaient donc au courant. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait faire intervenir cette phrase lors des retrouvailles. Ennuyée, elle stoppa ce moment de tendresse et se renferma aussitôt sur elle-même. Elle les accompagna jusque dans un endroit où elles pouvaient parler sans être déranger. A l'aise, Angélina commence._

**« Angélina : Je suppose que tu te doutes que nous sommes au courant de ce qui se passe.**

**Alicia : Katie vous a prévenu ?**

**Angélina : Oui ! **

**Alicia : Et je parie que vous allez me dire qu'à cause de ça vous n'allez plus m'adresser la parole ? Ce qu'au final, je comprendrais.**

**Séverine : Alors on t'arrête tout de suite... Nous ne sommes pas comme ça et tu me connais. Nous voulons savoir exactement toute l'histoire.**

**Alicia : Pour ensuite me reprocher d'avoir mit en danger Olivier ? Certainement pas.**

**Angélina : Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à réagir ainsi ?**

**Alicia : Pourquoi ? Pour la seule raison que personne ne veut m'écouter chez les Gryffondor ! Plus aucun élève ne me parle depuis hier. Tout le monde est contre moi. Katie c'est amusé à tout déformer et à retourner le cerveau de tout le monde. Même Fred & George m'ignorent. Et ce matin Fred a mit fin à notre relation amicale. Alors désolée mais je m'attends à tout avec vous maintenant.**

**Angélina : Je crois qu'une discussion s'impose avec Katie, Fred & George !**

**Séverine : Je te laisse te charger de ça ?**

**Angélina : Oui, ne t'en fais pas !**

**Séverine : Maintenant Alicia dis-nous tout. Si on vient te voir c'est parce que nous ne croyons pas à l'histoire que nous a écris Katie.**

**Alicia : Vraiment ?**

**Séverine : Puisqu'on te le dit. Alors respire et détend-toi. » **

_Pouvait-elle au moins compter sur quelqu'un ? Elle se détend pendant quelques secondes et leur raconte toute l'histoire. À la fin, elles lui assurèrent qu'elles allaient arranger les choses mais qu'il fallait que je demeure silencieuse jusqu'à ce que tout redevienne à la normal. Elle fit impasse sur le réveille brutale qu'elle avait eu et la révélation de Flint, ne désirant pas les inquiéter d'avantage. _

**« Angélina : Ce que te fais Katie est vraiment horrible. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.**

**Séverine : Quand on est amoureux de quelqu'un et qu'on voit que c'est à sens unique, parfois les gens réagissent de cette manière-là.**

**Angélina : Tout de même. Ça ne lui donne pas le droit de mettre les gens qu'elle aime à dos.**

**Séverine : Pour certaines personnes tout est permis malheureusement.**

**Angélina : Au fait Alicia, as-tu revu Olivier depuis vendredi du coup ?**

**Alicia : Non ! Et je préfère m'en éloigner afin d'éviter que Katie ne me tombe dessus.**

**Angélina : D'accord, voilà ce qu'on va faire... »**

_Angélina leur dicte le plan à suivre. Celles-ci accepte, même si Alicia n'en était pas convaincu mais au moins elle serait rassurée de voir qu'Olivier allait bien. La réunion de filles terminée, elles vont dans leur salle commune. Séverine et Angélina constatent alors l'ampleur de l'embrouille que Katie a fait. Angélina proposa à Katie dès qu'elle dédaigna se montrer de faire une partie de Quidditch, qu'elle accepta immédiatement. C'était le moment idéal pour qu'Alicia et Séverine aille à l'infirmerie ._

_Arrivées rapidement devant l'infirmerie, Séverine trouva les bons arguments pour laisser Alicia rendre visite à Olivier. C'est le cœur noué et stressée qu'Alicia vient s'installer près de lui. Celui-ci avait reprit des couleurs et avait décidé de se réveiller dans la nuit, lui avait raconté l'infirmière avant de les laisser seuls. Alicia ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle observa son amie qui faisait le guet et qui l'incitait à y se jeter à l'eau., Olivier attendait._

**« Alicia : Comment ça va ?**

**Olivier : Encore un peu sonné et engourdi, sinon je reprends peu à peu ma force.**

**Alicia : C'est cool alors...**

**Olivier : Oui, cooooool... ! »**

_Un silence s'installe entre eux pendant qu'il se redresse confortablement sur son lit. Alicia baisse la tête, honteuse._

**« Alicia : Je suis désolée.**

**Olivier : Désolé pour quoi ?**

**Alicia : Pour ce que je t'ai fais !**

**Olivier : Tu ne m'as rien fais. Tu as essayé de m'aider même si je t'avais demandé de ne pas rentrer dans ce duel.**

**Alicia : Ce n'est pas la vie des autres. Ils pensent que tout est de ma faute.**

**Olivier : Je sais que Katie à déformer l'histoire. Mmme Pomfresh c'est empressé de me le dire au réveil. **

**Alicia : Ah... Et tu te souviens de tout ?**

**Olivier : Oui ! Je n'ai rien oublié. Je vais parler avec Katie.**

**Alicia : Non, laisse...**

**Olivier : Pourquoi ? Elle te fait peur ?**

**Alicia : Je...**

**Olivier : Je vois. Et tu crois que c'est digne d'un élève de Gryffondor d'agir de la sorte ?**

**Alicia : Non, mais je ne veux plus d'ennuis avec elle ! Laisse-là raconter ce qu'elle veut.**

**Olivier : Si c'est ton choix. Alicia... ?**

**Alicia : Oui ?**

**Olivier : Tu sais, j'ai bien pris le temps de réfléchir aujourd'hui à propos de notre relation et de tous les soucis que ça pouvait poser. Et je crois que la meilleure solution est qu'on la mette en stand bye. Bien que ça ne change pas les sentiments que j'ai pour toi. »**

_C'était la chose qu'elle n'avait justement pas envie d'entendre après tout ça. Et si ces sentiments envers elle ne changeaient pas pourquoi faire une pause ? Elle ne savait même plus s'il lui avait déjà dit il y a quelques semaines. Elle reste silencieuse._

**« Olivier : Crois-moi que ça me fait de la peine de te dire ça. En plus après les mésaventures que tu as eu. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ? »**

_Et il osait lui poser cette question ? Heureusement qu'elle fût sauver par le retour de Mme Pomfresh car elle n'aurait pas su quoi répondre. _

**« Mme Pomfresh : Je suis désolée mais je dois arrêter les visites les enfants.**

**Alicia : Ça ne fait, merci d'avoir acceptée que j'entre. »**

_Olivier lui donne un dernier baiser avant qu'elle sorte voir son amie encore plus dégoûtée qu'elle ne l'ait. Voyant le visage pâle d'Alicia, elle la réconforte sous les yeux du blessé et de son infirmière. _

**« Mme Pomfresh : Je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger. **

**Olivier : Vous croyez ? »**

_Alicia et Séverine descendaient les escaliers pour aller à la grande salle, la jeune fille déboussolée annonça la décision d'Olivier à son amie. Elle n'avait plus aucun espoir sur sa relation avec lui. Pendant le repas, elle ne mangeait rien malgré que ses amies lui demandaient de faire un effort. Son ventre ne voulait rien savoir. _

_Le reste de la soirée, elle le passa dans son lit, son lit qui était devenu un nouvel allié depuis peu et qui pour sûr, ne pourrait jamais le trahir. _


End file.
